He Is My Father
by KeiraAchiOkanabe
Summary: Obi Wan's daughter has been returned by Yoda after 14 years. While she was away, she lived on Earth, where she had been adopted. She comes to the Star Wars world and makes a startling discovery!
1. Prologue

** He is My Father**

** Prologue**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't make any money off of my work...I just write 'em for fun...don't yell at me! I don't own any of the characters from Star Wars and if I did I would be very rich woman...$$$...anyways...

Plot Overview: Obi-Wan's illegitimate daughter has been returned to the Jedi 14 years later, by Yoda. She has currently been living on the planet Earth, but when her parents die, she is without hope until Master Yoda comes along and whisks her away to the Jedi Temple where she is trained by her father.

Time Line: Before the Clone Wars...Anakin is 14 too. This is going to become a romance...duh!

Characters: All your favorite characters are in this story. One is AU, but trust me...you will like her.

Credits: Credits? I'll exchange them for American money...Nah...this has been written by...OKANABE! Read and Review please.


	2. Change The Past

Okanabe: Hi doe. Just to let everyone know...I haven't put "Touched By An Angel" on hold. I'm still currently working on it. It'll be a story I will work on at Christmas. This story though...is a wee bit different. I'm not gonna tell you why. The summary should tell you that.

* * *

**Change The Past**

Keira was sitting in the car, just chilling and relaxing, watching the cars go by. It wasn't her all time favorite thing to do, but she had no choice in the matter. She had to because they were going to her grandma's house. She liked visiting her grandma...only if she didn't had to go inside her house. It stank of old cigars and dog poo, and that was caused by their pet Chihuahua named Kiko.

Keira continued watching the cars fly by. It was ridiculous. Why did they have to go to her grandmother's house...again? They had already been once this year. Keira yawned and looked out the window once more. A big truck was merging into their lane. Keira ducked her head into her jacket.

She hated trucks, and she hated trucks merging into their lane even worse. It scared her half to death. She didn't like seeing something coming straight at her. Or rather, coming towards her.

To Keira's horror, when the truck was merging, she found her mother screaming at her father something about moving out of the lane. Keira cringed in the seat. If her mother was screaming about driving etiquette, then she knew it was bad.

Her father began swerving in and out of the lane. Keira put her head deeper underneath her jacket. The sun wasn't shining anymore, and she could feel the truck coming awfully close to the little car they were driving in.

Keira suddenly felt a jolt that pulled her forward, knocking the wind out of her. At the same time, she felt something slam against her head. She let out a scream and before she felt nothing but the darkness.

* * *

Keira's eyes slowly opened to the light. She couldn't see exactly, so she blinked a few times before everything came into focus. She realized she was looking up at a white and smooth ceiling. There were bright lights around the sides of the walls and in the middle of the ceiling, just enough to make you squint if you hadn't adjusted to the light.

Keira tried lifting herself out of the bed, but soon realized it wasn't that good of an idea. A ripple of pain shot through her head, and she immediately laid back down, grimacing. "Owww..." she groaned.

"Had a bad accident, you did," said a gruff, but strangely familiar voice. "Frank Oz?" Keira asked groggily, rubbing her head with the palm of her head.

"In your world, the actor who plays me, that is. That is all I know of your...'Star Wars,' " said the obvious, Master Yoda. "You are currently on the planet Coruscant in the Jedi Temple, not on Earth."

"Wha..." she began.

"Jedi Master Yoda, I am."

"I must be having a dream, or I must be in a coma, or something like that..."

"Awake, you are. Glad to be alive, you should be."

"Owww...well, if I wasn't awake, I wouldn't have one heck of a headache," Keira groaned.

"Yes, yes," agreed Master Yoda.

"Wh...Where are my parents?" Keira asked, suddenly realizing they weren't there.

Master Yoda sighed. To Keira's surprise, he hopped onto her high white hospital bed, and sat down next to her face. For once, Keira could see what he looked like, in person.

"Dead, your parents are," Yoda said bluntly. Keira just stared at him. "What?" she asked, her voice cracking. "Survive the accident, they did not."

Keira just stared at the tiny Master in complete shock. Dead? Didn't survive? How was that possible? How was any of this possible? How was she even here?

Keira slowly sat up onto the bed. She then swung her legs over the edge of the high bed. Her head and her vision began to swim and she took her hand up to her head and one onto the bed railing for support. It was all she could do from falling over.

"You are going, where?" Yoda asked her. "To find my parents," Keira said defiantly. "I am obviously dreaming this. Star Wars is not real, it is fiction. You are not real, you are fiction."

Keira began to take small steps towards the nearest door. Yoda jumped off the bed and followed her. "So sure of that, are you?" he asked.

Keira stopped. She wasn't sure. In her head she knew that Star Wars wasn't real, but in her heart, she could feel that it truly was. "Why...y-yes," Keira stammered, now reaching for the door.

Yoda put a hand up to the door. "See your parents later, you will. Have a concussion, you do. Need not, to walk, but to rest."

"I need to find my parents, MASTER YODA, if that's who you really are anyways. I don't think they're dead, and I know this isn't real," Keira said, once again trying to get to the door.

"Again, I ask...So sure, are you?" Master Yoda asked. Keira let her arm down. "Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not," Keira said, letting her true feelings out. "Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm. Not so sure, are you not?"

"No..."

"Knew this, I did," said Master Yoda.

Keira sighed. "My parents are really dead, aren't they?" she asked. Yoda nodded his head sadly. "Unfortunately, true that is." Keira felt tears fill her eyes, but she held them back. The tears would be saved for later.

"Ok...how did I get here?" Keira asked, her voice filled with slight emotion. "When found out your parents died, took you in, I did," Yoda said.

"But I have family...where I live..." Keira once again began.

"Know that, I did. Contacted them, I did. Asked for you to stay with us, they did," Master Yoda said.

"Why?" Keira asked.

"Unknown to us, that is. Several answers could be given for that, yes," said Master Yoda.

Keira stepped away from the door, and slowly made her way back to her bed.

"Ok, but why am I here, of all places?" Keira asked.

"Tell you that, when you are well enough to have a meeting with the Council, I will," Master Yoda replied.

"A meeting with the Council?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow even though the action of which caused her head to pound even more furiously than before.

"A mission, you have been given," Master Yoda stated.

"A mission?"

"Yes...there are things we must discuss."

* * *


	3. I Am Who?

Okanabe: Sorry about the mix up on chapters there last time. I know it sucked,but trust me, this chapter will be better. Thanks for all the reviews...I'm likin' this response.

* * *

**I am Who?**

It didn't take long for Keira to actually to get that she was in the Star Wars world. After a long nap, she woke up thinking she would be in the car, on the way to her grandmother's house. She found no such pleasure.

She looked around at the blank and white room. Just as she remembered it from the last time she woke up, or so she thought she woke up.

Her head was feeling better, that was for sure; it wasn't pounding insanely anymore.

She looked around at the room. She sat up in the bed, and luckily this time, her head didn't protest to the command. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly made her way over to a window, next to her bed. She moved the slide blinds to the side and looked out.

What she saw astounded her to no end. She saw extremely tall buildings, and realized she was in one herself. Not only that but she saw flying cars in the sky, just flying around like it was a normal every-day thing to them.

Keira found herself gasping and backing up into the bed. She WAS in the Star Wars world. It wasn't all a dream. At that moment, Keira had a strange wanting to run away.

She wanted to get back to her own world, where she could live a very happy life without having to worry about Sith showing up at the door.

Keira scrambled to the door that she had originally tried to get out of. Before she opened it though, she realized that she was in a nightgown-looking thing. It was white, it was long, and thankfully it wasn't like other hospital gowns that made you feel so horrendously exposed.

She really didn't care now, and she was glad that she discovered it hadn't any holes in it for "peeping Toms" to look through, so she reached for the door handle, opened the door, and who else did she find but...

"Master Yoda!" Keira exclaimed, backing away from the door.

"Ready, you are, for the Council Meeting, hmm?" Yoda asked, while having that imp of a smile on his face.

"I have to get home, Master Yoda. I can't stay here!" Keira said, once again trying to get through the door.

"A Council Meeting first, you have," Master Yoda said, tapping his gimmer stick against Keira's legs. "Then go home, you can, if you do not wish to take this mission."

"Yeah, by the way, what's this mission about anyways?" Keira asked, placing her hands on her hips, and looking down at the all-mighty Master Yoda.

"Talk about that in the Council Meeting, we will," he said. "Master Bant, kind she has been. Given you some clothing for yourself that is about your size, she has," Yoda said, throwing a bag of civilian clothing to Keira.

Keira caught it, and then let it hang loosely at her side. "Give my thanks to Master Bant," Keira said through gritted teeth, trying to be as polite as she posibbly could, without squeezing the stuffing out of the Master Yoda for not letting her through.

"Do that, I will. Hurry, you must. Wait long, the Council does not," said Master Yoda. And with that, the tiny Master Yoda hobbled away on his gimmer stick, leaving Keira alone to put on her clothing.

After Keira had put on the civilian clothes, Keira realized she didn't know how to even get to the Council Chambers.

She headed towards the door that would lead her out of the room, and then she opened it, only to find another Jedi (obviously) standing next to the door.

He was tall, with dark brown hair that was curly somewhat, and it came down a little way past his ears.

"My name is Jedi Knight Terrill. Master Yoda asked me to take you to the Council Chambers," he said blankly.

_He's cute...but terribly dull_, Keira thought. _Too bad I'm only 14._ Most of the Jedi on "Star Wars" were either devilishly handsome, or devilish some other way. And they always had some sense of humor. This one, unfortunately, did not.

"Please come with me," said the Knight.

Keira followed the Knight out of the room and looked around. They headed down several hallways, each with at least 5 door on each side.

Keira thought it looked a whole lot like a hospital. "Is this where you take care of sick or hurt Jedi?" Keira asked.

Terrill nodded. "Yes. This is the Jedi Infirmary. We also take care of civilians who are Force sensitive or who are connected to the Jedi Temple in some way...like you."

Now things with this guy were starting to get interesting. "Like me?" Keira asked, looking up at the very tall Knight.

"Yes...but that is restricted information that even I don't know," said Terrill.

Keira was taken past an apparent front desk and then she was lead to a wide, open, area. There was a beautiful statue in the right hand corner of the room. A few Jedi were walking through the room and to other areas of the Council.

Keira had never seen anything so beautiful.

"This is the First Floor of the Jedi Temple. The Council Chambers are on the Highest Floor," said Terrill.

"How many floors does this thing have?" Keira asked.

"Exactly 133," said Terrill.

"We aren't walking there are we?" Keira asked, feeling her head beginning to protest to the walking again.

"No...of course not," Terrill chuckled. "We're taking the hoverlift."

"The hoverlift?" Keira asked.

"Yes. It's kind of like an elevator except it goes much faster," said Terrill.

"Ok," Keira said.

The two walked into a small corridor past the left hand corner and entered a Sci-Fi looking elevator, except it was called a HOVERLIFT.

Keira had always hated elevators because she was afraid she would one day get stuck, and perhaps free fall to the bottom of the building, where she would be crushed and she would never see the light of day again.

But for some reason, her fear was gone now. Perhaps it was because she knew that technology was very, very advanced in this age and she had a feeling it wouldn't fail.

As soon as the Jedi Knight Terrill hit the 133rd floor button, Keira felt a jolt and felt herself going upwards very quickly. Keira screamed and grabbed a hold of the railing that was next to the elevator's glass windows.

"It's Ok, don't panic. This is just the way the hoverlift works...look outside," said Terrill.

Keira lifted her head up from the railing and looked outside.

"This is Coruscant," said Terrill, making a gesture towards the outside of the elevator.

Keira put her head back down. She didn't want to see Coruscant. She had seen it once, and she really didn't want to see it again at the moment. She wanted to get off this horrible thing, and then get to this Council Meeting. Not to mention, gravity was pulling her head back down.

When the hoverlift finally stopped, Keira rushed out of it. She didn't want to go back in that thing, and God forbid if she did.

"The large door you see before you leads to the Jedi Council Chambers," said Terrill. "I cannot go inside with you."

Keira nodded after taking a couple of deep breaths and then headed towards the door...not knowing what she'd find.

She reached out her hand and touched the door. She felt a strange soothing sensation when she touched it. It was strange, but Keira wished it could last forever.

Keira then opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

When Keira entered, she saw a large circular room, just like the movies, with large windows all around. Keira looked at it with wonder and awe.

Around the windows were chairs of various shapes and sizes, and each one of them had a Jedi Master in it. There were some aliens like the ones Keira had saw in the movies, but luckily it wasn't anything too terribly weird.

"Come in," said a voice, much darker sounding than expected. But, for this person, it should be expected. It was Master Windu.

Keira stepped inside quietly. She was nervous about this meeting. She was nervous about having eyes all looking at her, all judging her. She didn't like that one bit, but she knew she had to endure it if she wanted some answers.

Keira stepped into the middle of this gold and red circle in the middle of the room. Everyone was quiet for a second before a Jedi Master spoke up.

"What is your name?" one Jedi with a seemingly elongated chin, asked.

"Keira Smith," Keira replied.

"But that is not your name," said Master Windu.

Keira stared at him, obviously confused. "My name? That isn't my name?"

"No. Your first name is YOUR name...but your last name isn't. Do you want to know what your last name is?" another Jedi that Keira recognized as Ki-Adi-Mundi, asked.

Keira nodded. Of course she wanted to know what her real last name was.

You see, in the States, Keira had been adopted which means she had biological parents (the ones who had her) and her adoptive parents (the ones who took care of her). But she had never known her biological parents. Keira had always wanted to know who her biological parents were. But now...she got to learn who her biological parents were...in the Star Wars world? This was gonna be interesting...

"Your full name is...Keira Tachi Kenobi," said Master Windu.

* * *

"Keira TachiKenobi..." Keira said, rolling the name around in her mouth as if it was a sweet candy.

_But wait..._Keira thought. _Kenobi? Am I related to Obi-Wan Kenobi? Isn't he the man who trained Anakin Skywalker?_

"The man who's training Anakin Skywalker, yes, he is. Your father, he is," said Master Yoda, clearly reading Keira's thoughts.

Keira was shocked. She felt violated. Master Yoda had just read her thoughts! Suddenly, Keira didn't feel so safe anymore.

"Sorry, I am, for intruding," said Master Yoda.

"We're just trying to understand you more. We want to see if you have the same traits as your father and your mother," said Master Windu.

"Who's my mother?" Keira asked.

It was a simple question and one she felt needed answering.

"Siri Tachi," responded Master Windu.

Siri Tachi? Who was she? Keira didn't remember her from the movies!

"She was a great Jedi. Blonde hair, gray eyes, and she was about 5"5 heighth wise. She was transported to another Jedi vicinity on one of the moons of Yavin after she had you," Master Windu explained.

"How old was she when she had me?" Keira asked.

"16," Master Windu replied.

_Woahh...16? That's young. I thought Obi-Wan Kenobi was supposed to be the good guy!_ Keira thought.

"He is a good man," said Stass Allie, from across the room. "He just made an unwise decision. And it tamed him, more than we can tame any Jedi, at the least."

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to fall in love," Keira said. "Why'd you let him stay? Why didn't you expell him?"

"Some people believe the Jedi as heartless and cruel. But we are not. We gave him a second chance. And he used that chance wisely. And he is now one of the most beloved and wise Jedi in the entire Jedi Realm," said Master Windu.

Keira looked stunned. Thank God for second chances.

"What's this mission that Master Yoda spoke of?" Keira asked. She would think about her father being OBI-WAN KENOBI later.

"This mission Master Yoda spoke of is very important, young Kenobi," said Master Windu.

"You are to introduce yourself to your father and his apprentice. His apprentice is the same age as you, I believe," Master Windu explained.

Keira looked confused. "That's my mission?" Keira asked.

"It will be harder than you think it will be..." said Master Windu.

Keira sighed and looked down. He was right of course, and she knew it. She couldn't just go up to him and say, "Hi, my name is Keira Kenobi and I'm your daughter, nice to meet ya, bye," although she kind of wanted to. But...it wasn't...human.

She looked up once again at the Jedi Council.

"When am I going to perform this task?" Keira asked.

"Tomorrow. Master Kenobi knows nothing of you being here. You will meet him in the Food Court, at lunch, tommorrow at noon. You will break it too him gently. I do not want to see him do something rash due to your bluntness," Master Windu said.

Keira looked down. _Nice...I'm already getting scolded._ She thought sarcastically.

"We have rooming for you here, out of the infirmary. Jedi Knight Terrill will show you where your rooms are," said Master Windu. "Meeting adjourned."

Terrill stepped up to Keira and motioned for her to come along. Keira sighed and followed him.

This...was going to be interesting.


	4. Who I Am

Okanabe: Next Chapter. I'm TRYING to do a chapter a day, but I highly doubt that will be possible. So I'm doing what I can when I can. Here's the next chapter...

* * *

**Who I Am**

Without a doubt, Keira was amazed. She was Obi-Wan Kenobi's, the fabled Obi-Wan Kenobi's daughter! She had been up all night thinking about it. Luckily, the Jedi enjoyed Espresso and Cappucino almost as much as most Americans. She was thankful for that. Her mind continued on the route of thoughts about her father.

In some ways, Keira was ecstatic. She had always wondered who her real birth parents were, and now...she was getting one of the best of the lot that she could of gotten!

But in other ways, Keira was disappointed. Why so young? Why had he been so young to make that decision? If you did your math right, Siri Tachi was 16 when she had Keira, than it means that Obi-Wan was 16 too.

Keira sighed. She didn't know exactly what to think now. She wanted more than ever to meet him, yet she didn't want to meet him. She didn't want to see his expression on his face when he found out.

A knock on the door aroused her thoughts. Keira got up from the floor and went to answer it. To her surprise it was Knight Terrill.

"Hello," said Terrill.

_I have never seen such a melancholy in my entire life!_ Keira thought. _He barely even smiles!_

"I have been asked to escort you to the Food Court. It is 12 o'clock and it is time for your mission."

"Oh," Keira responded with a sigh. She then followed Terrill.

"You seem down," Terrill said quietly as they were heading towards the Food Court.

"I just miss my home," Keira responded. At least he had a heart.

"Oh," Terrill said.

Just then, as if this hadn't hit her before, a thought came to her. "Didn't Master Yoda say if I didn't want to complete this mission, I could go home?" Keira asked.

Terrill looked at Keira. "Yes...but, I don't think that would be wise."

"How would it not be wise?" Keira asked. She truly wanted to go home. She wasn't that thrilled about meeting her father now.

"Master Yoda gave you a mission. He wants you to complete it. I suggest you do it. Right now, you don't have the greatest reputation in the world and this might help you. Not only that, but this is the oppurtunity of a life time," said Terrill.

"What do you mean I don't have that good of a reputation?" Keira asked, locking gazes with Terrill.

"You're a civilian in a Jedi Temple where the majority of Jedi can only be trained at the beginning of their lives, yet you're being invited freely, being the age you are!" Terrill snapped.

Keira looked flabbergasted and shocked. First, she had no idea that the Jedi Temple was considering training for her. Second, this was not Terrill's normal personality.

He must've sensed her unease. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that. My Master's always telling me to control my temper."

Keira nodded. But she was still shocked. "I didn't know the Council was considering me for training," she said blankly.

"Well, now you know," said Terrill. "I can blurt out things I really don't mean to."

"It's sometime's nice to have someone to blurt things out to you," Keira said.

"That is true...in some cases. Like mine," Terrill smirked.

_There's a smile! Or half of one! At least I can see his teeth._ Keira thought.

By this time they were already at the hoverlift. Keira looked at it in dismay.

"Are you sure we can't just...walk down?" she asked. "I don't want to get in that thing again."

"You need to get used to it. The stairs are not always going to be available to you," Terrill said quietly.

"You sounded like Qui-Gon Jinn," Keira said thoughtfully.

"Who?" Terrill asked, obvious confusion in his voice.

"Never mind," Keira mumbled as they got into the hoverlift.

When the hoverlift started, she almost shrieked as she felt her feet go about an inch in the air and then going back down.

"Going down," Terrill said.

"How do you keep from hitting the ceiling!" Keira exclaimed holding on to the railing.

"It takes practice," he smirked again.

Keira growled. He was being cocky today. This was very interesting...and highly annoying.

Finally when they got to their stop, Keira jumped out of the hoverlift.

"I hate that thing," Keira snarled.

She was surprised when Terrill came out and whirled her around to face him.

"Never say...'I hate' in the Temple," Terrill said. "It makes the Jedi Masters nervous. Especially when it's a newcomer saying that."

Keira nodded obediently. She didn't exactly want anyone nervous around her. Especially when there was nothing to be nervous about. Not to mention, she needed some sort of a good reputation.

"This is the Food Court. Find who you're supposed to find. I'll be waiting here when you're through. Here's some credits to buy lunch," Terrill said, handing Keira money that looked an awful lot like credit cards.

"May the Force be with you..." Terrill said.

"May the Force be with you too," Keira replied.

And in her heart...she prayed whole heartedly that the Force would be with her.

* * *


	5. I Won't Dry Your Tears

Okanabe: Two chaps in one day, wow...thank God I'm off. Here's your next chapter...

**I Won't Dry Your Tears**

**

* * *

**

Keira stepped further into the Food Court. An interesting way to meet your father, if you think about it. Keira didn't spot her father and her father's apprentice right away. She knew what they looked like, she just didn't know where to find them.

But soon, she spotted them. They had sat at a table on the left hand side of the room away from everyone else.

_Thank the Force..._Keira thought. _Maybe I can do this without making a scene._

Keira decided she would do it...the old school way. She went up to the Food Court Counter where a droid was busy serving other Jedi, lunch.

"One special please," Keira said. She silently cursed something about not being able to read their language called Basic, but being able to speak it. Basic was different on paper. It was spoken the same way as English in America, but it was read another way that Keira couldn't figure out right now.

"Six credits please," said the droid. Keira looked at the credits. Terrill had given her ten credits, one five, and five ones. She gave the droid the one five and one of the ones. It was just like playing monopoly except with a different currency.

The droid handed her her lunch, but for Keira it didn't look very appetizing. It contained a bluish white colored drink, a few orange looking sticks, one thing she did recognize (broccoli), and a purple looking...thing. She guessed it was some kind of meat.

She took it and slowly and carefully made her way to the furthermost corner where her father and her father's apprentice sat. Keira could feel Terrill's eyes on her.

She could see the two were discussing something, but she just had to butt in.

"Um...hi," she said shyly, playing the quiet-girl-at-the-next-table-who-would-like-to-sit-at-the-popular-kid's-table character.

"Oh hello," said Obi-Wan, not hiding his surprise.

"Hi...uh...can I uh...sit here with you?" Keira asked.

"Oh...sure!" Obi-Wan said, not bothering about what his apprentice thought.

Anakin looked at Keira in obvious confuzzlement.

"Are you knew?" Anakin asked. "Because I haven't seen you around the Temple."

"You could say I'm new to you and a lot of people in the Jedi Temple," Keira replied.

At first there was an uncomfortable silence until Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Do I know you?" Obi-Wan asked. "Because...I could swear, I know you from somewhere."

"You might know me. I don't think you'd know who I was though...unless you used a certain Force power to find out who I was," Keira said.

_Great...you've obviously proved you're not a Jedi..._Keira thought.

Obi-Wan nodded and then apparently did something that surprised Keira.

In Keira's heart, it felt like all her external wrappings were torn away and that she was being revealed from the inside. She wondered if it was Obi-Wan doing that himself to discover who she was.

Apparently it was him. As soon as she felt she could not be anymore revealing, she felt something like a string that was there while she was being revealed, suddenly snap.

She gasped and saw her father's eyes widen.

For a few moments there was nothing but a dead silence and staring.

Then Obi-Wan made a move. He gently lifted his hand and placed it on Keira's cheek.

Keira did not dare to move. Not even smile. She didn't want this to end. The only thing that moved was a hidden tear that had fallen onto Keira's cheek.

"Keira..." Obi-Wan whispered before he suddenly removed his hand. His eyes suddenly went wide with horror and he almost tripped over the legs of the table trying to get off of the chair.

He stood up in an almost threatening stance. "It can't be you...It can't be..." Obi-Wan breathed heavily, his eyes blaring with both shock and denial.

"It's me..." Keira said. "The Council sent me back after my parents died..."

"The Council would never let you come back! They wouldn't! Not after what I did!" Obi-Wan hissed.

_So much for not making a scene..._Keira thought.

"Well, they did. I don't know why! But they did," Keira said.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, intruding on soon to be very loud conversation.

"I'm..." she was cut off.

"It can't be true! You can't be here! I...I...you can't be..." Obi-Wan exclaimed, before running out of the Food Court, his robe flowing quickly behind him.

Anakin stepped up to Keira. "Once again I ask, who are you? What have you done to cause my Master such conflicting emotions?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing," Keira said, more tears forming in her eyes.

"Really? Who are you?" Anakin asked once more.

Keira sucked in a breath before answering.

"Once your Master is ready to tell you...he will," Keira said shakily.

Before she let the tears fall, Keira walked quickly away from the scene. Everyone in the room was staring at her and it seemed as if they had been staring at the scene the entire time.

Anakin looked at the other Jedi. As if timed, they all at once went back to eating or talking, or whatever they were doing.

Anakin then looked at the table. He realized...the strange girl hadn't even touched her food.

* * *


	6. Denial

Okanabe: Hey, hey, hey! Another chapter! I'm really lucky today!

**Denial

* * *

**

Obi-Wan sat down on the sleep couch in their quarter's little den. He put his head in his hands and shakily sighed.

_She can't be back..._Obi-Wan said. _The Jedi Council would never allow such a monstrosity to resume._

But it wasn't a monstrosity, Obi-Wan knew. It was a good thing. He was getting to meet his daughter for the first time in 14 years. That was something he couldn't complain with the Council about.

But why did he feel like it wasn't true? And why did he feel as if he should never believe it was true? His own logical thinking had somehow gone down the drain.

He sighed again and looked out the window. How could this be possible? Her parents had died...but the Council took Keira back in freely. Why was this? It didn't make sense. The Council didn't usually work like this.

_Maybe I should set up a meeting with the Council. That might help..._Obi-Wan thought.

But he shook his head stiffly on the matter. He didn't want the Council's help. He wanted his Master's guidance.

_Oh if only you were here Qui-Gon..._Obi-Wan thought sadly.

"Master!" Anakin called as he opened the door.

At the sound of Anakin's voice, Obi-Wan came out of his sad reverie.

"Master?" Anakin said, as he saw Obi-Wan sitting on the sleep couch in the den, with obvious red rimmed eyes.

"Hello Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly.

"What's wrong, Master?" Anakin asked. "Who was that girl? And why'd you react like that?"

"I can't tell you that now, Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly, rubbing his eyes.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Because...I'm not ready to tell you," Obi-Wan said.

"Why?" Anakin asked again.

"You sound like a child who's stalling because he doesn't want to go to bed," Obi-Wan teased, even though he wasn't in the brightest of moods.

"Really Master, why are you not ready to tell me?" Anakin asked.

"Because I'm afraid you won't look up to me anymore as your Master, but as someone who made a very bad mistake a long time ago," Obi-Wan sighed.

It was the ultimate truth. At least he had journeyed that far out of his denial.

"Master, if you made a mistake a long time ago, I'm sure you've been forgiven. I wouldn't hold that against you, you know that!" Anakin said, and took a seat beside Obi-Wan on the sleep couch.

"I know Anakin, it's just hard...I'm just not ready to tell you."

Anakin seemed to understand, but he still felt down about it. He wished his Master would tell him.

A few minutes later, Anakin looked at the chrono on the wall. "Master, we have a class with Master Windu now. Do you want to go to it or not?" Anakin asked, not in a demanding way, but in a kind way.

"You go, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "I think I'm going to meditate some."

* * *

Anakin nodded, and with that...the discussion had ended and Obi-Wan had some time to sort things out. 


	7. Why Do you Deny?

Okanabe: Another chapter...whew...I'm getting tired. Ok...here we go...P.S. Thanks for all the Reviews!

**Why Do You Deny?**

* * *

Keira walked quickly up to Terrill, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want Terrill to see her like this. She didn't want to have anyone see her like this. She usually was made up of "tuff-stuff", but now she felt like she was made up of "petty-fluff."

"I take it that it didn't go so well?" Terrill asked.

Keira shook her head and kept her head down.

"Don't worry, Keira. I'm sure he'll come around," Terrill tried comforting.

"If he does, that probably will be a while from now," Keira said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Give him time. That's a part of the key," Terrill said.

"I plan to," Keira sighed.

Terrill looked down at Keira. "It'll work out..." he said.

Keira nodded. They went in the hoverlift (without much complaint from Keira) and then Keira made her way to her temporary quarters.

Whenever she got there, she plopped down on the bed. This was not turning out the way she planned.

Her father had basically denied her existence, right in front of her face. It was something she could not get out of her mind. She tossed and turned in the bed that night wondering if he was ever going to acknowledge her for who she was.

* * *

The next morning, Keira was aroused by a knocking on her door. Keira hopped out of the bed and looked to see who it was.

It was somebody she didn't recognize, but it was obviously a Jedi.

"C-can you give me two seconds?" she asked the figure at the door.

The figure said yes, while she quickly changed into something presentable.

When she was finished, she opened the door and then saw one Jedi with a braid hanging off the right side of his head. He was devilishly handsome, and almost looked like Anakin in a way. He had bluish gray eyes and dark brown hair. It was sooo

"Hello...my name is Ferus Ondi and I will be escorting you to the Council Chambers. My Master is Jedi Knight Terrill, and he was detained so he could not escort you. He asked me to take you," said Ferus.

Keira had no memory of a Ferus Ondi in the movies. But she guessed since there were more than 900 Jedi in the Jedi Temple alone, she would find many more Jedi than she could've ever dreamed of.

Ferus looked about 16 or 17 years old at the least. He was devilishly handsome too. The Jedi were pleasant to look at.

"Alright," Keira said. She then stepped out of her humble abode and then walked with Ferus Ondi to the hoverlift.

"My Master said you didn't like the hoverlift," Ferus said.

"I don't," Keira said.

"Well, get used to it because that's currently going to be your main way to get to different floors, everywhere."

Keira nodded.

The hoverlift shot upwards but luckily, Keira found it easier to keep her head up this time.

Once they got off and in front of the Council doors, Keira saw the door swish open. She took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Welcome back, Keira Kenobi," said Master Windu.

Keira nodded and bowed as she saw the other Jedi do, but said nothing. She didn't want to say anything, and she didn't feel like saying anything.

"Normal, his response was. Take this personally, you should not," said Master Yoda.

In fact, Keira did take it personally. It hurt, having him deny her existence in the face. It tore her heart to shreads. The response she wanted from him was more of a sad, prodical son type of greeting.

He would look at her for a few seconds, then gasp. He would then hug her tightly, and they would both have a good cry. That's how Keira imagined it. But it turned out, he denied her existence and then ran away from her.

"Keira," said Mace Windu, pulling Keira out of her thoughts. "The Council is wondering if you'd stay longer. Not only to come in terms with your father, but to also do us a favor."

"It depends. What type of favor is it?" Keira asked.

"A big one, and it will require you staying here...for most of the time except on holidays and vacations...which of course your home planet takes," said Mace.

"Tell me what I am to do and I'll give you my answer," Keira said.

"Alright," said Mace. "We have heard of this legendary...'Star Wars' on your home planet. This mission requires you to do two things. The first thing we ask is that you use something called, a Cerebrum, a type of machine that takes pictures that you see in your mind and shows them on a screen. We would like for you to use the Cerebrum by showing us what happened before THIS time period in your 'Star Wars'. If this 'Star Wars' is correct in every aspect, we would like for you to continue onto the second part of this mission. The second part is, where you would help us not have some rumored things happen to our timeline."

"What do you mean?" Keira asked.

"Things we have heard that are bad, that happen to us," said Mace.

"So you want me to prevent these things from happening?" Keira asked.

"If at all possible, yes," said Mace.

Keira thought about it. Yes, it was possible. It was very possible. If Keira played her cards right, she had every possibility to help Anakin Skywalker NOT turn to the Darkside.

She could help him save his mother, she could help NOT him get his arm cut off or get that scar (although she had to admit they looked very cool), and if she was lucky...she could help him NOT marry Padme and help him marry HERSELF instead. That was an awesomely awesome idea. She would lead him on the path of the Lightside. She wouldn't die in childbirth...

"What about my family on Earth? Do they know where I am?" Keira asked suddenly.

"Yes. We have also told them of this mission, and they agreed for you to stay here if you so wish. We will also have a transport ready for you when you want to go with them for your Earth holidays," Mace said.

Keira nodded. Christmas was a definite date. Thanksgiving definitely (she couldn't stay away from her grandmother's chicken 'n dumplings). Easter? Most likely. They wouldn't be celebrating it at the Jedi Temple, now would they?

After a few more seconds of thinking, Keira finally agreed. "Alright. I'll do it," she said.

"Great. You shall start tomorrow, but at the same time you will try to come onto terms with your father. Never, has a Jedi in the history of the Republic ever taken on two assignments on once. One mission may twist and turn in several different and there may be more than one step to complete it, but never two missions at once," Mace said.

Keira thought this would be a good time to see if she could get any information on that little hint the the Jedi Knight Terrill dropped about her training.

"But I'm not a Jedi," Keira clarified.

Master Windu sighed and then looked up. "The Council has decided to have you tested. First we'll test you with a personal Knight or Master. Then we'll test you here, in the Council room," he said.

Keira smiled inwardly. Being tested to become a Jedi? Awesome!

"When will that happen?" Keira asked.

"After you come to terms with your father. Meeting adjourned," the Council said.

Keira was retrieved by Ferus Ondi who escorted her back to her quarters.

Life...was good.


	8. After A Few More Tries

Okanabe: Wow…another whole chapter…I can't wait for more reviews…

* * *

**After A Few More Tries**

****

Keira felt as if she was walking on pins and needles. She was scared to about this meeting. Keira had tried for the past week to get her father to come through to terms with her, but it just wasn't any use.

She would usually just casually come up during lunch or any other time and say hello before her father ran off.

So guess what the Council asked her to do? They asked her to take a more agressive approach.

A more agressive approach? Wasn't the Council against "agressive negotiations?" Oh wait, that was negotiations with a lightsaber! Her mind quickly shifted to what she was about to do.

She was about to "bump" into her father and her father's apprentice during a meditation session in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Ferus was still her personal guide around the Temple. Where Knight Terrill went, Keira didn't know.

"Here we are, The Room of a Thousand Fountains, most commonly known for it's serenity and it's balance with the Force," Ferus said, introducing the room to Keira.

Keira gasped. Never had she seen a room so big or so beautiful! There literally was "A Thousand Fountains"! The sound of them was so soothing. And the humidity was perfect, not too hot or stuffy, and not too cold and freezing. A perfect balance.

"If you need anything, just comm me," Ferus said, while giving her a comm unit, something she had never used before, before leaving to the otherside of the door.

"But I-..." she was cut off by the door slamming.

Keira frowned. She didn't like doing this. But she had to. It was a part of her destiny. She just knew it.

She quietly tiptoed her way towards the end of the large room. There, she suddenly saw the two meditating Jedi.

She quietly stepped towards them, trying not to make a sound.

It seemed as if it was just Keira's presence that seemed to awaken Obi-Wan from his trance.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked bitterly, his apprentice waking up after that.

Keira sighed. _Here goes nothing, _she thought.

"Enough is enough, Master Kenobi," Keira said, emphasizing _Master._ "If you're the Jedi you say you are, stop running away from your problems. But technically, I'm not a problem. So, stop running away from your fears. Confront them. It's about time you did."

Keira did not say that out of anger, but out of frustration.

"It's not your place to tell ME what to do! A Jedi may have humility enough to accept correction, but they do NOT need advice from untrained younglings!" Obi-Wan spat. He was definitely close to either a blow-up or a breakdown.

"It is my place! I've been given this mission by the Council! The Council has asked me to speak with you and for we to work things out!" Keira said.

"Leave my Master and I alone!" Anakin said loudly. "We did nothing to you!"

"I am on an assignment!" Keira said loudly.

"What if the assignment does not cooperate!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"You will! I know you will!" Keira shouted.

"You may think I will, but I won't, alright! I won't!" Obi-Wan shouted louder.

"You may not cooperate with me that way...but you can at least say my name..." Keira said calmly, trying to smooth things over a bit.

"Your name?" Obi-Wan repeated, quieter, but still having a harsh tone in his voice.

"Yes, my name. Say it. My full name..." Keira said.

Obi-Wan looked floored. He didn't want to say it. Yet, the secret he had been hiding for so long had been gnawing at his soul. It had tormented him more than any other secret he ever kept.

But Obi-Wan felt he should restrain his tongue. His apprentice was near. He would hear it.

But why did this bother him so? It was about time his apprentice heard it. But yet, he was afraid that his apprentice would never again look up to him as the wise and brilliant Master as everyone thought he was.

All this swirled in Obi-Wan's mind...and finally, Obi-Wan couldn't take it anymore.

"KEIRA TACHI KENOBI!" Obi-Wan shouted so loudly, that it surprised Keira and knocked Keira into one of the fountains, immersing her underneath it's freezing cold pools.

"Fine! Are you happy NOW!" Obi-Wan shouted at her choking form, after she arose out of the water. "I admit it! You're my daughter! I made a very foolish mistake when I was younger! So help me, Force!" he cried.

And then, as if realizing what he had just done, fell to his knees and looked at Keira. "Forgive me..." he asked, before he passed out on the floor.

* * *

"The bond has reconnected again. That is why Master Kenobi fainted," said a Healer who helped bring Obi-Wan into the infirmary.

"Good news, this is," said Master Yoda. "But sense a depression in Master Kenobi, I do. Regretting the past, he is. Must forgive himself, he must."

"Yes, Master Yoda. I agree. If he does not forgive himself and continues in the ways of self-persecution, he will wither away, in both mind and body," said the Healer.

"How is the young Keira Kenobi doing, hmm?" Master Yoda asked.

"She suffered a slight shock and is at risk for any type of bacteria or virus we here posses, but other wise is doing well. She is just a bit cold," replied the Healer.

"Good. Tell her meet her in the Council Chambers as soon as she warms up, we will," said Master Yoda, as he hobbled away on his gimmer stick heading back up to either the Confessional Chambers or the Council Chambers; whichever one suited him best.

The Healer bowed and was left to go check up on Keira.

* * *

"Mmm...thank you," Keira said, as she gratefully took a cup of hot tea which one of the MD droids happened to give to her. She was wrapped in a navy blue blanket, which had been warmed previously in a heater, just for this purpose. She had been brought in, not by a Healer, but by Ferus, who followed close behind a Healer who was carrying Obi-Wan. No, he wasn't carrying her or anything, but he let her lean on her and he helped her make her way to the infirmary.

"You are welcome," said the droid, in a robotic and nasal sounding voice, then whirring around on it's 4 wheels and heading towards the hallway.

That's when the Healer stepped in.

"How are you doing?" the Healer asked.

"I'm fine, but how's my father?" Keira asked.

"He's not awake yet, but the adrenaline shots we're giving him should begin to wake him up in the next couple of minutes," replied the Healer.

"Good," Keira said, and that was all that was said for the next few moments until Keira wondered something.

"Um...about the water," Keira said suddenly.

"What about it?" the Healer asked.

"Why was it so cold? Whenever I walked into the room, I swore that I could feel the warmth of the pools around me. Did something change?" Keira asked.

The Healer looked amused.

"You're very intuitive, that's for sure. Yes...the temperature did drop considerably due to the imbalance of the Force," explained the Healer...well...vaguely.

"The imbalance of the Force?" Keira repeated, obviously confused.

"The little scene that was created in there caused an imbalance in the Force. There were dark ripples through the Force flowing throughout the area. That made the water cold," explained the Healer.

"Ahh.." Keira said, understanding...somewhat.

"Master Yoda told me the Council wishes to hold an audience with you," said the Healer.

"What's the meeting about?" Keira asked.

"He didn't say," said the Healer.

Keira smirked. "Always ambiguous," she muttered.

"Master Zarr! Master Kenobi's awake!" called a Healer passing by the room which Keira was in.

"Ah good. I think I'll see if he wants some company," the Healer said, and then winking at Keira and motioning for her to follow him to her father's room.

Keira smiled. This would be a great time to re-establish terms with her father without any frustrations...except for him maybe. He might not want to see Keira, but Keira would go and see him anyways, and her father would not be able to do anything about it since he would be confined to the bed.

Keira took off the blanket, set the hot cup of tea down, and followed the Healer to her father's room. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I hope this will suffice for now because I'm going to Cincinnati, Ohio for the holidays. That's where we always spend Christmas. I will be gone for four days. I'm sorry this took so long to write. I've got this entire thing written down, but I just haven't had the time to type it out. Plays, recitals, talent shows, poetry contests, pageants, dealing with stuck-up nobodies who are only around to be pests...the list goes on and on. Well...PLEASE REVIEW! I love when you guys review! It makes me feel so happy inside! Ok, now I'm sounding like a CareBear. Anyways...Happy Holidays! 


	9. Apologies and Insults

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My vacation was prolonged unfortunately because my Grandfather had some sort of hypoglycemic problem and we had to make an emergency rush to the hospital unfortunately, so I've been up there the entire time. Now, I'm back...and writing again! Hallelujah! Or halleluia! I take Greek as a foreign (dead, if you ask me) language. Anyways...let's get back to that story...huh? Now...where did we leave off?

Chapter 9

Apologies and Insults

* * *

Keira followed the Healer into the room where Obi-Wan Kenobi was being kept. She stepped in the room timidly when they got there. Someone was in the room with Obi-Wan that really didn't like her.

Keira saw Anakin Skywalker by her father's bedside, being as loyal as a dog, but being as stubborn as a jackass.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked Keira, accusingly. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already? My Master is in no condition to see you."

Obi-Wan who was fully awake and aware now, shooed Anakin away.

"Anakin, I can handle this," Obi-Wan said tiredly.

Keira felt and saw Anakin's anger and temper broiling, yet he did not shout. All he did was quickly exit the room.

_If I ever get the chance to become a Jedi, and prevent these things from happening, helping him learn how to control his anger will be one of my goals,_ Keira thought.

The Healer followed Anakin from behind in order to give the father and daughter some time to chat.

Keira walked to her father's bed and then sat down in the chair next to it.

"I'm truly sorry about the way I've been acting, Keira," her father said remorsefully.

"It's ok," Keira said. She so badly had been wanting to call him _Dad_, but not right now. It might ruin everything, or at least give an uncomfortable silence.

"It's not in my character," Obi-Wan said. "I don't know what made me act like that. Maybe it was just the fact that you were back...and I didn't know what to do with those returning feelings."

"Perhaps," Keira said quietly.

"I don't know what got into me. And I don't know how I can ever make it up to you," he said.

Keira just stared at the floor beneath her feet.

While she was good at being passionate, Keira always had problems with sentiments and words of encouragement. She was afraid she would say something stupid. And so in these cases, she kept her mouth shut.

This was one of these cases.

Then, suddenly, Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Where are you staying currently?" he asked.

"In an empty initiate room," Keira responded. "Or I think that's what it is. I remember Knight Terrill said something about that."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly.

"You have connections with Jedi Knight Terrill?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes...he was kinda considered as my escort or my guide around the Temple for the first week," Keira said.

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"That's off to give Knight Terrill that type of responsibility. He's usually out on backwater systems, fighting the fights Mace is too busy to fight," Obi-Wan said quietly.

Keira lifted her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Oh well, I shouldn't wonder. I should some day like to see your med records and see how many midi-chlorians you have," Obi-Wan said.

"Oh...I never thought about those midi-chlorians until you mentioned it just now. It will be interesting to see how many midi-chlorians I have," Keira said.

"Sorry," said Obi-Wan. "You won't be able to know your midi-chlorian count until Knighthood."

"But I'm too old to become a Jedi," Keira protested.

"True, but even when I was...well...trying to avoid you as best I could...I kept hearing your name around the Temple and how the Temple was considering training you," Obi-Wan stated.

Keira just stared at him for a few moments before the Healer stepped in and told Keira she had to go to the Council Meeting now.

"I'm sorry...I have to go..." Keira told her father.

"It's alright...How about you come to Anakin and I's quarters after I get out of this blasted bed. There we can talk some more," Obi-Wan said.

"Ok," Keira said before waving goodbye to her father, then following the Healer down the hall.

When they got in the hallway, Keira let out a sigh of relief.

She was so happy she pulled that off. She was so afraid of making a stupid mistake, but luckily she didn't.

As soon as she felt the relief, she saw Anakin Skywalker walking down the hall.

She suddenly felt very cold seeing him. Shivers ran up and down her spine as he passed beside her. The type of shivers you get...when someone claws at or scratches a chalkboard with their finger nail.

He gave her a cold hard stare as he passed her.

_If looks could kill_, she thought. _Definitely need to work on him._

They finally got past him and they then got to a corridor where Ferus was waiting to take her to the Council Chambers.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yippee! We're done with another chapter! Yes! I know this is a wee bit short...but the next chapter is gonna be a doozy...I promise. I hope ya'll like it. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me whatcha think. 


	10. Cerebrum

Author's Notes: Hello all! I'm trying to update again...so I can make up for the lost month. This one is going to be a doozy as I said before in the last chapter. I'm going to answer some of my reviewers since I can't necessarily answer them back by PMing...(I'm not allowed, and anyways...I don't feel totally safe doing that)...so here we go with the answering of reviews.

* * *

**X-man Serena Kenobi**: I'm so happy! I love your new chapters to your story by the way, but you already

know that because I reviewed...don't you?

**Darth Gladiator45**: Of course she won't be able to help Anakin by herself! She'll need help from a few friends...;). Anyways, she doesn't have the exact wisdom capacity (YET) to help him all by herself. And yes...he does NOT like competition. That's why I'm bringing Ferus Ondi into the story. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

**KenobiFan**: As I said to Darth Gladiator45, she will need help from her friends to help Anakin with his anger problem. I'm so glad you liked my story!

Well, for now...that's all the newest reviews that I've gotten. Thanks for reviewing...and...good news...I promise in the next few chapters after this...Keira will become a Jedi/Padawan. That's all I'm going to say about it. Ok...back to the story!

Disclaimer: I'm using a bit of X-Menish types of objects such as Cerebro...except I'm calling it Cerebrum...like I've said in the last chapters.

* * *

Chapter 10

Cerebrum

Keira had finally gotten used to the stinkin' hoverlift and it's amazing speeds.

But right now she was more focused on getting the Council Meeting over with rather than her ability to withstand the hoverlift.

Ferus led her out of the hoverlift and to the Council Chambers. Keira slowly made her way to the doors, took a deep breath, waited for the doors to open, and then entered the room.

Everything was seemingly normal as she entered the room. All the Jedi Masters were seated in their orange chairs in a circle around the room. Everyone seemed to be calm.

But one thing was not normal. It was what was in the middle of the room. It looked to be like a tall pole, sticking up from the center of the room.

This pole had a dark blue chair inside of it, from what she saw. And at the top of the pole, were holes that had been carved into the pole. She wondered what on earth this thing was.

"Hello Keira Kenobi. I assume you're alright?" said Mace Windu, getting out of his seat and walking towards Keira in an unintimidating manner.

"I'm fine, Master Windu...uh...sir," Keira said, distracted by the pole in the middle of the room.

"You are wondering what this is...are you not?" Mace asked, gesturing towards the pole.

Keira nodded her head.

"It's the machine called Cerebrum. Do you remember? Or would you like me to go over it again?" Mace Windu asked.

"You want me to show you what happened before this time, with the use of this machine, to see if I can be appointed for this task," Keira said slowly.

"Correct. And what is the task which we asked you to perform after this?" Mace asked.

Keira suddenly felt like a little kid again.

"You asked me to help prevent the things which are supposed to happen after this," she said slowly once more.

"Good, you remembered," Mace Windu said. "But in order for you to help prevent those things...you would have to be trained as a Jedi."

Keira nodded.

"And you have already helped your father come to terms with you," Mace Windu said.

"Yes, sir...I mean...Master Windu," Keira said, suddenly realizing, she was nervous.

"So, if you are correct in the events that happened before this time, we will test your abilities to become a Jedi, and if all goes well, you will become a Jedi," Mace Windu said.

"But...who will I be an apprentice to?" Keira asked. She remembered from the Star Wars movies that Jedi were taken as Padawans under Masters. But she was too old to become a Jedi Padawan under anyone. Who would want to take her as a Padawan?

"Another dilemma for another time," Mace Windu said. "For now, focus on the present. Are you ready to work the Cerebrum?"

Keira sucked a deep breath in...and nodded. _I can't wait until I'm done,_ she thought.

"Master Adi Gallia knows how to work Cerebrum, and she will help you," Mace said. "Adi?"

Just then, the female Jedi with dark skin and white dredlocks, got up from her chair and came to the near center of the room where Keira was standing.

"Hello Keira," Adi Gallia said kindly.

"Um...hello Master Gallia," Keira greeted.

"Now, I'm sure you are wondering how this thing works," Adi Gallia said.

Keira nodded her head.

"Well, first you are going to sit in that chair inside the Cerebrum. Then as you sit in it, a helmet will come down slowly that you will need to put on. Then all you have to do, is think through what happened before this time. Those holes you see inside the Cerebrum up there are what project the images you see in your own mind. The helmet transfers your brain waves of these images into the projector and the projector decodes them and then projects them as holograms so that the Council will see. Do you understand?" Adi Gallia asked.

_Thank God for Anatomy,_ Keira thought. She nodded.

"Good. Now step inside," Adi Gallia told her.

Keira took a step inside and and then sat down in the chair.

It was comfortable, surprisingly. She then looked up as she heard a whirring sound above her head. She saw the silver colored helmet coming down. To her, she thought it looked dorky.

The helmet had on large tube like wire attached to it, and above the helmet, she saw what she guessed was the projector.

She then put on the helmet when it came down far enough for her to place it on her head.

She put it on and then got a look from Adi Gallia that meant, start thinking.

And she did. The room suddenly went dark, due to the window protectors coming down, and all that illuminated the room was her projection.

She thought through the whole Star Wars Episode 1 movie.

At first she thought about the beginning where the summary of the movie scrolled down.

But she couldn't remember the words to it, and so she continued on.

She remembered the beginning of Star Wars Episode 1. She remembered when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon first began their mission to be Ambassadors for the Trade Federation.

She remembered what happened to them after they they got there.

She remembered how they had to get to Naboo to save the Queen Padme's life

She remembered how Qui-Gon met that unbearable Gungan...but that sweet Gungan...named Jar Jar.

She remembered how the Queen decided to go, but their ship got damaged, Artoo saved the day, but they had to make a pit stop at Tatooine.

She remembered how Qui-Gon, Padme, Artoo, and Jar Jar all were able to take shelter from the sandstorm with the help of a little VERY Force-sensitive boy named Anakin.

She remembered how the little boy won the podraces and helped them get off the planet, and how Qui-Gon was able to free Anakin, but not his mother.

She remembered how Anakin was taken to the Temple, and how the Queen was taken to the Senate building on Coruscant.

She remembered how Anakin on the way to Coruscant was cold, and how Padme got him a blanket, and how in return gave her a carved necklace, something that she could always remember him by.

She remembered how they got there, and how Anakin was tested at the Jedi Temple and then how he was rejected.

She remembered how the Queen or rather Padme made the decision to return to her people.

She remembered how they figured out a plan to get the Gungans to help the Queen fight the Trade Federation.

She remembered how Anakin had to hide in the hangar bay, while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fought the Sith while the Gungans were fighting the army of droids.

She remembered how Anakin accidentally turned on the little Naboo fighter ship, and how he accidentally saved the day.

She remembered how Qui-Gon fought to the death with the Sith Lord, and how Obi-Wan defeated the Sith Lord.

She remembered how much rejoicing there was afterwards...but she also remembered the mourning there was for Qui-Gon.

And she remembered how Anakin was given the chance to become a Jedi, and how Obi-Wan agreed to train Anakin, as Qui-Gon's dying wish.

And that was all she remembered.

She slowly took off the helmet and then shook her head a bit to get rid of the helmet hair.

She was strangely exhausted for some reason.

"That's all I can remember," Keira told Adi Gallia.

"That was sufficient," said Mace Windu, who had gotten out of his chair and came over by Keira and Adi Gallia.

Keira looked up at him.

"Keira, we need some time to talk over what we saw. It's not that what you remembered was wrong...it's just..." Mace Windu stopped and let it hang in the air. That was unusual for the Jedi Master.

"It's just...truthfully...we didn't expect you to be right," Mace said.

Keira raised her eyebrows. That was a new one.

"Adi, will you please take Keira to Ferus? And then ask Ferus to give Keira some credits to get some food. I'm sure after three hours of this she's famished," said Mace.

_Three hours,_ Keira thought. _I was at this for three hours?_

"Yes Master Windu," Adi said, putting a hand on Keira's shoulder.

"Let's go find Ferus," Adi said.

Keira nodded and then left the room. She wondered what they would be talking about while she was away.

* * *

Author's Notes: Are you guy's happy? It took a while, sure. But I promise, you'll like who'll train Keira. It's someone extremely familiar, And a part of her family...whoops! I've said to much. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	11. To Train A Jedi

Author's Notes: Woohoo! 42 reviews! That's more than I've ever gotten...and 50 I think will be the big marker. (It know it sounds totally lame that I've never gotten over 42 reviews...but...I haven't had that much response...from anything...ever!) But...this chapter will be the beginning of Keira Kenobi's Padawanship. Now...I will answer the latest reviews.

**Cowgirl4Christ:** I'm glad you like it! I will keep updating, of course.

**Ledagirl321: **Of course Anakin will get nice, and no he will not turn to the darkside. I hate the darkside Anakin, eww! Glad you like it!

**LJSkywalker: **You guessed it! But not without a little help from her friends. And yes...the romance part of the story will be with Anakin and Keira (sorry Darth Gladiator45). The angst genre is some of the mishaps that happen in between their seemingly perfect lives!

**Jedi X-Man Serena Kenobi:** Thank you so much! And I wrote back to you (not on PM) but in another review with the X-Men Jedi: Attack of the Clones story. :)

**Tymaporer:** Yes! Oh...I'm so happy. The reason for the amazing speed is because I haven't been around for a month because my grandfather was in the hospital directly after Christmas. So, I'm making up for the lost time. Glad you like it!

**DarthGladiator45: **Have you ever been to Ok, if you haven't, go and sign up. It's free. Then type in at the Search bar at the top...(or the bottom)...Yavin Base...or New Jedi Order. I was once a Jedi there (yes, you can LITERALLY become a Jedi at this place...it's basically message boards). My name was Jedi Soundtrax...or soundt. Sometimes, if there is not a Master available, a Master who already has an apprentice can take on another one. It's rare...but it's happened before. It happened to one of my friends who was on there the New Jedi Order board. Volsung (the headmaster of the board) already had an apprentice, but the Council made an amendment to allow her to become his second apprentice. It's happened. These headmasters of these boards (especially Lord Darklighter of Yavin Base) know what they're doing. They like, major in Star Wars knowledge. I am going to let Obi-Wan take Keira on as his secondary Padawan because (1) she is too old (2) She really won't have a chance to get a Master who'll take on a 14 year old who doesn't even know how to weild a lightsaber and (3) She's his daughter. It would be wise to keep them together and just adds to my plot. There's my explanation.

**Kenobifan: **Oh, I'm so glad you like it! And yes, Obi-Wan is going to take on another Padawan.

Ok, now that I'm done answering reviews...here comes the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11

To Train A Jedi

"Is Master Kenobi discharged from the Infirmary yet?" Keira asked the woman at the front desk of the infirmary.

It had been about an hour since Keira had gotten out of the Council Rooms. She had gotten something to eat and had talked a little with Ferus before going to the infirmary to see if her father had gotten out.

"Oh yes. He's fine. But we told him to take the rest of the day off. He needed a break. That was partially why he...well...was not in the best of spirits with you," the woman at the front desk said.

"Ok. Thank you!" Keira said, then grabbing Ferus' hand and dragging him out of the infirmary.

"Ferus," Keira said. "Do you know where I could find Master Kenobi's quarters?"

"Yes. Let me get my datapad out...and let's see," Ferus said, pressing on the datapad's screen and muttering something incoherently under his breath.

"Ah...here we go," he said. "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's quarters, level 23, room number 405."

"Good. Now let's go. I need to talk with him," Keira said.

"Why? You accomplished your mission. Now you don't have to put up with them anymore," Ferus said indignantly.

"What happened to your humble Jedi attitude?" Keira asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's just that after all the mean things they've done to you, I felt sure you wouldn't want to speak with them again. Anakin snubbing you, Obi-Wan screaming in your face. I mean, do you really want to talk with them again?" Ferus asked.

"Obi-Wan apologized. Anakin hasn't...but I have a feeling he will eventually," Keira said, a smile playing on her lips. "And anyways...Obi-Wan is my father."

"But...you forgive them so easily? I know I've been known for forgiveness...but I would have a hard time forgiving someone who was that mean to me," Ferus said.

"Well, I know I can forgive them," Keira said. "That should be enough for you."

Ferus shrugged his shoulder's and then lead Keira to Obi-Wan's quarters.

When they got to the room, Keira knocked on the door. "Could you wait for an answer from the Council while I talk with them, Ferus?" Keira asked. "Sure," Ferus said, flipping open his comm and leaning casually against the wall next to the door.

"Thank you," Keira said.

Just then the door opened. And to Keira's great disappointment, it was Anakin Skywalker with a very unidentifiable look on his face. A look that meant he had mixed feelings about her coming here.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked, obviously annoyed.

"Your Master told me to come and see you after he got out of his 'blasted bed'. I'm just answering his request," Keira said.

"Force, you already sound like a Jedi," Anakin sighed. "My Master told me your Council Meeting went well."

"How'd he know that?" Keira asked.

"He checked into it," Anakin said. "I guess I'm going to HAVE to let you in."

He moved over from the front of the door and let Keira in. Just before Anakin closed, he saw Ferus leaning casually against the wall.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

"I'm her escort...and the one who warn's her when the Council wants to speak with her," Ferus replied.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Just my luck," he muttered.

He then sighed and closed the door. He headed towards the kitchen where Keira found Obi-Wan...already.

"I'm glad to hear it, Keira," Obi-Wan said, obviously hearing about how well the Council meeting went.

Anakin then slumped down onto the couch in the den (which was close to the kitchen) and was obviously mumbling something to himself in Huttese.

"So...I just wanted to say, I'm sorry Keira. I was cruel and as I said before that it wasn't in my character to act that way," Obi-Wan said.

"Well, Master Yoda said it was going to take some time for the bond to be re-established," Keira said.

"What bond?" Anakin asked, immediately coming out of his pout.

"Um...a bond...uh...between...uh...well...um...er...I mean..." Keira stumbled.

"Anakin, It's alright. I'll speak to you about it later," Obi-Wan said.

"This year?" Anakin asked, now highly annoyed.

"Yes, of course this year," Obi-Wan said.

"Good," Anakin huffed, and then said quickly, "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Doing what?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I don't know! Building or something!" he said, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"No Anakin, you need to work on your chemistry project!" Obi-Wan said. "Work on that!"

Anakin made an audible groan and then headed angrily to his room where there was the ever distinctive door slam.

"I'm sorry. Anakin's been...tense lately," Obi-Wan said.

"It's because of me," Keira said. "He didn't like me bugging you, so he still considers me as a threat."

"Now...I don't think..." Obi-Wan began.

"Oh...you know it too, Dad! Don't try and cover it..." she said, suddenly realizing what it was she said. "Oh..."

Obi-Wan let the sound of the word _Dad_ resound in his head.

"No...no...it was...something...natural. It was a response you were used to," Obi-Wan said.

He then saw the sadness in her eyes and asked, "Do you miss your family on earth?"

"Yes..." Keira said softly. "I wish they hadn't of died so I could see them again."

This was something Obi-Wan hadn't expected. "They died?" he asked.

"Yes, just before I came here. There was an accident with a car, and they...didn't survive. I didn't know of their death until I woke up here," Keira said.

Now, Obi-Wan felt even more guilty for the way he acted towards her. Here she had lost all she had ever known, her immediate family, and he was yelling at her for finding something that was lost. Himself.

"I'm sorry Keira, I...I didn't know," he said.

"You couldn't have known," Keira said, turning her eyes away from him to block her face from his view so he wouldn't see the tears. "I'd rather...not think about it right now. I've got too much to do today," Keira said.

"I understand," Obi-Wan said.

Just then Ferus knocked on the door and yelled from the outside,"Keira! The Council just summoned you!"

"Oh! Thanks!" Keira said, moving out of her chair by Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry...but I have to go," Keira said., starting to head for the door.

"Go ahead. And may the Force be with you!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"May the Force be with you too!" Keira shouted right before the door shut.

_Wait...did I just say...may the Force be with you?_ Keira wondered. _I'm turning into a total Star Wars freak...__

* * *

_

"Welcome back, Keira," Mace Windu said. "I suppose you've had enough time to prepare?"

"Um...yes sir...I mean Master Windu," Keira said. She wasn't exactly sure what he meant by..._prepare..._but she let it slide for now.

"We have given this a lot of thought," Mace said. "We believe...you can be trained as a Jedi. Tomorrow, at 6:00am, you will begin testing for your abilities to become a Jedi. It will last all day and there will not be a time to rest in between. The testing will end at 6:00pm. You know that most Jedi are trained at a much earlier age, so this is why we are testing you much more thoroughly. If all goes well, and if you pass...you will be accepted to be a Jedi Initiate. Once you get a Master, and only if you get a Master within 6 months, you will become a Padawan and only then can we assure you will truly become a Jedi," Master Windu said.

Keira looked astonished. And she felt a wee bit afraid. Testing? She never did well with tests...well written ones that is. Yet, she still couldn't hide her sudden nervousness. What would they test her on? The Force? She didn't even know how to use it!

"I suggest that you get some rest, young Kenobi, for tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you," Mace Windu said. "Meeting adjourned."

Keira walked out of the Jedi Council room.

She had never felt so nervous in her life before. But why? It was an irrational fear that she couldn't help.

She sighed. She might as well go back to her quarters now. It was true, she needed rest and it had been a long day.

She trudged her way back to her quarters, not even realizing that she didn't even have an escort.

* * *

Ya like? YES! Done with another chapter! I'm afraid I won't be able to update until either Thursday or Saturday...PRAY FOR THURSDAY! Well, anyways...I've got schoolwork to do, piano to play, sketches to draw, papers to write...blah di dee blah blah! Enjoy and please READ and REVIEW! 


	12. To Test A Jedi Part 1

Author's Notes: **WOW! It's VOTING time! **Ok...here's the poll...all my reviewers...please vote!

Would you like for Keira to have a sibling that Siri (who's still alive) hid from Obi-Wan? And if so...do you want the sibling to be a boy or a girl? Vote!

(A) Ohhh...yess! Another girl! I am like, so into like, Obi-Wan, like, having another daughter! goofy giggles

(B) I think Obi-Wan should have a son! That way we won't have to endure all this...mushy girl stuff...yuck!

(C) Naw...I think it's fine just the way it is.

(D) Feminine: I'm going to be real nice and say to the author...SURPRISE ME!

Masculine: It's the author's choice. :)

Ok, awesome. The reason why I'm giving you guys a vote is because...well...I just found out **I** have **5** half-brothers and sisters! You see, I've always known I was adopted (hence the story) and my parents (not my biological ones) sprung up on me that I have **5** half brothers and sisters! Eeks! This is so cool. But anyways...I have **50** reviews! Eeeks! I am so happy! I've never gotten this many before! Now...I will answer them...If I can get them up to pop up on my screen! Errggg.

* * *

**CowGirl4Christ:** Yes...it will be interesting. Thanks for the great review!

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi:** Thanks for the review...and yes! I accept. Thank you so much for your review, your invitation, and your support:) :) :)

**Ledagirl321:** I so very much appreciate critical reviews! Thank you for your input! But just to let you know, Anakin and Keira **WILL** fall in love (hence the romance genre). And yes, of course...Obi-Wan will lighten up...after the Anakin and Keira explosion. When they begin to cool down, Obi-Wan will lighten up. That will be after Obi-Wan accepts Keira as a Padawan.

And yes, Keira will come down to earth. She may seem a bit snobby, but that's only because she's immature (as most teenagers are...I should know...I am one!). She'll eventually get all the wisdom she needs after a bit of Jedi training. ALL SMILES! And yes...thank you for the email address. I shall write you if a need ever arises:)

**Haraneo B. P. Wicked: **Yes...there will be a **GREAT** explosion in the next chapter!

**Jessica -Angel- Skywalker:** Thank you soo very much for your review! I love good reviews!

**LJSkywalker: **16 will be the age that Keira and Anakin start to fall in love. Or rather...Keira starts to fall in love with Anakin. Yes...Padme is going to be in this fic. And Anakin is going to have this fascination with her until after this big ball scene. This big ball scene is where Keira has to start playing "You know you love me". You see, she gets Ferus Ondi to come to the Senatorial ball with her. If you've ever read the Jedi Apprentice books, Anakin absolutely **HATES** Ferus Ondi. And Keira starts dancing with Ferus while Anakin is dancing with Padme...(which he absolutely hates...dancing I mean...but he does it anyway...with a good amount of grace I might add) and then Anakin looks over at Keira. He suddenly realizes that he has been harboring feelings for Keira. And he suddenly realizes...that he never really had a **TOTAL** fascination with Padme. Ha ha! Oops! That's a spoiler! Eek!

**Kenobifan:** I am too. I was getting worried that he'd never cool down! ;)

**DarthGladiator45:** Sorry, I can't really email them to you but I can give you them now. The address for the site is Once you sign up (it's free), there will be a search bar at the bottom of the homepage, I believe. Type in New Jedi Order, Yavin Base, or Sith Brotherhood (if you want to become a Sith that is). It's really kind of a message board, just to let you know. :)

Ok! Well, now...here comes **Another **chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12

To Test A Jedi Part 1

Unfortunately for Keira, 6 am came earlier than expected. Or rather, 5 am came earlier. She needed some time to wake up, get in the shower, get in the civilian clothes the Jedi gave her, get a hearty breakfast down her throat since she wouldn't have a lunch break, to meet Ferus so that he could escort her to the Initiate Testing Room, and then finally get there herself.

"Hello?" Keira called, as she was shoved inside the Testing Room by Ferus.

Her voice made an echo through the large dome room. She noticed on the floor were what looked to be like orange gym mats that covered the center of the room. She saw that where the orange gym mats ended, rails started, and created a circle around the circular gym mats.

There was one single light in the middle of the room, and the rest of the dome room was illuminated by low-powered lights.

She saw a few footlockers in the corner, and she guessed they had regular supplies in them.

"Hello, Ms. Kenobi. I'm glad you could be prompt," said an accented, masculine, and nasal voice.

"Oh well, I don't like to be late, Master...uh?"

"Master Zebulon Pike...but you can just call me Master Pike, for now."

Then the man, or rather the green Twi-Lek that was speaking, came out of the shadows. Keira's eyes widened as she saw his head tails.

"You have never seen my kind before, have you?" asked Master Pike.

Keira shook her head.

"You must not be alarmed when you see an alien species you do not recognize. It can make diplomats nervous and it gives off the feeling that you're being a biggot," said Master Pike.

Keira felt a little ashamed at her astonishment with the Twi-Lek now. _So far...not so good._

"Master Windu asked me to check your midi-chlorian count as soon as you came in here," said the Twi-Lek, as he pulled something out of his pocket. Keira recognized it as a datapad.

Keira could hear the tiny beeps of the datapad, while he was punching in some things on the screen.

He then said, "Medical records show...you're midi-chlorian count is...oh my..." said the Twi-Lek, instantly turning off the datapad and sticking it in his pocket.

"What is it?" Keira asked, now curious.

"I'm sorry, but Master Windu told me not to reveal that to you. But you'll find out soon enough," said the Twi-Lek.

"Oh," Keira said blankly. She was still waking up.

"Now, before we get started Ms. Kenobi, Master Windu told me your Force signature has not been unlocked yet. He said, that since you basically came from a Non-Force sensitive planet, your Force signature had been locked. Now...I know how to unlock your Force signature Ms. Kenobi. But I need your cooperation," said the Twi-Lek.

"Ok," Keira said. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to simply relax. Meditate. This will also count as our meditation for today. But while we're meditating, I will be slowly tearing away the lock that has kept you from using your Force powers," he explained. "It may hurt a bit, but it is not lethal."

"Alright...how do I meditate?" Keira asked.

"Ahh...good...an eager one. This is a plus," said Master Pike. "All I need you to do is sit in a cross legged position on the mat and sit across from me. Then I need you to close your eyes, rest your elbows on your knees, take deep breaths, and relax."

He then motioned for Keira to get on the mat and do what she was told.

She sat down, rested her elbows on her knees, took deep breaths, and she found that it was easy (yet terribly boring) to meditate. Master Pike did the same, and sat across from her.

She slowly, but surely, felt like someone was nudging at her brain. It was irritating at first...but it soon became more painful, and she soon found out that she was biting her lip.

As every minute (or what she thought was a minute) passed, her head seemed to be throbbing with the pain, and it felt soon as if the inner parts of her brain were being torn to shreads.

She hated every minute of it and just wanted to go to a very dark place and rest there awhile.

Suddenly, whenever she thought that she couldn't take it any longer, she felt in her mind, and almost audible snap!

Her eyes flew open, and she instinctively grabbed for her head which she thought felt like a ton.

Master Pike opened his eyes instinctively to see if Keira was alright.

"It is only normal to experience pain if someone has been unable to use the Force as long as you have," said Master Pike.

"T-Thank...you...for...telling...me...errggg..." Keira moaned.

"Here..." said the Twi-Lek, motioning for Keira to come forward as he took something out of his pocket. "This is a hypospray. As I said, it may hurt a bit, but it will help get rid of that feeling in your head and help you concentrate more of the Force."

He then stuck something up against Keira's neck, and Keira felt something like a pin prick going into her neck. She winced, but she slowly felt the pain in her head recede.

Keira suddenly began to feel something interesting. It was hard to describe...but she felt as if there was a hurricane going on around her, yet there was no wind. She could feel it inside her as well.

"What do you feel?" asked Master Pike.

"I feel...as if there's a gale swirling around me...I-I can't decribe it," Keira said.

"Wonderful, it worked," Master Pike said, a grin playing on his face. "Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes, Master Pike," Keira said, suddenly laughing inwardly at her formality.

"Alright then. The next thing we'll do is fairly easy compared to the rest of the things we'll be doing today," he said. "We will be doing a very effective, yet very easy test. We will both sit across from each other, as we are now. I will hold this datapad, and on it will be pictures. Pictures you should be able to see in your mind through the Force. You will say what each picture is. It will be difficult, yes...but I'm sure you'll have no problem."

Keira tried to relax a bit before he flicked out the datapad again.

"Alright, start now," said the Twi-Lek.

Keira suddenly saw in her mind...a cup.

"A cup," Keira said, suddenly feeling nervous.

Keira then saw something else flicker in her mind. _It looks like one of those...ground hover cars from the first movie made in 1977_, Keira thought. _What was it called again? Oh right! A speeder!_

"A speeder," Keira said, getting the hang of it.

As more images wizzed by, Keira became more and more used to the feeling of using the Force.

Finally, Master Pike turned off the datapad and stood up.

"Well, how'd I do?" Keira ask, getting up on her feet, which she found to be almost asleep.

"You answered every single one correctly," he said, putting the datapad back in his pocket. "Now, we will try something much more difficult.

Keira didn't like the sound of that.

"We will now do a standard test we usually use for younglings from the age of 2 to 6. This is quite hard for newcomers and I expect it will be hard for you," said the Twi-Lek.

He came to the center of the circular orange gym pad, and pressed the middle orange gym pad down until it made a clicking sound.

To Keira's surprise, it came up and made a sort of orange padded table.

He then went over to one of the footlockers from the corner of the room and took out a bucket that appeared to be full of blocks.

He went back over to the center of the room where the table was and threw all the blocks onto the circular orange gym mat around the orange padded table.

The blocks were apparently made from some weird rubbery material. The Twi-Lek then set the bucket on top of the footlocker in the corner.

"Now, what you will do is find any block around this table, and set it on the table, by using the Force," said the Twi-Lek.

"So you basically want me to use the Force or telekinesis to lift a block up and set it on the table?" Keira asked.

"Yes," said the Twi-Lek simply. "It is quite hard to get the hang of, so don't expect to do well on the first try."

Keira nodded, but secretly wished she would get it on the first try.

She, as if on instinct, reached out with her hand and felt the tingling on her fingertips, as she instinctively used the Force to lift up a yellow block off of the floor.

She saw it slowly, shake, then suddenly lift up into the air, as if by some mystical magic.

She found her heart thumping rapidly as it continued rising. She then, on instinct, used the Force to direct the yellow block, to the orange padded table.

And to her surprise and utter delight, it reached the table.

When ever she let the block go, she resumed breathing.

"Very good, Ms. Kenobi," said the Twi-Lek, punching something in on his datapad. "I'm impressed."

Keira smiled...but inside she was a nervous wreck. That had needed major concentration, something she felt she didn't have.

"Now, we will do the same exercise, blindfolded," said the Twi-Lek as he promptly pulled out a beautifully embroidered scarf and wrapped it around Keira's eyes.

"Blindfolded?" Keira asked. "Then how am I supposed to see the table?"

"That's the point. Instead of seeing things with your eyes, reach out with the Force. You will be able to sense the table. And you will be able to sense one of the blocks," said Master Pike as he took the yellow block off of the table.

"Start now," he said.

Keira took a deep breath in, and searched through the Force, the table. And to her surprise, she found.

She again instinctively reached out her hand towards a certian block (she couldn't tell the color or the shape) and then set it on the table as she had done before.

"Very good, very good," said the Twi-Lek. "That was equally impressive. Now, onto something else."

Keira sighed in relief as he took off the blindfold. She was doing well now. All she needed to do, was keep it up.

"We will now do an exercise that is for most younglings who have been trained in the Force, but have not necessarily found a Master yet. This test is usually given to 9 to 12 year olds," he said.

Keira nodded. "This will be much more difficult. And I have a feeling we will work several hours on this exercise."

And they did. The exercise was composed of, at first, 1 huge boulder. The object of the exercise was to put the boulder back in one of the four closets that surrounded the dome room. Keira had to work hard just at that. It took several tries before she completed it thoroughly.

The second part of the exercise had Keira using 2 boulders, but doing the same thing. And eventually 3 boulders, and then up to 4 boulders.

After this came the third part of the exercise.

Master Zebulon Pike had broken down all four of the boulders into little pieces, and made them into a wall around himself.

"You must rescue me from these walls. But you must choose how to do it. If you do not do it carefully, it will cave in, and if I weren't a Jedi, I'd probably die," he said.

Keira rolled her eyes. This day was just getting better and better!

Keira also realized that this was not at all an easy task. It felt as if she was playing Janga at home; she had to stack and take out pieces without making the tower fall down.

But finally, she succeeded. Yet, to her surprise, he wasn't within the walls! He wasn't trapped!

"Um...Master Pike...uh...where are you?" she asked, and then chided herself for being so foolish.

_A Jedi trick,_ she thought. _Two can play at that game._

An idea came into her mind to break the tiny rocks into even tinier dust particles. Then, perhaps she could see Master Pike's form.

She was able to make the rocks turn into dust particles, and to her delight, her idea worked!

She saw his form, standing amidst the dust, with his hands behind his back.

He then came out of his Stealth form, and encouraged Keira.

"I'm very impressed so far, yet, things always aren't what they appear. Don't always count on your eyes to see, Keira," said Master Pike.

Keira sighed. _So this is what Anakin didn't like. All this lecturing, and not much praising._

"Now, we will practice something entirely different. We will practice ONE form of a Jedi lightsaber technique, the Shii-Cho," said the Twi-Lek.

"Wait a minute," Keira said. "Lightsabers? I've never used one in my life!"

"That's why you're going to practice with me for two hours, then you're going to practice with a youngling or a Padawan, depending on how well you do," he said.

_No pressure,_ Keira thought sarcastically.

Master Pike threw her a training saber, and Keira was obviously eager to use it.

The Twi-Lek had Keira worked with the lightsabers for a while, and she found at first that it was quite difficult. But soon, she learned to block attacks, duck and dash out of the way of lighsaber moves, attack her opponents, parries, double-cross jumps, and she found that she liked using a lightsaber quite alot.

"Well, I think you're ready for a Padawan. And I know just the boy," he said.

_Boy? Oh please don't let it be..._

Just then, the testing room doors opened.

"Anakin!" Keira shrieked, as she saw his identifiable figure at the door.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oooh! A cliffie! Sorry folks...I had to make a cliffie. Otherwise, this chapter would have been WAYYYY too long. I even had to condense this part 1! **DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW AND VOTE! YOUR VOTE MATTERS! BECAUSE IF YOU DO NOT VOTE, THAT PLOT IN THE STORY WILL BE HISTORY!** Thank you for reading! I might be able to get the next chapter up by...um...Tuesday. I know I'm taking a while...but...I have **LOADS** of schoolwork to do. 3 papers to write! One being 10 pgs...but...writing pages is easy for me...yet...it takes forever! So just remember **TO VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	13. To Test A Jedi Part 2

Author's Notes: I was hoping I would be able to get an update in Tuesday, but unfortunately, I got sick (very) and couldn't update. Yes, it took a while. I will now answer, my reviews!

**gatermage:** I'm always pleased to get new fanfictioners to read my story. Please continue to do so! It makes me very happy! Thank you for your vote.

**Jedi Master Selena Zini:** Ah! Thank you so much for your encouragement! It always makes me feel motivated to write more! Trust me, there will be more to come!

**scarlet-rebELLE:** Thanks for your review, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yes, Siri is the mother. But, votes are in...and the majority liked it the way it is. So, I will honor that request. But perhaps at the end of the story, I will write ALTERNATE chapters and have random gender selected to be Keira's brother or sister. Again, thank you for reviewing!

**xXxGersBabexXx:** Thanx, and I promise you, they will be.

**Haraneo B.P. Wicked:** Oh...I just had to do that or else it would be too long:) :) But anyways, thank you for your input. She is not THAT good with the Force though, just to let you know. As I said in the previous chapter Keira worked hard at some of the testing she had to complete. Thank you so very much for your input!

**Cowgirl4Christ: **Thanks for your vote! And thank you so much for your review:)

**LJSkywalker:** Thank you for your vote and your review! All smileys!

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi:** Ah yes! Thank you very much for your review! I agree with the fact that it would take away Keira's character. But, I let you reviewers decide. This will not be the only time you guys will vote.

**Tymaporer:** :P yourself! Ha ha. Thanks for your review! And thanks for your vote. And personally, I agree with you.

**Obiwan359:** I love new reviewers! Anonymous ones at that! I am very honored. bows laughs Thanks so much for your input!

**obiwanfreak: **Thank you for your review! I agree with you...it would be too much like Luke and Leia and the plot is thick enough already! Thanx!

**DarthGladiator45:** Ha ha! Lol! I do too!

* * *

Votes are in. And the majority of the votes said they'd like it the way it is! That's fine with me. Once I complete this story (which'll be a LONNGG way from now) I might consider placing the ALTERNATE chapters in the story. It will be a totally random pick of a sibling gender. Anyways...I was kind of hoping you voters would say that. Saves me the trouble of typing as fast as a cheetah. Well, anyways...on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 13

To Test A Jedi Part 2

* * *

"Do you really think this is wise, Obi-Wan? Sending Anakin in there to spar with her?" Mace Windu asked from the spire in one of the corners in the huge testing room.

From inside the testing room, with the lights on 100, you'd just suspect that there was a huge looking glass in one of the corners of the room. But with it dimmed, you wouldn't even be able to tell if there even was a looking glass or rather, a spire. It allowed certain Jedi Masters to look in on Initiate younglings as they were testing to become Jedi. Now, it was monitored for other reasons.

"Anakin has some issues with Keira, as you know," Obi-Wan replied. "This might help him somewhat."

"But now?" Mace queried. "She's only an initiate!"

"Yes, but I think she can handle herself. And I know Anakin. Even if he has some issues with her, he'll go easy on her. He'll only go up to the highest point in Shii-Cho if she can manage it. Anakin won't hurt her," Obi-Wan said forcefully.

Mace sighed. "I hope you're right about this Obi-Wan. I just pray that your Padawan doesn't make a foolish mistake."

"He won't let me down. He never has," Obi-Wan said.

But inside, he truly wondered if his Padawan would lash out with his emotions, or would restrain it and work out his problem with Keira.

* * *

"Anakin!" Keira shrieked, seeing his figure at the door.

"Surprised?" Anakin asked, half amused.

"Somewhat..." Keira said as calmly as she could.

"So, Master Pike has taught you some of the moves in Shii-Cho?" Anakin asked, coming towards the middle of the orange gym mat circle.

"Yes," Keira said. "From what I remember, Shii-Cho is good against many opponents."

"A good memory," Master Pike said. "Now, I will monitor your spar from the spire."

And with that, the double lekku-tailed, Twi-Lek, left the testing room and went out the door.

"The spire?" Keira asked, after he was gone.

"An explanation I'm not willing to give right now," Anakin said. "It's time to spar in the Shii-Cho style."

Then, Anakin ignited his lightsaber. The blade was bright blue, and Keira could see that the handle and base was truly well constructed.

Keira ignited her training saber. It was a darker blue, but it was easier to see than Anakin's bright one.

"Do you remember the first attack?" Anakin asked.

Keira nodded.

"Ok. Block me," he said as he lunged into the first attack of the Shii-Cho style.

Keira blocked his attack properly, if not a bit wobbly though. She was still getting used to the blade.

"You need more strength. When you block, use your legs to help keep your attacker at bay through strength, not your back," Anakin said.

Keira nodded.

"Ok...do you remember the second attack style?" Anakin asked.

"Umm..." Keira bit her lip, trying to remember, but failing.

"It's this," Anakin said with a twinge of anger in his voice, while he whisked his blade this way and that and then finally meeting with Keira's blade in the middle. Their blades then released.

"Keira?" Anakin asked casually as he began to circle her, Keira doing the same. "Why are you here?"

Keira looked at Anakin, still moving her feet, mirroring his footsteps as Master Pike had told her to. It was a hard thing to do, but she found it easier in a real spar.

"I'm training as a Jedi," Keira answered in a monotone voice, concentrating on her own footsteps mirroring his.

"No, I mean, why did you come to Coruscant? What relations do you have with my Master?" he asked cooly, as he kept on moving his feet, circling her.

"Why are you asking me this?" Keira asked, still mirroring his footsteps. "If you really want to know, ask Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan has been avoiding this subject," Anakin said, an angry glare forming in his eyes, stopping his movements temporarily.

"Um...listen Anakin...I don't know if your Master would want me to tell you," Keira said, her heart thumping rapidly against her chest.

"Well, I know if he won't tell me...you will," Anakin growled, and then lunged for Keira. Keira blocked his attacks as best she could. She knew this was coming. She just knew it.

It came to the point in the duel where Keira was almost out of energy, and having the hardest time blocking his attacks.

Finally Keira shouted, "Forfit! I forfit the spar!"

Keira collapsed on the ground and so did Anakin.

"So...now...will...you...tell...me?" Anakin asked, between gasps.

Keira gulped. The truth would get out sooner or later.

"He...is...my...Father," Keira gasped.

* * *

"Should we send Master Pike in, Obi-Wan?" Master Windu asked. "They're apparently done."

"No..." Obi-Wan said. "They're still working things out."

* * *

"You're joking," Anakin laughed after a few minutes of regaining his breath.

"Nope," Keira gasped, sitting up finally.

"So you mean to tell me...that my Master...is your father?" he asked.

"Yes," Keira said plainly.

"So that was why he was avoiding me," Anakin said. "He was afraid I'd think less of him!"

"I guess," Keira said.

Anakin then sat up.

"I...I guess I owe you an apology then, huh?" he asked.

"Well..." Keira said, rubbing her neck in an uncomfortable fashion.

"I'm sorry, Keira," Anakin said. "I was...being...foolish."

Keira smiled. "I forgive you. But please...try not to act like that again? If your looks could kill, I think I'd be dead in a moment," she said.

Anakin smiled sheepishly, and then got up on his feet, suddenly alert. "Master Pike is coming," he said.

Keira got up on her feet and looked at Master Pike.

"Well, I assume you two are done then?" the Twi-Lek asked.

"Yes," Keira and Anakin said in unison.

The Twi-Lek, amused, then motioned for Anakin to run along. Keira still had one last test to take.

Anakin waved goodbye to Keira and exited the dome room.

"Now, onto our next and last test," said Master Pike as he watched Anakin leave.

"What is it?" Keira asked.

"Curious one, aren't you?" Pike said, another smile playing on his lips. "This one, we usually do to very very young youglings. Let's just say, the age of 2. The reason for this is...if we did it any older...the child would usually remember it."

"I'm guessing that test would go in the bad memory file?" Keira asked.

"Your assumptions are correct, young Kenobi. Now, if you will just follow me," he said, as he began walking towards one of the corners of the room.

Keira followed him and was surprised to find a door with a caution sign on it. It read:

**Attention All Jedi Younglings, Padawans, or Knights! Unless A Jedi Master has instructed you to come into the Force Supression Chambers please do not do so! If harmed in any way by this room, please contact a Master immediately!**

Keira could not read the sign, for it was in Basic, but she later discovered after she learned to read Basic what the caution sign meant.

"Now, please just sit in the middle right here, right underneath this light," said Master Pike, motioning Keira to come to the absolute center of the room.

Keira sat underneath the lone light in the room. The rest of the room was black, a very haunting color for the Jedi, and the ceiling, the floors, and the walls were made out of some type of steel, most likely durasteel.

Before Master Pike left the room, Keira asked, "What exactly is this test going to test me on?"

"It's going to test how long you can remain conscious under Force Suppression," said the Master Pike. "The longer you stay awake, you have a lesser amount of a connection to the Force. The less you stay awake, you have a greater amount of a connection to the Force. This may cause you some temporary problems, such as temporary blindness, headaches, dizziness, nausea...etcetra, etcetra."

"Ok..." Keira said, letting it hang in the air. _Blindness,_ Keira thought._ Thank God it's only temporary!_

"I will be behind this window," said Master Pike, pointing towards a rectangular spot on the wall. Apparently, there was a room behind it. "I will activate the Force Suppression system. Don't move."

Keira nodded. But she wondered, how did they get those little 2 year olds to sit still? Have them entranced with a block or something?

Just then, the light above Keira dimmed.

She felt her breath catch in throat when she heard a strange whirring.

Keira heard the whirring getting louder and louder, and Keira saw a blue light come from a place around her. She didn't know where the blue, but majestic light came from, but she soon learned it came from herself.

She suddenly her whole body seemedto get stiff and sore, all at once. Her head was pounding, her stomach was churning, the room around her spinning. She saw everything go blurry before she fell into a blissful darkness.

* * *

Like it? Oh I hope all my fantastic readers did! Just to let you know...I am going to try to update soon. But I don't know how soon I will be able to update! I promise, as soon as I can...I will update! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I love reading my reviews and it gives me great motivation! 


	14. Seeing Through The Force

Author's Notes: **NICE! **I got 71 reviews! I'm so happy! Now let me answer 'em!

**Ripple in the Force:** I'm so glad you love this story and I promise I will try to update as fast as I can!

**gatermage:** Creepy? In what way? The Force Suppression system? Anyways...thank you for reviewing! But...yes Siri will be brought into this. But, she will not be training Keira. Keira must remain in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant until she can wield a lightsaber and use the Force without that much of a problem.

**Cowgirl4Christ:** Yes...they've all been inflicted in some way. But things will get better! By the way, thank you for accepting my invitation to be on my C2 staff!

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi:** I will update soon. Yes, as I said before I totally agree with you, yet...it's readers choice. The readers won't get to pick what gender and how many will be born (twins, triplets...lol...etc.) when Keira has her children. OOPS! Big spoiler!

**Ledagirl321:** Well, he's a fool...for now anyways. He's immature. And so...if you act like a fool you tend to act like an idiot. LOL! Sounds like something we'd have to answer in our Critical Thinking class. Thank you for the review!

**DarthGladiator45:** Well, I obviously didn't want him turning to the darkside on everybody! LOL! And yes, I personally liked the remark on if looks could kill. But I promise, any remark I use in any other chapter I will NOT use more than twice. It can get very old, very quickly.

**xXxArwenxXx:** Yes, your suspicions are correct...Siri will be in the later chapters after everyone gets settled. I'm wondering though if I should make them "accidentally" meet or have them know that they're going to meet each other. I'll remember about your new pen name being xXxArwenxXx. Thanks for your review! Remember, it gives me motivation!

**Jedi Master Selena Zini:** You know I really love reading your reviews! It gives me so much motivation! And of course...I am trying my best with the updates. Thank you!

**Kenobifan:** Yes, he has finally toned down some. He's not as EVIL feeling as before. And of course, they'll have their spats after this...but they'll be alright. Of course...this will become a romance, as I've said.

* * *

Ahh! I just love the reviews! I am trying my hardest to update here! Apparently, my Aunt will be reading this soon:):) I'm so happy! Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner Aunt J! Anyways...on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 14

Seeing Through The Force

_No...lemme be! Please...it's so quiet here. Don't wake me up!_

Keira was not that aware of what was going on around her. All she could feel was darkness, a peaceful darkness, the type of darkness you only get at night.

She heard some muffled sounding voices coming from the darkness. She didn't want to leave her quiet sanctuary, but they were forcing her to come out of it.

"_Young Kenobi, wake up!_" she heard. She suddenly felt something being jabbed hastily into her arm.

Her eyes flew open in response to the pain.

"Ow!" she said, flinching as she saw the that that was shot that was being jabbed into her arm. But she did not see the shot, or rather, the adrenal alacrity stim clearly. The shot and everything around her, was gray. A dull gray, not an evil gray, but a dull gray.

Everything, besides the Healer who was attending to her, was gray. The Healer shone blue. What in the world was going on?

"Where am I?" Keira asked frantically. "Why does everything look so strange?"

"Don't worry, young Kenobi. Everything will be fine. You are just seeing things in a different way now," said the Healer.

"What do you mean?" Keira asked trying to sit up.

"You're seeing everything through the Force, for now. Your blind in your eye's sight, yet can see and sense things with the Force. It is very difficult to explain, especially to someone who hasn't had much Jedi training and learning. It's only temporary and it will last only a couple of days. For now, you must learn to deal with your sight as it is. It will return to normal soon," the Healer said.

Keira could only nod, yet her head felt so heavy and it felt as if someone had been constantly knocking on her head all day.

"That will also remain for a couple of days," the Healer said, motioning towards Keira's head. "I have arranged someone to take care of you for the next few days. Someone you know."

"Who?" Keira asked tiredly.

"A Jedi by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said, a smile playing on her lips. "You will be taken to his quarters when he gets here and he will see to it that you can get the rest you need until you are well enough to speak with the Council."

_Does anyone know why the Council gets all formal about speaking to people? Why can't they just call people on the comm? Or at least...I think that's what it's called..._Keira thought.

Keira relaxed her shoulders a bit and laid her head against the soft pillow and closed her eyes. She was so tired and sore. She wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Yet, she probably guessed that her father would be arriving any minute to get her up out of the bed and to his quarters.

She wanted to see how they lived...if they lived like clueless bachelor's and what not. Anakin's room would probably be a mess, with old pieces of scrap metal hanging about.

She smiled at the thought, but cut off that smile when she realized it was just making her headache worse.

Just then, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice came into the room.

Keira opened her eyes and saw Obi-Wan who was completely blue and Anakin was a grayish blue color. It was strange to see all the people this way, all the Jedi in sparkling hues of blue and the everything else a dull gray.

Keira couldn't necessarily see their facial expressions, but she could hear little snippets of conversations between Anakin and Obi-Wan and she could see their figures through the colored light that radiated out of them.

"Hello, Keira," Obi-Wan said, moving towards her bed. "I don't suppose you can see me."

"Well, actually, she can Master Kenobi," said the Healer.

"Temporary blindness, I thought, was a rare occurence in the Force Suppression room," Obi-Wan said. "If her eyes are...that way...how can she see me?" He was obviously talking about Keira's eyes which now seemed to have a milky white glaze over her retinas and pupils.

"You don't remember the Force Suppression test when you were young, Master Kenobi. But I quickly found out that you had background ties with the Miraluka, or the Seers," the Healer said. "You did not know what you were seeing, you could barely talk, but we figured out that you could see figures around you, because you followed those figures with your eyes, like myself, around the room. A Miraluka's eyes are sensitive, especially to Force Supression. You have Miralukan blood in you, not pure, but Miralukan blood. That is also why your eyes tend to change colors so quickly."

"So, you're saying my trait passed on to her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master Kenobi," said the Healer.

"Did Master Tahl have Miralukan blood in her?" Anakin, who was standing by the door asked.

"Yes, she did. But, you see, she was tortured in a Force Supression chamber on a mission by some thugs who had somehow drugged her and carried her away to their little hideout. Her eyes were so sensitive, the damage was permanent, and she would never see normally with her own eyes again. But she saw through the Force," explained the Healer.

"So that's how she could see me," Obi-Wan murmured. "I always wondered how her eyes followed me yet she was blind."

"Well, Master Kenobi," the Healer said. "The same is with your daughter."

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow. _Does the whole Temple know?_ he wondered.

"How long should she be like this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A couple of days, tops," the Healer replied. "But keep an eye out for her. Her connection with the Force is most delicate right now."

"Are you ready to go, Keira?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure," Keira said, but unsure herself if she could even walk. Her head was pounding something awful.

"Don't worry, Young Kenobi. We're taking you in a hoverchair," said the Healer.

Keira wanted to roll her eyes, but her head hurt way too much. _I have become so weak that I actually need a...h-hoverchair? How pathetic can I get?_ Keira wondered. Yet, she also wondered if she would actually have to go down the halls in the hoverchair with all the Jedi seeing her like this. How mortifying!

Luckily, Keira was in her regular clothes she had been wearing during the testing, so everything wasn't that terribly bad. At least she wouldn't be wearing a pathetic little hospital garb.

The Healer went out of the room for a minute before she came back in bringing the hoverchair with her. Somehow, she was able to program the hoverchair to take Keira to her father's quarters, Keira later found out.

The Healer helped Keira onto the hoverchair, and needless to say, Keira's head was spinning once she got settled into the chair.

"Don't worry, young Kenobi. That sensation will go away after a few hours. Your headache will last longer, but I promise, it **will** go away," the Healer chuckled. "As well as your temporary blindness."

Keira let out a smirk, and then she was surprised when the hoverchair started moving on its own. Not that she didn't notice that it was floating in the air all by it's self.

"I'll want to see her in two days time, Master Kenobi," the Healer said, turning to Obi-Wan. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Healer Vakya, we understand," he laughed before he moved along side Keira, motioning for his apprentice to follow him.

Once they were outside of the room Obi-Wan asked, "So, how do you feel you did, Keira?"

"Not too terribly bad, although I had a bit of trouble getting those boulders balanced perfectly and for them to stay in the closets," Keira answered. Apparently the adrenal alacrity stimulant had worked.

"Ha...that is quite hard. Even for someone who's been trained," Obi-Wan laughed. "How many times over did you have to do it?"

"Three," Keira mumbled.

"Not bad," Obi-Wan commented. "Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay at our quarters. We've already moved your things into the room. For now, you'll have to sleep on the sleep couch in the den until we can use the extra room in our quarters and get you a bed in there."

"Ok," Keira said. "If you don't mind, whenever we get there, all I'd like to do is work off this headache."

They were coming close to the hoverlift when Keira saw some other Jedi. She noted that they all had blue hues swirling around them.

_That must be the light side of the Force,_ Keira thought.

Once they were out of the hoverlift, Keira was brought to the "Kenobi quarters" as she generally liked to call them.

"This is the den," Anakin said, motioning around the room they entered. To Keira's surprise, it was very neat. There was not a single thing misplaced around the room. _Obi-Wan's handiwork I'll bet. I'll also bet he's a melancholy sanguin or melancholy chloric,_ she thought.

Anakin showed her his room, (which she was correct about Anakin's room being littered with droid parts), Obi-Wan's room, (which was perfectly clean), the small kitchen, the refresher, and the extra room where Keira was going to sleep after they got her a bed.

"I'll be able to see it better after my normal eyesight returns," Keira said. "If you don't mind...um...I'm going to sleep off this headache."

"Sure," Anakin said. "Don't let us stop you. Anyways, we have a meeting with the Council. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

Keira smiled at him before Anakin helped Keira onto the sleep couch, took away the hoverchair, and Obi-Wan motioned his Padawan to follow him.

"Goodnight, Keira," Obi-Wan said, before they were out of the quarters.

Once they left, Keira felt her eyes droop, and she once again fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well? Did you like it? I promise...Keira wil regain her eyesight and blah blah blah! This is only the prelude to a few things that happen to Keira...not anymore bad things mind you! Just to let you guys know...there will be an end to this story...and it will be a long ways off...but after this one...I'm going to create a SEQUEL! Yes, a sequel. I've already got it written out, so shoot me. But that is a couple hundred chapters away...so don't worry! You'll get your fill of this story...I promise! 


	15. Another Padawan?

Author's Notes: Hi all! Happy Valentines day! I'm updating again because I actually have the time! Well, actually I don't, but I'm finding time...or rather stealing time. Heh heh heh heh heh. Anyways...answers to reviews!

**Tymaporer:** Heck no! That's not an exaggeration at all! I've already got this whole thing typed out on my other computer! The nice thing about having it on another computer is that you never lose your stuff. I've already got the whole thing printed out. Each chapter is about 2 to 5 pages long and there's about...lemme see 156 chapters? Plus, like 20 alternate chapters. I think that's about right. Almost a couple hundred chapters, anyways. And no, I will not disappear...that is unless you guys stop reviewing. :)

**Ledagirl321:** Sure! I'll read and review your story! I love Anakin OC! And yes...Anakin is getting nicer. But, as I said before...they will have their spats.

**Ripple in the Force:** Ha! I'm so glad you love this story! So do I!

**Renegade Eveleen:** Wow! I'm glad you enjoyed my story! I will try to update as quick as I can...yet...school can really wear you down. LOL. Thanx for reviewing. I love new reviewers!

**DarthGladiator45: **Ha ha ha ha! LOL! That is so funny! I can see it too! Maybe I'll add something like that in later chapters! Thanx for the review and the suggestion!

**Kenobifan: **Yeah, I kinda liked that too. Thanx for the review!

**Cowgirl4Christ:** LOL! I've noticed that too! But I think he's got enough melancholy in him to be organized...at least somewhat.

**gatermage:** Ok. Yes...I'll have a vote on the Siri part whether want to meet accidentally or meet because they knew they were going to meet.

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi:** Yes! I've already gotten about 20 chapters written in the sequel...I don't have a title yet for it though. I was thinking on calling it _This Is My Family._ What do you think?

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh thanx for all the wonderful reviews! I love getting reviews:) :) Ok...well, here's chapter 15 to the story!

* * *

Chapter 15

Another Padawan?

Keira woke an hour later. Where was she again? Oh yes, her father's quarters. She sighed. Her head wasn't pounding as badly anymore, thank goodness. It had resorted to just a dull ache. She was still seeing through the Force though. Everything that wasn't living in the room was still gray.

Keira sighed again. For some reason, she was feeling depressed.

_Well, It's probably because I lost my family, and I've been doing all these things for the Council without the time to mourn them,_ she thought.

She immediately thought of her mother, who was so kind to her, so loving. It brought a tear to Keira's eye just thinking about her. What about her father? She missed him so much. The way he laughed, and the times he played on the piano with her when Keira was a little girl. She was even missing her grandmother's house...which was saying something.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she thought of the memories of her past on Earth. The time she won that award in talent pageant at her school and how her parents had hugged her and kissed her and then took her out for icecream. All the good times.

She hated the fact that they were now gone. In her mind, with them being gone, it felt like a nightmare. But with her being here, in the Star Wars world, it felt like a double edged sword. Good and bad.

She hid her face beneath her hands and tried to stop the sobs that threatened to rack her body. But to no avail.

She finally had the time to mourn the death of her mother and father. Now. She silently cried for their passing...and eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Master Kenobi and Young Skywalker," said Master Yoda in the Council Chambers. "Glad to see you, I am."

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed in syncronization.

"First, we will address Anakin's foolishness while sparring with young Keira Kenobi," said Master Windu.

Anakin put his head down in regret and sighed. He knew this was coming. He stepped forward.

"Young Skywalker will be punished for his inability to control his anger with another, especially one who has had no training with a lightsaber. Those emotions come from the Darkside, young Skywalker," said Master Windu. "Obi-Wan will choose the adequate punishment for young Skywalker, due to his actions."

Anakin nodded solemnly and stepped back.

"Now, address, we will the matter of Keira Kenobi," said Master Yoda.

Obi-Wan Kenobi then stepped forward.

"Keira Kenobi passed the tests with flying colors, as you know, Master Kenobi," said Master Windu. "Not only that but her connection with the Force is unbelievable."

"That much is obvious," Obi-Wan replied flatly, wondering what the point of this was. _Were they actually going to consider...No, they couldn't be,_ Obi-Wan thought.

"But we promised her that if she was right about the past, if she came to terms with you, and if she were to help us stop the things that were going to happen in the future...she would be trained," said Master Windu.

This was news to Obi-Wan. They bribed her? Or they made a deal with her? That did NOT sound like the Jedi or the Jedi Council itself.

"Oh..." was all Obi-Wan could reply.

"In order to help us out with the future she would need Jedi training, Master Kenobi," said Ki-Adi Mundi. "It was not a bribe."

_Ugh...the all knowing Council,_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly. Why did they always have to read his mind without Obi-Wan feeling it?

"You were almost speaking your thoughts, Master Kenobi," Ki-Adi Mundi chuckled.

That's when Obi-Wan realized his shields weren't all the way up. He quickly slammed them back up and returned to listening to the Council.

"Yet, there is a problem. We do not see a Master anytime soon, training an initiate as old as Keira Kenobi," said Master Windu. "But with powers like that, the Sith must have already seen her power and her signature through the Force. We can't risk the Sith taking her and using her as their own. So, we must find her a Master."

_What are they getting at?_ Obi-Wan wondered.

"We were wondering if you would train your daughter," said Master Windu.

Obi-Wan was shocked. "A-Another Padawan?" he gulped, looking at Anakin then back at the Council.

"If you say no, we will probably have to send her with a wookie to the Agri Corps to at least keep her protected. And we will have to risk her being taken by the Sith," said Master Windu.

This frightened Obi-Wan. Realization hit him and he realized that a wookie would be a small defense against the Sith. Then, an idea came to him.

"What about Siri?" he asked. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

_Why's he talking about Siri?_ Anakin thought.

"She may be the mother of your child, Obi-Wan, but Coruscant would be the best place for Keira. Yes, she can go on missions, but we do not think it would be wise for young Keira to be trained out of the main Temple," said Master Windu.

_Siri is the mother of Keira? Siri and my Master? _Anakin thought. _Wow...that's...that's creepy._

"Besides, she already has a Padawan...who has passed the trials, and she is already training another," said Master Windu.

_So now you tell me,_ Obi-Wan thought.

"You can see our dilemma. But we find, that since you are her father, and that you would be the best choice, even if it would be training two Padawans at once," said Master Windu.

Obi-Wan sighed. _Another Padawan...my daughter...huh...yet...I should be jumping for joy at this chance. The Council is actually letting me train my own daughter!_ Obi-Wan thought.

"We understand if you wish to take some time to think about this..." Mace Windu said, but was cut off by Obi-Wan.

"No...no...it is alright. I will take Keira as my Padawan," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked over at his Master. _He's actually going for this? I can't believe it! This is ridiculous! How will he train us!_ Anakin wondered angrily. But then, he realized that his thoughts were selfish. Keira was in danger, and would be even in a greater danger if she didn't become trained. And no one would train her unless his Master did. She would feel rejected...just as he did whenever he was rejected by the Council the first time he came before them.

"It's settled then," said Master Windu. "Obi-Wan will train his daughter, young Keira Kenobi and Anakin will recieve his punishment. Whenever she is well enough, Master Kenobi, bring her before us, along with your Padawan and we will conduct the ceremony. Meeting adjourned."

Obi-Wan stepped back and then motioned for his Padawan to follow him out. Anakin followed him out.

"This is...interesting, Master," Anakin said. "Are you sure you can handle two Padawans?"

Obi-Wan could see the teasing smile that was on Anakin lips but he could also see some truth behind his words.

_Will I be able to train two Padawans?_ Obi-Wan wondered.

"We'll just have to see for now, Padawan. We'll just have to see," Obi-Wan said and they quietly made their way back to their quarters.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, did you enjoy it? The next few chaps will show some of the things that Padawans have to go through and some other added stuff. I hope you enjoy them. I might be able to update again on Tuesday, but I can't be sure. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanx! 


	16. A Sith And A Padawan

Author's Notes: **Hello!** I am trying to update as soon as I can...but so far I've got another page to write for my huge research paper, 21 pages left to do in my History outline, another chapter to read in the Great Gatsby (easy book and I like it...somewhat), study for a Greek test, and blah blah blah! Anyways...time to answer reviews!

**mikigm31:** In answer to all your wonderful reviews...thank you so much! You have added many reviews to my collection...LOL! Thank you so much! And as for your confusion, Obi-Wan never said that she was his daughter. He only said her name. Thanx again for the review.

**proudaunt: **Ha! I'm glad you like it, Aunt Jackie!

**PROUD AUNT OF AKANABE: **:) :)

**Tymaporer: **smiles Well, you don't have to read it all at once, that's the thing.

**Kenobifan: **:) :)

**Renegade Eveleen:** That's ok! Anyways...I like seemingly formal reviews! It's a great motivator.

**Cowgirl4Christ:** Yes...poor Keira. You'll see even more of this type of angsty Keira when she goes home for the holidays! And yes...two padawans. I am starting to feel very sorry for Obi-Wan right now. ;)

**gatermage: **I've only watched two of the movies from Stargate and only a few of the episodes...and I liked them. How in the name of abydos? That's an awesome expression! Thanks for the review:) :)

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok...in this chapter...be warned. The villian in this story is going to be introduced. A very...seemingly at first...harmless villian. But he will mostly be featured towards the end of this story and in the sequel. Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 16

A Sith and A Padawan

* * *

**The Sith Refuge, Coruscant

* * *

**

"Nemo," Palpatine said darkly. "Send in my son."

Palpatine was not in a good mood at all. Trithilus, Palpatine's first born son, the one which Palpatine thought for sure would make a good Sith, had died. It had happened in the middle of the night. Apparently, Trithilus had commited suicide.

_This is not good,_ Palpatine thought. _Now my weaker son must take up Trithilus' role. And now...what will Dooku think? Of course, it doesn't matter what he thinks, but my weaker son has only had political manipulation training and only some Force training. Dooku will not agree to train him. He is too weak. _

Just then, Palpatine's son walked in.

"Kavar," Palpatine said flatly.

"My Lord," Kavar said, a look of utter seriousness on his face.

"Sit, Kavar. There is much we need to dicuss," Palpatine said, motioning towards a chair.

"May I speak freely, milord?" Kavar asked.

"About what?" Palpatine asked.

"About the death of my brother," Kavar said, a scowl forming on his face.

"You knew about this?" Palpatine asked cooly.

"I am 16, Father. I am not daft!" Kavar growled.

"Of course you're not," Palpatine said, a thought popping into his mind. _He's certainly not stupid, anyone can see that. He may be weak...but he is not stupid. Dooku may have a use for him after all._

"He was ill in the mind, milord," Kavar said, once again regaining his respect for the old man, his father.

"Yes, unfortunately he was. He did not have a clear mind," Palpatine said. "Yet, you have a clear mind."

"You want me to take his place," Kavar said. It was not a question, and Kavar seemed to know what was coming.

"I do," Palpatine said. "I wish for you to be trained under Count Dooku. You will still be trained politically, yet you will also be trained in the Sith Arts. Is that clear, Kavar?"

"Crystal clear, milord," Kavar said, and then when Palpatine dismissed him, got up out of the chair and walked out of the room.

_Everything had better be clear, Kavar, my son, or you shall forsee your own destruction, _Palpatine thought before he muttered quietly under his breath, and ordered Captain Kagi to prepare his ship.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked into their quarters, both wondering if Keira was awake. Whenever they entered, they found her sprawled out on the couch, her cheeks surprisingly stained with tears.

"Keira," Obi-Wan said, bending down and lightly shaking her shoulder. "Keira, wake up."

Keira opened her eyes tiredly, and Obi-Wan was dismayed to still see that her eyes were not back to their normalcy again.

"Hi," Keira said blankly, blinking rapidly to get rid of the sleeping sand, and slowly sitting up on the sleep couch.

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked. He was also wondering why she had been crying.

"A little foggy headed," Keira replied. "But at least my head doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's an improvement. Can you walk?" he asked. He really wanted to know if she was ok emotionally.

"I think so," Keira responded.

"Good, because we are all going to the cafeteria to get some dinner. It's now eight o'clock and I've got some news for you," Obi-Wan said.

"Good or bad news?" Keira asked.

"Good news. Now come on, freshen up, and we'll all go eat," Obi-Wan said.

* * *

**Jedi Cafeteria

* * *

**

"So...what do you call this again?" Keira asked Anakin, motioning towards a purple meat looking thing on her tray. Of course she couldn't see it clearly, but she cold taste it.

"Vornskr meat. The Vornskr is usually poisonous to those who eat it raw, and it also releases poisonous toxins if you kill it. But if you burn the thing alive and roast it, it becomes a delicacy," Anakin said, taking another bite of the purple meat, it's juices getting onto his lips, then onto his sleeve.

"Anakin, use a napkin, for Force's sake!" Obi-Wan chuckled, handing him a napkin. Anakin smiled sheepishly.

"So...what was that good news, Obi-Wan?" Keira asked. Still, she was careful not to call him "DAD" just yet.

"Well," he said, swallowing his food and taking a breath. "The Council has decided that you are going to be trained as a Padawan under me."

Keira's milky white eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked.

"Of course. He wouldn't be lying to you now, would he?" Anakin said.

Keira smiled. A Jedi. A real, live, Jedi. She would get to become a Jedi.

"As soon as you're well, we're going to take you to the Council, and they will perform the necessary ritual on you, giving you a braid and connecting a Padawan and Master bond between us. Then we'll get you some proper Jedi robes, some parts for you so that you can build your lightsaber, and you will get to choose whether you wish to become a Jedi Guardian, Jedi Sentinel, Jedi Counsular, or Jedi Watchman," Obi-Wan said.

"Awesome!" Keira said excitedly. A new hairdo, awesome new clothes, a new gadget, and even a new career! She felt so lucky. She was going to restart her entire life, with her new family and her new lifestyle.

"But for now, we will wait for you to get better and we will wait until we are sure you 100 healthy," Obi-Wan said.

Keira nodded. But now, she was determined to get better more than ever.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the Sith Refuge on Coruscant

* * *

**

"Well Kavar," Count Dooku said. "It seems as if you are my new student."

"Yes, my Master," Kavar said, looking around the bare room.

"You are curious about this place, are you not?" Dooku asked.

"Yes, my Master," Kavar said. "I have never been here before; this is the first time."

"Of course," Dooku said. "This is the training room."

Kavar looked at the room. It was huge. The hard floors seemed to be made of black marble, as well as the walls. There were hints of red in the marble, although it was very hard to see.

"The training r-" Kavar was cut off by something shiny flailing at him.

Luckily, Kavar moved out of the way before it hit his head. He then saw the Count Dooku activate what appeared to be a red lightsaber.

"Pick up your lightsaber with the Force and defend yourself!" Dooku said, giving Kavar a chance to get his lightsaber before attacking him.

Kavar summoned the saber to him with the Force (his father had taught him that much) before he was instantly face to face with the Sith Lord. "You let down your guard with getting the saber. Now you shall be punished!"

The Sith Lord slashed ferociously at Kavar, causing Kavar to fall backwards on his behind, a few training saber "scratches" on his legs and arms.

Kavar got back up and ignited his lightsaber. "If you must know, I've never used a lightsaber before! I barely know how to work it!" He was just lucky enough to guess that the read button meant ON. He was angry now. He had never had such methods of cruelty used in his training with his father.

"Defend yourself!" Dooku growled before pressing his lightsaber in a double cross parry up against Kavar's training saber.

Kavar was able to block the blows (he was not without some melee training) and he quickly counterattacked his opponent.

"Good," Dooku said. He then used the Force to summon Kavar's training saber to him. Kavar was startled by this action, but did not let it show.

"You are not as weak as I thought you to be. You have much anger and hate within you, Kavar. That is good for a Dark Jedi. By tomorrow I want you to be able to recite the Sith code to me frontwards and backwards and if you make a mistake, we will go through this exercise again. You still have much to learn my very young apprentice," Count Dooku said.

And with that, Dooku stalked out of the room, leaving a very confused and very angry Kavar alone to think about what had just transpired.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for such a short chapter. I barely have enough time to write anymore. Please...review! I cannot wait for more reviews! They are considered my keepsakes:) :) 


	17. The Braid And The Branded

Author's Notes: Hello! Oh...I'm so happy! sniff sniff tears of joy I'm over **100** reviews! I can't believe it! Well, you'll be happy to know there's more comin'! Oh yes...and I'm going to answer some questions about this strange, new, character...Kavar. ;)

**Jedi Master Selena Zini: **Yes, that tends to be the main question. Will Kavar fall for Keira? Well, the answer is no, actually. She's too frightened by him (she shudders when she's around him) to actually have any romantic feelings...but there is this part where Kavar and Keira are dancing together at the Senatorial ball. Kavar actually falls in love with...or rather...uses her for political unity...Padme. Oh...yes...Padme. But...as we all well know Padme fell in love with a Sith anyway so it's a win/win situation. Thank you so much for your review!

**mikigm31:** He could become good, yes, but he's doomed to evil as you said. He's my main villian besides Palpatine, Greivous, and Dooku. And, of course there are the political villians like Nute Gunray, Wat Tambor, and a few of the other separatist leaders. Thank you for the review.

**xXxArwenxXx: **I'm going to have you guys vote on the Siri part. Whether they should meet up accidentally or they should know that they're meeting. But that's going to be a ways from now...not too far away...but away. Thank you for the review!

**Ledagirl321:** Heh, heh, heh, heh! Yes, in this story I will be evil with the curve balls! ;) Thanks for the review!

**obiwanfreak:** Anakin's thoughts? Is that what you meant? Well, if so, I'll be sure to write more of them. Thanks for the review!

**scarlet-rebELLE: **Yeah...it would throw you off a wee bit, but not too much. Kavar's just another VERY critical factor to the story. Thanks for the review!

**DarthGladiator45: **Yes, a huge perfectionist. He'd have to be. His lightsaber hilt, for goodness sakes, is curved for the very purpose of getting his cross parries perfect! Part of the reason I think he turned to the Darkside was because the better Dooku got, the higher the Jedi's standards became for him, so he could never become the PERFECT Jedi. So, he got so furious he turned to the Darkside and Sidious' words were like honey in his ear (you'll become a great Jedi...perhaps even the best) except he didn't realize that it was actually vinegar. Thanks for the review!

**Kenobifan: **It does thicken...a whole lot. At the end of this story...his role is probably the MOST important after Keira. I can't tell you why...(I've given away enough already)...but just know it will throw your MIND out of proportion!

**obiwan359:** :) :) Thanks:) :) Ok, I thought your penname looked familiar!

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi:** Siri is coming back...but she'll have to go away again too. And they'll meet up again after she comes back...and then when she leaves...it'll be the last time Obi-Wan ever sees her...(YES, SHE DIES! Waaahhh!) And I'm very glad you love it! Thanks for the review!

**gatermage: **He is pretty interesting, to say the least. The Sith are going to whack him into shape...and that's saying something. Are little Kavar is going to change the course of Star Wars, as well as Keira. Thanks for the review!

**Cowgirl4Christ: **They won't I promise:) Thanks for the review!

**Renegade Eveleen: **I do to, but he's too influenced with the Darkside to ever become light I'm afraid...

* * *

Author's Notes: Now...we're done with reviews...whew! Alright...another chapter coming up!

* * *

Chapter 17

The Braid And The Branded

* * *

Two days later, Keira was well and seeing normally again. And she was glad too. Things seemed a little bit scarier behind those eyes. It didn't seem right. And yet, in a way it did.

But now all Keira could think about was the ceremony. It was to be performed today. She was absolutely frightened out of her mind about it. Yet, she kept a decent looking face. Not one that had a smile plastered onto it! And not one that had a chagrin plastered on to it either.

"Keira? Are you ready?" Obi-Wan called from the front door of their quarters. She had spent thirty whole minutes in the refresher getting ready; what was taking so long? Of course...Obi-Wan didn't know too terribly much about girls. What experience he did have with them, he was quickly torn away from and never bothered to reconnect that experience.

"Just one more second!" Keira called, getting her hair ready in front of the mirror. Her hair had lightened ever since she had gotten to the Star Wars world, yet there were dark brown streaks in it. It kind of was in a flip style...not too flippy, of course, but just enough to look stylish. It had become thicker too. She was just getting out the last tangle...there! It was out!

"I'm ready!" she called and immediately stepped out of the refresher and into the den. There Keira did a quick turn around, hurried out, and then waved goodbye to Anakin.

Anakin waved back in a sideways salute fashion, and was rather sad to see her go. While she was unwell they had talked about totally random things, and she had begged him to tell her about some of his adventures, which he was more than willing to share.

Keira followed closely behind her father as they walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan could feel his daughter's tension.

"Nervous?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

"No, no...no. I'm not nervous," Keira said, hearing her own nervousness in her voice.

"You're not a very convincing liar, you know," Obi-Wan snickered.

"And you can be?" Keira countered.

"I was never able to lie. Although, your mother was," Obi-Wan sighed. "But I guess the Punnet square didn't agree and you were given most of my genes. You do look like her though."

_Punnet square? What the heck is that? _Keira wondered._ Oh wait...biology...the Punnet square is kind of like a predictor of what type of traits you could obtain. Wait...I look like my mother?_

"Yes, you most certainly do," Obi-Wan chuckled.

Obi-Wan had read her mind!

"No offense or anything...but could you like stay out of my brain? There are things in there I want to be kept private!" Keira said.

This made Obi-Wan laugh. "I just heard your thoughts, Keira. I didn't mean to offend you and I wasn't trying to snoop," Obi-Wan said.

"It's ok," Keira said. "But...in what ways do I look like my mother?"

"Your hair, for one thing," Obi-Wan said. "She had blonde hair, and so do you, yet you have dark brown and red streaks. Her hair was never really that long, yet it was thick, and you have that too."

Keira smiled, trying to imagine her mother's looks. Blonde hair...what else?

"What color were her eyes?" Keira asked.

"Emerald green," Obi-Wan replied. "And they sometimes changed colors. They'd change from green to a dark grey whenever she got angry."

Keira wasn't able to ask another question or make a reply, for they were both at the Council Chambers.

The doors flew open and Keira followed three steps behind Obi-Wan. She didn't know why...it was just on instinct.

"Welcome young Kenobi and Master Kenobi," said Yoda, now taking it upon himself to conduct the ritual.

Obi-Wan bowed and Keira seeing that this was their only greeting, did also.

"Ready, are you?" the tiny Master asked the two.

Obi-Wan looked at Keira who nodded before answering, yes.

"Good. Now, close your eyes, you must," Master Yoda said, motioning for the two to sit down.

"Meditate, feel the Force. Create a Master and Padawan bond, you must," Master Yoda said.

And with that, the ceremony began. Keira suddenly felt the world around her go black and she found herself in a strange, but beautiful area.

_"Where am I?" _she asked no one. There were no one around from what she could tell.

_"You are where your bonds are created,"_ responded a voice which sounded like Obi-Wan.

_"Where is that?"_ Keira asked.

_"In the Force," _came the answer.

_"Where are you, father?"_ Keira asked. She wasn't picking those words. They seemed to just fly out of her mouth...like the words you say in a dream.

_"You must find me. That is how the bond can be made,"_ said the voice.

Keira didn't know what she was doing, but her feet began moving in strange direction. Towards a tall craggy looking mountain. She found her feet instantaneously moving towards that mountain.

And she began an upward climb to the mountain top. Why her feet were taking her there, she didn't know.

It was a long, hard, climb. There were many dangers, but Keira was surprised she averted them all.

Finally, Keira neared the top. And as her hand reached for the top of the mountain cliff, her hand was caught by something warm and strong. Her father's hand.

He then pulled her up on the mountain and Keira said, _"You found me," _Keira said. Surprisingly, she was not breathless once she got to the top.

_"No,"_ he said. _"You found me."_

Keira smiled, and strangely enough tears sprang to her eyes as she heard those words. She hugged him tightly and said_,"Thank you for being my Master and my Father."_

The hug released and suddenly, the two felt themselves be transported back into the more familiar world of the Jedi.

Keira's eyes flew open, and so did Obi-Wan's.

"Made, the bond is," Master Yoda's voice said. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, now the Master of two Padawans."

"Now, a braid acquire, you must," Master Yoda said, speaking to Keira. Master Yoda then took a brown looking liquid bottle out of his robe pocket and handed it gently to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan took the bottle and opened it, it's cinnamon scent spreading around the room.

"Tilt your head a bit, Keira," Obi-Wan said softly, before taking the dropper that was connected to the bottle's cap, picking up a connected strand from Keira's head, and then dropping a sliver of a drop onto the root of the strand.

The strand was on the right side of Keira's head, just behind the ear. And before Keira knew it, she could feel something on her head moving rapidly. And to her surprise, it was that one strand of hair!

The strand reached just below her ribcage and then stopped. Keira was amazed at what she saw. A rapid hair growth salute? Amazing.

Then, Obi-Wan asked Keira to tilt her head again and began braiding the strand, carefully, as not to ensure breakage of the hair, because after the salute was put on the hair, that strand was very brittle.

Finally Obi-Wan got to the end of the strand, and he took out a band and wrapped the bottom of the braid, with the band.

When Obi-Wan was finished, Keira was amazed to hear what she thought she would never hear in the Council Chambers...clapping! The Council members were clapping!

Keira couldn't believe it. She had dreamed of this time while she was ill. And...it was ten times better than her dream.

* * *

"...And through victory...my chains are broken," Kavar recited just as he was told. This was the day he was going to "officially" become a Sith. He had been having to repeat the same stupid Sith code for the past two days to Dooku, and finally, all the reciting was over.

"Now, you will be given your mark of the Sith," Dooku said, taking Kavar's shoulder and leading him towards a fireplace at the Sith refuge. It was a huge fireplace. The borders of it were black, while the inside of it gleamed red. Yet, there was something in the fire. A rod looking thing.

"My mark of the Sith?" Kavar asked. He was curious about this "mark of the Sith" whatever it was.

"Yes. The thing that defines a Sith. The thing that defines him more than his lightsaber," Dooku said.

"What is it?" Kavar asked.

"You will see," Dooku said, and then he took the rod looking thing out of the fire. At the end of the rod, there was a 2D triangular looking thing.

Dooku, taking hold of the rod with his one hand, and gripping onto Kavar's wrist with the other, moved Kavar's tunic up revealing his bare, white wrist.

"Remember, pain makes you stronger," Dooku said, before doing the thing that Kavar was so hopefully wishing Dooku would not do.

Dooku branded him. Dooku stuck the triangle onto Kavar's wrist while holding onto Kavar tight. Kavar now realized what that triangular thing was. It was a Sith holocron.

Kavar screamed loudly as he felt the hot metal dive into his skin, creating his whole body to break out into a sweat.

Then, Dooku released, and Kavar fell to the ground writhing in pain. The triangle brander had a poison in it.

Kavar saw horrible things. Horrible things. Too horrible to describe. He tried to get away from it...yet couldn't.

He couldn't tell what the things were that he saw. They weren't human or humanoid. They weren't even alive.

But he knew one thing. They all felt like pain. Horrible pain. A stabbing pain, an acute pain, a severe pain, and a sharp pain. A pain that only few can describe.

But then, the pain stopped. And he opened his eyes to the dark room.

"Congratulations, my very young apprentice. You passed," said Dooku, before Kavar once again, passed out of the light.

* * *

Author's Notes: Eeks! The first ever "official Sith" ceremony! Ah ha! I'm so happy! I got this done! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, read and review! Your reviews give me motivation! 


	18. Jedi and Sith Robes

Author's Notes: **Hello Again!** How are you? I'm fine. I'm writing like a bat outta heck but, who cares? Right? I love writing! Ok, enough with the small talk. I suppose you guys want me to get to the reviews, eh? Ok, well here we go!

**mikigm31:** I have that writing style process planned for the next few chapters and believe it or not, the reason why just this one story took two years to write is because one of the upcoming chapters (actually I think it's the next one) involves the making of a lightsaber. I have done research on how a lightsaber could possibly be made (and of course used KOTOR's method of making a lightsaber) for the next chapter. After the next chapter though, I think I had that writing technique stopped (it would've gotten boring) so...there's a little spoiler for you. :) Thanx for the review:)

**Kenobifan:** I hope you recieve the next one too. We are currently surviving an ice storm where I live and we are praying that the electricty doesn't go out. I don't want the electricity to go out for three reasons. 1: I love writing fanfics and without the electricity, I can't write them. 2: I will not get to play my Sims 2 game that I love so much. 3. I really don't want to freeze :) Selfish reasons...I know...but...I'm a teenager. What else am I supposed to be?

**mentalkid:** Yeah, I know...kinda short...but I've only got so much time every day to do this...so I'm using what time I have and using it for writing. And believe it or not, that thing about the nightmare, I had that in one of my already written chapters. I believe it was about the 30th or 35th chapter...not sure. I was thinking accidentally too. Thanks for the input!

**Ledagirl321:** I'm replying you as soon as I can. I already read your story...and I have to say it was good...not any spelling mistakes that I saw. One thing though. You might want to consider slowing the story down a little bit. Take time to explain things...even though sometimes that might be considered a horrible pain. But...I like where the story is going. Now remember, this is NOT a scolding, criticism, or a flame. This is CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, criticism that should be used to make your story BETTER and don't beat yourself up about it. I wrote something a while ago, _Touched By An Angel_, and I got a zillion personal PM flamers. The story wasn't bad...just religioun based. Christian based. :) :( So...I was actually recieving threats concerning the story...so I put it on hold. That's a flame. This is a...suggestion. I'll reply you as soon as I can. Thanks once again for your input, review, and your invitation to help.

**Obi-Wan349:** I know about the "growing with the braid" thing too. But...with the Sith showing up, they've been doing the fast braid thing because they don't want the Sith to be able to take the children and use them as their own...so the Jedi put the braid on them as a sign of "claim." They don't want dealings with the Sith. This isn't saying they're cowards...but as you know their main goal is to have peace in the galaxy.

Thanks for your input and your "did you know". I love your reviews!

**Jedi Master Selena Zini: **You will be surprised. :) :)

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi:** Well, she dies in the REAL Star Wars...so...I thought I might as well follow the timeline THAT way. I like to stay on the timeline...somewhat...as to not get everyone confused. By the way, loved the last chapter of your X-Men Star Wars story. Thanks!

**DarthGladiator45: **So would I. Anyways...the Sith are freaking demonic...so I wouldn't want to have a life with nothing but the hunger to KILL.

**Cowgirl4Christ: **:) :) Thank you:) :)

**gatermage: **Keira tends to try to stay away from Kavar. She feels his...well evil...surrounding him. She doesn't want to be a part of it...but...sometimes (at political parties, banquets, or rallies) she'll just have to deal with Kavar.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ahh...Ok...done with that. I've been reading angsty Lord Of The Rings fanfics all day...and let me just say...WAHHHHHH! Poor characters of Lord of the Rings. You know...I think I'm going to start a Lord Of The Rings fanfic. But, it won't interfere with this one...I promise. Ok...here comes the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18

Jedi and Sith Robes

* * *

"Are you going to continue to stare, or are you actually going to pick one out for yourself, Kavar?" asked the Count, staring at his new apprentice.

Kavar had awakened in a dark room with dark shades. He had a numb feeling on his right wrist. He pushed back the tunic to see what the heck was the matter with his wrist. It was dark and had the look of a black and ancient looking triangle. A Sith holocron brand.

Kavar remembering then, Dooku walking into the room, and then throwing some water and the poor Kavar and saying," Get out of your stupor, my very young apprentice, for we have much to do today."

Now, Kavar was supposed to pick out a Sith robe for himself today. His father, who had supplied all the Sith with the money to buy all these "Sith" necessities, had apparently stocked up on Sith robes.

There were Sith robes of every shape and size. Some had long sweeping robes under thin robes of dexterity, and some just looked liked plain black jumpsuits you'd find anywhere.

But, Kavar had something different in mind. He wanted to be like his father, a political genius and Sith. Kavar began looking towards the back of the closet. There! It was perfect!

Kavar grabbed and looked at the garb closely. You wouldn't be able to tell if you were a Sith or not in the coat. The coat, had military designs on it, including a red falcon emblem on the sides of the shoulders. The coat was black and was made of a soft, yet durable material. It wouldn't tear easily, that was also for sure.

The cuffs of the sleeves were a dark embroidered red, and had golden clasps on them. The were in the falcon design too. The length of the material was all the way down to his ankles, which provided a swaying look to one who was moving.

Kavar smiled. Perfect.

"Is that your choice?" Count Dooku asked.

Kavar nodded. Dooku pointed to a refresher close to the closet. "Get dressed," Dooku said. Kavar was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Keira asked, being pulled along by Anakin who was closely followed by Obi-Wan. They were still in the Temple, and they were currently

"To the place where you can get your Jedi robes," Anakin said, pulling Keira faster down the hallway.

"Anakin, try not to rip her arm off, for I'm sure that the tailor will not want to make _more_ adjustments to clothing," Obi-Wan teased.

Anakin continued to run to the Robes room, and finally, they were there.

"Anakin...don't run in the Temple," Obi-Wan huffed. "You know how Master Yoda doesn't like it."

Anakin snickered before pulling Keira inside.

"Well, hello Anakin Skywalker...I hope you didn't come to get your robes readjusted...again," said an old woman who came up to the three.

"Not him this time, Mira," Obi-Wan laughed. "My daughter, Keira Kenobi."

"Keira Kenobi...well...this is a first. The daughter of a Jedi. How quaint," said the old woman, looking down at Keira, for she was very tall.  
"So we are getting you some Padawan robes, I see," said the old woman, gesturing towards Keira's braid. "Well, shant be too hard. We'll get the standard. You pick the color."

The old woman motioned for Keira to come forward and pick out a color.

Keira loved the color of white on a person...almost as much as she did black...only if they weren't a Sith. But unfortunately, there was not the color white for a Padawan robe.

So Keira chose the next best thing. Cream. Luckily, there were many Padawans robes to choose from so the tailors did not have to make the Padawan robes immediately.

"Nice color. Now come on...pick out your belt," said Mira.

Keira did so, and found a chestnut colored one, with three black strips in the middle of the belt.

"Good. Now time for the boots. How much weight do you want to be added to them, Master Kenobi?" Mira asked.

"Youngling weight. She's very new at this," Obi-Wan said.

"Really? That new?" Mira asked.

"Yes...she's never had any Jedi training," Obi-Wan explained.

"Really? How old is she?" Mira gasped.

"Fourteen," Obi-Wan replied.

"My dear, dear girl. Hmm...I don't suppose the girl could go for a bit of a challenge?" Mira asked.

"A challenge? You mean to put the Padawan weights on her boots?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh yes, and if it doesn't work out or they are too heavy for her, bring them back in a week," Mira suggested.

Obi-Wan looked at Keira and then back at Mira.

"Alright...one week," Obi-Wan sighed, before Mira immediately took the Padawan weights out of the box, and attached them to the heel of the boot.

"Go put this on, and quickly! I want to see it on you," Mira said handing the boots, the belt, and the Jedi attire to her. Luckily, the boots were Keira's size and so was the belt.

Keira took them and was pushed into a room for changing and immediately found the problem of getting into the God forbidden thing.

_How in the world do I get this on?_ Keira wondered looking at the Jedi Robe.

She took off her civilian robe for starters but left on her camisole, her socks, and underwear. She then went about to figuring out how to get the thing on.

Somehow, she figured it out, putting it on as she had seen in the movies. But while trying to get one of the tabards on, she tripped and fell hard on her...uh...behind...in the dressing room. _Thunk!_

Keira heard a snicker from Anakin outside. "Are you ok in there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just fine!" Keira answered picking up the tabard and pulling it underneath the belt. The material was heavier than it looked.

Finally, Keira got it on...supposedly right.

She then got on the boots...which were _very _heavy.

She put them on, struggling somewhat, and then finally got them on.

"Are you done?" Keira could hear Mira say.

"Yes," Keira said, as she bravely stepped out of the room.

To her surprise, the Jedi didn't laugh. They simply looked on in surprise as if they weren't expecting her to come out looking like a Jedi...but looking like some deranged maniac who couldn't get her clothes on.

"Have you ever worn a Jedi suit before, girl?" Mira asked, inspecting Keira from head to foot.

"Uh...no," Keira answered.

Mira made a "hmmph," sound and then said, "The Force is with this one."

Obi-Wan looked at Keira and so did Anakin.

"Ok Anakin, you owe me five credits," Obi-Wan said, putting out his palm, waiting for the slap of the credits to be placed in his hands.

Anakin shuffled out the credits in his pocket, and then spoke something under his breath that sounded a bit like Huttese.

"You made a bet?" Keira asked. "About what?"

"Actually...Anakin made the bet. He said that he bet you couldn't get your clothes on right the first time. I said that I bet that you _could_ get your clothes on right the first time. So he said if I was correct, he'd give me five credits," Obi-Wan explained.

Keira let out a laugh, before she looked at Anakin.

"Well, looks like I've proved you wrong, doesn't it?" Keira asked.

Anakin rolled his eyes, and then looked at the ceiling as if looking for a sign that said he wasn't having this conversation. A thing that Keira learned quickly was that Anakin _hated_ being wrong. And he hated it with a passion...unfortunately. Something Keira was going to have to learn to change.

Obi-Wan soon suggested after that they all go down to the cafeteria to get lunch. Anakin and Keira were more than happy to oblige.

Before Keira left though, Keira was given her actual Jedi robe. It was the same color as her belt (she was always a good color coordinator) and it flowed against the wind.

She loved the look of it and she knew that on earth, this whole outfit would make a freakin' good Fall Festival costume!

She quickly left the area and headed for the cafeteria with Obi-Wan and Anakin...soon realizing that the weights on her boots made her feet _very_ sore.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah...so I had a little fun with this chapter. Anyways...we survived the ice storm...and now all we need to do is wait for the ice and snow to melt. PLEASE...READ AND REVIEW! 


	19. How To Build A Lightsaber

Author's Notes: Hello everybody...ok...I've been on a weekend trip, Fiesta Now. It's kind of like a camp for highschoolers. Well anyways...time to answer reviews.

**Ripple in the Force: ** all smiles Yes, please continue your reviews. They just light up my day.

**Bethie522:** The weights in the boots...I got that from the Star Wars Episode 2 big book...the book that labels all the characters in Episode 2 and has all their costumes and stuff in there. There was a little arrow pointing to Anakin Skywalker's boot heel, and it talked about weights. It said something about the more the Padawan grows in the Force, the heavier the weights on the boots become.

**Obi-wan359:** Actually, it didn't come up as rude or whatever at all. The "did you know" was just what I needed. I need feedback from my reviewers. It really helps. And that did. For me.

**gatermage: **Heh...heh...if you want a Keira/Kavar romance...you're just gonna have to wait for the alternate chapters...heh...heh...heh.

**Just Jill: **Yeah! You read it:) :) I gave you a pm, just to let you know.

**xXxArwenxXx:** Yes...Padme will be in this fic...but...she will have a romantic relationship with someone besides Anakin. Heh, heh, heh. Anakin WILL choose Keira. And Siri will appear during Anakin, Keira, and Obi-Wan's 3rd mission. Well, Keira's third mission anyways.

**Ledagirl321: **Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't they just not review? Why do they have to flame? Uh...it sickens me. LOL. Anyways...I'm sorry to hear that you are sick. I hope you get better soon. And I will be pmming you some ideas for your story...I just have barely had the time. Thanks!

**Cowgirl4Christ: **Yeah, I liked the boots part too.

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi:** Sweet! I'll be reading that soon. :) Thanx:)

**mikigm31: **Yeah...a little thing I learned from the Star Wars Episode 2 big book. You know, the one with all the informational stuff about the characters? One of the arrows pointing to Anakin pointed to Anakin's heel on his boot and said "Added weights for strength and durability." I thought, why don't I add the weights to the boots in my story? I thought it would be interesting. By the way, when my dad read your review, he said, "I never thought I would hear the word 'juxtaposed' in a sentence." LOL. :)

**Kenobifan:** Well, you have the tabards, the looseleggings, the over shirt, undershirt, and the belt...plus the boots. Not to mention the robe itself. It seemed pretty complicated looking to me. Thanks for the great review:)

**DarthGladiator45:** Glad you liked it. I tried not to make it so girly it would shy guys away. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

Author's Notes: Alright, now that we're done...let's get the show on the road, shall we? Oh...just a little thing about this chapter. I had to do MAJOR research on how it could be POSSIBLE to make a LIGHTSABER...so you'll see some technical stuff in there. Just to let you know...alright...on with it then!

Chapter 19

How To Build A Lightsaber

After lunch, Keira was then again led to another area in the Jedi Temple, the area where they gave out (for Jedi only) crystals, beam emitters, lenses, and hilt bases for the common Jedi lightsaber.

"Well, Hello Ani! Be wantin' to get some new parts for that ol' lightsaber, eh?" asked a seemingly aging man from behind the desk.

"Not me, Mr. Halik. Her," Anakin said pointing to Keira.

"Her? Well, I've never seen the likes of her around before," said Mr. Halik.

"She's my daughter and my Padawan...and she needs new parts," Obi-Wan Kenobi said, coming in through the doorway.

"Well, I'll be flabbergasted. Come on in," said the old Mr. Halik. He then pulled out several components and put them on the desk in front of him. He then put three crystals on the desk.

"Alright, now what crystal do ya want. Do ya want blue, green, or yellow?" Mr. Halik asked.

"Green is the color of the Jedi Counsular, blue is the color of the Jedi Guardian, and yellow is the color of the Jedi Sentinel. The Jedi Counsular learns many skills in both sword fighting and counsel as in making wise decisions. The Jedi Guardian is a keeper of the peace and protector of the inoccent and Jedi. The Jedi Sentinel is more of a mixture of both," Obi-Wan said. "But these colors can be changed and you _don't_ have to stick to these three versions of the Jedi. You can have a mixture of all three of them, not to mention you can also choose some side branches of the Jedi. We'll talk about that later though. For now...pick your color."

Keira looked at the three. She _loved _the color green. And blue...was just too tasteless for her. Yellow...eh...too close to red. For now, she would just pick green. It looked rich in color, it wasn't close to red, and it wasn't the all too common blue. She wondered though, if later she would be able to change her color to silver. Hmm...

"So, ya want to pick green, do ya?" Mr. Halik asked.

"Yes sir," Keira responded.

"Aye, good choice there, migirl. Just needing the parts now. Let's see...er...a beam emmitter, lens, er...hilt, clasps, green crystal, heh...heh, vibration cell. You be wantin' to get her some special crystals or do ya want to have her keep the stuff she's got?" Mr. Halik asked.

"Let her keep the ones she's got. She looks a bit overwhelmed," Obi-Wan laughed, looking at Keira's face.

"Aye...always scares the newcomers. Yet, she's a bit old for a new comer, ain't she?" Mr. Halik asked.

"Yes, she is. But the Council promised in return for reaching me...she could be trained as a Jedi," Obi-Wan said.

"That don't sound like the Council now...bribes and all that," Mr. Halik commented.

"It wasn't a bribe, Mr. Halik. It was a favor," Obi-Wan said. He then gathered all the parts into a paper bag, said 'good day', and then left.

Once they were back at their quarters, it was late. They got a quick dinner in their quarters, where the mini-kitchen was located and then they all went to bed...by Obi-Wan's bidding of course.

Obi-Wan suggested that they all get some shut eye, and prepare for the next day...which Keira accepted this gladly.

The next morning was a surprise. She was awakened by the holo alarm clock at about 5:30 am and was then moved...or rather pushed into a shower by Obi-Wan.

"Take a quick shower, get dressed, and come into the kitchen. I have breakfast ready...and then...we'll start working on your lightsaber. After your lightsaber is built...which this will take about a week at the most...we will start finding a lightsaber form that fits your style. We will just start out though on the easiest form when we are not working on your lightsaber. The Shii-Cho style," Obi-Wan said. "We will also have you complete a short test today seeing how far you are in academics."

Keira, not being a morning person and being half asleep, only gave a tired, "Mmm..." which made Obi-Wan laugh.

_How can he be so energetic so early?_ Keira wondered.

She then stumbled into the shower, in a vain attempt to get herself to wake up.

Once she got out of the shower, got dressed in her robes (which that took a while to get on), got her hair brushed...careful not to mess up the braid which she had to redo after she took a shower, and got out of the refresher, she was greeted by an equally tired Anakin.

"Does it really take girls this long to get ready in the morning?" Anakin asked sleepily.

"Yes," Keira said.

"Well, I need a shower. I need to wake up. I was training with Obi-Wan after you went to bed last night...and I can say...it wasn't pretty," he mumbled.

"Mmm-hmm," Keira responded before she stumbled her way into the mini-kitchen.

She was greeted by the most heavenly smell of bacon, eggs, and biscuits.

"I didn't know you were a cook," Keira commented as she clumsily plopped down at the morning table's chair.

"I'm not," Obi-Wan laughed. "It's all in the power of instant cooking. Just pop a packet in and pull it out. You have a steaming, hot, delicious breakfast in seconds."

"You sound like a hot pocket commercial," Keira murmured.

"Eh...a hot pocket commercial?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nevermind," Keira mumbled.

Once Keira was halfway through her meal, Anakin came out of the shower.

"I'm awake...I think," Anakin said as he came to the counter, thanked Obi-Wan for his 'insta-meal' as they liked to call it, wolfed it down, and then preceded to look at Keira who was still eating hers.

"Jeez, it takes you long to shower and to eat. Are you this slow in everything?" Anakin teased.

Keira looked up at him, while Obi-Wan chuckled somewhat.

"You're going to have to get used to a slightly slower pace, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "At least until she gets the gist of things."

Anakin nodded, and a few minutes later, she was done and ready to begin...building her lightsaber.

Obi-Wan first gave Keira an instruction manual. It wasn't that thick, much to Keira's thankfulness. Unfortunately, as soon as she saw the title she said, "I can't read this."

Obi-Wan looked confused while Anakin looked the same.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I can't read this language," Keira said.

"How can you not read it if you speak it?" Anakin asked. "It's Basic!"

"I have a different way of writing it on earth. I-I can't read this," Keira said, now terribly mortified. She was going to have to learn an entirely new language in order to survive.

Obi-Wan looked down and sighed. Ok...she was going to fail that academic test if she couldn't even read Basic. It was useless to even give her the test now.

"Alright. I'll read it to you," Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, you better get ready for your first class with Master Windu."

Anakin smirked somewhat and then walked to the front door and left.

"Now...let's see...here...it says..."

Over the next week, Keira built and rebuilt that lightsaber over and over again. She had never worked with anything so technologically advanced. She began learning Basic...which wasn't so hard as Keira thought it would be. She also began learning the first style in the lightsaber forms...the Shii-Cho.

Obi-Wan created a neatly constructed schedule for his two Padawans, which seemed to work for the most part. Keira would work on her lightsaber and the forms and the Force from 6:30am to 12:00pm. And while she was doing forms, Anakin was working on academics with the rest of the Masters. At twelve o'clock, they would switch up. From 1:00pm to 6:30pm, Keira would work on academics with the rest of the Masters, while Anakin worked with Obi-Wan on the forms and the Force. From 6:30pm to 8:30pm, Obi-Wan would have both the Padawans meet him (or follow him) into their quarters and then have the Padawans show him everything they had learned that day (or everything they remembered) in 30 minute intervals. Once that was done, the two Padawans were able to take the rest of the evening off. This would be their schedule...until a mission interrupted everything of course. Then Obi-Wan would have to create a new schedule...that would have the two working at night if they weren't working on the mission at night.

Finally, by Saturday, Keira's lightsaber was finished.

"Ignite it," Obi-Wan commanded.

Keira pressed the little red button she had installed, close to the top...and she suddenly saw the brilliant green blade come out from the top.

She waved it a bit, as she had seen in Star Wars and said, "It's gorgeous."

"A symbol of the Jedi, the lightsaber being the most graceful of most weapons," Obi-Wan said. "It's well constructed. You can modify it now."

"I won't be modifying it for a while," Keira said, not wanting to take the lightsaber apart again and having to balance the crystal perfectly again.

Obi-Wan laughed.

Just then, Anakin came in.

"Well, well, well! Looks like somebody built their lightsaber," Anakin commented.

"You like it?" Keira asked.

"It looks like Qui-Gon's blade. I like it," Anakin said.

Keira could see out of the corner of her eye, Obi-Wan's eye color change. His facial expression too. It changed from a happy expression, to one that was contemplative. His eye color changed to a dark and dull gray.

Keira felt sorry for him. She then was told by Obi-Wan that she could start using it during sparring, yet only if she put it on low power. Keira agreed.

_Later, at the Sith refuge on Coruscant..._

"Kavar," Count Dooku said. "It is time for you to pick your lightsaber out."

Kavar stepped over by the Sith Lord and then followed him to another closet that seemed like the one that held the Sith robes in it.

But this time, when it opened, it revealed hundreds of lightsabers.

"Some of these are Jedi lightsabers. Some of these are Sith," Count Dooku said. "Pick one."

_There's got to be a catch,_ Kavar thought.

A golden one caught his eye. He used the Force to pull it to him, and then ignited it. It was a Sith saber. It's blade was blood red. It had magnificent engravings on it; magnificent golden engravings. It was smooth to the touch and Kavar was quite taken with the...little weapon of the Sith and Jedi.

"Is that your choice?" Dooku asked.

"Yes," Kavar said.

Dooku made a _tsking_ sound through his teeth, grabbed the lightsaber out of Kavar's hands, and then threw it against the refuge's wall with such force that it created parts of the concrete wall to come out.

When the dust had cleared from the concrete, Kavar was amazed to see the usually strong lightsaber, shattered to pieces, the parts inside it scattered on the floor.

"Rebuild it," Dooku commanded before stalking away.

Kavar could feel himself fuming inside.

"Rebuild it!" Kavar hissed. "I don't even know how-"

"Then I suggest you learn how, my very young apprentice, or I shall shun you as my apprentice...forever," Dooku said, before he stalked out of the room, leaving a fuming Kavar to rebuild the darned thing. The thing he didn't even know how to build.

Author's Notes: Ooh...mean Dooku. Mean. Anyways...did you like it? I beg of you...please...READ AND REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS HELP ME MOVE ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER:) :)


	20. The Deal and The Dream

Author's Notes: **Hello! Your guy's reviews were awesome! Thank you so much!** Now let me answer them. If I can get the stupid page up...errgg...

**LJSkywalker: **Oh...Anakin and Keira will start liking (having feelings for one another) each other (well, for now they're just getting used to each other) around the age 16. I didn't want them to jump right into it like idiots or anything...that would make it go too fast. But...they'll _really_ start liking each other after they both turn 18. Then at 19, Anakin sees his angel (or, what he thought was _his_ angel) but soon figures out a devestating secret...that keeps him away from his angel. Mwahahaha! Thanx for the lovely review.

**mikigm31:** Thanx...and I don't know where that little quirk about the instant meals came from. I just wrote it and said, "That sounded good. I think I'll keep that." Thanks once again for the review!

**Darth Gladiator: **Kavar's going to need all the luck he can get, my friend. And a lot of people are going to hate me when they figure out one of the many secrets about Kavar. Including his heritage. Oh well. :) Thanks for the review.

**Tymaporer: **LOL! That was so funny! My mother laughed when she saw your review! (Yeah, my parents read my reviews...LOL). Thank you for reviewing.

**gatermage: **An answer to your many questions: Yes, once I'm done with the main story, I will give you the alternate chapters. That way, everyone's happy. Yes, Anakin and Keira will be together. Luke and Leia will not exist...unless people beg me. Then, if they beg for Luke and Leia I will only put them in the alternate chapters. And as for Padme...she _will_ get hooked up with Kavar. She married Anakin, he became a Sith (in the movie...not in my story)...basically, she's marrying the same thing. A Sith. He will...charm his way into marrying her...mwhahaha! And no, this is not going to be a stupid Obidala thing. Don't get me wrong...I like Obidalas, but they can get real old, real quick. And I've seen more than my fair share of Obidala stories here.

**Spice Kelly:** :) :) A new reviewer! all smiles Nice! I'm so glad you love it!

**Just Jill:** Thanks! Yes, this story was definitely meant to be fun for me, the fanfic readers, and whoever else is reading who wouldn't consider themselves a fanfic reader. This story was also meant to be a mystery (there will be many surprises...my favorite one is at the end) and the story was also meant to be sad in a way. But just as soon as it get's sad...it gets happy later on. I cannot make it be sad forever. Thank you for your review.

**Cowgirl4Christ:** Of course he's mean. And it is very difficult to imagine him being Qui-Gon's master. Yet, there was this one fanfic that I read that seemed to put the puzzle together. About Qui-Gon being Dooku's apprentice, I mean. And something _will _happen with Kavar. Several things in fact. And we will learn a little about his past soon. In this chapter actually. But I'm trying to make his past so secretive that there will be an enormous surprise when I come to that chapter that truly reveals his past. Thanks for the review!

**xXxArwenxXx:** I'm so happy you liked this chapter. I personally thought some of my sentence structure sucked (I'm going to have to change that) but overall, this small little plot seemed to work out. Thanks for the review! Here's chapter 20 for you!

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi:** Lol! I don't know where I came up with that hot pocket thing. It just popped into my head! Thanx for the review! And I'm sorry I haven't been able to find you some decent stories for your C2's. I've been extremely busy. Thanks for your review and support!

**Jedi Master Selena Zini:** Glad you liked this chapter! Dooku training him to be self sufficient? LOL. Thanks for the review!

**Kenobifan: **I'm glad you thought it was entertaining.And the reason why there isn't a purple is because that isn't a main branch in the Jedi society. Purple is kind of a mixture of a Jedi Watchman and a Jedi Master. Hard to explain, I know...but it's ok. She'll get a new color later...when she turns...erm...what was it again? Oh yeah! Seventeen! Lol. Thanks for your review!

**obi-wan359:** Ha! But I'm sure it will seem like forever! Hopefully, I'll be done with this story before I get to college...which should be in...erm...three years. LOL. Thanks for the review!

**Spice Kelly:** Yes, they will end together. But the story won't end with both of them in it. OH SHOOT! I shouldn't have said that. I almost gave away the ending. LOL. Thanks for the review!

**Spice Kelly: **Your suspicions have merit...I'll give you that much. I shouldn't say anymore about it though. It would only ruin the surprise. Thanks once again for your many reviews!

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Now that I'm done with the reviews...I should warn you about this chapter. It's a little intense. And the word little is miniscule considered to the other things I'll have in here. Nothing too terribly graphic...nothing to make the rating go up or anything. But this is just a prelude to what is to come. We will have a dream sequence in this story...just to let you know. The dream sequence will be in italics after the first part of the story. Hope you enjoy it! Here we go...

* * *

Chapter 20

The Deal and The Dream

* * *

_At the Sith refuge 2 weeks later...

* * *

_

"I will not be Dooku's apprentice! I refuse to be! I've had it, Father! You can't make me be his apprentice, Father! I refuse to be and that's final!" Kavar shouted as he stormed into his father's office at the Sith refuge on Coruscant.

"Calm down, my son," Palpatine said, still sitting in his chair.

"I will NOT calm down, Father!" Kavar spat. "If you think I can live with that little pig-headed, perfectionist one more day, you are _wrong_!"

"Son..."

"Don't 'son' me, Father. I know I'm just beginning my training, Father, but this is ridiculous!" Kavar fumed. "He does not put his saber to stun when we're training, he sets it to kill! He even sets the training blasters to kill! I'm lucky I'm alive! Can he at least set them to stun temporarily!"

"You must learn to defend yourself," Palpatine said calmly.

"Defend myself! _Defend_ myself! How am I supposed to defend myself, when I'm already dead! The Sith Lord's trying to kill me!" Kavar shouted, while knocking over one of his father's statues in his rage.

"My son, you will get your revenge once you become a Sith Lord. If you are strong enough, you will be able to defeat Dooku in an ending duel, as your last and final test to become a Sith Lord," Palpatine said, trying to calm him down yet fuel his anger at the same time.

Kavar's eyes were glaring a deep yellow now.

"I _will_ get my revenge," Kavar growled.

"Of course you will. You're my son," Palpatine soothed. "Listen. Let me settle this dispute between you and Dooku...but I must have your cooperation."

"How are you going to settle it?" Kavar asked.

"If I promise to teach you more about the nature of the Darkside of the Force, you must promise to continue your studies with Count Dooku. His training in the forms of combat have never been outmatched before," Palpatine said. "I will teach you about the Force and he will teach you about the forms of lightsaber combat."

Kavar looked heavenward. _I do NOT want to go back to Dooku. But...spending time with my father is just possibly what I would like. Perhaps this is a fair compromise._

"As long as you keep up your end of the deal, so will I," Kavar sighed.

"I will," Palpatine said.

"Alright..." Kavar sighed frustratingly. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go work on Form V."

"You do that," Palpatine said, shooing Kavar off.

_He'll be like Maul in technique and style, yet be as clever as me, _thought Palpatine. _How...amusing. How powerful...heh heh heh.

* * *

_

_A Grand Hall._

_A red glow eminates off the marble floor._

_A silvery white glow and a blue glow eminates off the floor as well._

_He, Anakin Skywalker, can now see the figures which hold the sources of the red, silvery white, and blue glow._

_He sees a man, who resembles himself in a striking way. That man holds the blue glow source, or the lightsaber._

_He sees a girl, someone who looks almost exactly like Keira, except she has a more mature face. She held the source of the silvery glow source, or the lightsaber._

_Then, there was another man._

_Dark black curls crowned his head, and his eyes were a deep yellow._

_His face had a translucent look to it, and it seemed to have dark spider veins all over his face. He had the source of the red glow, or the lightsaber._

_The woman, who looked frighteningly like Keira, suddenly began attacking the man with the red blade._

_Then the other man with the blue saber, began to join in the fight._

_But almost as soon as he began to fight, the woman was able to conduct Cho-Mai successfully (removal of the lightsaber hand)._

_The man screamed in agony as he was maimed and suddenly, limpingly, he began going towards the mantle, close to where they were._

_On the mantlepiece, there was a scimitar._

_And the man with the curly black hair grabbed that scimitar, and forcefully threw it at the woman._

_The scimitar was surprisingly ancient and was not melee. It was cut through by the lightsaber surprisingly well, but it was not cut through in the way the woman had planned. _

_The woman paused for a minute after half of the scimitar had fallen, the harmless half, and then looked down at her stomach._

_The scimitar had gone right through her. The damage would be fatal._

_She put her hands on the bloody scimitar sticking out of her gut, and stared blankly at the man with dark curls and dark yellow eyes, and then back at the man who looked alot like Anakin, or himself._

_She let her hands fall to her sides, and then she slumped to the ground, one knee at a time._

_"Keira!" he heard the man scream, and he soon realized...he was screaming it himself.

* * *

_

"KEIRA!"

Anakin had woken up in a cold sweat. He had never in his whole life had had a dream so vivid.

He heard his door crack open a smidge and looked pensively at the door.

"Anakin?" Keira asked cautiously, opening the door more.

"It's alright...you can come in," Anakin said shakily.

She opened the door all the way, bringing the dimmed lights of the hallway to filter his room.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

Anakin sighed. _Figures._

"I'm fine..." Anakin said.

"You don't look fine," Keira said, trying to see what was wrong.

"Really, it was just a dream," Anakin said.

"But Master Yoda said Jedi don't have nightmares," Keira said, confused.

_Ugh, why does she have to be so new at this?_ Obi-Wan thought.

"They don't. We have dreams," Anakin lied.

"Ok, then it was a bad dream," Keira said.

"Yes," Anakin confessed.

"Ok. Mind telling me what this _bad dream _was about?" Keira asked.

"Yes, I mind," Anakin said.

"Ok then...want to hint at it?" Keira asked, hopefully.

"No," Anakin said stubbornly.

"Alright then, keep your secrets," Keira sighed. "Can I at least help you in anyway though?"

Anakin desperately wanted someone to cling to...like his mother. But she wasn't here now. The dream was dreadfully frightful...and he didn't want to have it again. He didn't want to go to sleep. He wanted someone with him right now. But he didn't want to act like a pitiful helpless thing. He just wanted someone to talk to, and not necessarily about his dream.

"Will...you tell me of your homeworld?" Anakin asked.

Keira's eyes softened. "Sure," she said. She realized he wanted to get his mind off of that dream. _It must have really been bad,_ she thought.

She then began describing her planet, Earth, the best she could to him. He smiled and nodded whenever she told him that the planet was made up mostly of water.

Whenever she was finished, she told him she was tired, and so was Anakin. He felt pathetic asking her to do that for him, but she didn't seem to mind at all. She actually seemed to enjoy talking to him about her homeworld.

Keira took this 'Thanks for telling me about your homeworld...but I'm tired and so are you. You have training in the morning and I have a test,' as her cue to leave.

She went to the door and before leaving she said, "Goodnight Anakin. Pleasant dreams this time, alright?"

He grinned. "I'm sure if you command it, they'll go away."

"They had better," Keira said with a smirk on her face. "Well, Goodnight Anakin."

She then closed the door and turned to her bedroom which was directly across from Anakin and went inside. Her room was ready now, thank goodness. No more sleeping on the sleepcouch.

_He seemed so small just then,_ Keira thought. _He let go of his pride...for just a while. He allowed me to talk to him. He wasn't the stubborn Anakin I would expect. This is the Chosen One yes...but he's so much more than that. And he doesn't always act it cool. He has feelings too._

Once her thoughts came to a close, she sighed, opened the door to her room, went inside, turned off the light, and then fell asleep.

* * *

Anakin's mental distress and scream had shattered Obi-Wan's good dream. He had heard his call since his room was directly beside Anakin's. He was about to get up to see what was wrong, but stopped when he heard Keira's voice. He had realized, she was handling it.

He listened in on their conversation and was greatly suprised to hear Anakin actually listen, or ask to listen to something for once. He also felt great feelings of compassion from the two for each other. It was indeed surprising to him. He felt Keira's mental shields go up after the conversation, something he had taught her to do within the past two weeks and she had grasped the concept nicely.

But, he couldn't help but feel concerned for Anakin as well as Keira. Anakin's dream had greatly disturbed him...and a vivid disturbing dream for his apprentice was not to be taking lightly. But, he also sensed the compassion between the two and there was a nagging question in the back of his mind. Would they form a relationship like he and Siri once had? The thought disturbed him almost as much as Anakin's dream.

But he shook these thoughts off and decided to get some sleep. If he didn't he would be regretting it the next day. His head fell on the pillow, and he at once fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_A week later at the Sith refuge...

* * *

_

"Father?" Kavar asked after one of their meditation practices. "Who was that woman I saw. In your mind?"

"That was your mother," Palpatine said plainly.

"Tell me about her," Kavar said.

"I do not wish to-"

"Father," Kavar said, his tone thick with darkness.

"Fine then, I'll tell you," Palpatine sighed, knowing it was best to tell him because he was going to have to approach the subject anyways if he and his son continued these meditation exercises.

"She was a beauty. Something I had not seen in years. She was once a Jedi who had lived at a Jedi Enclave on Yavin for some time. But she had fallen into darkness. I told Dooku to bring her to me. She fell even farther under my influence. We...even had feelings of love, one might call it. You were born soon after. But then, she turned from me, just as she did the Jedi Order. Now she works as a rogue, doing what she feels best. Going against the Jedi and Sith alike," Palpatine said.

Kavar nodded in understanding and then stood up.

His father stood up as well.

"Why haven't you told me of her before?" Kavar asked.

"You never asked," Palpatine said.

Kavar snorted.

"I have to go, Father. Dooku's expecting me for another spar," Kavar said.

"Go. And you should do much better than last time...now that you have a clear mind," Palpatine said.

Kavar smiled before leaving the meditation room, having his swishing red and black robe trail behind him.

_Ah...my girl where are you?_ Palpatine thought. _I've missed you so. But then...I've hated you for turning on me. I hate you and love you. Why did you leave? Oh yes...you hated me. And you hated the Sith. And the Jedi. Perhaps you will fall so far...you will not feel the Force anymore. It is what you deserve. Not only do I hate you...but I hate your old lover...that Jedi. I can not wait til' the day he falls. _

Palpatine sighed, and then got up to leave, calling captain Kagi, for he had a meeting with the Senate.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Shoo, that was a doozy to write. I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And if you have any suspicions...please post them. 


	21. Of Friends And Foes

Author's Notes: Hello again! I'm trying to update whenever possible...because I know you guys all want to know all the secrets of the story. I will now answer all of my lovely reviews. And P.S. I am soooo sorry for the delay. Things have been topsy turvy lately.

**Lysandra Serrialine: **Not exactly like episode 2. You'll see what I mean later. Thanks for the review!

**Serra Tachi: **Wow! Thank you so much for your compliments! They mean a lot to me. I loved "The Shadow Girl" when I read it, but just to let you know, this story was my idea alone and I didn't use any other fanfic story to come up with it. This story just...came to me...as many do. I try to update at least two days a week as not to get my faithful reviewers worried. This week's been harder than most, but things are looking up. Can't wait for Spring Break! Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy my next chapter.

**Just Jill: **grimaces Er...yeah. I bet you do. But, a little redemption goes a long way. There's a hint for you. Thanks for the review...and yeah, the dream was very scary.

**Cowgirl4Christ: **Well, yes, two that make themselves known. Yep, it sure does give a lot of foreshadowing. You won't know which way's up soon.

**CristaHaydenChristensen4ever:** I'm so glad you do!

**Tymaporer:** For your two reviews: Yes, I do have the whole thing written down, but it seems I'm having to write down more for this story, such as the alternate chapters. And yes, I also have parts of the sequel written. I will take a poll at the end of the story for the alternate chapters, and then probably post the 20 alternate chapters that are picked the most. I will give a summary for each chapter. Shoo...sounds like a lot doesn't it? Well...nobody (that I know of) has ever done 20 (or over) alternate chapters before...so here we go. For all I know...I might make it to the Guinness World Records...LOL. Anyways...I can not (ok...and will not) tell you if Anakin is related to Keira. I will say that your suspicion has merit though. Thanks for your review.

**DarthGladiator45: **Sidious has his own problems to deal with, including Congress, the Senate, and all that jazz. I'm not that good at government branching stuff...so I looked into it and the political stuff in Star Wars, and I think, it's accurate to what I researched. Now that Palpatine is training his son in the Force, he will have to find more time to be Chancellor. Well, that might help things with government issues...or it might not. LOL. Thanks for the review!

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: **I will read yours...when I get the time. sighs I have no idea how I'm going to though. Tomorrow I have an English test sighs again (I'm only good at putting words together...not disecting them!) and then the day after that I have 2 Greek tests, an English test (again), a Vocab test, and ergg...what else? Oh, who knows. I'm going to have one really hard time getting all of my schoolwork before then. Thank you for letting me know though! And thank you for the review. BTW, I read your new chapters for the Elena Skywalker story. LOVED IT! smiles I enjoy reading the torturing of the Sith things at the beginning and the end. Suggestion: Have one of the Sith get food poisoning, another a migraine, and another an allergy to something. That way, you can have them all going beserk trying to keep themselves composed as Sith. That way you can add on to the Palpatine having a cold thing...LOL. Thanks!

**gatermage: **You'll have to read more if you want to find out who Kavar's mother is. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Ledagirl321: **I'm glad you liked it! But, there will be much more...I promise. And yes, poor Ani. Thanks for the review.

**Spice Kelly: **watches you do cartwheels laughs Believe it or not, I had this whole thing planned out. And then, you _have_ to come along and review saying something like "I wonder if Kavar is Siri's son?" LOL! I was not expecting that. But, I didn't want to give it away. Which, to some, I probably haven't but to be on the safe side...I'll confirm it later. Erm...they're half brother and sister. You'll see why in the this chapter...if you already know what's gonna happen! LOL! You must be telepathic or something...LOL!

**xXxArwenxXx:** I really, truly, do not have a clue about what Obi-Wan's good dream was about...but I know it was about something good. LOL. Yeah, I hated Count Dooku too, and I was about to put, "egotistical, sadistic, nerf-herder" but I thought better of it. Keep it plain and simple. LOL. Good luck with your story and I thank you for the review!

**Kenobifan: **Ok, there's the thing. Obi-Wan doesn't know about about Siri's "falling into darkness". He doesn't know about Kavar. Yet. So when he meets up with Siri again, it'll be a real shock. Thanks for the review!

**LJSkywalker: **I recognize your pen name, yet I can't put my finger on where I've seen you before. I've seen one of your stories, I think. Yes, I like the concept of Kavar being Keira's brother too. I also like that their views of each other are changing. It helps...a bundle. To get the romance going. LOL. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Author's Notes: This chappie will reveal why Kavar is two years older than Keira. :o Shock :o. Yes, another dream sequence will come into place...Kavar will have a dream this time. And, Keira will get to meet her enemy and make a new friend. Yes...all will come into place. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read on! And then review.

* * *

Chapter 21

Of Friends and Foes

* * *

_3 months later..._

"...the Vivendo Sector, the Mayagil Sector, and the Sluis Sector," Keira chanted, a part of the many places in the galaxy...these happening to be on the Outer Rim.

"Well, it seems as if you've learned a lot today," Obi-Wan laughed. "Were you able to inhale things this fast on earth?"

"No..." Keira said. "But I did make really high grades."

"It shows," Obi-Wan quipped. "By the way, tonight, we are going to see the Intergalactic Jedi Tournament here in the Temple. We'll be on the sidelines rooting for Anakin. He'll be competing."

Keira looked shocked. "So that's why Anakin looked so pensive today!" Keira exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to make it a surprise," Obi-Wan replied. "Anyways...I thought he could use the space to meditate today. I didn't want you to worry about him. That would only make his anxiety worse."

"Oh..." Keira replied. "When are we going?"

"At six. I was wondering if you would like to be up close...on the bench...watching Anakin in the 'pen' as it's called," Obi-Wan said. "That way Anakin will feel like he's getting moral support from a friend. A Master on the bench who isn't participating would be...ich...embarassing."

"I'd love to," Keira said. "But if I may ask...why is it called the pen?"

"It's a little like a cage except they're rope fences that are about 18 inches tall. If you fall out of the 'pen' you'll most likely hurt yourself because there's stairs leading up to the pen. That's why, if you fall out of the 'pen' you're disqualified," Obi-Wan said.

"How many people compete?" Keira asked.

"100 of the very best from all the Enclaves. 25 of the best younglings or initiates (they're first), 25 of the best Padawans (they're second), 25 of the best Knights (they're third), and 25 of the best Masters (they're last)."

"Are you going to compete?" Keira asked.

"I was going to, but you came along so I had to say no. I needed to focus on you're training...not focus on a sparring tournament," Obi-Wan explained.

"I'm sorry you couldn't compete," Keira said.

"It's alright. I don't really like these competitions anyway. If you compete, and you win, you end up being asked for autograph's by little initiates who are running around," Obi-Wan chuckled.

Keira smiled before the front door to their apartment opened with a SWOOSH!

"Hey Keira," Anakin said casually, as he strolled in the room. He had gone to get his lightsaber updated (again) for what seemed like the billionth time this week.

"Are you ready, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked. "I know it's 5:30 but I want to get good seats. There will be at least 3,000 people and Jedi there.

"Three-thousand?" Keira asked. "I thought there was roughly only 900 Jedi," Keira said.

"There is...but if you count all the dignitaries..." Obi-Wan said, leaving it hanging, knowing Keira would pick it back up.

"Oh," she said.

"Yes," Anakin answered. "I'm ready to go."

"Good, now we need to get there early considering most Jedi are hardly ever late," Obi-Wan said.

Keira, Obi-Wan and Anakin were now all at the arena.

Obi-Wan had told Keira to go down to the bench, which looked like it was a dugout for an American baseball game. There was a series of four large dugouts...one around each side of the "pen".

Keira sat down on one of the benches and watched the very tense Anakin test out his lightsaber a few more times. His hand was shaky, and so were his knees.

"Nervous, Anakin?" Keira asked.

"Do I look nervous?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"Yes, you do," Keira said.

Anakin scowled and then sat down on the bench with Keira.

"I guess maybe I am," Anakin finally said, 'fessing up.

"I knew you were. We haven't even started yet and here you are shaking like a leaf," Keira said.

Anakin sighed. He should've known. Not only had Keira sensed it through the Force, but through his outward appearance as well. That just added to Anakin's problems.

Anakin sat down, and then Keira had an idea.

"Since we have about 20 minutes left, how about you tell me some more about some of the missions you've been on. You know I haven't heard all your stories," Keira said.

Anakin seemed to visibly relax. "Have I ever told you about the time we got trapped on Cato Nemoidia?" Anakin asked.

"No...I don't believe you have..." Keira said, as Anakin began to re-enact the tale.

* * *

_At the entrance to the Arena..._

"Why do we have to go to this blasted contest anyways?" Kavar hissed quietly to his father, Palpatine, while upping his shields. "For Force's sake it's only a spar."

"If you want to live to your next birthday, I suggest you keep quiet," Palpatine hissed back.

Kavar rolled his eyes, but quickly focused them when he saw a Jedi, Mace Windu, coming.

"Ah Master Windu, may we go in now?" Palpatine asked, pointing towards the arena door.

"Yes, I apologize for the delay, Chancellor. I must oversee many of the contestants," Mace said.

"Quite alright, my friend. I would like you to meet my nephew, Kavar. He's 16 and he is learning to become a politician himself," Palpatine said. _And a Sith,_ a thought whispered in the back of his mind.

"Well, please, let me escort you to the special box seats we have prepared for you," Master Windu said. "It's nice to meet you, Kavar."

"Thank you, my friend," Palpatine said, actually allowing the Jedi Master to lead them to their seats.

They were nice seats. Nothing like a real box seat at an Opera or such, but nice enough.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Chancellor?" Mace asked.

"No thank you, my friend...but oh! When will the tournament start?" the Chancellor asked.

"In about 10 minutes," Master Windu said.

"Alright. Thank you once again for your hospitality, Master Windu," Palpatine said.

"Your welcome, Chancellor," Master Windu said, before bowing and then leaving the two alone.

After a while of just sitting there in the box seat, Kavar began to detest the miserable silence.

"Why do we even have to watch this pathetic version of fighting?" Kavar asked.

"I can see new prospects in these Jedi. Jedi that can fall and that are powerful," Palpatine said. "That's why I watch this 'pathetic version of fighting,'" Palpatine said. _The boy must learn respect,_ Palpatine thought. _He must stop with the 20 questions._

"What about my mother...did you see her as a prospect?" Kavar asked.

"No, I didn't actually, she was too strong in the light, until one year...she actually didn't get picked as one of the ones to fight in the tournament," Palpatine. "I knew something was brewing; I could feel it."

"Tell me, I was born 14 years ago," Kavar said. "But...why do you say then...that I am 16?"

"I was conditioning you to become a Sith, so I asked Master Sifodyas to pick up an aging serum for me as well as giving the Republic their Clone Army," Palpatine said. "I administered it to you, 2 weeks after you were born, and you became 2," Palpatine said.

"How did mother take it?" Kavar asked.

"She left," Palpatine said. "Hated my guts after it. But, at least I have you now. Your brother was born of a different lady...someone very powerful as well. But she had mental problems, and that's partially why your brother killed himself. It was hereditary."

Kavar nodded in understanding. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the lights around and in the pen, brightened.

"Looks like the ten minutes are up," Kavar said, before directing his gaze to the pen.

* * *

_In the pen..._

The younglings had already fought their way out of the first part of the tournament, and one had to admit that they did a good job. The winner of the Younglings Cup was a little boy, age 10, named Jari Petry. Very sweet.

Now, it was the Padawans turn. So far, the Padawans had passed up to the 14 years of age category, and Anakin had beaten every single one of the 14 year olds and 15 year olds and half of the 16 year olds. And he was soon going to meet his match.

"Now presenting Ms. Rhayne (rain) Admeirus (admeearus), leader of the Padawan Elite, 16 years old," said the announcer, who was unknown and known only to the four Jedi judges consisting of Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Zarr, and Master Billiba.

A girl with dark, blood red hair stepped up to the pen, and immediately took her lightsaber off her belt.

"Well, Hello Skywalker. I'm starting to see what they mean by, the Chosen One. Now I'm starting to see your expertise," Rhayne said as respectfully as she could without sounding snobby.

"Hi Rhayne," Anakin said, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes.

"Are you ready?" the announcer asked the two Jedi Padawans. Both nodded.

The buzzer sounded and the fight began.

Surprisingly enough, Rhayne was on the defensive from the start. Anakin had to attack first because she wouldn't make a move.

Anakin swung his lightsaber at her head first (thank the Force it was on stun), missing completely. He then tried attacking her on the front, but she easily blocked his blows.

Anakin then began using some Ataru attacks on Rhayne...which did not work exactly. She blocked them, and actually counterattacked Anakin with such a strength that Anakin had never seen her use before.

After a few more minutes of swinging and missing, hitting and blocking, parrying and thrusting, Anakin began to tire. They were getting nowhere in this round. One would have to do something drastic in order to win.

Anakin took the initiative. _Better start while I have enough energy,_ Anakin thought. He began using the strongest attacks of Shien or Form V that he knew. She was startled by them, and was about to be cornered, when she veered out of the corner and into the open.

_So close,_ Anakin thought.

Rhayne immediately saw his initiative and began her own. She had never before used this one acrobatic mark of contact, but she thought she might attempt it. She had seen other Jedi Masters use it and she felt it was time to do her own.

She jumped in the air, spinning at the same time and whirling her lightsaber around and around.

Anakin backed up from her attack, and as soon as her feet hit the ground, she flung his lightsaber at his leg like a boomerang, nicking him hard.

Anakin fell back on the floor, and the buzzer rang, signifying that the spar was over. Rhayne had won.

* * *

_On the bench..._

_Woah...that was freaky..._ Keira thought after she saw that mark of contact. Of course, she didn't know that was a mark of contact, because she wasn't that advanced yet.

Healers came to Anakin's aide. Apparently he had been nicked pretty hard.

_I hope he's Ok, _Keira thought.

_:Keira, come to where I'm sitting, section B, row 5:_ she could hear her father say. They had been practicing that recently; telepathy with each other. Sometimes, Keira had to see things through her Master's eyes, meaning she would have to see where he was at times, where he was located. She would sometimes be given directions from her father through the Force as well.

Keira sighed, and then got up from the bench, but someone stopped her.

"Hand me that water bottle," she heard someone say.

Keira looked at whoever was talking to her.

It was the girl who beat Anakin.

"Quickly, quickly, I have a tournament to win here!" she snapped.

"I'm not your waiter," Keira said incredulously. "You have two pairs of perfectly functional hands and feet. You can get your water yourself."

Rhayne looked at Keira in a staggering way.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Keira Kenobi, you must be Rhayne Admeirus..." Keira said. "If you excuse me, my Master is calling."

But Rhayne stopped her.

"Your Master?" she asked. "Who's your Master?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Keira said. "Now if you please..."

Rhayne let go of Keira's shoulder. "But I thought Anakin Skywalker was Obi-Wan Kenobi's apprentice," she said.

"He is. And so am I. I'm new here...now please...I've got to go," Keira said, now almost sprinting away from Anakin's merciless opponent.

Rhayne was surprised. Another newcomer? How old could she be?

Suddenly she saw Chani Maar, waiting on the bench with the other opponents Rhayne was to battle.

"Chani!" Rhayne called, having a shy looking girl, butone of the more skilledfighters in the 16 years old category, immediately come to attention.

"I know you've wanted to become a part of the Padawan Elite now for some time," Rhayne said, coming close to Chani.

Chani nodded. Becoming part of the Padawan Elite was probably the best thing any Padawan could ask for. Instant popularity, snubbing of enemies, perks such as bragging rights etc. etc.

"I'll let you become a part of the Elite if you do something for me," Rhayne said.

"What?" Chani asked.

"Become Keira Kenobi's friend, get to know her, then tell me everything you can about her," Rhayne said. "After I've gotten the information I've wanted, you can, and I swear on the Oath of the Jedi, that you can become an Elite member."

Chani looked shocked.

"Really?" she asked, almost like a child would do when something was actually going their way.

"Really," Rhayne said. "Do this...and you become a part of the Elite. Hurry though, the tournament isn't going to wait for me much longer."

Chani thought about it, and then finally said, with a shy and nervous look on her face, "Yes, I'll do it."

* * *

Author's Notes: So sorry for the delay ladies and gentleman. But I hope that this was exciting enough and long enough for a while. Pray for a few of our family friends. They are very, very, very ill...life threateningly. Please pray for them, and thank you. :) :) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	22. Drizzling Rhayne

**Author's Notes:** Stupid computer! Agh! I should just hack you up with Gimli's axe! Errgg! This computer destroyed every single one of my documents for this story! This an outrage! I should sue e-machines! Erggg! Of course, I don't have enough money for a lawyer...and it's not like I don't have the entire story written on my other computer...but that means I'll have to write this whole thing over again on this one! Oh! Ugh...but enough with my ramblings. I should answer reviews.

**The Most Humble and Obedient Author (Former Master Selena Zini):** I'm so sorry for the delay! It seems as if spring break has taken its toll of laziness on me. Nice for a break though. No, Rhayne doesn't have a crush on Anakin. In fact, she hates him. She's jealous. She doesn't want him, he wants his power. Kavar will not join the Temple as a spy, but he will soon learn of a new power that can make him look like anyone else. A shifter power, if you will. Thank you, my family is fine, it's just my friends who have the illnesses, and I thank you for your concern. Not only that, but I thank you for your review.

**gatermage: **This age thing is just to help you understand why he looks 16, not 14 and why everyone says he's 16, not 14. The Padawan Elite is filled with Jedi students...true Jedi students, although they are the best of the best and they are as arrogant as they are good, unfortunately. We will eventually see their downfall and the rise of a new group of students who will dominate the power circle of Padawans. LOL. Thanks for the review...and yes...you have to wait. LOL:) :) evil smile

**LJSkywalker: **Well it seems as if I've seen you elsewhere not in the Harry Potter fanfic zone, because I can't go there. rolls eyes I'm not aloud. sighs I know, I know, I sound like a geek, but I think it's a good thing to honor your parents by obeying them, and I can't stand being a rebel. I'm a writer. LOL. It's just with the witchcraft and all that in Harry Potter. I know it's just fiction, but it's dabbling quite close to real witchcraft. So, it looks like I won't be reading any of your HP stories anytime soon. Sorry. :) Yeah, I kinda liked the way she got him to calm down too.

**DarthGladiator45:** So have I. LOL. Thank you for your concern and your review.

**Spice Kelly: **Yeah, I so wish I was telepathic so I could understand what some people think of me. Most think I'm eccentric. Which, is actually kind of true. I'm modest, really. An eccentric person is a goth/punk. A modest person would be someone who actually plays by the rules, LOL. Anyways, it's good to hear you will be quiet about predictions. That's very thoughtful of you. Thank you for your review!

**Kenobifan: **Thank you so very much. I loved the tournaments. I plan to have more of them as I go through the story. But of course, they will be filled with injustice (yes, I mean that) and some purely justified tournaments. I dislike Rhayne, yes, but I love her as a hero, who acts like a villian. She's a Jedi, yes, but she's also arrogant, snobby, and in the words of a Snicket, a cakesniffer! LOL. Sorry, I read three Lemony Snicket books last night, number 12, number 5, and number 2. I've never read any of them, and I was over at a friends house so I took the oppurtunity. They're so funny! Especially the Austere Academy, number 5. I will try to update sooner. Thank you!

**xXxArwenxXx: **Yeah, Rhayne's mean. But she's a good character, that acts like a villian. She's a good Jedi, yes, but she acts arrogant and snobby because of her power. I will try to update sooner.

**Just Jill: **No, I don't like her either. Oh and by the way, it's not an aging potion, it's aging serum! LOL. This isn't Harry Potter. LOL. :):) Unfortunately, for now, Kavar's going to keep it together...well, until the day he dies. Then he'll lose it. LOL. Thanks for the review! Warn me when Haunted comes out!

**Jedi X-Man Serena Kenobi: **Thanks for the idea, and although, Kavar _will_ have feelings for Keira, he will not fight Anakin for her. In fact, Anakin does not exactly start showing his feelings (love) for her until the age 17. Kavar will immediately start liking her during a Senatorial ball in which Palpatine and his one (and only willing family member) is invited. This is age 18, for Kavar and age 16 for Keira. Keira will not show any affections for Kavar, and if anything, will try desperately get away from Kavar and will try to get back to Anakin, whom she finds dancing with Padme, which is equally distressing. She then finds herself dancing with Ferus Ondi (which Anakin is jealous of at that time...but they soon will become friends) and Anakin immediately gets angry at Keira. Keira then finds that Ferus has been called away back to the Jedi Temple for an assignment, so she is stuck sitting with Obi-Wan, who absolutely deplores balls because not only does he have to mingle with dignitaries (who are sometimes...not all...but sometimes) very snooty and can sometimes be a bother. He also has to dress formal, which he does not like at all.

**Cowgirl4Christ: **Oh, well thank you. I've written various war/battle/spar/fencing scenes before, but never posted it on the web before. I'm glad you liked it. Rhayne turns out to be a big bully, and is used currently throughout the story. Although, she will sometimes be very deceptive and frame others for her wrongdoings. You'll know what I mean after a while. Thank you for the review!

**mikigm31:** Chani is a weak pushover, yeah, that's true. But she will soon risk herself not getting into the Padawan Elite, and she will actually become Keira's friend. Yeah, and that Kavar-aged-two-years thing was just a little added mystery to the whole thing. Thank you for your concern for my friends and thank you for this review!

**Lysandra Serrialine: **Yep. And she one day (I promise) will have justice be given to her where justice is due! But no, she's not on the darkside, and she doesn't use the darkside either, although whenever anyone is around her, they feel dark ripples. Thanks for your review!

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for the delay and I apologize! My life has been totally busy, but luckily my schoolwork has lessened somewhat because the Science and Math teachers were complaining we had too much humanities to work on and a lot less Science and Math...thank goodness. I will now put you at ease and I promise I will try to update sooner. Just this week has been a wreck with the computer and now I have a sign that keeps popping up saying, "Your computer is too low on virtual memory!" Stupid computer. Here's your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22

Drizzling Rhayne

* * *

Rain was falling on the planet of Coruscant. It was the day after the Tournament. November 11. It was wet, cold, and dreary looking outside. It set the mood inside the Temple. Anakin especially. He was totally bummed out about losing to Rhayne, and on top of that, a girl. Not only that, but he had a nasty burn scar on the side of his leg. Anakin had to get some hypospray and an anti-septic gel to wipe on the wound to ensure that he wouldn't get an infection.

"Anakin...just be still for a while. Work on your droid. But the Healer commanded that you take a day off of sparring as not to irritate that burn scar further. Do you want to get an infection?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at a restless Anakin.

Anakin growled something under his breath in Huttese and went to his room to grab a little hover droid he was working on.

He was so bored, but working on the droid would pass away the time. Christmas was coming up, and Keira had already asked the Council if she could visit her Aunt, Uncle, and cousin on earth, since there was really no one else she wanted or could visit. She would probably visit her Mother's and Father's grave, since they had been shipped back to earth and then most likely buried there. Anakin had never seen earth. And, he had no idea what she would like for a Christmas present. So, he would make a small hover droid that actually had a personality (like Threepio) that would record everything it saw, and then it could play it back.

That would be her Christmas present. And, this year at least, he wasn't going to be able to go with her to Earth, although both he and Obi-Wan would've liked to. They had a mission coming up that Keira wasn't going to be able to go on. So, she was going to Earth for Christmas, while Obi-Wan and him went on a mission. Unfortunately, for Obi-Wan and him, it wasn't going to be the most enjoyable mission ever. The Jedi Council had predicted that it would be filled with "aggressive negotiations."

This concerned Keira. And he knew it. Anakin could see the anxiety on her face. But, she would have to realize that going on missions were a part of everyday life for a Jedi. So were "aggressive negotiations."

Anakin sighed and began wiring together some of the main key components of the little droid. "What in the world am I going to call you?" he mentally asked the droid, although the droid was not functioning at the moment.

Obi-Wan came back into the room, with his datapad. "Anakin!" he said.

Anakin looked up from his work. "Yes, Master?"

"The situtation on Belgoroth has just gotten worse. The elections did not go as well as the Council might have hoped. They voted for Shioth instead of Hizen. We've been summoned by the Council to go immediately. We need to go...now," Obi-Wan said. It was obvious he was concerned.

"Now!" Anakin asked incredulously. The mission wasn't supposed to take place for a month! That's when the Council predicted the worst uprising of the Hizen "haters" since that's when Hizen was supposed to move into the main palace. Well now Shioth supporters were stampeding the streets praising on their recent success in the elections. They were also raiding, looting, murdering, and so on and so forth. The Hizen palace was burning. Hizen needed to be taken to Coruscant and the Shioth needed to be stopped. But how to do so legally? This was not good. But Anakin and Obi-Wan couldn't just leave like...that!

"Yes now! We leave within the hour," Obi-Wan said in frustrated tone, throwing his hands up in the air.

"But what about Keira?" Anakin asked.

"I'll have Knight Terrill alert her immediately," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed. He'd have to call Tru. This mission would probably take a while to resolve. He might not even get home for Christmas. If so, no present for Keira. He couldn't have that. So, he'd call Tru and ask him to work on it.

Anakin sighed. He got up from his work, ignoring the searing sting in his leg, and then hurried to call Tru on his comlink and pack for the trip.

* * *

Keira, oblivious to what was going on, was quietly eating her lunch, for some reason, fearing the worst. She felt a mounting fear around one of the planets in the galaxy. She could feel it.

Just then, a girl, timid looking, came up to Keira at the lone table.

"Hi," the girl said. "C-Can I sit with you?"

"Uh...sure," Keira said absent-mindedly, looking the other way, just sensing the girl's presence.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

Keira was busy looking out at the rain falling to notice that the girl was speaking to her. "Huh, what?" Keira asked, turning her head and looking at the girl. Keira took in what she saw. She saw that the girl had a very pale, almost white, blue tone to her skin. It was a very beautiful tone. You could call it a "moonlight" tone. She had white hair, with blue streaks in it, and she had thin lips that seemed to vanish when she moved her head. Chani was a Galacian.

"What's your name?" the girl asked again.

"Oh...Keira. Keira Kenobi," Keira said, sticking her hand out and letting the girl shake it.

"I'm Chani. Chani Maar," the girl said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too," Keira said.

"Are you new?" Chani asked, a quizzical look on her face. "I've never seen you before."

"You could call me that," Keira said, poking at her food.

"How could you be? The Council has never allowed anyone over the age of 4 to become a Jedi at the Jedi Temple. Unless of course, you count Anakin Skywalker," Chani said.

"Well, they made an exception for me," Keira replied.

"That's strange. Why?" Chani said.

"I'd rather not speak of it," Keira sighed, setting her fork down, giving up on eating.

Chani made a face. "Alright," she said.

"Who's your Master?" Chani asked.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Keira responded.

"But he already has a Padawan," Chani said. "And how come you two have the same last name. Are you two related?"

"Now he has two," Keira answered. "And yes, we're related."

"But that can't be..." Chani said.

"They amended the Code," Keira replied. "Don't ask me why. Please."

Chani seemed confused but replied with an, "Ok."

She then seemed to see Keira's unease.

"Are you alright?" Chani asked.

"I sense something," Keira said. "I don't know what, but I know it's something...bad."

Chani's light colored eyebrow, furrowed. "What is it?" she asked.

"I think it's a planet. A planet that's emitting pain and fear through the Force," Keira replied. "It's affecting my Master and Anakin."

Just then, as if right on cue, a Jedi Knight came walking up to where Keira and Chani were sitting.

"Keira?" the Jedi asked. "Keira Kenobi?"

Keira looked up and gasped at who she saw. Knight Terrill!

"You're back," she said, a small smile playing on her face.

"Yes, I am. I was sent here by Master Kenobi. It seems as though the conditions on a planet called Belgoroth have become worse. Padawan Anakin and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi have been sent to Belgoroth. I'm not sure when they'll be back," the Knight Terrill said.

Keira felt her stomach turn. Had they already left? Would she not even be able to say goodbye?

"Are they gone?" Keira asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid they've already left," Terrill said. "Master Kenobi said you could stay with me and my Padawan, Ferus Ondi, while we're gone. You'll of course sleep in your quarters, but I'll be in charge of your training and the Masters on the Council will be in charge of your academics. You'll be sparring and practicing with us."

Keira felt sick. She couldn't even say goodbye to them. She looked down at the ground, put on a brave face and then looked up at him. "Alright," she said. "Thanks for letting me know."

The Knight Terrill nodded and then bowed. "Your welcome. You have academics in the afternoon, right?" he asked.

Keira nodded.

"Alright then," he said. "Come to my quarters, room number 302, once you're finished."

Keira nodded and then watched the Knight Terrill leave.

"If you don't mind, I have a class I have to go to," Keira said to Chani, who had obviously watched the scene in keen interest.

Chani nodded. "Alright. Would you like to meet again? I'm always at that table during lunch," Chani said.

"Sure," Keira said, before running off in the direction of the class room.

Chani looked down at the table. _She didn't even finish her food..._Chani thought.

* * *

Tonight, there was going to be a Senatorial ball held at the Senate building. Kavar and Palpatine were going to it.

They were celebrating, or rather having to celebrate, Shioth's win in the elections on Belgoroth. Nobody felt like celebrating after learning Jedi were dispatched to calm the uprising of the Shioths. Shioth himself was going to be there.

Kavar and Palpatine entered the beautifully decorated ball room.

"What a splendid party. Why did you have to send me here anyways?" Kavar asked. He really would've rather spent the night sparring. But now, he was a little more enthusiastic about the whole thing.

"If you want a political career once I'm dead and gone, you're going to have to learn how to act with dignitaries. That includes going to their functions and learning how to negotiate with leaders across the galaxy," Palpatine said.

Kavar nodded with an eagerness. He felt a presence in the room. Not only a beautiful presence, but an angelic presence. He soon found the source of it. "Who's that?" Kavar asked pointing to a brown curly headed angelic goddess in the back of the room.

"That my son, is former Queen Amidala of the Naboo. Now she is their Senator," Palpatine said.

"How old is she? Is she Force sensitive?" Kavar asked.

"She's 19. And yes, I do believe she is slightly Force sensitive. I believe that is what's radiating off of her," Palpatine said.

"May I meet her?" Kavar asked.

"Of course. Kiss her hand when I introduce you, greet her as milady, and then talk about something light, not political. I'll do that," Palpatine said.

Kavar nodded, and then came with his father to where Amidala was. Palpatine was waving and thanking the Senators and members of the Courts while on his way.

"Chancellor Palpatine," she said as she noticed him come up. "I am glad to see you."

"It's good to see you too, milady," Palpatine said. "I would like to introduce you to my nephew, Kavar. He's the only family I've got."

Kavar immediately stepped into his role, elegantly took Amidala's hand and kissed it gently and tenderly.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, milady," Kavar said, letting her hand drop.

"You as well," she said, her face reddening somewhat.

"Milady, can you actually believe the Shioths actually won? I was in shock when I heard it," Palpatine whispered to her.

"Yes. I am concerned for the planet's sake," Padme said. "But for now, we must respect them and the planet's decision."

Kavar looked at Padme. She was so gorgeous. "I must admit, that you look absolutely beautiful tonight," Kavar said.

Padme reddened again. "You flatter me," she said shyly.

"Oh no...it's the truth," Kavar said, a playful smile dancing on his lips. _Let's make the scene more comfortable,_ Kavar said.

She smiled at him. But something caught her eye, and she turned, seeing who it was. It was Shioth.

"Beautiful party, isn't it? I was going to ask the planners to have the colors be in blood red, but I decided against it. Purple is much too pretty," he said. "My, my, it's Senator Amidala. I can't believe my eyes. You're not the little queen I used to see on the holonet anymore, are you?"

Amidala frowned. "No, I'm not," she said. Shioth seemed drunk. And the party had barely even started yet.

"You really must try this ancient Tarisian wine! It's outstanding, if I do say so myself. Would you like to try some, Amidala?" Shioth asked.

"No thank you," Padme said, shaking her head and moving her hands in front of her, but she found that Shioth was grabbing for her wrist.

"Come on, it's got quite a kick!" he said, and he began dragging her towards the bar.

Palpatine just sighed. "I fear for the planet, myself. We need a strong leader, not one who makes promises that can't be held."

There were a few other Senators in the room that were nodding their heads and agreeing with Palpatine. Kavar looked to where Padme was. Somehow, she had been able to free herself from Kavar's grasp and now she was once again caught in another group of Senators discussing the new elections.

Kavar excused himself from his father, and made his way to wear she was.

"I believe we all have enough on our hands, to be worrying about this Shioth business. Let's enjoy the night," Kavar said, getting into the middle of the group and then taking Padme's hand. "Care to dance?"

Padme seemed relieved at the change. She murmured a "thank you" and then she and Kavar moved to the middle of the dance floor.

They began dancing to "Belgoroth's Waltz" which was a pretty piece, but sometimes interrupted by "hiccups" of Shioth himself.

"Thank you," Padme said, dancing to the waltz, Kavar and her hand in hand.

"I knew you were feeling slightly...to put it lightly...cramped with all those Senators surrounding you. But no one can help it. You're a powerful woman, milady," Kavar said.

Padme smiled. "You don't have to call me 'milady, you know," she said.

"Then what can I call you?" Kavar asked.

"Amidala," she giggled.

"Well then, Ms. Amidala, I will vow for tonight that I will not let that Shioth take you. He's much to drunk for the likes of you," Kavar said.

Amidala giggled again. "Thank you. I'd appreciate it."

And Kavar was able to keep Amidala with him for the rest of the night, and both of them didn't even realize that Shioth hadn't even bothered to bother them anymore.

* * *

Author's Notes: Like it? I know, a slightly dreary chapter, but, the next chapter will be a "teensy" bit better. REVIEW! PLEASE! I'm so mad at myself for allowing the reviews to come to a standstill! Thank you, very much. Please, continue to pray for my friends. Their condition has worsened. 


	23. The Spirit

**Author's Notes: **Hmm...reviews are coming in. I'm liking what I'm seeing. I'm glad this story's going over so well. BUT! (there's always a but, isn't there?) There will be some SHOCKING moments in the next upcoming chapters. Whenever Anakin and Obi-Wan come home...let's just say...it's not a pretty sight. :( But, for now, we're on anxious ground so let us move on! Reviews first though!

**Master Kenobi's Apprentice:** I love it too:) Thank you for reviewing!

**DarthGladiator45:** There is going to be definite competition. But, for getting Padme...eh...I'd rather not say who'll win. LOL. Thank you for your review...as always.

**Cowgirl4Christ:** There is going to be more familiar faces, and soon we will see Keira's family on Earth. We'll see her Aunt, her Uncle, and her Cousin. (Oh...some Lord of the Rings News. They have come up with, in Toronto, Canada, in their grandest theatre they have there, Lord Of The Rings: The Musical. Yes...that's right. I was shocked to read it too. They've got singing elves, ents, and etc. etc. The dude they got to play Frodo is really sweet. Sam...er...I dunno. And they say the guy who plays Gandalf, turned Gandalf into a "wispy and eccentric wizard." I think it was supposed to be an insult because the next sentence came out as, "But their Gollum is sensational!" Just a bit of news I think you might like.)

**The Most Humble and Obedient Author:** Well, Kavar, for the moment, is totally immature. Put him on the level of Prince Charming in Shrek 2. LOL. He may act cool now, but deep inside he's worth nothing more than a piece of Sith spit. LOL. Thanks for the review!

**LJSkywalker: **Thank you for your understanding. I'm glad somebody actually doesn't come after me with a pitchfork saying I'm a Harry Potter hater! LOL. I'm not like that. I might be able to look at your smallville fics sometime. I'm allowed to read those. And...for now I'm not at liberty to say if Padme and Kavar will get together. You'll just have to find out in the up and coming chapters. Thanks for the review:)

**Just Jill:** Yes...it's interesting. You got Haunted done yet? Sorry for the anxiousness with the fic. After the first and the second one, I can't help but this one will be just as fantastic, if not more so. By the way, did you get my PM? I gave it to you about a month ago. If so, you haven't replied. Just wondering if you are. Or if you got scared off by me...LOL. Thanks for the review! They're always appreciated.

**gatermage:** Thank you for that PM reply; it was very helpful. I am being sure to include your quote in with my essay. Not only has my Professor given me this assignment, but he's also made it 20 pages long, not 10. :) I like writing assignments...strangely. I should hate them like everyone else. But, I don't. I'm making polls on the internet on the subject, and so far the majority is pro-Harry Potter. I'm soo not surprised. This is great for my cause and effect essay. Thanks for your help. Unfortunately, Keira becomes a friend to Chani, and Chani eventually backstabs her, but soon things work out to the point where Chani becomes horribly guilty, removes herself from the Elite, and then becomes best friend to Keira. Thanks for the review and the PM!

**Spice Kelly: **Thanks! I'm thankful for your reviews! I'm trying to hurry up with the updating. Thanks for your patience with this last chapter.

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: **Thanks for the review! There will be some shockers in the next chapters. I'm trying to read your stories and look for updates, but that's very hard to do with all the schoolwork. Not only has the schoolwork increased, but it has also intensified. I'm counting down the days till school's out. May 25. The day after is when X-Men 3 comes out. Eeks! I've already got tickets! Can't wait! Thanks for your reviews! And yes, curse the computers! Too bad I can't sue though. I already have a lawyer friend, but she would call this a "frivilous case."

**Kenobifan: **Thank you for praying for them. Yes, Kavar can be quite a "romancer" if he sets his mind to it. Especially when he becomes infatuated with someone. LOL. I really wish I could throw mine out the window...although they seem to have minds of their own. :)

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Another chapter. We see another familiar face in this one. I'm having to type out all my stories (on this computer...I have the originals on papter and the hard file copies on my new computer in my room), so I'm sorry for any delay. I'm trying here. LOL. Thanks for your reviews...and I hope to reach 200 reviews by next week. Thanks for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

Chapter 23 

The Spirit

* * *

Keira had awoken with a start. Her hand reached towards her heart. It was thumping rapidly. 

It had been a week since Obi-Wan and Anakin left. Keira had been having frequent nightmares about their mission almost every night, and now people could notice her drowsiness and fatigue in the daytime. She wasn't getting the sleep she would like because of the nightmares. _Maybe this is how Anakin feels, _she thought.

But tonight was different. She wasn't having a nightmare. She felt a vague presence in the room. She groped for her lightsaber on her end- table. On missions you weren't allowed to take your regular clothes off or your lightsaber, but at the Temple you were free to do as you wished. She sat up rigidly in bed and then slowly creeped out of it.

The room was eerily quiet. Too quiet. She could still feel the Force presence in the room. Who in the world was in here? She kept a steady finger over the button to ignite her lightsaber, but didn't dare ignite it. Not yet.

She heard a strange whistling noise in her room. With that came a breeze.

She rubbed her free hand up and down her arms. Was it just her or was it cold in the room? She moved slowly towards the thermograph on the wall. It was freezing! It read 50 degrees. What in the world was it doing being that low? She shivered and put on the heater.

The Force presence was still in the room. She wanted to call out into the darkness and ask who it was, but she decided against it. _If I just have the jitters, it's not going to do any good to wake up the entire Temple,_ she thought.

"Lights at 100," Keira called out. The lights didn't come on. "Dang it," she murmured. She moved over to the manual switch. That didn't work either. _Is there a blackout in the city? _Keira thought.

She suddenly heard a sound that resembled a crash. She it sounded as if it came from the northwest part of her quarters. Keira kept her lightsaber at her side and crept into the den and the kitchen.

She saw what had made the sound. A little holo-frame had fallen over. She reached for it and placed it back on the counter. She turned the holo-frame back on, and soon saw who it was on the holo-frame. Qui-Gon Jinn. Unfortunately, at this time she had no time for sentiments for the dead. She needed to find out who was in her quarters.

Something caught her eye. There was a small light was gathering in the darkest part of the room. Keira took a few steps back. Whatever it was, it was scaring her half to death. Her mind was mentally screaming to ignite the lightsaber, and then either fight it or get out of there.

The light was gathering momentum, but suddenly, the front door to her quarters flew open. Keira screamed, and now almost in a frenzy, she ignited her lightsaber and swung at the intruder.

"Keira...stop!" she heard the intruder say, ducking underneath the lightsaber. She suddenly stopped her movements and disengaged her lightsaber and even in the dark hallway, saw who it was.

"Ferus!" she cried. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, it's ok," he said, trying to get her to calm down.

"What...what was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" he asked.

"That l-light!" Keira said. "There was a l-light in my room. It...was...I don't know..."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just came to your quarters to see what was wrong. Were you having another nightmare? Your shields were down and your mind was screaming distress," Ferus said gently.

Keira's breath caught in her throat. "There was a light in my room. But, the other lights wouldn't come on," Keira said.

Ferus cocked his head. "A light in your room but your lights wouldn't come on?" he asked, obviously confused.

"I don't know how to describe it. It was almost like a glowing light. It was a white light, though. It looked like it would've been bright, but it wasn't. It was just a white light," Keira said.

Ferus sighed, and said,"Well, then let's go see what this light was."

Ferus led Keira back into her quarters. Keira pointed to the corner over by the sleep couch. "That's where the light was," Keira said.

Ferus did a Force scan of the area, to see who was there last. His results came up negative. No one had been there.

"Keira, I think you just had a nightmare," Ferus said. "See there's nothing there. Lights 100," Ferus said.

The lights came on. "W-what?" Keira asked, now confused herself. "The lights wouldn't come on! Neither would the manual switch," Keira said, flabbergasted.

"Like I said. I think you just had a nightmare," Ferus said, patting Keira's back.

"It was no nightmare!" Keira shot back, glaring daggers at Ferus.

Ferus took a few steps back.

She suddenly realized what she had done, and sighed. "I'm sorry," Keira mumbled. "Just go back to bed. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Keira..." Ferus started, but Keira waved her hand, as to say "just leave."

Ferus Ondi sighed, headed out the door, and closed it.

Strangely enough, the lights were now working. Not only that, but in the two minutes that this had happened, the thermograph's readings had switched from 50 degrees to 70 degrees. Even for such advanced technology...Keira understood that this was not normal.

She sighed, and went back to the kitchen, the lights still on. She entered in a certain combination on the drink machine, put a coffee cup underneath the dispenser, and out came a frothy cup of caffienated cappucino.

There was no way on this planet she was going to be able to get back to sleep. _Might as well just get up and enjoy the moment of wakefulness,_ she thought as she took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

The next day was busy enough to say the least. Keira was tired beyond belief. She pushed herself throughout the day, and then finally it came time for lunch. She wasn't hungry enough. She thought maybe a thirty minute nap would do the trick. 

She went up to her quarters, and she found herself going to the window. She missed Anakin and her father terribly. She wondered when they would get back. Master Yoda had said, most likely after Christmas. Keira sighed. A good 7 weeks to go.

She moved her hand up and down against the paneling. She missed them terribly.

"So do I," said a voice.

Keira whirled around, her hand on her hilt. "Who's there?" she demanded. She felt a breeze hit her.

"You know who it is," the voice said, but in a slower rhythm. She recognized the voice...kind of.

"No, I don't know who it is, and if you don't tell me now, something very bad is going to happen," Keira threatened.

"No weapon or Force power can harm me," the voice chuckled. "I'm already dead!"

Keira looked around the room in horror. _Already dead?_

"You have three seconds to tell me who you are and to show yourself...one..." Keira unhooked her lightsaber from her belt. "Two..." she said, getting ready to press the button. "Thr-"

Suddenly, the light that had appeared last night, appeared once again, but this time, faster. She also felt the Force presence. It gathered itself in front of her bed, and then finally it stopped, showing a glistening figure, seeming to sit on the bed.

"Who-" Keira began.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's former Master. I'm sorry if I scared you last night. I was protecting you from an evil Force spirit named, Sifodyas. Used to work for a Sith. But he was killed some time ago. Now, his goal is to haunt Jedi for the rest of his life," the white figure said.

"How can you-"

As if in answer to her question, the whiteness of the light surrounding the figure, dimmed, and then puffed out completely, leaving only the glistening Force spirit, Qui-Gon Jinn.

Keira gasped, seeing his form. He looked like how he was in the movie...except he was glistening.

"Do...you...erm...know me?" Keira asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said plainly.

"How do...uh...you know me?" Keira asked.

"I've watched you," he replied.

"Oh..." Keira said.

Suddenly Qui-Gon chuckled. "My poor former Padawan," he said. "Now he has to deal with two."

Keira, understanding what he was talking about, smiled. "So...how did you get here?" Keira asked.

"I found my way out of the netherworld of the Force," Qui-Gon said.

"But that's not supposed-"

"To happen yet? That's not supposed to happen Obi-Wan and Anakin yet. It happens to you now," Qui-Gon said. "You're much more attuned to the Force then they are."

Keira looked at him. "I am?" she asked.

"Oh yes. You're actually one of the few who can change destinies...something we call in the netherworld of the Force, well...a Destiny Changer," Qui-Gon said. "They're very rare."

"Is Anakin a Destiny Changer?" Keira guessed, wondering if it had to do with the amount of midi-chlorians you have.

"No," Qui-Gon replied. "He's the Chosen One."

Keira frowned. The Force had just gotten a lot more complicated.

"But...how can I be more attuned to the Force than they are? They've had more experience," Keira asked.

"Doesn't matter how much experience you have...although, sometimes the senses can be more alert and aware rather than yourself be more attuned. But, Obi-Wan will always confuse Anakin on that subject. Never quite got it right," Qui-Gon grimaced.

Keira smiled a half-hearted smile, but then it released itself into a frown again.

"Do you know where Anakin and my father are right now?" Keira asked.

The spirit of Qui-Gon smiled at her. "Yes," he said.

Keira just looked at him. "Well...how are they doing?" she asked, wondering if he would actually speak up. "Why haven't they called?"

"That I cannot tell you," Qui-Gon said.

"Why?" Keira asked.

"I'd be dishonoring the Force if I told you. Everything that's in the netherworld of the Force, must remain in the netherworld of the Force. I cannot tell you all that I know," Qui-Gon said.

Keira sighed. _Too bad,_ she thought.

"But I can tell you that you can call on me any time you need a comforting friend. I can only come and stay 5 minutes each time...but...I will be there," Qui-Gon said, reassuringly.

Keira looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks," she said.

"I'm sorry to say that I have to leave now," Qui-Gon said.

"Before you go..." Keira said. "If I'm a Destiny Changer...is it possible that I can change Anakin's destiny?" Keira asked.

Qui-Gon sighed. "That...only you can find out," Qui-Gon said, before he began to shine once more and the light became brighter and brighter, before it disappeared all together.

Keira just looked at the bed, staring at it blankly. He was gone. Just like that. But she could call on him anytime. She felt a sense of happiness spread throughout her, and she didn't feel tired anymore. She decided to go and get some lunch.

She didn't know about Anakin and Obi-Wan...and she didn't really know if she could change Anakin's destiny...but she also didn't know something else. She didn't know that Ferus Ondi had been watching her and listening the _entire time.

* * *

_

"That's all the information you got out of her?" Rhayne growled. "I already knew the majority of that!"

Chani cringed at Rhayne's rising voice. "I'm sorry. I also didn't get to see her at lunch today," Chani said. "And the other times I've sat with her, she's nearly fallen asleep in her food and hardly spits two words out at a time."

"You little twit. I should've known you couldn't do the job," Rhayne growled again. She then sighed, and placed her fingers on her temples.

"Alright. I'll give you one more week to do the job. Get me some new and interesting information...and I'll let you join the Padawan Elite," Rhayne said in an exhasperated tone.

Chani looked visibly relieved. "Thank you, Rhayne. T-thank you," Chani said, before leaving Rhayne's territory.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan ran through the streets of Belgoroth, trying to get to the Shioth palace. If they couldn't get there and convince Shioth to make a calming speech of some sort to get a hold of the city or some sort of ruling that would make the Shioth supporters stop their madness, they were best cooked on a silver platter. 

It seemed like the whole city of Delgor was falling down. Shioth supporters were looting places they'd either burned down or destroyed and there was fire everywhere.

"Back away!" Anakin yelled to the Shioth supporters, his lightsaber ignited, running to the palace as if his lightsaber was a torch ready to start the Olympic games.

Once Obi-Wan and Anakin had nearly gotten to the palace, someone stopped them.

"Lookie here. It's those Jedi Shioth wanted us to get..." said a sneering voice from behind a huge Belgoriathan.

"Move-out-of-the-way," Obi-Wan said, in a very dark tone Anakin had hardly heard him use before.

"I don't think so," the huge Belgoriathan said, before planting something on the ground. In a split second, the thing on the ground began to let out sheet pockets of gas. Before Obi-Wan could yell for Anakin to hold his breath, they were both knocked unconciousness.

* * *

"Plans for Belgoroth are already working. He gets his spice wine, he wins the elections, we get the power and the money. It's all coming according to plan. Belgoroth falls, you become the leader of the planet and city of Delgor, the start of your political career," Palpatine said, going over once again the plans for Belgoroth with his son Kavar. 

"Wonderful..." Kavar laughed. He then sighed and looked out the window.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes," Kavar sighed.

"She would be a wonderful political alliance, Kavar. She would be a wonderful ally to our cause," Palpatine said.

"Of course," Kavar said plainly.

"Continue to be just friends with her, Kavar," Palpatine said, giving his advice. "Then show your true emotions for her. But give them out little by little. Not all at once. That'll overwhelm her," Palpatine said.

Kavar laughed. "Father, I think I can handle something so trivial as love."

Palpatine glared at him. "Matters of the heart are not to be taken lightly," Palpatine said.

"I know that," Kavar said.

"If you did you wouldn't be laughing right now," Palpatine said.

Kavar growled something and then looked out the window.

He knew he could handle it. He just knew it. He handled being a Sith. He handled politics. He could handle such a thing as...love.

Or so he thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I've got to go now. It's past my bedtime (pooey). Anyways...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks! 


	24. Wesa In Big Doo Doo 'Dis Time

**Author's Notes:** Ok...so...my Mom is like, "You need to work on your original pieces of writing." I say "Ok." She says, "You have three months to finish your fanfic." I'm like, "What?" And she's like, "Yeah." And I'm like, "Ok..." (through gritted teeth). So, now, all my free time is going to be spent on this. I'm going to have to make the chapters _longer_ (reviewers scream and shout for joy). Not only that, but I will be updating **EVERY DAY**. So...yeah...I lose...you win. Alls happy:) Here's to the reviews!

**Spice Kelly: **They will get back together...yes. There's no way I could have them seperated for long. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoy it!

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi:** Are you going to see it? LOL. Thanks for the review...as always!

**LJSkywalker:** Yeah...and anyways, Padme's complicated. Besides, she's gonna play a little...hard-to-get. Whenever you get your Smallville fic up and completed, let me know! Thanks for the review!

**gatermage: **I'm, believe it or not, only in ninth grade...but...I do all 11 to 12 grade stuff, so I'm constantly having to do College Prep work. It's an honors school...I have Professors, not teachers. Anyways, about the Kavar...yes...I'm making him a bit gray here, but before we know it, out little Kavar will have matured. He will become the most ruthless and cruel Sith in the galaxy, and he will not be cocky...but evil! For now, I'm giving him a softer tone.

**Just Jill:** Anakin and Obi-Wan...hmm. It's not going to be pretty. Qui-Gon as a spirit. Yeah...he's cool. He'll help Keira, in some ways. Yeah, the whole Ferus thing is unnerving. But all Ferus sees is Keira talking to the air (that's soon to be established), but he get's the idea that she's talking to a Force spirit. Chani really does need to come to her senses. Which she does...after a while. Yeah...that name _did_ come from Dune! I was wondering if anyone would catch that. Cool! Thanks for the review! P.S. And the PM!

**xXxArwenxXx:** I'm glad you enjoyed this last chapter!

**Barbossa's Apples: **Cool! A new reviewer! Yeah! I'm glad you enjoy this! Thanks for the review!

**Tymaporer: **Wow, I can never get up early enough to check if someone's updated or not. That's freaky. My parents won't let me do that anyways. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I'm glad you think that Qui-Gon is, "the coolness." Thanks for the review!

**Cowgirl4Christ: **Wow! Maine! That's so cool! I had a few friends who used to live in New York. They said it was so hot down here! And here we are in sweat shirts and winter pants when it's 48 outside, and they're wearing sandals and short sleeves! LOL. Yeah, little Kavar is going to have to learn a _whole_ lot if he wants to get Padme. Thanks for the review!

**DarthGladiator45: **I _love _Qui-Gon. I was going to originally have this story begin at Episode 1, but then...it's like it hits me that that'd take _wayyy_ too long. Thanks for the review...and have a good day/or night too!

**Kenobifan: **Yeah! He's there! I loved adding Qui-Gon. He's by far one of my favorite characters. Destiny Changer. Had no idea where that idea came from. LOL. Thanks for the review!

**The Most Humble and Obedient Author:** Thanks! I really appreciate your reviews and your enthusiasm for this story! It means so much and not only that but it also helps me whenever I really don't feel like updating. If I'm just really tired or etc. etc. Thanks! And, you will be happy to know that I will be updating **Every Day** from now on. Yeah, you heard me correctly. Unless I'm sick or dead, I will be updating. Thanks once again for your lovely review!

**Captain Jade Sparrow: **Hey! Another new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry I didn't catch you before my last update. I usually wait until everyone's done reviewing and then update again. Thanks! I'm so glad you enjoy this story! (waves hand: You _will _read the next chapter)

* * *

Author's Notes: Ahhh. I finally quit piano! I'm so happy! One thing checked off my list of goals! So happy:) :) :) Ok...on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 24

Wesa In Big Doo Doo 'Dis Time

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan woke up several hours later after being captured. It was cold. It was wet. It was smelly. It was dark.

"Where in the world are we, Master?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan who was still trying to get used to his surroundings.

"It appears as if we are in some sort of cell," Obi-Wan said, grimacing and wincing as he tried to get up. He was sore all over. He groped for his lightsaber. It was gone. The only thing he had on was his undertunic. Anakin was the same. They had been stripped of their outer garments.

"It's about time you two woke up," said a voice behind one of the walls.

"Who's there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My names Bridgemon. Benny Bridgemon. People back home just call me Bridge," said the voice.

"Where are you?" Anakin asked.

"I'm right by you. In the next cell. I'm talking through the air vent," said Bridge.

"How big is the air vent?" Obi-Wan asked, a plan kicking in his mind.

"Not big enough for you to escape through. Well, I'm not even really sure it's an air vent. These walls are made of wood and durasteel. I think this so called "air vent" might just be a small animal hole," Bridge said.

"Would you mind telling us where we are?" Anakin asked.

"Sure. You're in the detention cell in the Shioth's palace," Bridge said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan couldn't see each other, but they could sense each other. They turned their heads to one another. This was not good.

"Do you know why we're in here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nope. Have no clue," Bridge said.

"What are you in for?" Anakin asked.

"Smuggling. I'm a smuggler from Corellia. It's gorgeous there, for sure. Kind of hard to believe the planet is mostly filled with smugglers," Bridge said.

"Oh," Anakin replied. "What exactly do they do here?"

"Well, they give you a beating once a week. They feed you slop. I've thrown it up a few times, but you get used to it," said Bridge.

Anakin grimaced. Good thing Keira wasn't with them right now. This would probably leave her miffed for the rest of her life.

"Is there anything else?" Anakin asked.

"Nah...oh wait. Yeah. These cells...they're Jedi proof. You can't use that...whatcha-ma-call-it...Force stuff. You're going to get nasty electrical burns if you do," Bridge said.

"How'd you know we were Jedi?" Anakin asked.

"I felt it. I have some of that...whatcha-ma-call-it...Force stuff too. I'm one of the better smugglers in the business. I think that...whatcha-ma-call-it...Force stuff helps me smuggle stuff. One time I was actually able to get this guard guy to let me pass and get some really nice equipment back to Yag 'Dhul," Bridge said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan raised their eyebrows.

Suddenly, before they could continue anymore, they heard a distinct rattling, and finally they heard a gruff voice that said, "No talking!"

They then saw the dark door that seemed to blend in with the wall, open, and and in came two guards and who else, but Shioth himself.

"Hello Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin Skywalker," said Shioth.

"Well, you seem to have no trouble at all with making trouble with the Republic. I can just see the Senate now," Anakin seethed, standing up.

Obi-Wan stood up as well and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder as if to say, "Anakin, calm down. Not everything has to be 'aggressive negotiations."

"What do you want us for, Shioth?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I want you dead," said Shioth. "Or well...one of my friends do. In return for 300,000,000 credits and a greater power trip, I would win the elections and storage houses filled with rare and expensive spices."

"Mind telling us who wants us dead?" Anakin asked.

"Ha! Like you think I'm ever going to tell you!" Shioth said. He then took a little pouch that he had hanging from the side of his tunic, opened it, took out a silver flask, and took a drink.

"Are you going to kill us now?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shot Anakin a look.

"No. I have a better use for you...for now. I'm going to have you two run a few errands for me. Once I get bored, I'll kill you," Shioth slurred.

Anakin rolled his eyes, and Obi-Wan just glared at Shioth. But even while he was glaring at Shioth, a plan was slowly making it's way into Obi-Wan's brain.

"What will you have us do?" Obi-Wan asked.

* * *

Keira stared at the window intensely. Where were they? She was getting worried. It had been a week and a day (a day after meeting with the Spirit of Qui-Gon), and still no contact. Were they dead? She'd rather not think about it.

She suddenly heard a knock on the door to her quarters. She went to the front door of her quarters and opened it. It was Knight Terrill.

"Hello Master Terrill," Keira said.

"Hello...um...I was wondering if I could...talk to you about something," he said.

Keira let him in the quarters. She had kept it clean while Obi-Wan and Anakin were away. She offered him a seat in the den.

He motioned for her to sit down too.

Keira did, hesitantly. "What's this about?" she asked.

"Um...Ferus reported something to me about you...about yesterday," Knight Terrill said.

Keira looked at him. "About what yesterday?" she asked.

"He said, you were talking to someone or something in your room yesterday. Can you tell me...what it was? I would...really like to know," Knight Terrill said.

Keira looked at him puzzled. "Ferus...saw me talking to...um...somebody...yesterday?" Keira asked.

"Yes," Knight Terrill said. "He said it looked like you were really talking to a wall. Who was it? Or what was it?"

Keira sighed. Qui-Gon hadn't said he didn't want his existence outside of the netherworld of the Force known. She might as well him. "It was Qui-Gon Jinn's Force spirit," Keira said, sighing. "He...he said before that the night whenever I was frightened in my room, the night whenever Ferus thought I had a nightmare, Qui-Gon said he was protecting me from the ghost of Sifodyas. I didn't know who that was...but...he said he protected me from him. That's what he said the next day," Keira said.

Terrill was astonished. "But that's not possible. How can you communicate with him? Something like that is extremely rare...especially for someone who has very little experience in the ways of the Force," he said.

"Master Qui-Gon said it didn't matter how much experience one has," Keira said. "It's a matter of how attuned to the Force you are. He called me...a...Destiny Changer. He said that's what the Force called me."

Terrill's face went white. "A Destiny Changer?" he asked softly.

"Yes...why?" Keira asked.

Terrill's emotions were blanketed by the thick paleness of his face. "I think we may have to have a meeting with the Council," he said, blankly before walking out the door.

* * *

Anakin growled something under his breath. "Why are you agreeing to do this, Master?" Anakin asked. "This is ridiculous! We're Jedi! Not bounty hunters!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, we have our lightsabers, our clothing, our belts, we're out from underneath Shioth's nose, and the only thing we have with us are these guards. He's so intoxicated, he can't think straight. He even let the guards take the bonds off our hands. He wants us to kill somebody for him. Well...that isn't going to happen," Obi-Wan hissed.

Anakin looked at him, before his eyes brightened. "Oh! I get it!" he said.

"No talking!" the guard who was escorting them to this person's house, said gruffly.

"Sorry...we promise we won't talk," Obi-Wan said.

He then put his hand over his lightsaber. "But there is something we won't promise..." Obi-Wan said.

"What?" asked one of the guards.

Anakin and Obi-Wan then simultaneously took out their lightsabers, immediately igniting them. "We won't promise not to fight!" Anakin shouted as he lunged for the guard. Anakin took the one on the left, and Obi-Wan on the right.

Within a minute, both guards were on the ground struggling against the tight bonds that clasped their hands together behind their backs.

"That was easy," Anakin said.

"Yes...let's get a transport," Obi-Wan said agreeing.

Just as they were heading towards the spaceport...somebody hooded and cloaked got in there way.

"I suppose Shioth sent you to kill me," said the hooded figure. The voice of that person was muffled and distorted to a point where Obi-Wan could not recognize what type of species was underneath the cloak.

"Are you the one these two guards were sending us to?" Obi-Wan asked the hooded figure.

"Apparently," the hooded figure said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other. _:We need to get out of here, Master. Now:_ Anakin said telepathically to Obi-Wan.

"I see you are Jedi," said the hooded figure.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said.

The hooded figure gave a snort and then said, "If you spare my life...I will spare yours. Go."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at the hooded figure before moving away from it.

As they were heading towards the spaceport, Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel that the hooded figure was somebody he knew. He looked back to where the hooded figure was before...only to see that it had vanished.

* * *

"Keira...we have heard about your experience with Master Qui-Gon Jinn," said Master Windu, as they were having the Council session that Knight Terrill had planned.

"Yes," Keira said.

"Said he did, that you were a Destiny Changer," said Master Yoda.

Keira nodded.

"Know what that is, do you?" Master Yoda asked.

Keira tried using the obvious. "Um...someone who changes destinies?" she asked.

"Exactly," said Ki-Adi Mundi, getting into the conversation. "You were sent to us for a reason. Just like Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, was sent to us for the sake of the Jedi."

"Then what have I been sent here for?" Keira asked.

"You know what this 'Star Wars' is on your earth, do you not?" Mace Windu asked.

Keira nodded.

"You know about what is to happen. Not only do you know what is to come, but you also know of ways you can change it. You've been secretly planning to change the events of this 'Star Wars', have you not?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

Keira looked at her feet. "Yes," she mumbled.

The Council Members looked at one another. "What is so bad to come that would make you want to change it?" Master Windu asked.

Keira gulped. Not what she wanted to hear.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Keira asked.

The Council looked at one another.

"Why don't you let me tell you what happens when it comes to that time, like you said when I first got here?" Keira asked.

The Council exchanged glances with one another.

"Yes. We must be focused on the present," Master Windu agreed. "The future, must remain the future, for now."

The Council all nodded in agreement.

"Alert us a year before one of these time markers arises, young Kenobi," said Master Yoda. "That way, we shall be prepared."

Keira nodded. "Yes Master," she said.

"This meeting is adjourned," Mace Windu said, before Keira and Terrill walked out of the Council room.

* * *

Padme's holomessaging system was flashing as Padme walked throughout her apartment. She headed over to it, sat down at the desk, and watched the holo-message play again. It was third time she had watched it. She was wondering if she should reply.

The message began to play. It showed Palpatine's "nephew" turning on the holo recorder then looking at it and speaking into it.

"Hello milady," Kavar said in a cool voice. "I just wanted to let you know, I had a wonderful time with you at Shioth's ball. It was a horrible ball, but it was only enjoyable for me because you were there. I was just wondering, if sometime this week, if you're not too busy with politics and the like, if you'd like to have dinner with me. I've got reservations for La' Chandelires, a small private little restaurant in Higher Coruscant. Give me a call, and I'll make sure you have a more enjoyable night than you had at the ball. Thank you very much milady."

The thing beeped and then said, "End of Transmission."

Padme sighed and looked at the screen. It couldn't really jeapordize her career could it? She guessed it couldn't. She turned on the holo messenger, and finally...sent him a message.

"Hi," she said. "This is Padme Amidala, recieving Kavar's message. I just wanted to say...I'd love to go out with you sometime this week. Call me on the comlink, and we'll set up a date. This is Senator Padme Amidala, signing off."

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have to go now. Got to schoolwork and bake cookies! Bye:) :) :) :) :) READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	25. Of Killing And Smuggling

**Author's Notes: **All smiles! Over **200** reviews:) :) :) This is fun! Now...to answer those reviews...

**LJSkywalker: **Of course they are. It's like their trademark! Yeah, well Padme and Kavar's date doesn't turn out so well.

**Jedi X-Man Serena Kenobi: **So glad to hear that! Oh-ho-ho-ho! You actually...wow...you caught that early on! Good for you. About the 'hooded figure' I mean. I tried to keep it a secret...but looks like it's known to a reviewer! Thanks for reviewing!

**Just Jill: **LOL! Yeah, I probably should've written something like that...but...I wanted her to show a little respect for the Knight Terrill first.

**JediMan:** Thank you so much for your criticism! I greatly needed that! I know that Senator Amidala's characteristics are way out of whack...but...there's a reason for that. Whenever Keira came into existence in the Star Wars world, just her being there changed everything...including the way people acted...well, mostly. For your pleasure and others, I will try to capture Amidala's characteristic a bit more, just to keep the reviewers reviewing and the readers to keep reading. The reason why the Council scene was so lacking in words (I know that's not a word...but...oh well), was because my Dad kept begging me to get off the internet. I had to condense it...a little. But...that will not happen again. I promise. I will try to do most of my updates before he gets home. Thank you once again for the criticism! Erm...about Ferus being a spy or agent for Kavar...erm...once again...not really. He isn't a spy or agent...sorry. But...something does happen to him later. Thank you for your review...your criticism...and your help! Thank you!

**The Most Humble and Obedient Author:** I'm so happy you're happy! It makes me smile:) :) :) Please...continue reading! And uh...sorry...can't tell you my age. It's against our internet rules at home. Sorry. Thanks for the review anyways though!

**Captain Jade Sparrow: **Ha ha ha ha! She could definitely put that room to good use too. Thanks for the review! They're always appreciated.

**Kenobifan: **Yeah, Shioth is pretty stupid. Hope you have good luck with your errands. Thanks for the wonderful review!

**DarthGladiator45:** Yes...there will be more bantering to come. I'm glad this story is shaping up to be one of your favorites. I hope this chapter appeals to you. Mmm...I made Peanut Butter cookies...from scratch. Mmmm...my friends and relatives love them.

**gatermage:** Yes, Obi-Wan and Anakin will be in even more trouble in the next chapter, Keira has been found out even more in this one, and Kavar has just ruined his wooing. I don't know when they'll speak to each other again. :P Glad you liked the story. Thanks for the review:) :)

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you will enjoy this chapter. The first part of this chapter starts off kind of intense...but it lightens up towards the end. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 25

Of Killing and Smuggling

* * *

Padme was sitting at the table with Kavar at the La' Chandelires restaurant. Her handmaidens had been thrilled about this little...date. They said Padme needed a life besides politics. This was just the chance the handmaidens knew she should be jumping for.

"You won't embarass him now will you?" Sabe had asked her before hand.

"Sabe...how can I embarass him?" Padme asked.

"Well, after this date-"

"Sabe, I didn't mean to say...date over the comlink," Padme sighed. "It was...just a mistake."

"Oh sure...give your excuses," Sabe giggled. "You like him...don't you?"

"Sabe..."

Padme didn't know what to think now. In the back of her mind she was saying, 'yes, I like him', but now she wasn't so sure. She had spoken to him for a while at the dinner table, but now...there seemed to be nothing that either of them could think of to say. He was quiet, and distant.

"I hear your Uncle has been doing some marvelous work with the Creation Act project. If and when you see him, please tell him that he has my thanks," Padme said.

Kavar nodded. "His loyalty towards you shall never be broken," Kavar said with a smile.

They then both were silent again. This time, longer. Finally Padme spoke up again.

"Kavar, is there something wrong?" Padme asked.

Kavar looked at her and shook his head. "No, I just have had a lot on my mind lately."

Padmelooked as his dark and rich eyes. "Would you like to talk about it?" she asked.

Kavar sighed and looked at her. "Not really," he said.

Padme saw a flash of anger cross his face.

"You're angry about something," she said, not really asking, just stating.

"So what is it to you if I am?" he asked cooly.

She was taken aback. "Kavar..."

"No, no...it's just...tonight isn't going as well as I had planned," Kavar sighed.

"Why, what did you have planned?" she asked.

"Just a nice dinner out...but it's turned...I don't know...something's going to happen...," he sighed.

She looked at him for a moment.

"Why did you invite me to dinner?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I-I wanted to get to know you a little better," he said hesitantly.

She looked at him. "So do I," she said.

Suddenly, two figures walked through the front door to the restaurant. They were Duronian. They stopped at the front of the restaurant, grabbed two pistols from holsters around their sides, and began shooting, directly at Padme.

"Run!" Kavar shouted, grabbing her arm as he saw them. Kavar, still holding her arm, and running at the same time, took her to the back of the restaurant.

They passed several miffed cooks on the way to the back. Finally, when Kavar found a good place for Padme to hide, he told her to stay there.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Stay there, milady!" Kavar said sternly.

_Milady?_ Padme thought.

Padme lifted up her dress that she was wearing, and removed the blaster pistol from the holster on her thigh. She would be prepared for anything.

She heard a few screams and before she knew it, there were two Duronians trying to kill Kavar.

"Kavar!" she screamed, before she threw him the blaster pistol, which he caught with much ease.

He then fought off the Duronians, and fired point-blank blaster shots at the two Duronians heads.

They both fell to the ground.

Padme shrieked before seeing the two bloody bodies on the floor. They were both alive...barely.

Kavar's nostrils were flaring; he was very, very angry.

He pointed the blaster at the Duronians' chest.

"Kavar...don't," Padme whispered.

Kavar let out a growl, and then squatted down, right by the Duronians faces, putting the blaster pistol to their heads, rotating, putting it the pistol to one head, then the other.

"Who...do you work for?" Kavar growled, placing the blaster pistol.

"Nobody..." one of the Duronians moaned.

Kavar growled louder this time, and jammed the blaster pistol at the same Duronian's head.

"Kavar!" Padme cried. "Don't! They're unarmed!"

But Kavar was not listening.

"Who do you work for!" he asked louder this time, almost shouting, jamming the blaster pistol into the Duronian's head harder.

"Si...di...ous..." the Duronian rasped.

Kavar's face went white, his hand trembling.

"Kavar?" Padme asked, almost in tears.

In an instant, Kavar's face flushed deep scarlet. He grabbed the blaster pistol, jammed it into the Duronian's head, and pulled the trigger 3 times. The sounds were sickening.

"Kavar!" Padme screamed.

Kavar then turned to the other Duronian and looked at him.

"Kavar, don't!" Padme pleaded.

Kavar looked at Padme and then back at the Duronian. He could see the pleading look in Padme's eyes as well as the Duronian's.

He turned and looked at the Duronian.

"You're lucky you're not dead," Kavar hissed, before he got up, gave the blaster back to Padme, and motioned for her to come with her outside.

When they got outside, Padme landed Kavar a punch to the cheek.

"What the heck did you do that for!" she shouted.

She then slapped him across the face, the other way.

"They were unarmed!"

Kavar looked at her, his eyes glaring.

"You're lucky you're not dead too," he said.

"I can't believe you! You just killed someone that probably should've stood trial!" she shrieked.

Kavar just stared at her coldly.

Padme took several deep breaths before

"Kavar, I must retire. I have a long day at the Courts tomorrow," Padme said coldly.

Kavar just stared at her before saying, "I'll make sure to call you a cab car."

He then stalked off, leaving Padme...alone to fetch her own cab.

* * *

_At the Sith Refuge...

* * *

_

"I have never been so furious! Why would Father send those two knuckle brains out to kill her! ERGGG!" Kavar fumed. His father had betrayed his trust.

Kavar got to his Father's regular office at the Sith Refuge, and stepped in.

"FATHER!" he shouted.

But his father was not there.

Kavar grabbed one of the mini-Sith statues off of the shelves in the office and then threw it to the ground, smashing it to pieces.

"That's what your body will look like when I'm through with you," he hissed, before leaving the office, and going to the sparring room to channel his anger.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin had gotten to the spaceport only to find one minor problem. There were no ships coming or going from Belgoroth.

"Great...just great," Anakin sulked. "No ship, no trip, no ride home."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, the Force will provide a way."

Anakin moaned something before leaning back in his chair.

"Well, well, well," said a voice. "If it isn't the Jedi back from out of the cell."

Anakin and Obi-Wan's head whirled around to see Benny Bridgemon looking at the two, casually relaxing in a chair by one of the docks.

"I thought you were still in yours," Anakin said.

"Nope. That drunk old hag didn't know left from right, so he sent me to come and find you," said Bridge. "See if you got your 'job' done like a good little boy."

"Bridge...do you know of any ships coming or going from here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah...actually. Just talked to my crew a few moments ago. They'll be in in about a week to come pick me up," Bridge said.

"Bridge...we need a huge favor. Can we hitch a ride to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ok...well...there are two reasons why they'll be no way you can get a ride," Bridge said. "First...you are _not_ getting on my ship dressed like a Jedi. Do you want my crew to die of fright?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other. "We've been robbed of our clothes, Bridge," Obi-Wan said. "Any clothes we can get are going to have to be provided by you."

Bridge sighed. "Sure fine...but they aren't the finest rags in the galaxy."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Second, I have no guarantee that you're going to have me arrested as soon as we get tothe surface of Coruscant," Bridge said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

"Can a Jedi's word be good enough?" Anakin asked.

"Nope. The only way you can prove to me that you won't have me arrested is if you take the Smuggler's Oath," Bridge said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged glances.

"What do we have to do?" Anakin asked exasperatedly.

"Well..."

* * *

Keira was currently in the Jedi Temple Library. She thought she might as well look up this Destiny Changer thing while she had the chance. Anyways, she still wasn't real clear on what this whole 'Destiny Changer' thing was. The Jedi weren't exactly...crystal on that.

She typed in the proper word in Basic on the terminal(she was actually really getting the hang of it now) and let the search begin.

It didn't take long. Before she knew it, there were more than one hundred entries for 'Destiny Changers'.

Keira stared at the first one. It read, "Destiny Changer: The Prophecy."

Keira leaned back in her chair. A Prophecy?

She clicked on the link. It opened to a few Basic words regarding the Destiny Changer. This is what it said:

_The Destiny Changers have been in the Book of Jedi Prophecies and Lore for over 4,000 years. There will be 5 Destiny Changers in the time of the Jedi. They will all be female. One will marry the First Swordmaster. The Second will marry the Unifying Force Master. The Third will marry the Counsular. The Fourth will marry the Guardian. The Fifth will marry the Chosen One. All have a special purpose that remains to be known yet. They will be extremely powerful warriors that can change the destinies of others. They can not change the destiny of themselves. Even though the majority of the Jedi practice celibacy and don't allow marriage, these Destiny Changers will defy the Jedi in **only**_ _those ways. _

Keira didn't bother to look on. She was the fifth Destiny Changer no doubt. She also guessed this was the reason why the Council seemed a little ambiguous on the whole "You're a Destiny Changer" thing. They didn't know what Keira's reaction would be. And they hoped that it wouldn't be with arrogance and defiance against the Council.

Well, Keira was more shocked than prideful. In fact...she had not pride within her at the moment. Just shock. She would really marry Anakin. And she didn't really feel any defiance towards the Council either. They were ambiguous for a reason.

_Sometimes...ignorance is bliss..._ Keira thought.

She would have to live with this fact in the back of her mind for a while.

_Maybe I should just forget about it..._Keira thought. _I may be marrying him...but that doesn't mean I have to think about him all the time._

As Keira was looking through the Terminal entries once more, somebody, Ferus came up, obviously about to get on the Terminal right next to Keira.

He noticed her, but he sat next to her and looked through the Terminal anyways.

"What are you doing here?" Keira asked.

"Researching about the Sith War. Why?" Ferus asked.

"No reason," she said.

"What are you researching?" Ferus asked.

Keira immediately pulled up another page that wasn't about the Destiny Changer.

"I'm researching about the Code," Keira said.

"Oh..." Ferus said.

After a few moments, Keira spoke up.

"Why in the world were you eavesdropping and watching me in my room the day before last?" she asked.

Ferus stopped typing. "I heard you talking. But I didn't hear any reply. I decided to see what was up."

"Well, don't ever do that again unless you hear me screaming at the top of my lungs, or you feel major distress spikes coming from me, got that?" Keira asked.

Ferus sighed. "Got it."

Keira got up from the Terminal before turning it off, and then stalked off. She didn't want to even sit next to Ferus. He was getting on her nerves.

She just needed some time alone.

* * *

"We do so solemnly swear to not arrest the Bloody Smuggler's Crew once we reach Coruscant. If we do, we are to throw our self into the deepest part of Nar Shaddaa or Nal Hutta. We do so solemnly swear to be a part of the Bloody Smuggler's Crew," Obi-Wan and Anakin swore, their hands on the 'smuggler's bible' a little red book with all the tricks of the trade in it.

"Congratulations. You're a part of the Bloody Smuggler's Crew. But don't worry. You won't have to do any...real smuggling," Benny Bridgemon said. "But I would've made you if there were actually some things to smuggle and we actually had a ship here."

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"But...you will have to clean up around this dock, fix some droids I've got here, etc. etc." Bridge said.

Obi-Wan sighed. He hoped that the ship would come early.

"Master...I'll work on the droids," Anakin said, taking the task he was most interested in before Obi-Wan had a say.

Obi-Wan sighed and told Anakin to go about the work.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Bridge said. "You can't go about your work dressed like Jedi...remember?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan both looked down at their tunics and said, "Oh."

After the two had gotten dressed, they were thankful the undertunics had overcloaks to them. Now they could keep their lightsabers hidden.

Anakin ran to go work on the droids, while Obi-Wan was told to go man the dock area, which really only required a lot of sitting and waiting for nothing.

He would spend that time to probably catch...a little bit of shut eye...yawn...

And before he knew it...he was asleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ahhh! For once I get a chance to write a decent Author's Note. I'm so glad I got this in. I'm so tired...yawn. Must go to bed...yawn...again. Thank you all for reading. PLEASE! I COMMAND YOU TO READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU! 


	26. Going Downhill

**Author's Notes:** Ahhh! Another chapter! We find out a little secret in this chapter...AGAIN! I love reviews...I hope you all know that. Wonderful feedback puts a smile on my face. I must update again. Now...time to answer my reviews.

**Spice Kelly: **LOL! Yeah...I know. Thanks for the review!

**Relsya Regana: **I was thinking of using Vrook, but...Darth Vrook...it...just doesn't sound as _young_ and _meaty _as Kavar. We need someone young..._to marry Padme_...and that happens to be Kavar. BTW: I love KOTOR! I've beat the two games on hard three times! It was so much fun! Thanks for the reviews!

**LJSkywalker:** Yeah. The whole Keira finds out she's marrying Anakin thing was just a ruse...nah! Just kidding. Obi-Wan and Anakin will come out of it...erm...a bit injured. And...a bit...is minimizing it. The date did NOT go well and Palpatine is evil! Thank you for the wonderful review!

**Just Jill:** He's a very stupid little teen. Yes...LOL...very stupid. Poor Duronians...even if they did try to _kill_ Padme. I wouldn't want to be shot point-blank by Kavar. Yeah...the Destiny Changer thing. A little secret about it. I don't know where on earth the whole "Destiny Changer" came up, but I do know that I used some "Simarillion" similarities with the 5 Destiny Changers. They're rather the gods and goddesses of the Elves in the Lord of the rings, such as Mandos, Valar, etc. etc. Each god got married to a goddess. And each goddess had a purpose. One had speed, one had strength, one had beauty, etc. etc. Stuff like that. Thanks for the review!

**scarlet-rebELLE:** You can have the whole truckload. If you haven't heard, I'm updating every day! Thank you for the review!

**xXxArwenxXx:** I'm hurrying! I'm trying to hurry up and finish all these reviews so I can get to the good part! Thanks for the review!

**Cowgirl4Christ:** Thanks! Don't Trust The Bad Guy? I like that title! Nice! I can't wait to see it when you submit it. Or...if you submit it. But, I hope it's _when!_ Anyways...little secret...that chapter was actually pretty short considering my other chapters. That one was only 2,533 words. The ones before it were in the 3,000's. Thanks for the review!

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: **Yes! You win! Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding! She wins an all out trip to Hawaii! Nah...just kidding. Yeah...Padme needed to know. Of course...this just makes it harder for them to get back together again. But! It delays some things which is what I want. Thanks for the review!

**Tymaporer:** Yeah. My parents read the reviews (don't get embarassed now...they think they're enjoyable to read and most of yours...hilarious) and they also help me come up with some pretty wicked phrases. Like, "I hope that wasn't the Force, because if it was, it's not with you." That line was for Anakin after he got spit up on by his first child...which I'm not going to say what the name is. Too early for that now. I'll make sure to send you a PM on your birthday. I hope you have a good time at your grandma's! Tell her to have a Happy 80th Birthday for me! LOL. Thanks for the review!

**Lysandra Serrialine: **Padme doesn't get a "happily-ever-after" as some of you...(whoever is a Padme lover) would like. Kavar and Palpatine will be torn apart. Yes, but...not so much right now. Palpatine eventually dies by his son's hand though, I can tell you that much. And if somebody killed Palpatine...you know...that's got to be bad. Anyways, thank you so much for the review!

**Obiwan359:** It's good to see you again! Ah...yes, school can be such a bother! And March Madness can be so busy. I'm glad you've enjoyed these chapters. Thanks for the review!

**DarthGladiator45:** It's pretty safe to say now that Keira will marry Anakin. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**The Most Humble and Obedient Author:** I can give you a verbal description of Kavar if you like. For now, he has thick, black curly locks, dark eyes that either turn red or fiery orange when he's angry. He sometimes seems to have a pale face with spiderveins over it...you know...KOTOR? Have you ever played it? If your dude is on the darkside...well, you're going to be pale with spider-like veins across the face. That _sometimes happens._ He has a black, with red accents, ankle-length military coat. The red is a blood red color, and he has a hawk symbol on his shoulder...you know...kind of like a swastika. LOL. If you still don't know what I mean by that...watch The Sound Of Music...LOL. Thanks for the review! They're always appreciated. P.S. It's ok about the age thing. Just something I have to mention to my readers.

**gatermage:** Oh...you do now do you? LOL. Yeah, Kavar was really stupid there. Palpatine meddled in there romance because he later was told that the Seperatists want her dead. You see, Nute Gunray just got out of jail then. He sent the two Duronian bounty hunters out to kill her. But, he's later going to have Nute Gunray and his minions to do it. It's too risky to have him do it himself. Anakin and Obi-Wan...errr...no...they don't know how to be tough guy smugglers. And well, we'll see in this chapter that the whole Bloody Smugglers Crew thing...was just a fraud. Benny Bridgemon is a rogue! And erm...no...the Council (unfortunately) does not give lessons on how to blend in with the fringe. But they can blend in when they want to. If they set their mind to it. Yes, Anakin won't go sith, he'll be with Keira...(YEAH!) Anyways, I'm rambling too. Thanks for the wonderful review. I will try to read some of yours when I get the chance. Thanks for the review!

**Kenobifan:** Poor Padme. She does have sense...but she eventually loses it when she gets brainwashed by Kavar...whoops! Did I just say that? Naughty, naughty, naughty. Obi-Wan...and Anakin. Poor guys. But something horrible will happen to them at this part. Thanks for the review! They're always appreciated!

* * *

Author's Notes: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE MARVELOUS REVIEWS! 226! So happy! Nice number! Now...onto the next chap. P.S. Sorry for the delay. I checked out this art college (loved it!) and took a course there (whatever I drew sucked)...but whatever. Here's your chapter.

* * *

Chapter 26

Going DownHill

* * *

"So, you see anything?" Bridge asked Obi-Wan, who was at the camera controls surrounding the docks.

"No, I think you were imagining things," Obi-Wan said. "Oh wait...Ah! I know what you saw."

"What?" Bridge asked.

"Anakin got your astromech droid up and running again. You just saw that," Obi-Wan said.

"Oh. How's that kid so good with electronics? Never could get that thing to work straight," Bridge asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "It's a gift," Obi-Wan said. "Somehow, I think it has something to do with him being Force sensitive."

Bridge looked at Obi-Wan. "You know this...whatcha-ma-call-it...Force stuff? What all can it do?"

"The simplest of things it can do is help one sense things. Do you ever have a feeling something bad's going to happen?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah. It's this gut instinct I have," Bridge said.

"You have some Force powers, yes. Have you ever been able to lift anything without touching it?" Obi-Wan asked Bridge.

"Err...well...yeah. I sometimes do that for my...er...crew. You know like...er...obstacles..." Bridge said.

"Is something bothering you, Bridge?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Uh...no," Bridge said. He was sounding cocky and arrogant, just how a cocky smuggler would sound if he was hiding something. But Obi-Wan didn't want to press him.

"Fine then," Obi-Wan said. "Uh...Bridge. I would like to use your holo messenger...is that alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I guess...why?" Bridge asked.

"I want to leave a message with the Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan said. "I haven't called them since I got here. Not only, that, but my other Padawan has probably been worried sick about us not calling."

"I thought you Jedi were only supposed to have one Pada...whatcha-ma-call-it...whatever," Bridge said.

"We are...but this is different. I can't get into details right now," Obi-Wan said.

"Ok...but I can't promise you'll get that clear of a signal from here all the way to...uh...Coruscant, let me guess?" Bridge asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sorry if this 'jacks' up your message bill...but I must contact them."

"Sure, no problem," Bridge said, and then he set up the comm.

* * *

Keira was sitting at the lunch table, casually talking to Chani. But she was down...and couldn't wait to get back to her quarters. She had been depressed lately, and all she really wanted was for Obi-Wan and Anakin to come home.

"So, do you like being Obi-Wan Kenobi's daughter?" Chani asked her.

"It's ok, I guess. No real problems that I can see...yet," Keira shrugged.

"Did you have any problems talking to him at the beginning? When you first met him, I mean?" she asked.

Keira nodded. "Yeah...we...had a yelling match at one point. I hate them. Yelling matches, I mean.," Keira said.

"Ooh...a row. There's been some pretty nasty ones around here lately. The latest one was with Master Terrill and his new Padawan Ferus," Chani said.

"New?" Keira asked. "They had a fight?"

"Yeah. About an hour ago. Anyone who hasn't had a Master for over a year is considered 'new' to that Master," Chani said. "He's had 4 other Masters I think."

"Who were they?" Keira asked.

"The Master before Knight Terrill was Master Gana, and the one before that was Master Zu, and the one before that was Knight Kendrick, and the one before that was...oh yeah...Master Tachi," Chani said.

"Tachi?" Keira asked, her face going white.

"You know her?" Chani asked.

"Yeah..." Keira said.

"People say she turned into some kind of...I don't know...rogue. She hates both Jedi and Sith," Chani said. "Where do you know her from?"

Keira was afraid to answer, but she was saved by a beeping sound on her datapad.

She took it off her belt and looked at it. "I'm getting a message!" Keira said excitedly. She crossed her fingers, praying it would be Obi-Wan and Anakin. It was.

"Keira!" she heard Obi-Wan say. His hologram flicked up on the screen. "Oh, it's good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine...but where have you been!" Keira asked frantically. "Is it like...normal for you guys not to communicate for this long! Is Anakin ok?"

"No. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner," Obi-Wan said. "I was...eh...let's not get into that right now. I'm lucky I was actually able to get a signal from here and it costs a fortune to be on here anyway. Anakin is fine. Can you do me a favor?"

"Ok...what is it?" Keira asked.

"I need you to record this message, then transmit it to the Council Chambers...can you do that for me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure," Keira said.

"Press record...now," Obi-Wan said. Keira did so.

Keira pressed the red button on the side of the screen of the datapad.

"Hello. I'm transmitting from Keira's datapad. Anakin and I seem to be trapped for the moment on Belgoroth and we won't be there until Sunday, at the very least. The condition of Belgoroth is horrible. Almost every house and city has been either burned or looted. Shioth tends to complicate things. We were captured by him the first day we were here. Apparently, he's been doing some underhanded work with one of the leaders within the Senate or the Courts in order to get spice and to win the election in exchange for money and his support. I also have received word that Shioth is suggesting _leaving_ the Republic. He's a Seperatist, I'm afraid. Negotiations with him have failed. He's constantly intoxicated, so talking with him is useless. This is just the basics of what's going on here. I suggest not bringing a ship here. There's too much at stake. For now, Anakin and I have joined a smugglers crew. They have agreed to take us back to Coruscant in their ship. Thank you, Masters. May the Force be with you. Obi-Wan Kenobi out."

Keira just stared at the transmission. Belgoroth was in flames? Shioth intoxicated? Another Seperatist planet/group? Anakin and Obi-Wan joining a smuggler's crew! The Republic was crumbling...one little planet at a time.

Keira pressed send on her datapad, and sent it to the Council Chambers. This was not good.

* * *

"Where have you been!" Kavar shouted as he saw his father enter the Sith Refuge.

"Oh...there you are. I heard of your little run in with the Duronians. Very impressive, my son. Very-"

"SHUT UP!" Kavar yelled, and then used the Force to grab a hold of Palpatine's neck and choke him. Surprisingly enough, Palpatine did not struggle to get free.

"You tried to kill Padme," Kavar said softly. "Why?"

Palpatine was struggling for air.

"The...trade federation has...joined the Seperatists," Palpatine panted. "They...want...her dead."

Kavar let go of his choke hold, dropped his father, then grabbed his collar.

"Why? Why did you do it though? You knew I had a date that night! Do you do everything that everybody tells you? Are you that cowardly?" Kavar hissed.

Palpatine ripped himself out from Kavar's grip, and then grabbed _him_ by the collar.

"First off, I am not cowardly. Does this look like the face of a coward!" Palpatine asked his son, coming face to face with him.

Kavar's eyes widened when he saw his father's eyes turn to flame.

"Second, I do not do what everybody tells me! The reason why I joined with them is because they have helped me create what is known as the Death Star, the worst weapon known to man! Not only that, but they have helped me build a clone army, with a phony Jedi placing the order in, and they have also helped me build a droid army! Do you know how valuable that is? Do you know how much money that cost me...and them!" Palpatine spat.

Kavar looked frightened really. He had never seen his father so vicious, and he had never heard of any "Death Star," nor any of these other plans.

Kavar backed down from his father, and surrendering.

"A Sith...never surrenders," Palpatine hissed, before releasing his grip on Kavar's collar.

When Kavar was released, he rubbed his neck to make sure everything was still there.

"Go to your chambers. You will have time to meditate on what you just said to me. Go...NOW," Palpatine said sternly, pointing a finger to the black staircase.

Kavar moved towards the staircase, went up a few of the stairs, glared at his father with his deep red eyes, and then went to his room.

The door closed with a...

SLAM!

* * *

It was Sunday. Obi-Wan and Anakin were surprised that they had not yet been picked up by Shioth's authorities or officials.

Something was up. Obi-Wan could feel it. Something was wrong with Benny Bridgemon, something was wrong with the mission (obviously).

"I think I have fixed up every single robotic or flying thing on this dock," Anakin sighed. "I don't think there's anything else to fix."

Obi-Wan smiled. _Always fixing things. I hope he doesn't get it into his head that he can fix everything._

"Well, that just means you and I can spend some time meditating," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan incredulously. "Master!" Anakin whined.

"Padawan!" Obi-Wan mimicked.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, surprised. _I didn't think he had it in him._

Anakin then wiped the suprised look off his face. He was supposed to be angry at him.

Obi-Wan smiled, sat down next to the wall of the tower, closed his eyes, and motioned Anakin to do the same.

Anakin rolled his eyes and then sat down, closing his eyes as well.

_Clear your mind, Padawan,_ Obi-Wan said telepathically.

_It's kind of hard to clear your mind when you have a feeling the mission is going to go awry_ ,Anakin replied.

_You sensed that,_ Obi-Wan asked.

_Of course, Master! Do you think I can't sense these things?_ Anakin asked.

_No...I thought you just...have hunches about it. Not sensing it outright,_ Obi-Wan replied.

_Let me just put it plainly...I have a bad feeling about this,_ Anakin said.

Before Obi-Wan could reply, both Obi-Wan and Anakin heard a loud humming noise.

"They're here!" Bridge yelled from the bottom dock. "They're here!"

Anakin manned the lights, while Obi-Wan manned the tower.

"Sylver Zither, this is the Tower. Are you ready to land?" Obi-Wan asked, hailing the ship.

There came a crackling static noise before someone was able to reply.

"So..." came the sneering voice. "You're working for Baby Boy Bridge now."

"Apparently," Obi-Wan said, trying to play it cool. _Baby Boy Bridge?_

"We're ready to land," the voice said. There came another static noise from the other line before it cut off.

The ship landed with a screeching sound. And as soon as Anakin saw the ship, he said, "What a piece of junk!"

_Padawan..._ Obi-Wan warned.

_Sorry, Master,_ Anakin sighed.

The ship's ramp came down and so did two unknown species of humanoids.

Benny ran up to the ship and the two humanoids, speaking excitedly.

The humanoids looked at Obi-Wan and Anakin for a second before gaping at Benny.

"Look, they can take the ship. I'm not going to get in trouble with no Jedi. I'm not going up there with 'em. Are you?" one of the humanoids said.

"Yes. But you guys gotta come with me!" Bridge said in a desperated tone.

"Why!" one of the other humanoids asked.

"Because I told them I was a part of the Bloody Smuggler's Crew...I even made them take an oath," Bridge sighed.

The two humanoids looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

"You told them...that! You made them take an oath?" one of the humanoids laughed.

"I had to! I knew you guys would be coming...so I said you were...my crew," Bridge sighed.

"You know Bridge, you ran home crying Mommy after just a few weeks," the other humanoid laughed. They _both_ started laughing at the joke.

"That's not funny!" Bridge growled. "Come on guys! Cut me some slack!"

The two humanoids eventually regained their composure then said. "Alright. Alright. You can go, and so can they, but we ain't going wit' ya," said one of the humanoids.

"Why?" Bridge asked.

"Because Shioth's men have a stinkin' brigade waiting up therefor them, that's why! We ain't going to get our butts fried!"

Bridge paled. A brigade? Oh no. He wasn't going up there either. The Jedi could go up there and get their own butts fried...but he wasn't going to have a flame on his tail, no sir.

"Alright...er..." Bridge said. "I'll talk to 'em."

Bridge sighed, then headed for the two Jedi, waiting for him.

"Hey guys," Bridge said. "Um...we have...a...well...never mind. Come on. Let's get on the ship."

"Is your crew coming with us?" Anakin asked.

"Er...no. They have some spices to get," Bridge lied.

Obi-Wan and Anakin boarded the ramp, their lightsabers and Jedi clothes in hand. As soon as they were actually in the hull, Bridge ran to the ramp, grabbed the lever, and locked Obi-Wan and Anakin in there.

"Hey!" Anakin shouted from the window at Bridge. "You can't do that!"

"Sorry! But I ain't gettin' my fraggin' butt fried!" Bridge shouted.

Obi-Wan then gasped when he felt the ship starting up again.

"He's using his telekinesis to start the ship!" Obi-Wan said.

"Shutta!" Anakin shouted to Bridge from the window.

"Anakin, just because you're frustrated doesn't mean you have to call Bridge...that," Obi-Wan said. "Curb your tongue."

Anakin bit his lip before running to the cockpit.

Obi-Wan followed close behind.

"Aww...shoot!" Anakin growled. "The technology on this thing is way too old!"

Obi-Wan looked at the control panel. He was right. The technology _was_ old.

"But we can still get somewhere," Obi-Wan said.

"We don't have any rockets!" Anakin explained. "Or blasters, or lasers, or seismic charges!"

"I think I introduced you to weaponry a bit too early," Obi-Wan smirked, before strapping himself into the pilot's seat.

Anakin moved over to the copilot's chair and strapped himself in.

Anakin suddenly felt the ship lurch forward. Bridge was moving the ship.

The ship did a barrel roll before lurching forward again. It gained speed as it shot forth out of Belgoroth's atmosphere. Obi-Wan and Anakin were both surprised to find the ship was still intact.

As soon as they got out of Belgoroth's atmosphere, they were hailed. Obi-Wan put it on screen.

"Jedi!" the man said. It was Shioth.

"Nice. We have a welcoming party," Anakin said sarcastically.

"You have escaped me for the last time! I will get my spice!" Shioth shouted...and somewhat slurred.

The transmission ended, the screen flickered off, and then showed about 100 Belgorothian fighters lined up to the mothership...which was obviously where Shioth was located.

"Oh...crap," Anakin said. "We are gonna die."

* * *

Author's Notes: Ooh...I was soo mean! I wrote a cliffie! (Bites Lip) I'm must run from the angry reviewers...AHHHH:) Thanks for reading...and please READ AND REVIEW! 


	27. Rock Bottom

**Author's Notes: **Alright! Alright! I get the picture! You want the episode finished! I can do that! Alright! Let me just get these reviews answered and then we'll get to the fun part:)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Steven Spielberg's song from "An American Tale Fievel Goes West", "Somewhere Out There." This song will happened to be featured in the next chapter, a handful of others, and the second to the last chapter. It will be Anakin and Keira's "song".

* * *

**Lysandra Serrialine: **Well, the next chapter will be better...I promise. I will update tomorrow.

**SpazySpazSpaz: **I'm glad you think so.

**Just Jill: **If you think that was unexpected, check out this chapter. Aghh...very scary. You'll have to read the next chapter to find out which one gets them out of it. Thanks for the review!

**DataKenobi05:** Ahh! I love new reviewers! Especially anonymous ones...(they're much more fun to read)...and yes. Keira and Anakin will be getting married. I think I made the age 21; can't remember. Anyways...thanks for the wonderful review!

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: **Yeahh! Thanks for the review! Palpy needs to die in this story...which he will...:) YEAH:)

**Cowgirl4Christ: **Ahh! Thanks! I don't know where I got that "whatcha-ma-call-it" thing from, but I thought it would be funny for Bridge to have. Thanks for the review! And I promise...I will finish this episode. There won't really be a cliffe...I don't think. Oo Oh...before I forget...Anakin and Keira are both 14, Kavar is 16, Padme is 19, and Obi-Wan is 30. That math was very confusing. :p :)

**gatermage: **Yeah, this is a foreshadowing to what Anakin will have to learn. Not in the way that Star Wars has it...like his mother dying...which won't happen. EEKSS! Must I always give away stuff! Errk! Thanks for the review!

**JediMan: **LOL! Hah! There will be one point where Anakin will be so reckless that he causes the death of this little girl who dies in his arms. Really, it's very sad. I will add some lines from Star Wars Episode II like, "Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!" It will be very sad.

**Ledagirl321: **If you didn't already know, I am trying to update everyday. :) :) Thanks for the review!

**The Most Humble and Obedient Author: **(shrieks) (gets pulled in by the lasso) I'll update, I'll update:) :) Ha! Thanks for the review:)

**Kenobifan: **Yes...a cliffie. I can be so evil some times. LOL. Yes...poor Keira. And it'll be even sadder in this chapter. LOL. Thanks for the wonderful review!

**DarthGladiator45: **I'm trying to get to your story! I want to read it, but I'm just not finding the time! I _will_ review...I promise!

**Serra Tachi: **It's ok! I knew you were busy and what not! Thank you for reviewing! It's always appreciated! I have been currently watching Star Wars Episode II, and I was quite shocked when I found out one of my favorite scenes was "You're Not All Powerful Ani," and "Shmi's Funeral." I love the music during that scene. It's soo beautiful! Why they didn't have that on the Star Wars Episode II soundtrack, I don't know. But, I got that idea from Star Wars Episode II. Thanks for the wonderful review!

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter's going to be a bit sad. We will find out some more things about the characters...and of course we will learn some _more _secrets about the characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. READ ON! P.S. We were lucky our house didn't get hit by any tornadoes last night and that our power didn't go out. I hate storm systems. Sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

Chapter 27

Rock Bottom

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked out the window. 100 Belgorothian fighters had lined up waiting for them to enter out of the atmosphere.

"We might still be able to hail them and come up with a truce," Obi-Wan said.

"Master, they're not going to listen," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan pressed the "hail" button anyway, but they didn't respond. Instead, the fighters began firing.

Even before they started firing, Anakin had put the shields up, but now the shields were slowly deteriorating.

"We need to get out of here!" Anakin shouted, before he grabbed a hold of the controls and pushed the old ship into a barrel roll.

"Ahhh! Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan shouted as they flipped.

"I'm saving our butts, that's what I'm doing!" Anakin shouted.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted, as they nearly hit a Belgorothian fighter as the fighters scattered. "Where are we going?"

"Into hyperspace!" Anakin said, trying to find a clear place to go, free of debris, fighters, and etc. etc.

"Anakin, you can't be serious! We're too close to the Core Worlds!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"We're going to slingshot around them! The gravity might be pullling all the worlds into the center core, but if we go into hyperspace around them, we'll make a direct slingshot path to Coruscant. We won't won't have to turn or anything!" Anakin said.

"Anakin, you're insane; you know the core laws! You can't use hyperspace and be this close!" Obi-Wan said.

"We have no other choice!" Anakin shouted.

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together in a thin line. They didn't really, unless they wanted to wait around and get killed.

"Anakin, what if they follow us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They wouldn't dare," Anakin said, jerking the ship to the right, avoiding blaster fire. "If they did, they'd be mince meat. The fighters would be sucked into the core for sure."

Obi-Wan sighed. They had to do it. It was the only way.

"Fine then. Into hyperspace we go," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin punched in the coordinates, and then Anakin pulled the hyperspace lever.

Nothing happened.

"What? No!" Anakin shouted angrily, banging his fists against the controls.

"What is it? Why aren't we in hyperspace?" Obi-Wan asked.

The ship rocked against the blaster fire.

"It's not working!" Anakin shouted.

"What's not working?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The hyperspace controls, that's what!" Anakin shouted.

In an angry motion, Anakin slammed his hand down on the hyperspace lever...and then...WHOOSH!

They went off into hyperspace.

"Ha..." Anakin said after he regained his composure from the lurch, while looking at the white streaking stars past the window. "We...we did it. The thing worked! The hyperspace controls worked!"

Obi-Wan visibly relaxed in his seat. "Thank the Force," he murmured. "How long will it be until we reach Coruscant?"

"About 2 hours. It takes a while to get around the core," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan sighed. He prayed that those fighters didn't followed them.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to get some shut eye," Obi-Wan said.

"Sure...I'll man the controls," Anakin said.

"Right...but just...don't do anything...you know...stupid," Obi-Wan said, before drifting off to sleep in the pilot's chair.

* * *

"Master...wake up," Anakin said an hour and a half later.

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open only to see the 100 Belgorothian fighters on the back screen.

"What in the name of-"

"They followed us," Anakin said.

"Oh for the love of God, how did they follow us without being sucked into the core?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They have turbo hyperspace speed. That comes standard on new fighters nowadays," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

Anakin suddenly saw the hail light blinking.

"On screen," Obi-Wan said.

An image of Shioth flicked up on the screen.

"So, you thought you could run away from me eh?" Shioth slurred. "I have some of the best fighters in the galaxy."

"If you actually did, which you don't, we'd be dead by now," Anakin spat.

"Anakin, this is a mission we can't afford to die on, so please, try not to upset him," Obi-Wan said, ignoring the fact that Shioth could hear him.

"You will die, I assure you!" Shioth slurred, and then let out a drunken hiccup in the process.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Is there anyway we can get you off our backs?" Obi-Wan asked Shioth.

"No, Jedi. I paid too much and am getting too much to let you go," Shioth said.

Obi-Wan sighed again. "Well, then, you might as well kill us," Obi-Wan said.

As soon as the words came out of Obi-Wan's mouth, the screen cut to reveal some the Belgorothian fighters moving upward from behind the ship.

Obi-Wan grabbed the controls and suddenly began lurching the ship forward as fast as he could towards Coruscant.

"What are you doing!" Anakin asked frantically, hearing and feeling every single blaster hit that began raining down on the ship.

"Anakin, I need you to see if there's any escape pods on this thing," Obi-Wan said. "And hurry!"

Anakin followed his Master's orders and ran out of the cockpit, grabbing onto anything stable to keep him upright while looking for the escape pods.

Obi-Wan, not having as good of piloting skills as Anakin had, tried to dodge his way through the fighters as neatly as possible. That means...without hitting any of them which was easier said then done.

"There's one pod left, Master!" Anakin cried as he came back to the cockpit. "One stinkin' pod left."

"Ok then...let's go!" Obi-Wan said. He put the ship on auto-pilot and ran back to where Anakin found the pod.

"I hope this thing has an automatic switch inside the pod," Anakin said. Luckily, no one would be having to stay behind. It had one.

"Get in! Get in!" Anakin shouted as he literally pushed Obi-Wan inside.

"Anakin, will you be patient? This has got to be one of the smallest escape pods I've ever been in!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Anakin got in, scrunched up beside Obi-Wan, virtually no leg room, and no arm room either.

"One, two, three!" Anakin shouted, before he sealed the door and pressed the "Release" button.

The pod moved forward slightly, and then freefell into the blackness of space.

Anakin felt like they were tumbling towards oblivion as he felt the pod enter Coruscant's atmosphere.

He let out a cry of horror as he felt the pod start to spin out of control.

Obi-Wan was feeling suffocated. As they entered the atmosphere, Obi-Wan felt the inside walls of the pod begin to get sticky. The steel was actually starting to melt.

He cried out in pain as he felt his hand and legs become burned with the hot, melting, burning steel.

Obi-Wan saw that Anakin had already passed out from the pain and lack of air.

Obi-Wan felt them hit the ground with a crunch. As soon as they hit the ground...Obi-Wan drifted into unconciousness.

* * *

Keira was in the middle of a beginner's spar with Ferus when she felt it.

Her hands, her legs, her arms, everything felt as if it had burned.

"Ahhhh!" Keira shrieked as she felt the pain spike up. She dropped her lightsaber and fell to the floor.

"Keira!" Ferus shouted, but Keira did not hear him. She was writhing in pain.

"Something's...ah...wrong," Keira managed to choke out. Then _she_ fell into unconciousness

Ferus immediately got on his comm and called the Healers. The Healers, who always had someone reaching out in the Force and watching out for those on missions, had felt it too. Keira had a strong bond with her father and Anakin, making it difficult to decipher who's pain she was feeling.

The Healers came into the sparring room and quickly lifted Keira off the floor. They put Keira onto a stretcher, and then hurried her into the infirmary. Keira would probably wake up by the time Obi-Wan and Anakin got there.

Hopefully, whenever they got there, they would be alive.

* * *

Terrill slowly marched up the steps to the Sith Refuge. Upon hearing the news first, his duty was to inform Sidious of the new information. Yes, he was working for the Sith. You could've called him a Dark Jedi though. He wasn't a Sith really. Not yet, anyways. For now, he was working as a spy for Sidious.

"Lord Sidious," Terrill said calmly, as he entered Sidious' office.

"Terrill. You bring me news of woe, I can feel that much," Sidious growled.

"Jedi Knight Kenobi and Anakin escaped the attack in an escape pod. The Belgorothians have failed," Terrill said.

"Obviously," Sidious snarled. "They will pay."

Terrill snickered. "It's about time they did. They may have been friends to the Seperatists, but their deligence is something to be...dishhonored."

"Lord Shioth is so intoxicated, his little plan of killing them went haywire. I want you to search for my son for me, for now. He went missing," Sidious said.

"I have to get back to the Temple soon, Lord Sidious," Terrill said.

"Then, you will find my son quickly, I presume," Sidious said darkly.

Terrill let out a low rumbling in his throat and then left the vicinity.

_I will have your head on a silver platter, Lord Shioth,_ Sidious thought darkly. _You will be dead before noon tomorrow.

* * *

_

Author's Notes: So...I lied! EEKKS! More angry reviewers! AHH! I gave you another cliffie! Will Keira, Anakin, and Obi-Wan be alright? Let's hope so. Find out in the next chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:) :)


	28. Treading Up The Hill Once More

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so I'm a little down today. I got done with school work, I passed tests, but that doesn't help much. You'll see what I mean. P.S. Sorry for the delay. I was sick for a majority of the time. I had an audition today for an Opera. I got in:) :) Also, this chapter will contain a songfic.

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: **ACKKK! Anakin and Obi-Wan! I know! Aren't I horrible? LOL. Yeah, and Palpy's going to die...as soon as Kavar gains enough power to overthrow him. Sound familiar? Anyways...thanks for the review!

**Sporker: **Well...Ok. I sent you a PM, if you didn't notice. Don't delete it, as it says you will do if you recieve an E-mail. I would like your advice on how I can improve. I'm sorry if this story seemed like it was "ruined" to you because of Keira's "need to have the universe revolve around her", but there is something you might want to know. (I will send this also into a seperate PM) Keira does **NOT** have a need to have the universe revolve around _her_, but rather has a need to want to **PREVENT** others from getting hurt. Your canon theory is obsolete because anyone well-versed in Star Wars fiction knows that it does not have a beginning or an end and it contains numerous gaps in which one's imagination can fill. Also, I placed an **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE** warning at the bottom of my story. Please, take note of this.

Sincerely,

KeiraAchiOkanabe

**Just Jill: **Your review raised my spirits a bit. Yeah, unfortunately...Terrill. I was hoping that'd be a surprise. He is a spy...not exactly a Sith, yet. He will be killed by Siri when she ends up saving Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Keira's life, but injuring herself in the process. Actually, I came up with Terrill myself. Just a name that came out of nowhere. Never read those books. :p The melting of the escape pod...erhh...what can you expect from an old and faulty ship? LOL. Thanks for the review!

**JediMan:** Well, actually, Ferus is out on the whole deal between Terrill and Palpatine. He has no clue about Terrill's connection to the Sith Lord. But, of course, once Terrill dies, the truth will be known! What can I help you with on your force bonds? Here's the stuff I already know.

1. Force bonds are usually formed between Masters and Padawans or Sith Lords and their Apprentices. It can happen, but it is rare that two people unknowingly get a Force bond. They usually discover the bond when either one speaks to them through the Force (I'll talk about that later) or one is injured.

2. Force bonds are very hard to break. The _easiest_ way to break a Force bond is to have one of the other Force "bonders" die. Yet, this can have the undesired effect of the one who is still alive, dying as well as a result of "roughly severing the Force bond." The _best_ way to break a Force bond, such as the bond between a Master and Padawan needing to be severed once the Padawan is ready to go onto Knighthood, is by going into a meditative trance and (this is hard to explain) and letting the willing (most of the time, the Padawan) slowly (mentally) cut the bonds that connect the two (the Master and Apprentice) together.

3. Force bonds not only allow the two "bonders" to telepathically speak to each other, but to also feel the what the other is feeling, emotionally and physically. When a Padawan is not with his/her "bonder" other Jedi or Force-sensitives can mildly sense the emotional and physical feelings of that "bonder" if that "bonder" is around. This does not mean that the Padawan has a bond with other Jedi or Force-sensitives. This just means the other Jedi or Force-sensitives are attuned to their surroundings including other people in the area.

a. Physical Feelings: If a Master and Padawan have a Force bond, one of them can feel what the other is physically feeling. Let's say, (Anakin for example) has gotten his arm cut off. Obi-Wan (the Master) will feel the pain through that bond. It will not be as painful as Anakin feels it, but it will still be painful. Sometimes, if a "bonder" is in enough pain, the other "bonder" will help the other out by placing a hand on the other "bonder" and channeling the pain through themselves. This does not feel as painful as what the other is experiencing, and will not hurt in the same place the other "bonder" is hurting. The "bonder" that is helping the other "bonder" will experience stomach cramps, nausea, dizziness, and sometimes a fever can take place if the wound or pain is bad enough. If the "bonder" that is wouded or in pain, they can put up their mental shields, but that will do them no good because the other "bonder" will still feel and sense the pain.

b. Emotional Feelings: A Master and a Padawan can feel each others emotional feelings, but it is harder to feel if one of the "bonders" has their mental shields up.

All emotional feelings can be felt through the bond.

That's really all I know on emotional bonds. I got the majority of my info on Go ahead and check these sites out. Hope I could help!

**obi-wan359:** Thank you so much for the review! Ha! And I hope it will just continue to keep getting better and better.

**The Most Humble and Obedient Author: **Alright, Alright! For the love of God...I will finish it today! And yeah, Terrill. It was just an added thing I thought would kind of SHOCK all you reviewers. Of course...I will make up for this fallen character. Siri will eventually take his place. Thanks for the review!

**Serra Tachi: **I'll promise you'll get another beloved character back. Siri, when she comes back.I loved the song. I got the idea after hearing "Somewhere Out There" on the radio a couple of months ago. I was like, "THAT SONG! FOR GOODNESS SAKE'S THAT HAS GOT TO GO INTO MY STORY!" So, I made it a part of the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Kenobifan: **Ha! LOL. I will update soon, I promise.

**gatermage: **Bring in the spies. He will die, though. And Siri will kill him. Then, Siri will take his place, and once again, be Ferus Ondi's Master. Thank you for the wonderful review! BTW: I like the name change too.

**SpazySpazSpaz: **LOL. It's gonna be sad too. Thanks for the review!

**Tymaporer: **Ha! My parents wave back. They said they are also glad that they created this "author" person...LOL. Thats an interesting name for a park...Canobie. I'm glad my pen name brings back good memories. I LOVE Weird Al's song The Saga Begins! That is like one of my favorite songs! Eeks! I came up with my own version of the song...LOL. I'll have to show it to you later. Thank you for the review!

**Cowgirl4Christ:** I know the feeling! It's sometimes hard for me to get to sleep when I just read a REALLY good fic. LOL. I promise you will be able to get some sleep after this. Thank you for your review.

**DarthGladiator45: **I can not kill Anakin..."That is something I know I can not do." LOL. Hope you like this chappie! Thanks for the review!

**Ledagirl321: **Of course. I will make your problems disappear, with the flick of my wrist! Thank you for the review:)

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm feeling a little better now. One bad review and the majority good seemed to help me. Alright, now on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 28

Treading Up The Hill Once More

* * *

Keira's eyes fluttered open. _Oh, so I'm back in the infirmary,_ Keira thought dryly, recognizing the bland white walls, and the oval bed.

She tried to sit up, but her arms and her legs felt as if they were on fire. She moaned pitifully and laid back down.

"You'll feel like that for a while," said a voice. "At least until they start the healing process on Master Obi-Wan and Anakin."

Keira looked at the speaker. It was Ferus.

"What happened to them?" she asked hoarsely.

"They crash landed in a nearly destroyed escape pod. Apparently, the condition with Shioth and the planet Belgoroth has not only worsened, but Shioth has been working with some underground group. None of the Jedi understand it fully," Ferus said.

"I don't care about the stupid planet...what's the matter with Anakin and Obi-Wan? Have they found them?" Keira asked.

"They're on their way to the crash site now," Ferus said. "They found the unidentifiable object on Coruscant's defense systems."

Keira sighed. "Do they have a guess on how badly injured they are?" Keira asked.

"Considering how you turned out, they guess they both are in critical condition," Ferus said.

Keira let out of a shuddering breath, but ended up wheezing and coughing. She started coughing so badly, she wondered if she was going to be sick. But instead of that, she ended up coughing up blood.

Ferus handed her a towel on the side of the bed. "I'll get one of the Healers," he said when he saw the blood.

"No..." Keira wheezed. "This isn't me. It's Anakin."

Ferus looked at Keira. "Are you sure?" Ferus asked.

"I'm...positive. Obi-Wan...he's burned badly...but...ah...Anakin...some sort of...internal bleeding," Keira moaned, as she sat up to put the bloody towel on the other end table.

Ferus' eyes widened. "Let me alert one of the Healers so that they can alert one of the rescue medical teams down on the planet," Ferus said as he walked quickly from the room.

* * *

As the medical teams got to the crash site, they were astonished at what they saw. The entire area was scorched black, and the only thing left was a slightly melted escape pod.

Bant, who was a part of the medical team, ran to the outer hull of the pod and grabbed a piece of the siding. She ripped it off completely...revealing a terribly burnt Obi-Wan and Anakin, who didn't even appear to be breathing.

Bant immediately used the Force to have Obi-Wan set gently on the ground, and then got to Anakin. She put a finger to the artery on his neck. She sighed. There was a pulse, but it was weak and erratic.

She used the Force to have Anakin laid down on the ground beside Obi-Wan.

The medical teams set to work on Obi-Wan and Anakin.

The prognosis for Anakin was not good. He had at least three broken ribs, one of which had punctured his lung, causing him to bleed from his mouth constantly, providing a problem for the medical teams who were examining him. He also had broken his ankle, but it was alright for the moment. He also had an infection that was festering on his leg, an old burn scar. He had a major concussion to the head, which had currently put him in a coma.

Obi-Wan was lucky. He had burns all over his body, yes, but they were not to the extent where he would have to remain in a breathing suit the rest of his life. 3 weeks in the bacta tank would've cleared them up, as well a healing trance. He would've then needed to be on leave and rest with the Council, for his sake.

Once they got back to the Jedi Temple, Anakin was immediately put into surgery to fix the ribs, which had metal brackets keeping the ribs together.

Obi-Wan was placed in the bacta tank.

* * *

"Are they ok?" Keira asked, coming up to Ferus who was in the bacta tank area.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Ferus asked her, raising his brow.

"I'm not hurt, they are!" Keira said defiantly, a nervous edge to her voice. "Are they ok?"

"Your father's in the bacta tank," Ferus said, pointing to one of the bacta tanks in the corner.

Keira ran up to it and what she saw horrified her. She saw her father's lifeless form floating in the bacta tank. She felt a lump begin to rise in her throat. She could see nothing but black and red burns all over her father's body. She could see a few patches of undisturbed flesh, but not enough to make her feel any better.

Ferus came up to her and said, "Healer Bant says that Master Obi-Wan will recover. He'll probably need a good 3 weeks in the bacta tank before he can actually be released."

Keira nodded, wiping away some stray tears that had fallen. "What about Anakin?" she asked, her voice becoming hoarse and restricted.

"He's...in surgery right now..." Ferus said hesitantly.

"Is he going to...b-be alright?" Keira asked, feeling once again, more tears threatening to spill.

Ferus pursed his lips together in a thin line.

"They're not sure, Keira," Ferus said. "He's in a coma."

Keira gasped and put her hands to her face. "Please God, no..."

"Keira..."

"When will he be out of surgery?" Keira asked.

"They don't know," Ferus sighed.

Keira bit her lip, looked at the chrono on the wall, then looked back at Ferus.

"I'll be with my dad while he's in surgery. C-could you...tell me when...he gets out of surgery?" Keira asked hoarsely.

Ferus nodded. _Anything for a fellow Jedi..._he thought.

He then walked towards the door, out of the bacta area, leaving Keira there by her father's bacta tank.

* * *

A few hours later, Anakin came out of surgery. He was on a respirator and the majority of his wounds were bandaged and cleaned.

When Ferus told Keira that Anakin was out of surgery, Keira rushed to Anakin's room, only to be stopped by a fish-like...biped.

"Who are you?" the fish-like biped asked.

"I'm Keira Kenobi, this is my Father's Padawan," Keira said pointing to Anakin.

Suddenly, the fish-like biped came down to level with Keira.

"I'm Bant, one of Obi-Wan's friends. I'm their Healer," she said. "I've heard about you being Obi-Wan's second Padawan. It's not everyday a girl your age gets to become a Padawan."

Keira didn't want to hear any of this mushy crap. She just wanted to know if they both were alive.

"Please...is Anakin alright?" she asked, desperation in her voice.

Bant looked at the ground a moment before looking back at Keira.

"He's in a coma right now as you've been told. We don't know...if he'll wake out of it," Bant said.

Keira felt her stomach tighten and her legs weaken. She had only known Anakin for about 5 months, but in that time, they had become friends. And she had recently learned that she was to marry him. But, what if just by her presence...everything that was supposed to happen in Star Wars...wasn't going to happen? Such as Anakin living to the age of 24 and then becoming Darth Vader?

Keira looked at Bant. "Please...can I see him?" she asked, the tears rolling down her face.

Bant smiled softly. "Yes, you may...but...I want you to get some rest tonight. I don't want you to be here by their sides all night. Sounds glorious yes, but, I don't want you to forget your own health."

Keira nodded in understanding before going into the eerily quiet room in which Anakin was laying.

* * *

Keira slowly crept into the room. His still form was lying on the bed. He had tubes going through his mouth, and he had tubes running through his nose. His head was wrapped in bacta, and so was his ankle. All of the burns on his body, including the old one, were wrapped, bandaged, and cleaned.

She put her hand on his hand. It was really the only place on his entire body that wasn't covered in bacta, even if it was covered in wires and IV tubes.

_Anakin, please...can you hear me?_ Keira tried telepathically. No answer.

_Please Anakin, I know you're stronger than this...I know you can...live...I don't want you to become..._

Keira flinched. No...she wouldn't say it. She wouldn't jynx it. She would not say it. Anakin would **_not_** become a...vegetable. He would not have to live by artificial means for the rest of his life. She didn't want to see him be...hurt like that. That was the whole purpose of her mission. She didn't want them to be hurt. Not like in the movies and in the books.

_Please Anakin...wake up..._ She managed to say, before she began to cry.

She let her head rest on his hand as she cried.

A couple of minutes later, something clicked in her mind. She didn't know what it was...but, it was almost on instinct.

Even though her voice was hoarse and cracking with emotion...she sang.

_Somewhere out there_

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_Some one's thinking of me_

_And loving me tonight..._

Keira's voice continued to crack, but she ventured on to the next verse she knew.

_Somewhere out there_

_Someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find on another_

_In that big somewhere...out there._

Keira couldn't sing anymore. Her throat was constricting as a snake would when killing it's prey.

But suddenly, Keira felt a reaction from Anakin.

She felt his hand move. It was ever-so-slight...but it moved.

"Anakin..." Keira gasped. "Please come back!"

But everything was quiet and lifeless again, just as it had been before she began singing.

Keira felt at a loss for words. One moment he was moving, the next he was the same lifeless form as before.

"Come on, Anakin," Keira said, urgency in her voice. "You've got to...t-to wake up."

No response.

Singing. Maybe that was it.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_...

Keira sighed when she got no response. But she would try again.

_And the the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_...

No response.

Keira sighed and laid her head back on her hand.

At least that one little movement allowed Keira the hope that Anakin might just live as he did before.

* * *

"Keira, I think you were just imagining things," Ferus said, talking to Keira at lunch. "He couldn't have moved."

"But he did!" Keira insisted. "I swear he did!"

"Come on, Keira. He's in a coma. Just eat. You've...you've had a long day," Ferus said, pointing to Keira's hardly-touched plate.

Keira sighed and moved her fork around her food.

"Maybe it was just you moving him by accident, " Ferus suggested.

"No, he moved," Keira said plainly, taking a bite of her fruit.

"Did you tell the Healers?" Ferus asked.

"Yes," Keira said. "They wouldn't believe me either. But...Bant did."

"Well, sometimes Bant can be a bit more...sympathetic."

"You aren't saying that she was just pitying me, are you?" Keira asked.

Ferus smiled a half-hearted smile, before he recieved an angry glare from Keira.

"I'm just saying, she sometimes does that," Ferus said.

Keira groaned before moving her plate, and slamming her head down on the table in frustration.

"I just want them to be ok," she moaned.

"I know," Ferus said.

Keira shook her head before laying it back down on the table.

_:Please God, let Anakin wake up...:_Keira thought.

Over the next two weeks, Keira did the same thing with Anakin...singing to him, and trying to bring him back to life. It had worked...once. He had actually responded telepathically.

_:Who's...singing:_ Anakin had asked.

_:Oh Anakin, thank goodness it's you...:_ Keira said.

_:It's so...dark...:_ He had said.

_:You have to wake up Anakin. That way it can be light again.:_ Keira said.

_:But the dark is so comfortable:_ Anakin said.

_:No Anakin...don't give in...please:_ Keira pleaded.

But, the response had ended. This time though, the Healers had believed her. Keira had learned from various health books on earth (which she loved to read by the way) that simple things such as reading to the coma patient, or singing, or etc. etc. can stimulate the brain enough in order to get the coma patient up.

* * *

Also that week, Obi-Wan had finally become conscious enough to talk and to actually hold a conversation. He was also going through physical therapy...bacta tank dips...and getting used to just walking again.

"Well, it's about time you came and saw me," Obi-Wan said playfully as Keira entered the room. "What have you been doing lately? If you don't mind me saying this...you look awful."

Obi-Wan was right. Keira was having a bad hair day, her eyes had dark circles underneath them, and she looked almost as if she had lost some weight, which wasn't really a good thing for Keira. Her complexion was pale...which also wasn't good. Bant was considering strapping Keira to her bed and then making her eat.

"Making sure you two are ok," Keira said plainly. She was tired...no...exhausted. Why did just _this_ take all the energy out of her?

Obi-Wan sighed. "I know. Anakin...I know he'll come out of it," Obi-Wan said comfortingly, patting the bed, motioning for Keira to sit next to him.

"I hope so," Keira said.

"Never give up that hope, Keira," Obi-Wan said.

Keira nodded and sighed.

* * *

Over the next few days, Keira continued to stay by Obi-Wan and Anakin's bedside. But one day, while Keira was sitting with Anakin, doing the daily ritual of singing...he responded.

_Somewhere out there_

_Beneath the pale moon--_she stopped.

_:Keira:_Anakin asked telepathically.

_:Oh for Force's sake Anakin...don't leave:_Keira pleaded, finally finding an way into his mind.

_:I like the dark...:_Anakin began to say, but Keira cut him off.

_:No you don't, it's not fun in the dark: _Keira said telepathically. She then pulled on his Force link in his mind as Obi-Wan had suggested her to try. It was a risk for him, yes, but she could try.

_:Let me be...:_ Anakin seemed to whine.

_:I am **not** letting you go:_ Keira said as she continued to pull.

After several more attempts, Keira finally was able to pull Anakin out of the water.

Anakin's eyes flew open. He began gasping, coughing, gagging, and then finally white foam began to come out of his mouth. Keira screamed both telepathically and vocally for Bant.

Finally, she came in.

"Oh, thank the Force, he's awake!" Bant exclaimed as she rushed to him, carefully pulling the tubes out of his nose and mouth.

It was pretty disgusting to watch, but who cared? Anakin was awake!

"Shhh...shhh..." Bant said, trying to soothe Anakin who was now practically scared out of his wits and on the verge of vomiting. "It's alright. You're ok now...you're ok!"

Anakin finally stopped shaking and looked at Keira and then back at Bant.

"W-" he managed to get out but then he started gagging and coughing again.

"He wants some water," Bant said, motioning for Keira to grab the bedside cup. Keira grabbed a straw for him (considering there was no way he was going to be sitting up soon) and handed the cup to Bant.

Bant held the straw to his lips and Anakin drank it, but nearly threw it up because his gagging reflexes were still acting up due to the tubes.

"It's alright, it's alright," Bant said, trying to calm him down, putting one of her hands on his head. "You're alright."

Anakin finally calmed down a bit, and then looked back at Keira and Bant.

"W..."

"More water?" Bant asked, pointing towards the cup.

Anakin shook his head and then tried again.

"W...wh..." he began, his voice raspy, but finally urged himself forward. "What...w-were...y-you...sing...ing?" Anakin managed (just barely) to ask.

Keira's face lit up. "I was singing one of my favorite songs...on earth. An old song...but..."

"Slow down, Keira. You forget, he just woke up," Bant said.

Keira tried again. "It was a...song on earth, I know," Keira said.

"So...beautiful..." Anakin said softly, before he closed his heavy eyelids, and began breathing deeply.

Bant sighed. "He's tired. I'll have a watcher to look out for Anakin tonight."

Keira smiled. At least he had woke. At least...he wouldn't be like...that...for the rest of his life.

"I've got to tell my dad," Keira said suddenly, and she rushed from the room.

Bant smiled. _Thank the Force..._Bant thought.

_Everyone is alright.

* * *

_

Author's Notes: AHHHH! That was a long chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it...because...I know I did. Don't ask me how I know all this medical stuff. I like to read a lot of health books (the ABC's of the Human Body...an 800 page book that sounds like a kiddie book) and so on and so forth. PLEASE...READ AND REVIEW!


	29. I'll Be Home For Christmas Part 1

**Author's Notes:** I am so incredibly sorry for the loooong delay. This is what happened: The computer got a virus, I got a virus, I got better, I fixed it, our internet modem was electrofied by a lightning bolt that hit close to our house, me and father switched computers because the internet wasn't working on that one, and now I have a computer in my room that has no DVD player and is not fast. Pooey. But, that's also a good thing because all my inspirational music is on my (original) computer, so I will be able to write better. LOL. Anyways...here's your answer to those reviews. BTW: My mom and dad have allowed me to continue on with this story as long as it takes...YAY!

**Miss Metal -or- Zakia:** Wow! You really like it? I'm so happy! I love new reviewers! Gives me warm fuzzies! And I would sooo be freakin' out if I found out I would marry Anakin...but...well...let's see...she was in a public place, with bunches of Jedi, where marraige and love was incredibly rare...so...she'd have to SHHH! Thanks for the wondeful review!

**Rabid Rabit's Rampage**: So sorry! I know, I know, it's been ages, but if you read the explanation above, you'll understand my predicament! I promise, I will try to update more often to make up for this delay. Thank you for the generous review.

**The Most Humble and Obedient Author: **Siri will be bad, but she will be redeemed with the help of the Council, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and some new soul healing training by Keira. Thanks! Sorry for the delay!

**LJSkywalker: **That was the whole purpose behind the, "So beautiful," part! I'm glad you caught that! Thanks for the review!

**FireChildSlytherin5: **Well, she will show them the future...eventually. I believe she will show them what will happen inbetween the second and third episode...uh...the Clone Wars. LOL...or I think. Thanks for putting me on your C2 and for the review!

**Captain Jade Sparrow: **Ugh! I know how long it can take to get a hard drive fixed. You should see mine sometimes! LOL. Yeah, thanks! I liked the singing part. Helped introduce their song. Anyways, thanks for the concern and the review!

**Cowgirl4Christ: **Yeah, I know it was slow, but I tried to keep it from being terribly boring, and I wanted to add a bit of fluff and angst to the story, so I brought this interlude in.

**gatermage: **Yeah, well, they'll be a lot Keira won't be able to do, too, as we'll see in some of the future chapters. It'll be very sad in some of them. Thanks for the review!

**JediMan: **Your welcome! I'm always free to help! I wasn't thinking about really giving Aayla a speaking role, but I could have her train some with Keira and Anakin if you like. Thanks!

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: **sniff sniff I know. Isn't it wonderful? LOL. Anyways...palpy's going to die, I promise. Just...not now. His son will take over the...ahem...Empire.

**Ledagirl321: **Aww...yeah I've got Anakin Skywalker in a collage in my room. Took me a long time too! LOL. Thanks for the review!

**obiwan359: **Sweet! Really? Ok, there's a picture on the back of one of the Jedi Apprentice books that morphs Jake Lloyd into Hayden Christensen. I think it's the Anakin special edition or something like that. I've got that part on my computer. I picked out the 14 year old Anakin, and just used his look for my story. He's got more Jake Lloyd in him than Hayden Christensen. I can see that. Wow! You went to disneyworld? You sound really casual about it. Do you go there often? I've only been once with my family...that was so awesome. I loved Star Tours! Anyways...thanks for the long review!

**Serra Tachi: **Oh yeah, Siri's coming back. Isn't going to be very pretty though. But she will eventually become light...I promise. Couldn't keep Siri dark. Wouldn't really mesh with the story. I LOVE the Phantom of the Opera! I have two versions of the Soundtrack, the music sheet book, and a few keepsakes. Don't have the movie though...darn! Anyways...cool! Thanks for the review!

**i luv ewansmile: **Awww no I could never get rid of the Hero Without Fear. I'd hate that! Then again...it would be a wicked sweet story, but nobody would read it. They love Anakin. No Anakin, No read. LOL. Well, for the majority of the time. The song was, Somewhere Out There from Steven Spielberg's American Tale. It's become a popular lovesong, believe it or not. I love it. Thanks for the review!

**DarthGladiator45: **Wow! You even liked the song! You know, I had to think long and hard about that, and I thought that this was probably the best choice considering it is considered a romantic song hit. I heard it on The River and that song hit me like a sack of bricks! That was the song, LOL. Thanks for the review!

**Spice Kelly: **Thanks!

**Just Jill: **Yes, Kavar is going to be checked on. Yeah, I was pretty happy they were going to be ok too. If they weren't going to be ok, there'd be no story! I got into Rigoletto and Tosca! Pretty sweet, eh? Thanks for the review!

* * *

Author's Notes: OK! ONTO WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!

* * *

Chapter 29

I'll Be Home For Christmas

* * *

"Tru," Anakin whispered into his comm. "Tru, I need you to set the hoverdroid outside the door, ok?"

"Well, you see Anakin," Tru whispered back. "I didn't get it finished...exactly."

"What! But we're celebrating Christmas tomorrow before Keira leaves!" Anakin cried exhasperatedly.

It had been a week since both Anakin and Obi-Wan got out of the infirmary. Anakin was almost all the way healed, while Obi-Wan was healed completely, but still told to rest. Anakin had not been able to get his hoverdroid for Keira because the comms had currently been updated, rather the Jedi liked it or not. Now, they all had new comms, but today was the day that they got them. It was a week before Christmas and Keira left for earth tomorrow (to visit her family) after Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Keira had exchanged Christmas gifts.

"I didn't get the memory core fixed. I couldn't find one.You've got a dead droid. By the way, why are you going all out on a droid for her? You know girls don't like that kind of stuff," Tru said.

"You don't know, Keira," Anakin said. "Anyways, this droid is going to take holo-clips and holo-pics of her home planet."

"Where is her home planet?" Tru asked.

"Earth!" Anakin said. "Where all humans came from."

"Earth? Never heard of it," Tru said, sounding stumped.

"Not in our galaxy," Anakin said. "It's past unknown space. But if you keep at hyperspeed for the entire journey, you'll actually get there within 3 days."

"You serious? Is there like a time warp or something?" Tru asked.

"There might be," Anakin said. "Whatever it does...it must push the present back a day."

"Cool," Tru said. "Alright, let me get the hoverdroid back to you. By the way...what's the name of this droid gonna be?

"HOLLY. Virtually everything about this droid has to do with holo screening," Anakin said.

"Right. Ok...I'll be right there," Tru said, and the comm ended in static.

Suddenly, Keira came up and back from training with Obi-Wan that morning.

"What're you doing?" she asked casually.

"Just...uh...callin' Tru," Anakin said.

Keira looked at him warily. She then sighed and asked how he was feeling.

"Fine. I also got finished with my academics early," Anakin said.

"Good," Keira said.

For some reason, Keira had been really quiet recently. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin were puzzled with this. She was usually the talkative one.

Obi-Wan walked in the room and saw the two. "Is everyone ready to get some lunch?"

Both Anakin and Keira nodded.

The trio walked to the cafeteria in silence, but the silence was broken when Rhayne and Chani walked up to them.

"Well, isn't this remarkable! Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, and...Padawan Kenobi. I know this sounds rude, but are you two related?" Rhayne asked, immediately beginning her interrogation.

"Er...well..." Keira said, but Obi-Wan finished for her.

"She's my daughter," Obi-Wan said.

Keira whirled around to look at her father. Had he just said that aloud? Not like she minded or anything. Just...she wasn't expecting that.

"Hello, Rhayne," Anakin grumbled. She was one of the last people he wanted to see, a Sith being on the top of the list.

"I have heard a rumor, that I was wondering if you'd confirm or deny it," Rhayne said to Keira. "Chani has told me it's going around the Temple."

"What is it?" Keira asked.

"It's...well...the rumor is that you're a destiny changer...the last of your kind," Chani said nervously.

Keira's jaw dropped. How did that get out? Obi-Wan looked confused and so did Anakin. You see, the Council had not informed Obi-Wan of this little bit of important information.

"W-Where'd you hear that?" Keira asked.

"Rumor has it you had a secret Council meeting...and you spoke with a force spirit. Who was it again? Oh yes, Qui-Gon Jinn," Rhayne said, almost in a cocky tone.

Keira's felt her stomach drop.

"Once again, where'd you get this information?" Keira asked through gritted teeth.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Keira's shoulder in an attempt to calm her, but to no avail.

"I got it...from a boy...named Ferus," Rhayne said, knowing that'd tick her off.

Keira had to use all her will power just from jumping up and killing Ferus.

"Thank you," Keira said through gritted teeth.

"But...will you deny it?" Chani asked.

"No comment," Keira said, before bursting out of her chair and running madly in the direction of Ferus' and Knight Terrill's quarters. Anakin and Obi-Wan followed her.

Whenever Anakin and Obi-Wan were out of earshot, Rhayne said, "Well done, Chani. Welcome to the Elite."

* * *

Once Keira got to Ferus' and Terrill's quarters, she pounded on the sealed door.

"Ferus! Open up!" she demanded, pounding her fists madly on the door.

They came open, and Ferus suddenly came into view.

"Why did you do it?" Keira shouted at him. "Why!"

Ferus looked guilty immediately. "It just...slipped out..."

"Everybody comments on how Jedi-like you are! Well that wasn't! Don't you know when something's confidential or not!" Keira shrieked.

Ferus looked at the ground. In truth, he couldn't remember how he blurted it out. It felt like...someone was nagging him to say it. In his mind. In fact, it almost felt as if someone was using mind control on him.

"You're lucky I leave tomorrow! If I didn't, I'd make sure you never saw your next birthday!" Keira shrieked again, tears now falling down the sides of her face.

Obi-Wan and Anakin finally caught up with her, and Obi-Wan came up behind Keira who was now using her entire body for assisstance to yell, and grabbed her arms.

"Come on, Keira," Obi-Wan said, sternly yet calmly.

Keira had been yelling so loudly now, that Padawans were gathering in the halls and whispering to each other.

Obi-Wan gently dragged Keira away, and Anakin was there to break up the gaggle of Padawans who had been staring at this remarkable sight.

Once Obi-Wan was actually able to drag Keira away, without much of a fight, he pinned her gently up against a wall.

"Keira, I want you to calm down, and then I want you to tell me what this whole thing was about...alright?" Obi-Wan said calmly. "Release your anger. Anger is of the darkside."

Keira whipped her head to the side, not looking at her father, and then allowed the anger which she felt to be dragged out of her, by the Force.

Once all of it was rid of, Keira looked back at her father.

"Now...what is this about?" Obi-Wan asked.

* * *

Kavar looked at his father angrily. He had been brought back to the Sith Refuge by his father's Jedi friend, and now being told that he was a part of his father's master plot on one of the Jedi. "You are planning this attack on Obi-Wan...or his...er...relative?" Kavar mumbled.

"Yes," Palpatine said. "And you're going to help the capture of his relative. That way, perhaps I can get the Neimoidians to stop their attack on the Senator Amidala, for your sake since you had a little trouble with her last time, and they can be on my side for a while."

"When?" Kavar asked.

"In three weeks," Palpatine said. "She's going to be visiting some other relatives for a while, and when she comes back...she'll get a surprise party."

"How old is this girl?" Kavar asked.

"Fourteen years of age," Palpatine said. "A wonderful age for a hostage."

"She's the bait," Kavar said, realization hitting him.

"Of course she is," Palpatine said.

"Why do you want this Jedi Master so much?" Kavar asked.

Palpatine sighed, "Figuratively, because he wanted rain when I wanted it fine."

Kavar looked puzzled, but shrugged his shoulders and didn't bother with the details.

"Now, what I need you to do is to help in the capture of this girl. Shouldn't be too hard to capture her, she's new to the Temple," Palpatine said. "If we're lucky, we might even turn her to our cause."

"What about my situation with Padme?" Kavar asked. "You said you'd talk to her."

"I did, and she seemed resilient, but I believe her handmaidens will convince her that I am right," Palpatine said.

"On what?" Kavar asked.

"Right that you were right to rid of those Duronians. Even if they were unarmed, they would have been taken to trial and most likely executed anyways. You were right in killing them then, and giving them a quick and easy death," Palpatine said.

"How do you know her handmaidens-"

"One of her most trusted handmaidens has...gotten to know me," Palpatine said. "Sabe, if you can recall."

Kavar lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. He knew his father was a womanizer, but he hadn't seen anything as sly as this. Kavar broke out into a smile.

"Well, as our plan goes, you will wear a hooded disguise, a voice morpher, and you will bring your lightsaber with you. There might be combat," Palpatine said.

Kavar nodded his head, and then turned to leave. But Palpatine stopped him.

"This is your first mission on your own," Palpatine said. "Be careful, or you shall come to your own destruction."

Kavar nodded and then left for his own chambers to meditate on this new assignment.

* * *

"So," Obi-Wan said, reconfirming the entire explanation back to Keira. "You can speak with Qui-Gon, who has obviously come out of the netherworld of the Force much quicker than expected, and you've been labeled the last Destiny Changer of the Jedi? You've already researched on this?"

Keira nodded her head.

"Well, what did you find out about it?" Obi-Wan asked.

Keira bit her lip and said, "I'd rather not...talk about it."

Obi-Wan looked at her, a puzzled expression on her face, but sighed, and said, "When you feel up to talking about it, let me know."

Keira nodded and sighed.

"For the present, you need to get to your academic classes," Obi-Wan said.

Keira nodded, and gloomily made her way to her first and most annoying class. Algebra.

* * *

Obi-Wan made his way to the hall of a thousand fountains. In there, beautiful plants, trees, and relaxing sensations filled the place. But instead of bask in the relaxation, Obi-Wan wanted nothing more to do then bang his head up against a tree. There were several suitable ones nearby.

"Frustrated, you are," came a creaky voice from one of the corners of the room.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, immediately getting up, and bowing respectfully in the Jedi way.

Yoda laughed slightly and then sat down on a rock beside Obi-Wan, that happened to be just his size.

"Frustrated about your daughter's discovery, you are," Yoda surmised.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes Master...she...I can feel that she is uncomfortable with the findings about herself, yet...she does not come to speak to me about it," Obi-Wan said.

"Pass with time, that will. Inconsistency of emotions, she fears. Hard on herself, she is. Anger in you, she has not yet seen," Yoda said, pointing his gimmer stick at him.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "What does she think that I'll do when I learn of this whole Destiny Changer situation?"

"Fears you'll change her destiny set out for her. Uncomfortable with this knowledge so soon, she is. Qui-Gon has made the mistake of telling her this early, I believe," Yoda sighed.

"Do you see her destiny?" Obi-Wan queried. It was not a usual question he asked...but this time it seemed necessary.

Yoda was silent a moment before speaking.

"See two destinies set out before her, I do. Choose one of them, she will. I pray it is the light destiny," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan sighed. Obi-Wan then looked at Yoda intently for a moment before saying, "I hope that too."

* * *

The next morning, after all of the "new gossip" was out of the bag, Keira woke up to a surprise, if not a pleasant one.

"Ok, get up sleepyhead, you're taking waaaaay too long!" Anakin said,jumping onto her bedand then downagain, waking her up.

Keira, shocked at the site of Anakin jumpingenthusiastically on the foot of her bed and then getting off,managed to say," What are you doing?"

"Waking you up," Anakin said.

"There's an easier way to do that, you know," Keira said in a playful tone.

Keira then pulled the covers around her upper body.

"Can I at least get into my housecoat?" Keira asked.

"Sure," he laughed and then ran out of the room.

* * *

"Oh, man, Oh, man," Anakin groaned. "How can I be happy when HOLLY'S not finished?"

"I'm sure she won't mind, Anakin," Obi-Wan comforted. "She'll understand."

That just made Anakin feel worse. He didn't want his gift to become a pity gift!

Keira exited out of her room and grabbed her gift for both Anakin and Obi-Wan and put it by the window sill.

"Well, it seems your prepared," Anakin mumbled.

"You seemed so happy this morning too," Keira tsked.

Obi-Wan wanted this to be a happy last meeting, before Keira left to see her family for two weeks.

"Alright, let's eat breakfast. Then we can exchange gifts," Obi-Wan said, leading the two teens into the kitchen.

Keira and Anakin sat down at the table, and were soon affronted with a nasty smell.

"Ugh, what is that?" Anakin asked, scrunching up his nose.

"Burnt biscuits," Obi-Wan said, opening the insta-oven's door and fanning out the smoke.

"Oh," Keira said. "Well, why don't we just get something fresh in Anakin's stash?"

Anakin looked shock. "How did you know about my stash?"

Keira just looked at him playfully.

"What's he got in his stash?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes showing some familiar dryness in emotion.

"Chocolate," Keira replied, licking her lips.

Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrows and then said, "Thank you Anakin, for your kind contribution of chocolate. Hot chocolate anyone?"

"Ohhh no," Keira said. "I'll make it. There's no way we can have burnt hot chocolate."

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders and then opened his hands and allowed her to go get...his stash of chocolate.

* * *

Once their hot chocolate was made (sucessfully) they drank it, and were then ushered into the den.

"Alright, I'll give mine first," Obi-Wan said as he got out two small presents, one for Keira and one for Anakin.

Keira opened hers and so did Anakin.

Anakin was the first to speak. "Woah! It's a voice knox!"

"What's that?" Keira asked.

"A vocabulator for a droid," Obi-Wan replied.

"I'm not sure exactly what this is," Keira said, lifting up something that appeared to be a golden crystal.

"It's the crystal Bondar," Anakin said. "It goes at the bottom or at the middle of your lightsaber."

"What does it do?" Keira asked.

"It strengthens your blade as well as gives you something equivalent to a vibration cell," Obi-Wan replied.

"Cool! Thank you," Keira said, hugging her father.

Obi-Wan was kind of...shocked at this new form of thanks. He hadn't recieved a hug from Keira before.

Anakin had the tendency just to smile and look at his Master, but that was only because he was an apprentice...and most of the time...apprentices were isolated in a totally emotional way from their Masters.

"Well, I might as well go next," Keira said, going over by the windowsill and getting her two presents.

She handed one to Anakin and one to Obi-Wan.

"Well, what's this?" Obi-Wan said, holding up his gift in the light.

And he suddenly realized it.

"It's the rock," Obi-Wan said, his voice cracking. "The rock my Master gave me...when I was younger. I thought I had lost it forever. Qui-Gon was disappointed that I lost it at age 17. Where'd you find it?"

"Let's just say...a spirit told me where to find it," Keira said. "In one of the fountains in the room of a thousand fountains."

Anakin had been told by Obi-Wan of Keira's ability to speak with Qui-Gon, yet had been quite skeptical of it. But now, he was starting to get the idea that perhaps she had the ability.

Anakin then opened his gift, and was thoroughly surprised when he happened to get a memory core, just the right size for HOLLY.

"What in the Force?" Anakin exclaimed. "Where'd you find this?"

"Another one of Qui-Gon's leadings. There was this one dealer close to the Temple that happened to have the right size of a memory core that you were looking for," Keira said. " I convinced Knight Terrill and Ferus to take me there while you were away. I hope it helped."

Anakin was thoroughly convinced now that she could speak to Qui-Gon's spirit.

"It sure did," Anakin said. "Can...you hold on...for just a minute?"

Anakin ran out of the room in a flash, carrying one of the gift boxes in his hands.

He was out a good ten minutes later.

"What were you doing?" Keira asked.

"Fixing my present for you," Anakin said in a matter-of-factly tone. "I might as well go now."

Anakin handed a box to Keira and then a box to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan opened his first.

"New tabards?" Obi-Wan asked, flipping them over. They had a small and simple design on them; small little circles on them. It was a creamy white.

"In my size too," Obi-Wan said. "Thank you, Anakin."

Keira then opened her gift.

She slowly unwrapped the small little package, and then was astounded by what she saw. It was a small little yellow hoverdroid about the size of a pancake.

"Wow," Keira said. "What...exactly...is it?"

"It's a hoverdroid. The memory core...that you got...was for this droid," Anakin said. "Here, you just press this button and..."

Suddenly, the little yellow droid came alive. It floated out of the box quickly and moved over to Keira, chirping and twittering at her.

"Wow!" Keira exclaimed. "Does it have a name?"

"HOLLY," Anakin said. "Holograms and holo-vids are its main function, hence the name. Although it has some weaponry attached, such as a small blaster pistol, it can also pick up things with its arm appendages."

"HOLLY," Anakin said. "That girl...right there...is your new master. She'll take care of you. Take vids of everything she does, alright?"

HOLLY twittered and chirped pleasantly at Keira, and then stuck out it's arm appendage.

" What's-?"

"She wants toshake your hand," Anakin said.

"You taught it how to do that?" Keira asked.

HOLLY twittered angrily at Keira, retracted her arm appendage, and then turned towards Anakin.

"Uh...it doesn't like to be referred to as 'it,'" Anakin said.

Keira looked at HOLLY once more before saying, "Sorry...HOLLY."

HOLLY just twittered and gave out a hesitant, "I forgive you."

"How can I understand it...I mean HOLLY?" Keira asked.

HOLLY twittered a warning.

"HOLLY has a translator on her side in case you can't understand what she's saying," Anakin said.

"Cool!" Keira said. "Thank you, Anakin."

She didn't hug him...but she smiled sweetly at him. She knew Anakin liked his space. Although, she felt no reason why she shouldn't hug him in the future. After they could get...better accquainted.

"Oh, look at the time," Obi-Wan said. "You have your bags packed?"

Keira nodded.

"Well, take HOLLY with you, and we'll get to the hangar bay," Obi-Wan said.

Keira was thrilled. "I can take HOLLY?" she asked. "You mean...like...show her to my family?"

"Only if your government law allows it," Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"Sweet!" Keira said excitedly and then ran to get her stuff.

When she was out of earshot, Obi-Wan said, "Nice gift, Anakin. Nice gift."

Soon after that, Keira was already to go.

"Bye Anakin, bye Obi-Wan," Keira said, hugging her father and waving at Anakin as she got onto the ship's ramp.

And before they knew it, she was off.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm once again very sorry for the delay. I've got good news and bad news. Good news: I will make I'll Be Home For Christmas Part II after this. Bad news: I'm getting part of my braces tomorrow, my expander. :( Anyways...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	30. I'll Be Home For Christmas Part 2

**Author's Notes:** Ok! So, I'm back again! I'm working on chapter 30...YAY! We have only four more weeks of school left and then its asta-lavista baby! Ha ha! Guess what? We have come up with a specific time in the week that I will update. Every Tuesday from 8:00 to 10:00 I will be updating. Just to let you know. Anyways...who's ready for some reviews? Wait! Before that...I'm taking the advice of one of my fellow reviewers to have something every five to ten chapters that's like a character index. Here it is...but...I'll have to answer your reviews next week unfortunately.

**Leads: Currently Lightside**

**Keira Kenobi**: Keira is the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi who used to live on Earth until her parents who had her adopted died. She was found by Yoda, and now currently lives on Coruscant with her father and her father's Padawan, Anakin. She is training to be a Jedi under the counsel and guidance of her father. She has a special rank; a Destiny changer. She is 14 currently.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi: **Obi-Wan Kenobi is the father of Keira and a Jedi Knight soon-to-be Master under the Jedi Council. He had a love affair with Siri Tachi at age 16, and the following result was Keira. He is currently 30.

**Anakin Skywalker: **Anakin Skywalker is the Padawan under Obi-Wan Kenobi, Keira's father. He is the first Padawan taken by Obi-Wan Kenobi, and now one of two Padawans Obi-Wan Kenobi has. He has a special rank; the Chosen One. He is currently 14.

**Leads: Currently Darkside**

**Palpatine: **Palpatine, supreme chancellor of the Republic, and the Sith Lord currently above all other Sith Lords. He is founder of the Sith Refuge, a thought-to-be-abandoned building in the middle of Coruscant, one of the best places to hide a Sith Refuge, right under everyone's noses. He is currently training his son, Kavar, to be his apprentice, to replace his other son, Tritholus, who killed himself. He Palpatine is currently 53.

**Kavar: **Kavar isPalpatine's son who will one day take the place of Palpatine in the Republic and for the Sith. He is currently 16 although he should be 14, but that was changed when he was given an aging serum by his father.

**Leads: Currently Rogue**

**Siri Tachi: **Siri Tachi is the mother of Keira, was once on the lightside, went to the darkside after the birth of Keira, and then finally fell so deep into darkness, she lost all connection with the Force. She now travels the galaxy, killing all the Jedi and Sith she possibly can, while at the same time performing some good acts that require attention from the Jedi.

**Featured Jedi: **

**Master Yoda: **Although not a lead character, he is a great character who pops up from time to time. Master Yoda, age 866 and of a rare species, is the HeadMaster and leader of the Jedi. Species: Unknown

**Master Windu: **Master Windu, whom of which does most of the talking for the Council and Master Yoda, is 40 and a Jedi Master on the Jedi Council. He was trained under Master Yoda and has a special talent: Finding the shattering point of a person. Species: Human

**Master Adi-Gallia: **Adi-Gallia, 35, one of the youngest members of the Jedi Council and once Padawan under Master Plo Koon. She is now one of the head Healers in the Circle of Healers. She is a Jedi Master and Healer. Species: Humanoid

**Master Ki-Adi-Mundi: **Jedi Master, age 49, member of the Jedi Council. Opposer to Keira's being trained as a Jedi. Species: Humanoid

**Master Aayla Secura: **Jedi Master, age 34, the youngest of the members on the Jedi Council. She trains Keira periodically on the art of flying and mastering the Makashi and Shii-Cho.

**Knight Terrill: **Unknown to the Jedi Council as a spy for Palpatine, a Jedi Knight with an apprentice named Ferus Ondi. He is 29.

**Padawan Rhayne: **Rhayne, 16, is the head of the Padawan Elite, the ultimate group for students that have the skills and talents of very gifted Jedi. She snubs Anakin Skywalker for she considers him a "disgrace" since he was allowed to become a Padawan at age 9 while the majority of children become younglings at 6 months to 4 years.

**Padawan Chani:** Soon-to-be friend of Keira, 15, is currently trying her best at becoming a part of the Padawan Elite.

**Featured Sith: **

**Count Dooku: **Once trained under Palpatine himself, he know is considered a Sith Lord. He's a political idealist and radical; going against the Republic, going for a full-blown dictatorship. He rules his life with perfectionism and is slightly skitsophrenic. He is age 61.

**Other Currently Featured Characters: **

**Padme Amidala: **A former queen and now Senator of Naboo, has currently been seeing Kavar. She has certain feelings for him, but some of the time she sees his little "flashes of the darkside."

**HOLLY: **A droid that was given to Keira as a gift by Anakin Skywalker during her first Christmas on Coruscant.

**General McTaggins: **Area 51 General who escorts Keira to an NSA agent who will take her to her aunt and uncle's home on earth.

**Marsha Phillips: **NSA agent who escorts Keira to her aunt and uncle's home.

**Aunt Jackie: **Keira's aunt.

**Uncle Roger: **Keira's uncle.

**Cousin Ryan:** Keira's cousin.

* * *

Chapter 30 

I'll Be Home For Christmas Part II

* * *

The ride, for the most part, was quite gentle. Right now, it was a tad bit bumpy because the ship was just heading into the earth's atmosphere. For four days straight Keira had been cooped up in the ship, checking in with Obi-Wan and Anakin now and again, eating, sleeping, exercising, meditating, practicing, reading, and etc. etc. Now...she was bored out of her gore and ready to see her Aunt Jaqueline Jackie, Uncle Roger, and Cousin Ryan again. 

She was sitting in the cockpit, strapped in, watching the stars fly by. She could see her home planet, and was so terribly pleased to see it again.

Finally, the ship got through theEarth's atmosphere.

"Altitude: 5000," the on-board computer squawked.

Keira sucked in her breath once she saw a break in the clouds. "Um...I'm not sure how...but am I supposed to land this thing?" Keira asked HOLLY, who was quietly recharging her batteries over by the ship's very large dashboard. HOLLY suddenly came alive, answering to her master's call and let out a little baby "uh-oh" sound as soon as she saw the ground that was approaching...very fast.

"Ya think!" Keira shrieked. "Didn't Obi-Wan say something about an auto-pilot landing? Let's face it...I don't know how to land!"

HOLLY made a high-pitched squeal and went through her audio files and then played a file.

Keira could hear Obi-Wan's voice saying: "Now don't worry about landing or flying, Keira. We've programmed the ship to fly you to earth and land safely on an air and military base there. I can't remember the place, but I know they'll take care of you, like they do all our Jedi. From the air base and military base, they'll take you to your aunt and uncle's house by...um...plane...and then you'll be driven to your place. Don't worry, Keira."

"Thanks HOLLY," Keira sighed.

"Altitude: 3000," The computer squawked again.

Keira could clearly see the ground now. "HOLLY...does this ship have a little ejector seat in the cockpit? Please tell me it does," Keira begged.

HOLLY beeped in a low tone which could only mean...no.

Keira groaned and shut her eyes.

_Please let this be a safe landing, please let this be a safe landing..._

Two minutes later...after hearing a things from the computer...the flying stopped. And Keira suddenly realized...she was on the ground.

"Ha..." Keira laughed. "Ha ha ha ha. I'm alive!" She was in good spirits today.

Suddenly, Keira could hear a small beep from the main console. Keira was actually able to learn what that meant. Somebody was hailing her.

Keira hit the button, and a static sounding voice came over the airwaves.

"Welcome to Earth: Area 51, Roswell, New Mexico Ms. Kenobi," said the voice. "Welcome home."

* * *

"So...this is what Area 51 is really used for," Keira said in awe as she looked around the base. "I've always had a curiosity about it." 

"Unfortunately, this base is top secret. No one can speak a word about this place. As you make your way through customs...you'll be asked to pledge an oath of silence on the behalf of this base. You refuse...you go back to Coruscant," said General McTaggins, the miliatarian who was asked to escort Keira (along with some other men with nice big machine guns) to the NSA agent, who was at the base and assigned to take her to Ohio, where her family lived.

"Oh...don't worry, I won't refuse," Keira said reassuringly. HOLLY, who was hovering right beside her, beeped an affirmative.

"You must understand...we must keep this droid on the base until you are ready to go back to Coruscant. This is an unknown technology to Earth, and we can't have it interfering with our planet," General McTaggins said.

"Why not? We could say that she's a prototype for the Smithsonian," Keira suggested.

"We can make an attachment to her base that would allow her to roll on wheels instead of hover. Then you could say she was a prototype for the Smithsonian," General McTaggins said.

"Ok," Keira said. "But I need to take her with me."

"Done," General McTaggins said. "Sergeant!"

One of the fellow men who were following General McTaggins and Keira stepped up to the General, saluted and said, "Sir?"

"Take this droid to the chop shop, get her fixed up, and then bring her to the chopper," General McTaggins said.

"Sir, yes sir!" the sergeant said, finished his salute, and then motioned for the droid to follow him.

"Go on, HOLLY," Keira said. "They won't damage your internal...workings."

HOLLY was hesitant at first, but soon complied and followed the sergeant.

* * *

Keira felt like she had just been through an interoggation. She had to answer all of her custom questions orally and had to be put through a certain area which...decontaminated Keira. She finally got clean. She then had to take the oath of silence, and she HAD to sign a document saying if she said anything about Area 51 or the Star Wars world, they would hunt her down and take her back to Coruscant immediately. She was also stripped of her lightsaber. That just wasn't a normal thing on Earth. 

When she was done, she was called by General McTaggins and dragged along to another room in which she was to change from her Jedi attire to her regular earthling clothing. She was so glad when she actually saw the jeans and sweater. Earth clothes...ahhh.

She was then taken to another room, where an NSA agent was waiting to escort Keira to her aunt and uncle's house.

"Hello, Ms. Kenobi," said the NSA agent. "I'm Marsha Phillips...and you can call me Mom. We'll be getting on a commercial airplane flight in Las Vegas by chopperand that will be a non-stop flight to the Greater Cincinnati Airport in Covington. You will not be a Jedi...for now...and instead of Ms. Kenobi, you will be Daughter dearest, or Ms. Smith. I'll play your mother and if anyone asks any questions about your carry on droid...I have been informed we will say that you are a genius and have created a prototype rolling droid that will be taken to the Smithsonian after it has been inspected by other scientists in Cincinnati."

Keira raised an eyebrow, yet said nothing except, "Alright, Mom. So, when do we leave?"

* * *

Keira sighed as she relaxed once more into the pillow that the nice and preppy flight attendant had given her. 

So far, no one had asked any questions about her "droid-on-a-stick" and Keira believed that was all because of the death glares the NSA agent was giving everyone.

"You hungry?" Marsha asked.

"Erm...not really," Keira said.

"A young growing girl like you has to eat," Marsha said.

"I've eaten already today. Thank you for the concern," Keira grumbled, before she turned on her side and fell asleep.

Marsha let out a soft chuckle and then turned on her side and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey!" Keira was awoken by a little boy, about 6 or 7, poking her head behind her. 

"Uh...hey," Keira greeted groggily. "If you didn't notice...I was sleeping."

"I know. I'm just bored," the boy said, and then he pointed to HOLLY. "What's that?"

"Oh...just my invention," Keira said.

HOLLY made an angry beeping sound and tried to fly off the base...but was weighed down by four screws.

"You made that...thing?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. Where's your mom...or dad?" Keira asked. "Shouldn't they be with you?"

"My mommy's in the restroom," the little boy said. "We're going to Cleveland to visit my Grandma."

"How sweet," Keira said. "Now...if you don't mind...I'm going to go back to sl-"

"What's that...thing do?" the little boy asked.

"It...just kind of...sits around and beeps," Keira said, trying to make it sound even more boring than it really was. Not only that...but she kind of liked teasing HOLLY.

HOLLY made an aggravated shriek that awoke Marsha.

"What's going on?" Marsha asked.

"Oh, there's just a bored, inquisitive boy behind us who won't stop asking questions," Keira whispered.

"Oh..." Marsha said, nodding her head in understanding.

"Sweetheart?" Marsha asked the little boy. "Do you mind leaving my daughter at peace? She has a rough scientific sketch of her invention tomorrow and I'd like her to be well rested."

The little boy seemed confused at first...but then nodded his head and fell back in his seat with a THUMP!

* * *

Luckily, for Keira, that was the only incident of inquisitiveness on the plane. Marsha made sure to stay awake and make sure other people didn't ask or even stare at the "droid-on-a-stick." 

Finally, Keira and Marsha got to the Greater Cincinnati Airport in Covington without a delay or inconvenience. Keira felt that this was REAL nice.

"Get in the car please, Ms. Smith," Marsha said at the airport passenger pickup at the front of the airport. She was holding the black car's door open.

Keira got in, and then sat down. Marsha was finished putting the two bags of belongings Keira had in the trunk and finally got to the front seat of the car.

"You handled that situation on the plane very well," Marsha said as they were off.

"Well, thanks. It was really nothing," Keira said. HOLLY, who was beside Keira, beeped an affirmative.

"We'll be at your aunt and uncle's house in 30 minutes tops," Marsha said.

And they were.

* * *

Keira jumped out the car and shrieked as she finally saw her Aunt Jackie, her Uncle Roger, and her cousin Ryan. To her knowledge...her aunt and her uncle were the only ones who knew about Keira being a Jedi. 

"It's so good to see you!" Jackie shouted, as she came running as fast as she could down the icy steps up to the house.

Keira and Jackie hugged, and Keira finally had a feeling she had not truly felt until before this entire incident.

That she was finally...home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! I know this chapter was a bit weird...but it's the middle of a three parter in the story. I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer reviews this week (I'm a little pressed for time) but I promise I will next week. Thanks for your patience! PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW! 


	31. I'll Be Home For Christmas Part 3

**Author's Notes:** Well! Hello again! Sorry for the delay! Majorly bad weather down here knocked our lights out for a while so I wasn't able to update, sorry! I promise to be more diligent in the works this time. I was tired while typing it up last night, so I made a few mistakes. Writing and sleepiness don't mix, so I got at least 12 hours of sleep last night. I'm very awake! So, I would like everyone to know that I will be replying their reviews via the reply button in the review area, unless they're anonymous. Just to let you guys know! Alright...now...on with the story!

**Tymaporer: **I know...you're not anonymous. But, you were this time, so I'm going to let you know...I just wanted to see if anyone reads what's really up there. I have really given pretty given big spoilers up there in the answers to reviews and such...but nobody seemed to read them! So, this was just a little experiment that was practically screaming at people. Thanks!

**JediMan: **I can't tell if you're anonymous or not, but your name seems familiar to me. I'm glad you like Holly. She'll become more personality-wise-active over time, but for now, we're just introducing her. The boy's going to be on the plane on the way back to Roswell...lol. Thanks for the review!

**obi-wan359:** I know you're not anonymous, but if you don't sign in, I'm going to just...write it out here, ok? Anyways, thank you! I understand completely! Luckily (thank God) our class doesn't have to take finals become the average grade in our class was a B+ and above, and also our average GPA was 3.7. I understand and _do_ care about your educational career. I'm a tutor. LOL. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 31

I'll Be Home For Christmas Part III

* * *

Palpatine was sitting in his office in the Senate building, reviewing over some various politically dreary speeches he was to give later on, when he got a call on the comm from one of his former relations.

"So, you're going to capture one of Obi-Wan Kenobi's connections, are you not?" came the female voice.

"I didn't expect you to call," Palpatine said in a cool tone. "For this reason for that matter. I thought you didn't care about the Jedi."

"I don't," the voice snarled. "I know who you're trying to capture."

"Would you like to help? If you do, you won't have to be chased by my, as you call them, 'goonies' anymore," Palpatine said.

"You know I lost my power a long time ago," the voice sighed. "And...I wouldn't help you anyways."

"Why don't you just tell me the name of this 'relation'. That way I won't have to deal with my son bluffing more than he wants to," Palpatine said.

"The girl? I won't give you the satisfaction," the voice snarled again.

Palpatine sighed wearily. "The one time you are considered actually useful to me, you end up not cooperating. It seems as if I'll have to send more 'goonies' after you. Goodbye."

* * *

The connection cut off and Palpatine was left, once again, to look over his dreary speech.

"Is that her aunts home? It's nice," Anakin said, gazing at the holopic that HOLLY sent by her pic and holo messenger.

"Yes, and the climate looks to be a bit like the climate here, except colder. Notice the snow on the ground," Obi-Wan said.

"Well, as long as it's not like Hoth," Anakin said.

"Go to the next picture Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin pressed the 'forward' sign on the data computer and saw a pic of a man and a woman, standing next to Keira. The man was about 6''5, and the woman about 5''5ish or so. The man had very dark brown hair, glasses, and a shirt that read "AfTech" on it. The woman had light brown hair, had a white shirt, and faded jeans on. Keira was standing there with a pink shirt on with quarter cut sleeves.

"Who're they?" Anakin thought aloud.

"I believe they are her aunt and uncle," Obi-Wan said. "Well, anyways, are you ready Anakin?"

"Re-brief me on the mission again?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "We're supposed to go to Felucia to help them restore their fungus on the planet. That way, others will see with us doing it, and maybe it'll influence them to help. You know how they are, Anakin."

Anakin grimaced. "I hate hero worship Remember that one time you and I went on that mission, and we HAD to go into that bar...and all these girls came up to me and started...I don't know...screaming that I was a little Jedi kid? They started examining me from all angles...and you had to come over there and stop them?"

Obi-Wan laughed at the memory. "Yes, I remember. But then they seemed more interested in me than you after that."

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I'm ready Master," Anakin said. "Hey...Keira said she had a cousin. I don't see him in here!"

"HOLLY probably just hasn't gotten around to taking his holo-pic yet," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded, turned off the data computer, and then grabbed his bag.

* * *

A knock came on Padme's apartment door. She had no choice but to open it.

And as soon as she saw who it was...she turned from the door.

"You're here," Padme said.

Kavar nodded. "I hope you understand-"

"Your uncle has much truth in what he says. And...I'm glad...he spoke to me. Yet, it still felt...wrong," Padme said.

Kavar nodded again. "I'm terribly sorry, but I wanted to ease his suffering quickly. And, I was quite angry with him. But, I promise, my behavior here will be exempilary."

Padme bit her lip before saying, "Come in."

Kavar then thought almost as soon as he said "...my behavior here will be exempilary," he thought, "Stresses on the behavior here."

* * *

"We haven't told him yet. We will tell him with you...but we just didn't get the chance. You know...basketball. You know how badly he wants to get into college with that basketball scholarship," Jackie, Keira's aunt, told Keira.

Keira nodded. "Alright, when will he be back?"

"About eleven," her Aunt Jackie answered. "They decided to go out to Skyline after the game."

Keira nodded again. Skyline...mmm...one of the best chili places in the galaxy!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I thought you said he wouldn't come home til' eleven," Keira said.

Jackie nodded and their dog, Sugar, started barking at the front glass door.

Her uncle Roger went to the door, and Keira followed him. And Keira was surprised that she didn't sense who it was.

"Popeye!" Keira screamed and ran up to give him a great old grand daughter kiss.

"Oh! Sweetheart! How ya' doin'?" Her grandfather asked, kissing her and then blowing on her cheek.

Keira laughed.

Keira then noticed that her grandpa was holding a leash...but no dog.

"Umm...you brought...Kiki?" she asked.

"Why yes!" her grandfather said, but then looked at the leash, stepped back outside, and yelled, "Kiki! For the tenth time...no you may not wee wee in Jackie's front yard! If you have to go, go in the back yard!"

Keira giggled and then ran out to go catch the chihuahua as it was now slipping down the icy driveway.

She caught her easily (she was quite fat) and then took her back inside to her grandfather.

"Here she is," Keira said.

Her grandfather thanked her then gave her a dollar.

"Popeye," Keira said. "I don't need this..."

"Keep it. From me to you," he said and then headed off to the living room.

Keira sighed, and stuck it in her pocket. Maybe she could show Anakin and then give him a little history on George Washington when she got back.

"Where's your tripod-camera, Keira?" her Aunt Jackie asked.

"Oh, it's in the basement," Keira said, trying her best not to say HOLLY. She had to come up with a ploy that her Aunt and Uncle could say in public...and other such. Her grandfather would have been confused if she said she had just come from the Star Wars world, so it would just be best not to say anything. And it was also a problem with the others who were in her family, but technically not in her immediate family (such as second cousins and the like).

"Want to take a picture of your grandpa?" Aunt Jackie asked her.

Keira nodded.

She ran downstairs...only to find HOLLY had somehow managed to get off the "stick" and was flying around writing KEIRA DENIES MY EXISTENCE on the striped wall, with shoe polish, in Basic.

Keira nearly screamed.

"What are you doing!" Keira hissed trying to stop the flying droid.

HOLLY used her arm appendages to point at the wall.

"I know!" Keira said. "And I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry, but...I had to! Nobody can know about Coruscant and all that in this world! If we did...there would be major chaos!"

HOLLY shrieked angrily and continued to scribble on the wall.

HOLLY then turned and managed to squeak a small "uh-oh."

Keira turned around...and she saw...Ryan.

"Uh..."

"Keira! You're home...what's...what's that thing? And what's on the wall!" Ryan cried.

"It's my...experiment...and it seems to have...oh..." she sighed and then looked him in the eye. "I have to speak to you about something."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know. Another short chapter! But I promise to reply all your reviews and continue with the Tuesday at 8:00 to 10:00 thing. Thanks! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I crave...for the rave...REVIEWS! 


	32. I'll Be Home For Christmas Part 4

**Author's Notes:** Ah! I'm back! Took me a while though. Oh...school's almost out. I'm so happy! One more week of school and that's it! I'm ready to leave! Yippy ki yay! I'm a little bit concerned about my progress report though. Hopefully...I'll have a 4.03 like last time...:) Thanks for all the great reviews! Now...on to the story!

* * *

JediMan: Oh...ok. I'll have all the Star Wars character list once I post it on free-webs along with a bunch of drawings of the characters. Thanks for the review!

* * *

NOTES: Ry (pronounced RIE or RYE) Rog (pronounced ROJ with a short o sound) Popeye (pronounced POP PEE as in the flower)

* * *

Chapter 32

I'll Be Home For Christmas Part IIII

* * *

"So...let me get this straight," Ryan, Keira's cousin said, looking her straight in the eye. "You are actually the daughter of this...Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars. But you were adopted here, by your Earthling parents who are now dead, and when they did die, you were sent back to the Star Wars world...or Coruscant...by Yoda who eventually got you hooked up with your father...and now...you're his Jedi Padawan also training with Anakin Skywalker?"

Jackie, who was sitting across from Ryan, assured her son that Keira was telling the truth.

"It's not a joke, Ry," Jackie told him. "Everything you've just heard come from her mouth is undeniable truth."

Ryan just shook his head. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," he said.

"But it couldn't be farther from the truth!" Keira insisted. "Don't you believe the...droid? I mean, you see her flying in the air with your own two eyes! How can you not believe it? And the Force! Didn't that put at least one ounce of belief into you? I lifted the remote control into the air!"

"I can do that with my friend's old credit cards!" Ryan laughed. "It's an easy trick! And, that thing...I can't explain that flying...what you call it...droid. This is just one big prank you're trying to trap me into so that you can get back at me all the times I played pranks, such as ice down the back, on you!"

"Ryan-"

"Look, I won't believe this until I see your _father_, Obi-Wan Kenobi, here myself! No wait...scratch that...I won't believe you until you get that Anakin guy in here," Ryan said.

"They can't come! I told you, they're on Felucia, helping with the restoration effort," Keira said.

"Where the heck is Felucia?" Ryan asked. "Never mind. I don't care. I'll be on my computer. Don't bother coming to get me off. I'm AIMming. And besides, the door's locked. Maybe if you use the Force to unlock the door, I'll be impressed."

Ryan then casually strolled into his own office across the hall, shut the door, and locked it.

Keira just rolled her eyes and put her head down on the green marble stone island counter.

Just then, Keira's grandfather and Keira's uncle came up from the basement, which was close to the kitchen, which was where the trio had been previously talking.

"Where's Ryan? He's missing the Bengals game!" Roger asked.

"You can get him yourself, Rog," Keira's Aunt Jackie said drearily. "He's in his office."

"I'm guessing he didn't take the news as easily as we'd hoped," Roger said.

"Hush Rog!"

"What news?" Popeye, Keira's grandfather asked.

"Nothing, dad," Jackie said.

"Ahh...whatever...hey Rog, got any Canada Dry? I'm thirsty," Popeye said.

"Yeah, it's in the downstairs snack fridge," Roger said. "I'll get Ryan, you get the drinks."

"Ok," Popeye said, and he headed downstairs.

When he was out of hearing range, Keira asked, "Why didn't you tell him?"

"We don't need to trouble him with this. It'd be too confusing for him," Jackie said. "Let him be troubled where troubles are due. He doesn't need to worry himself over this."

Keira nodded and then looked in the direction of Ryan's office and saw Ryan and Roger coming out.

Ryan did not look at Keira, but simply walked to the basement.

Keira once again put her head down on island counter.

* * *

Obi-Wan was the first to recieve the message on his datapad.

A thin, gastly, hooded, and cloaked-in-black figure appeared on his datapad screen. The voice was morphed.

"I'm sending this message to you, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was able to get a message sent to you through one of the Jedi in the Temple who knew you well. I only have 2 minutes to explain this to you. The cost of holo-messages is unbelievable. You know me...yes. I won't say who I am though. I don't usually help the Jedi. I don't usually help the Sith. But it seems...I have no choice in the matter. One very dear to you is going to be kidnapped on her return trek back to Coruscant. The Sith are after her. To get to you. The Jedi. She's the bait. Don't ask me where I got this information. I can't tell you. I'd die if I told you. What you need to do is head to the same place your dear one was headed. Stay there for a bit, a week...tops, and then have some other Jedi escort you back to Coruscant. The Sith wouldn't be expecting it and if they were to attack...the Jedi would be in greater numbers and ready to handle an assult. It would heighten your chances of staying alive. If you leave early, which is even better, the Sith wouldn't even have the chance to set up a ship that is to meet her within these two weeks. Hurry. Time is wasting if you're just sitting there."

With that, the holo-gram ended.

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply and tried to calm himself. They were using her as bait. To get to him. Obi-Wan assumed it was because of his winning battle with Darth Maul. Not only that...but there was another reason he was totally oblivious of.

"Master?" Anakin asked, as he walked up to Obi-Wan, himself being covered in head to toe in dirt from planting big mycelium roots in the ground. "What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin.

"Something's just come up," he said. "Um...look Anakin, I need to send a quick message to the Council. You keep working, and then I'll let you know of the situation after I'm through."

Anakin looked puzzled for a moment before nodding saying "Yes Master," and then heading back to work in the "fungus fields."

* * *

"An attack by the Sith? They wouldn't dare after what happened last time," Ki-Adi-Mundi, who was one of the Council members, commented.

"They did. I must get to Earth, Master Yoda. I must get Keira off planet as soon as possible. Then we can possibly avoid a Sith attack and get back here...a haven," Obi-Wan said.

"A haven?" Master Yoda said. "A haven, say you? No place is safe from the Sith or they're influence. Hmmm. Yes. Send a group of Jedi to escort you to and from Earth to retreive young Keira Kenobi, we will. Master Eeth Koth, Master Luminara, and Master Secura must all escort you and your Padawan. Head to Coruscant immediately and then go you will...to Earth. As soon as possible, you must return."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, bowing in front of the screen at the holo-terminal.

"May the Force be with you," Master Yoda said before the blue holo-screen flickered and then faded completely.

_:Padawan:_ Obi-Wan said telepathically. _:Meet me in the restoration center. We must make a return trip to Coruscant immediately. I'll brief you later on the details:_

_:Yes Master:_ :came the reply.

* * *

_Four days later...Cincinnati, Ohio...Earth_

The ceramic fell to the kitchen floor and shattered into a hundred tiny pieces.

Keira sighed and went to get a broom and a dustpan. She had lost control again. For some reason...something was happening to her. She felt as if...her normal affinity for the Force that she had gotten used to in the Star Wars world, was slowly but surely disappearing.

She couldn't sense certain people, such as her grandfather, and she would lose control of her telekinisis powers through the Force more often than not.

It felt as if her Force signature was changing back to it's old ways again. The ways before she came to the Star Wars world. Locked up. She hoped that the Jedi, or that one Jedi...Zebulon Pike...who had opened her Force signature up the first time, would be able to do it again.

Just then, her Aunt Jackie came into the kitchen.

"I thought I heard something crash," Aunt Jackie said.

"Yeah. This mug," Keira said. "Sorry Aunt Jackie."

"No, no, it's ok. Just, once you get all the pieces off the floor, would you mind taking the garbage to the garage?"

"Sure," Keira said. "When's Ryan going to be back from his basketball game?"

"In about half an hour," Jackie asked. "Hungry for dinner?"

"Most certainly," Keira said.

"You think you'll be able to convince him?" Jackie asked her.

"I'll have to. He's denying it for now. But, I won't be able to show him any more 'Force tricks' when my telekinisis starts acting up," Keira said.

"Yeah, you've been complaining of that recently," Jackie said, and she went about gathering tomatoes and cheese from the fridge.

Just then, Keira heard Sugar, her cousin's dog, start barking.

"Is he home early?" Keira asked. Her senses were on the blink again. Now she couldn't even sense her own cousin...if it even was him.

"If he is, they lost the game," Jackie said.

Keira winced. If that were true...it was a rarity. A disappointing rarity. They always won.

Keira went into the living room and then looked out the window, which overlooked the driveway.

"Wha-" Keira gasped when she saw who it was.

It was Anakin and Obi-Wan...hopping out of the NSA agents car...in the Earth clothes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry once again for the short chapter. It's longer than my other one though. The next chapter is called, Believing the Obvious. I hope you guys'll like it. PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW! MUST HAV REVIEWS! WILL DIE WITHOUT THEM! chokes coughs falls plays dead gets back up smiles and bows PLEASE REVIEW! 


	33. Believing the Obvious

**Author's Notes:** Hello All! Sorry for the PART IIII thing last time. I should've known to write I; after all I'm in Greek 2! LOL! Not fair! Anyways...(oh by the way...I WILL get back to all of you guys...just been a really tough week)

* * *

Chapter 33

Believing The Obvious

* * *

Keira didn't even bother to tell her aunt why she was running out in the freezing, snowy weather barefooted. She just ran. How could Anakin and Obi-Wan be there? Of all places!

Keira ran to the car where the two were.

Anakin was in a very cute black sweater, along with some loose black pants. Anakin's braid was still hanging down behind his ear. Obi-Wan was wearing a white sweater with faded jeans. Obi-Wan's braid was cleverly disguised within his hair to look like he wasn't wearing a braid. Keira thought this look the Earth look was absolutely adorable...yet she didn't say so. She just ran up and hugged her father.

"You're here! You're actually here!" she shrieked, hugging onto his neck.

"Can't...breathe..." Obi-Wan choked out, before Keira let go of him.

"Anakin! Oh, I can't believe you're both here!" she exclaimed. But then...after a few moments...she looked at them closely.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" Keira asked, noticing they're grim expressions.

Obi-Wan and Anakin thanked Marsha NSA agent and then looked back to Keira.

"Unfortunately...it seems as if the Sith are now after you to get to me. I don't know why they're just going after me personally...yet, I have a few suspicions," Obi-Wan said. "They were going to use you as bait, Keira. After you left here, the Sith were going to catch you in space and then use me as ransom in order to get you back."

Keira looked at him. A grudge about the defeat of Darth Maul perhaps? Or something else entirely different. What was it? Keira couldn't pinpoint it.

"So what do you want me to do?" Keira asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "In about two days time I would like you to come back to Coruscant. They were supposed to capture you next week...but if we leave early, we can get out of there before the Sith arrive. And perhaps we might even make it back in time to defeat them in a surprise attack."

Keira's eyebrows raised but she said nothing. And Obi-Wan soon understood she didn't want to leave her home that she had just gotten to so quickly.

"I know this is hard for you...but we must leave soon," Obi-Wan said.

Keira looked down at the driveway and then back at Obi-Wan and nodded. "Let me tell my aunt," she said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded then once again thanked Marsha who still hadn't left yet. She added one last comment and command that stunned Keira.

"Listen. I don't want any of you to go out shopping for what not. I've got everything that Obi-Wan and Anakin need in these duffle bags. The clones are gone for now and we managed to smuggle all of you in without being noticed. I don't want that to change," Marsha said.

"Clones?" Keira asked.

Marsha sighed. "George Lucas...the man you know to be a brilliant director...is actually Force sensitive. Yet...as you have already seen, Earth is not a main Force sensitive planet. So, George experiences the Force through different ways...like most people do...through dreams. The NSA has no idea how he just 'happened' to dream up this world. But along with this world came many different characters which he envisioned. His dreams have been 100 accurate so far. And...finally when we confronted him about it...the so called 'dreams' he swore he had no idea what we were talking about...'Star Wars' being real and all that. But he soon learned about it from us...a mistake of the NSA...and we told him if he kept it quiet...we would give him 'state of the art' cloning technology and we gave them Anakin and Obi-Wan's DNA. The rest...well...is history. George created the clones and they played, for him the parts in Star Wars and other films which he got 10 of all earnings from because they were using _his_ clones. They're just like regular, normal people yet they haven't a real background. They're just...stars," Marsha explained.

Keira's mouthwent ajar, but before she could ask anything else, Marsha had taken the dufflebags out of the trunk, got back in the car, and had now backed out of the driveway.

Keira just shook her head and said, "Come on. Let's get inside. It's freezing out here."

Anakin and Obi-Wan were more than happy to oblige.

* * *

"What!" Palpatine hissed when he learned of the news. "The Jedi have learned of our plot!"

The servant Twi-Lek just stared in fear of the Sith Lord and then said, "Y-yes, milord."

"Who told them?" Palpatine asked cooly.

The Twi-Lek continued stare but then said slowly.

"Our satellites have discovered the origins of where the holo-call was m-made," the Twi-Lek stuttered.

"Where! Whom!" Palpatine hissed once more.

"From...a certain place in the Inner Core regions, milord. Coruscant itself. It is said to be...that-female-which-you-hate," the Twi-Lek said.

Palpatine was furious. _She_ did it! _She!_

"Have Captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle," Palpatine said. "I will make sure that _she_ dies before this day is out! And call Count Dooku and my son. Let them know we have to make an emergency trip to the Outer Core."

* * *

"Aunt Jackie?" Keira asked hesitantly, her feet being warmed up on the carpet next to her Aunt's rocking chair, which was where her aunt was now sitting.

"Yes?" Jackie asked.

"Um...do you think...we have room for 2 more guests?" Keira asked.

"Two more guests?" Aunt Jackie asked. "Two? Who are they?"

"Jedi who go by the names of Anakin and Obi-Wan," Keira explained as she motioned her hand to the two slow approaching figures in the kitchen.

Jackie stood up as soon as she saw the two in the room.

"Oh man..." she said, her voice showing awe. "How'd they get here?"

"The same way Keira got here," Anakin replied. "We just made the trip a little more urgent."

"Urgent?" Jackie asked, knowing there was something behind this.

"Keira was about to be set up as bait by the Sith. When she returned from this trip, she was going to be captured by the Sith who would be waiting for her. They would use her to get to me. I know they have a few grudges against me. We got this tip from...an anonymous friend," Obi-Wan explained.

Jackie was shocked. Her darling little niece being hunted down by the most feared evil in the...Star Wars galaxy?

"They need to get me off planet in two days," Keira said. "If at all possible we could have an early Christmas. 'Cause...let's face it; I need to leave," Keira said.

Jackie nodded. "Yes. We'll do that. I'll try and see if we can't get Betty and Dick over here along with the rest of the family."

Keira smiled. "Thanks Aunt Jackie."

Just then, Keira heard Sugar bark again.

"Ohhh Force..." Keira sighed. "Ryan's here. Maybe he'll actually believe me this time. Let me go get HOLLY from upstairs and then we can meet and greet."

She then ran up the stairs quickly and opened the door to the guest bedroom right across the hall.

When she opened the door...she was shocked and angry to see HOLLY once again writing something in Basic on the wall, this time with magic marker.

"HOLLY!" Keira moaned loudly. "What did I tell you about writing stuff on the walls!"

HOLLY chirped innocently as she continued to write an unfinished letter on the wall.

"Don't play dumb with me," Keira said. "I know you know you're not supposed to that."

HOLLY let out a sigh and stopped writing on the wall.

"Maybe I should start sending you to time out," Keira said. "You know, have you power down for a while."

HOLLY made a desperate squealing cry.

"Alright...so do you promise not to write on the walls anymore?" Keira asked.

HOLLY sighed with relief and agreed.

"Thank you very much," Keira said. "Now, I need you to come with me. My cousin's here and so is your maker. You want to say hello to him, don't you?"

HOLLY chirped happily and then was escorted out of the room by Keira.

Once they got to the bottom of the staircase, Keira could hear Ryan and Roger coming up from the basement. She quickened her pace to the den.

Finally, once Keira and HOLLY made it to the den, Ryan and Roger came out from the basement.

As soon as they turned into the kitchen, they saw the two strangers.

Roger was the first to come up.

"Um...Jackie?" he called.

"I'm right here," Jackie said from her rocking chair.

"Well-"

"Uncle Roger...Ryan, you can come into the den now if you want. There's two people I want you to meet," Keira said.

Ryan slowly made his way up to where his dad was standing and then looked at the two faces, dumbfounded.

"I want you to meet Obi-Wan, my father, and Anakin, my fellow Padawan," Keira said, motioning towards the two Jedi and then back again at Ryan and Roger.

"This has got to be a joke," Ryan said.

Jackie sighed. "It's not a joke, Ry," she said.

"Your mom's right," Roger said. "This is Obi-Wan, Keira's biological father, and Obi-Wan's Padawan, Anakin."

Ryan looked like he was in a haze.

"You sure?" he asked weakly.

"Positive," Keira said.

Ryan looked back at Obi-Wan and Anakin before Anakin placed out his hand shook Ryan's.

"It's nice to meet you," Anakin said. "Keira's told me a lot about you."

Just then, HOLLY came whizzing up to Anakin and squawked loudly.

"Well, hey HOLLY!" Ryan said. "I trust you've been on your best behavior?"

HOLLY beeped guiltily and then turned to Keira.

"Not really. Aunt Jackie...do you think we can get magic marker off the wall in the guest room?" Keira asked.

Aunt Jackie frowned. "She _wrote_ on the wall...again?" Jackie asked.

"Yes...again I'm afraid," Keira said.

Jackie sighed and then looked up to the ceiling.

"You know, maybe you should get something like art paper she can write on. Maybe then she wouldn't be so tempted to write on the wall," Obi-Wan said.

Keira nodded and made a mental note of it.

HOLLY beeped excitedly.

"Umm...Mr. Obi-Wan sir...uh...who's Keira's biological mother?" Ryan asked, curiosity now delving into his bones.

"That would be Siri Tachi," Obi-Wan sighed. "She turned to the Darkside soon after Keira was born."

"She was a Jedi?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said.

"How in the world did Keira and you meet?" Ryan asked.

"Well, it's a long story. It happened after my Earth mom and dad died," Keira said sadly.

HOLLY squawked something and then Ryan said, "I'd be willing to listen to it."

"Does this mean you actually believe the obvious now?" Keira asked.

Ryan sighed and then said, "Yeah."

"Good," Keira said, and she began to recount the tale...in incredible detail.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Did you like that last chapter? I tried to extend it a bit, to not make it so short! Now...I promise to answer all of your questions within the week. Sorry for the delay. School. BTW: Today was my last day of humanities! YEAH! Not only that, but I'm going to go see X-Men: The Last Stand, Friday evening with my friends. I'm so excited! I nearly died when I heard (a rumor perhaps) that Cyclops was gonna die! NOOO! But anyways...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	34. Troubles at the Inn Part 1

**Author's Notes:** Hi! Guess what? I saw X-Men 3! It was soooo sad! I couldn't believe how many people died or lost their powers. Plus, the beginning (with Warren Worthington II) was kind of freaky...and sad at the same time. I loved the movie though. I want desperately to see it again. But the thing I want more than that is the soundtrack! It was sooooo invigorating! I loved the soundtrack! Any of you know where I could listen to a sampling of the soundtrack! I don't have the money right now so I will have to go on the internet and find some samplings. Anyways...on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 34 

Troubles at the Inn Part I

* * *

"Ok," Jackie said, taking everyone into account. "Anakin and Obi-Wan can sleep in the basement. I've got a cot and a couch down there. You can set your duffle bags there." 

Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded and then headed downstairs to put their dufflebags away.

"And you're still staying in the guest room upstairs, Keira," Jackie said.

Keira nodded and then was confronted by Ryan.

"So...is it cool being a Jedi?" Ryan asked.

"In a sense," Keira sighed. "I had to learn an entirely new language...and I have to learn more in order to get along in the galaxy. I finally finished Basic. Once I get back, I have to learn...um...Twi-Lekkese or something like that. And also once I get back...I have to face my peers."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked. "Something happened before you left?"

Keira nodded. "Yeah. If I'm lucky, by the time I get back it'll be old news," Keira said.

"What will be?" Ryan asked.

"The little news about me being the last of the Destiny Changers," Keira sighed.

"Sounds important. What is a...Destiny Changer?" Ryan asked.

"Someone who changes a destiny. Apparently, I'm supposed to change Anakin's and well...when I change that...I'll change the galaxy," Keira said.

"Wait...does...Anakin not know of his...erm...fate?" Ryan asked.

"No," Keira said. "In fact...you know that Star Wars Episode III video game you have? And that Jedi Apprentice book. Even though it doesn't have that particular era in it...I'd prefer you take it away. Can you hide it in your room? I really don't want him to see it."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Well, would you like them to discover their fates?" Keira asked. "Or would you like them to be oblivious and go on through life...it being changed by me? Would you like Anakin and Obi-Wan to live with that everlasting anxiety of falling to the Darkside?"

"Ok, Ok, I get it," Ryan said. "I'll go and get the game...and that one Jedi Apprentice book I have down there."

"Thank you," Keira sighed.

"You're welcome," Ryan said as he got up from the couch and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Captain," came the sinister voice. "How far are you from reaching the destination?" 

"A day, Lord Sidious. We've made remarkable progress," Captain Kagi said.

"As shown," Sidious sneered. "Continue, and stop for no one."

"As you wish, milord," Kagi said, and ended the transmission.

* * *

Ryan casually walked down the carpeted steps, making his way towards the game station area. 

"Oh...hello...didn't sense you...I mean...see you," a flustered Obi-Wan said, meeting him in the middle of the basement. "I seem to have had some trouble with the Force since I've arrived here."

"Right. Keira too," Ryan said. "Or so she tells me. I have to get something."

"Go right ahead," Obi-Wan said, gesturing a pathway with his hands.

Ryan laughed nervously and then headed for the game station area. There he met Anakin, who was staring at the Xbox 360 on the floor.

"If you don't mind me asking...what's this thing?" Anakin asked, motioning towards the Xbox on the floor.

"Oh, it's a game box," Ryan explained. "You plug it into the TV and you get to play a special kind of game. The game box is called an Xbox 360...a one of kind."

"Oh," Anakin said. "And a TV is?"

Ryan laughed and shook his head as he made his way towards the area where the cupboard where they kept all the games. Ryan found the game quickly and stuffed it in his jacket. He then grabbed the Jedi Apprentice book that was on top of the cupboard, and quickly and quietly left the basement.

Anakin, on the other hand, stayed in the basement and stared at the spot which those two things were. One of the things, he could see clearly see what it had on it. The thing had two men fighting, both appearing to be fighting with lightsabers. Was that something about the Jedi? And if so...why did Keira's cousin seem to take it out so quickly? It was if he was hiding something.

Anakin shook his head, and tried to shake the thought from his mind. It wasn't his business to pry into his fellow Padawan's cousin's business.

But then again...that thing did look like it had something to do with the Jedi. Maybe he should check it out. It would've been interesting to read about surely. Maybe while he was here, he could get HOLLY to and get the thing that had to do with the Jedi. Just...maybe...

* * *

"Did you get them?" Keira asked. 

"Yeah, but Anakin might've seen me," Ryan said.

"What?" Keira asked. "What do you mean he might've seen you?"

"He was there when I got it," Ryan explained.

"Well, then did you act casual?" Keira asked.

"Of course," Ryan said.

"How long did it take you to get out of there?" Keira asked.

"I got up here as fast as I could," Ryan said.

"Why!" Keira whined. "That would just make him suspicious!"

"I thought it would work," Ryan said. "But, he didn't seem miffed or anything like that, so I don't think he saw the game when I put it in my jacket."

Keira was growing more and more aggrivated by the minute. "You put it in your jacket?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ryan asked.

"Ugh! You idiot! Where'd you learn to be such a fruitcake?" she asked, exasperated.

"Why do you keep using my lines?" Ryan asked accusingly.

"You're the one who taught me the fruitcake thing, Ry," Keira said.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Look, we're fighting over nothing to avoid the real subject. I didn't look casual enough, is that the problem?" Ryan asked.

"Yes!" Keira said.

Ryan rolled his eyes once more. "Ok, look...sorry. I'll just put these up in my room and then it'll be over, alright?" he asked.

"Hurry!" Keira said.

Ryan sighed and then ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

Keira let out a sigh of relief.

Just then, Anakin and Obi-Wan both came up from the basement.

"Oh, hi guys," Keira said. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh no...it's ok," Anakin said.

"He's lying; we're starved," Obi-Wan said. "What do you have to eat?"

"Earth food," Keira said, getting up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen. "That's something you'll have to get used to for a while until we leave...which I'm hoping will be in two days."

"That's pushing it abit, I think," Obi-Wan said. "I would really like to get back to Coruscant as soon as possible."

"Two days. That's it," Keira said, digging around in the fridge.

"As long as it's only two days," Obi-Wan said. "I don't want to be caught in the midst of a battle."

Keira nodded and then gasped.

"Great Scott, we have pizza hogies!" she announced producing a leftover "Bob's Hogies" bag from the fridge.

"Pizza hogies?" Anakin replied. "What in the world is that?"

"Huge sandwiches that taste like pizzas because they have pizza stuff on them. They might be a bit strange to your stomachs since its pure American and Earth food but, I think you'll manage," Keira said, taking the hogies out and placing them on individual plates.

Keira warmed up Anakin's first, then Obi-Wan's.

Anakin bit into the warm sandwich and his eyes lit up.

"This...is Earth food?" he asked.

"Yeah, why? You don't like it?" Keira asked.

"Like it? No, I love it. What's this strange thing called again?" Anakin asked.

"A pizza hogie," Keira said.

"Well, can we convince your Aunt and Uncle to buy more of these?" Anakin asked.

"Of course," Keira said. "We'll show you Quiznos too. I think you'd enjoy that place."

Obi-Wan tried his and nearly had the same reaction.

"A pizza hogie, hmm? Not bad. Of course, this stuff is obviously filled with junk I don't believe Jedi should have..."

"Oh Dad, be quiet, you're spoiling all the fun," Keira laughed...but then she quieted down, trying to process what she had just said.

"I-I'm-"

"No Keira," Obi-Wan said. "It's alright. It's a normal thing. You can call me that...just...not in front of the Jedi Masters. I don't know how'd they react."

Keira nodded and then looked out at the falling snow. She wondered if they would get snowed in. If they were to, they would have a hard time getting back to Area 51, that's for sure.

* * *

It was quiet in the house. Not a creature was stirring...not even a mouse. Yet that didn't stop Anakin from getting HOLLY to run an errand for him. 

"HOLLY, I know you feel uncomfortable doing this...but I won't go to sleep if I don't find out what that thing was," Anakin whispered under the staircase to HOLLY.

HOLLY let out a small quiet sigh before beeping something to Anakin.

"Ok...remember...it has green on the sides...has two men fighting with what appeared to be lightsabers and they were at this red place. I didn't get enough time to exactly look at the place. All I remember is that it was red. Can you get it for me?" Anakin asked.

HOLLY let out another sigh and then hovered up to the first floor.

"Just remember...be quiet!" Anakin said.

HOLLY let out a chirp and then proceeded to make her way upstairs...leaving a very anxious Anakin downstairs, waiting in the dark.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ok. Part 2 will be quite entertaining, I'm here to say. And it will be sad too. We'll get a glimpse of Anakin's reaction to his little Darkside endeavor. Just a little "let you know". Thanks for all the reviews...I'm crazy for them. Thanks! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	35. Troubles at the Inn Part 2

**Author's Notes:** Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you all got my answers to the reviews! Now...on with part 2 of Trouble at the Inn.

* * *

Chapter 35

Trouble at the Inn Part II

* * *

Little HOLLY was small. But that didn't mean she was quiet. Her small little beeps could be heard up the stairs. Thank the Force that Ryan was a heavy sleeper. The only way to get Ryan up, was through sheer force. That means that someone would have to flip the mattress over and have him roll out onto the floor. Even then, it was hard to get him up.

HOLLY quickly manuevered her hovering gears and then attempted to open Ryan's door. It was locked. But HOLLY had no problem. She had been programmed to know how to unlock doors through sequences of codes. She had been programmed to understand how to slice systems. She would have _no_ problems _what-so-ever_ with this.

HOLLY quickly took out her arm appendage, folded it into what looked like a metal spatula, and slid it through the door. Voila! The door was unlocked. She slowly opened the door.

Ryan was snoring softly under the covers. He was sleeping in a pair of regular boxers, not that HOLLY paid any mind. HOLLY quietly made her way to Ryan's bookshelf where she suspected it to be.

She scanned the area, and soon found the slim green box with the picture of the two men fighting on it. But she couldn't find the book.

_Oh well,_ HOLLY thought. _I've got what my maker wanted most. Mission complete._

She quickly grabbed the slim green box, and then headed out the door. She closed it, and subtly locked it again so as not to raise suspicions if someone (like a droid) came in and stole something out of his room in the night.

She then hovered down the four flights of stairs, and returned to where Anakin was.

"Have you got it HOLLY?" he asked.

HOLLY beeped affirmative.

"What about the book?" Anakin asked.

HOLLY beeped negative.

"Oh alright, I suppose this will do," Anakin said. He then took the slim green box with the two men fighting on it, out of HOLLY's arm appendages, and proceeded to open the box.

He heard his Master murmur in his sleep, and froze. Oh Force, would he get it if he was caught.

Luckily, his Master had just turned over, facing another direction. Obi-Wan did not wake up.

Anakin looked inside the box, and found a small little pamphlet.

"What's this thing?" he whispered.

HOLLY beeped what Anakin translated to be, "I don't know."

Anakin opened the book and saw more pictures like the one on the front, and he was shocked to find that they looked like his Master.

"What? That isn't Master Obi-Wan, is that? HOLLY, have you learned Earth's written language yet?" Anakin asked.

HOLLY beeped negative.

Anakin swore in Huttese.

But he had seen Keira write in her journal before, in her own language. She had written the word underneath the picture of a man looked like her Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Although Anakin was not sure if that was his Master's name, he did know what his name looked like in her language. He had asked what it looked like before.

He flipped a few pages of the book, and soon saw a picture of what looked to be an exact identical picture of R2-D2. He then found a picture of another Jedi, with a lightsaber, looking menacingly at the dark figure in front of him.

"This has got to be from Coruscant," Anakin whispered to HOLLY. "This is a book of all the Masters...or something."

HOLLY did not reply.

Anakin flipped to another page...but soon looked and gasped at what he saw. There was a man, standing in the corner of the page, with a dark look on his face. He had dirty blonde hair, like himself, and blue eyes, like himself. But he had a scar on the right side of his face.

_Probably a battle scar..._Anakin thought.

He had a blue lightsaber, yes, but that's not what concerned him. The man had lightning shooting forth from his fingertips. The man also had very dark, almost Dark Jedi clothing on. Anakin shook his head at the picture. It gave him chills.

But that's not what spooked him the most. Anakin looked underneath the picture to see if there was a name. There was. Actually, there were two names. One name Anakin recognized immediately. _Anakin Skywalker._ The other name was Darth Vader.

Anakin, almost instinctively, threw the book at the wall. His breathing became extremely erratic.

That caused Obi-Wan to wake up.

A light then shined bright in Anakin's face.

"What are you doing?"

It was Keira.

Anakin couldn't answer.

"What in the blazes-" Obi-Wan said groggily, but then turned in the direction of the stairs. He saw Keira shining a light in Anakin's face.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Keira asked once more.

Anakin still couldn't answer.

Keira was concerned now. She bent down and grabbed the object, or the Xbox case, on the floor.

Keira moaned when she saw the title and when she saw what was missing.

"Oh Anakin..." she sighed, and then looked at him. "What were you doing with this?"

"Your cousin hid it from me, didn't he?" Anakin asked. It sounded more like a statement though. "You hid it from me."

Keira sighed.

"I'm not stupid, Keira," Anakin said coldly. "That was me. In that small book over there, wasn't it? That man who wore the dark clothes, and shot Darkside lightning from his hands; that was me. I had to turned to the Darkside, didn't I?"

Keira could hear the cracks of emotion in Anakin's voice.

"How did you know it was you?" Keira asked in monotone.

"I recognized my name," Anakin said darkly, his eyes now entranced with Keira's feet.

Keira shifted her position, only to find Obi-Wan in nightclothes, like Keira, standing beside her.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly, knowing something dark and serious was stirring.

* * *

_A while later after an explanation...or two...

* * *

_

The lights were on in the basement and a heated discussion was now taking place between Keira and Anakin. Obi-Wan was shocked when he learned of Keira's knowledge of their future.

"You _knew_!" Anakin spat. "All this time you knew and didn't tell _us_!"

"Anakin...I couldn't! The Council forbade me not to!" Keira protested. "They asked me to interfere with the way things were going, and help prevent you from not going to the Darkside!"

"Was this assignment to be on record?" Obi-Wan asked, wondering if the mission Keira was given was even going to be recorded, on account of it's stealthiness.

"I'm not sure. They didn't give me those details. They just asked me to do everything in my power to help you and the galaxy before it's too late," Keira explained.

"So the Council did this without our consent. This is ridiculous! This is not fair! Were you to report to them of my progress? Was I just a project to you? I can't believe this...I don't even know if I can trust you! You just may be doing this so the galaxy doesn't fall down! This may be all a power trip to you! Become a Jedi, get recognition, save me from myself! I can look after my own self, Keira. I don't need you, or any of those who were involved in this," Anakin shouted menacingly.

Even though Keira's Jedi sense perception was at a minimum, she could feel waves of his anger radiating and moving throughout the basement.

Anakin was really getting scary.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan barked, annoyed with his Padawan's insolence and arrogence.

"You know what, Anakin?" Keira said, looking him straight in the eye. "I have done nothing but try to be your friend since I arrived here. You were cold, selfish, and mean. And finally, we had a break through. We became friends. But, I suppose that's ruined now, all because I tried to be your friend. I tried to help you. I wanted to get you out of the rut you were digging yourself into. I didn't...I didn't want to see you get hurt."

Tears were flowing freely now and Keira's voice was cracking.

"But you want to do this yourself, Anakin? Sure. I'll just step out and not be your friend. I won't help you hold yourself accountable to the Lightside, if that's what you want. My father can do that. He's your Master anyways. I shouldn't interfere. I shouldn't help. I'm not worthy enough. You're way better than what I'll ever be; you don't need help. You won't fall to the Darkside. You're too powerful. You're the Chosen One. It's in the Jedi's Prophecy. You won't fall to the Darkside. You'll defeat them. Well, one question Anakin. What if they defeat you first? What then? I'm through with this conversation. Either Anakin can never trust me again...and not be my friend...or he can chose my help, which I pray will be useful."

With that, Keira ran upstairs back to her bedroom, and locked the door.

Obi-Wan sighed, put his hand to his temple, and turned from Anakin.

"We'll talk about this in the morning," Obi-Wan said quietly. "Meditate on this event."

Obi-Wan then headed back to the couch, and wearily laid down.

Anakin eased into a meditative stance, and meditated, without a word of protest.

* * *

_In the Briefing Room on the Sith Ship named Savage...

* * *

_

"How far away are we from the destination?" Darth Sidious asked his crew that were piloting the ship.

"We're two days away, sir," said Lt. Kazkah.

"How's my son? Is he behaving like a Sith should?" Palpatine asked with a smug grin on his abhorrent face.

"Kavar is as talented as any Sith Lord, sir. He has never quelled any doubt up in me," Lt. Kazkah said.

"Very good. I should like to speak with him," Palpatine said.

"Yes sir," Kazkah said, and ran to go get Sith Lord Kavar.

Once Kavar was brought in, Palpatine spoke to him. Lt. Kazkah left the room after being summoned to the Bridge.

"Have you felt it?" Palpatine asked. "The Jedi have come to the planet which that girl, Master Obi-Wan's relation, is on."

"I have felt it, Father," Kavar said. "There is a dark energy running through an area on that planet. I believe it to be one of the Jedi."

"The Force serves you well, my son. It is the powerful one, Anakin Skywalker. I take interest in him being my apprentice," Palpatine said. "He is dark enough."

An intense wave of jealousy ran through Kavar. His father already had _him_ as an apprentice! Was there anyone better than himself?

"He would make a good Sith," Kavar said, as a cover for his jealousy. "Yet, that is not all I feel. The girl. She is just as powerful."

"But not nearly as dark," Palpatine said. "But that's changing slightly. I can feel it. She is angry at Anakin. Yes. I can feel it. He has hurt her."

Kavar wanted to roll his eyes. _Can we just get off this subject? I shouldn't have even brought the girl up!_

"Maybe it would be best..." Palpatine said, "...if we captured..._all of them_."

Kavar's eyes lit up like fire balls.

"All of them?" he asked. "You send me down here to catch one of them, yet now you want me to get all three? Three Jedi? That is impossible father!"

"Well...then...you are not strong enough to be my apprentice. Capture the boy then. That will hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi enough. I'll make him my apprentice," Palpatine said.

Kavar growled. "No," Kavar said darkly. "I'll capture all three of them."

"And if you fail?" Palpatine asked.

"Then you can take my lightsaber and give it to your precious apprentice," Kavar sneered.

"Very good then," Palpatine said calmly. "I'll be in touch."

With that, the transmission ended, and Kavar was left to brood.

* * *

_At Keira's Father and Mother's grave...

* * *

_

It had been 10 hours since the incident between Anakin and Keira.

Keira was finally going to be able to visit the grave of her mother and father. Keira offered her father to come, but he politely reclined and said he needed to speak to Anakin, whether Anakin liked it or not.

Keira understood completely.

Keira's aunt stood watching from the mini-van, wrapped in a winter coat, and waiting for Keira to return.

Keira knelt beside her parent's grave, and proceeded to put the plastic (although heartfelt and beautiful) flower in the ground.

"Well," Keira said, a lump rising in her throat. "I'm back where I started. Anakin's not my friend anymore, Dad seems quieter than normal and a less talkative to me, and I feel awkward again. Things were just starting to get normal too. Then again, nothing's normal with the Jedi. Everything's...everything. They never have any real surprises, and they're always expecting the unexpected. I wonder if they expected me."

Keira let more tears fall.

"I love you guys. And I miss you," Keira sighed shakily. "And...I'm starting to wonder...if I'm even cut out for the Jedi. They just accepted me...because they thought I could help them with the future. Maybe I don't even have what it takes. Maybe they're just letting me believe that."

But Keira put on a brave face for her parents.

"Yet, even if they are letting me believe I'm good, I don't want to fail Anakin. I don't want to see him get hurt. I won't let him. I won't let them take him. I won't watch him be set up...for a fall," Keira said.

Keira was now in a determined mood.

"I won't let him fail. I won't let him fall."

Keira put her head in her hands.

"I won't let him fall to the Darkside," she whispered.

She then got up and walked back to the car.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I forgot how sad a chapter this was. Next...part 3! Yes...a bunch a parts...but you'll get used to it. Auf Weidersehen! Goodbye! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	36. Troubles at the Inn Part 3

**Author's Notes:** Another day, Another chapter. Ughh...I hate driver's ed. I might write a chapter on how to drive a hovercar one of these days. ;) Anyways...here's your chapter! 1 other thing. Does anyone now of a computer camp in Massachusetts and the Bentley college of Video Game Graphics and the like? Emagination camp? If anyone has any info on it, let me know.

* * *

Chapter 36

Troubles at the Inn Part III

* * *

"Keira, are you ready?" Keira's Aunt Jackie called from the kitchen. "Dick, Betty, Joy and the boys'll be over in about five minutes!"

Keira headed downstairs. Anakin and Obi-Wan were down in the basement, getting (or figuring out how to get) their clothes on.

Keira was wearing a long red and green dress. It was something her aunt hadn't needed, but bought it for Keira and Keira guessed she might as well wear it.

"Oh, you look gorgeous!" her Aunt cooed as she saw Keira. "I knew that dress was for you when I bought it from the start."

Keira thanked her Aunt and then proceeded to help her get out all the appetizers.

If there was one thing that Keira knew about her aunt, it was that her aunt could throw the best holiday parties. Sports parties were just as good.

Just then, Anakin and Obi-Wan appeared from the basement.

"I think...we put this on right," Obi-Wan said, while trying to get the jacket fixed.

Keira nearly laughed when she saw the two. Obi-Wan's tie and jacket were all crooked, and Anakin's tie wasn't even around the neck. Anakin had given up trying to get the darned thing on, so he had it in his hand, his collar unbuttoned at the top.

"Want some help?" Keira asked.

Anakin rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion, but complied.

Keira then ended up helping her father get his tie working.

"There," Keira said. "Maybe I could...ya know...program HOLLY to help you guys with this sometime," Keira said.

"Do you know how to program her?" Anakin asked.

Keira nodded. "I figured out that you can enter several memorized commands into her auto-drive via the datapad. I discovered it...last night. When I got bored."

Anakin let out a smirk, but quickly smashed it letting his amusement go down the drain. He was still mad at Keira for not telling him about his fall to the darkside (mostly) and wasn't really talking that much to her. Maybe a few words like, "Hi. Um, HOLLY made a mess again."

But Anakin didn't realize that Keira hadn't told him the whole story of how he fell to the darkside. She just told him he did, by being manipulated by a Sith Lord. She didn't tell him it was partly caused by a certain woman...named Padme. Or that the Sith Lord's name just happened to be Darth Sidious a.k.a. Palpatine.

Keira made sure to keep that part quiet until the proper time.

_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong! Ding, Ding, Ding, Dong!_

"Could you get the door, Keira?" her aunt asked.

"Sure," Keira said, and ran to the front of the house, and opened the glass door only to see the Terrific (and Terrible) four.

"Hey Alex, Cory, Thomas, and Therese," Keira greeted.

Alex and Cory, the eldest, stepped through the door and immediately headed for the appetizers.

"Well, a 'Hello' would suffice," Keira muttered under her breath and then looked to Thomas and Therese.

"How are you guys doing?" Keira asked.

"Fine. Where's Ryan?" Thomas asked.

"Umm...in the living room, why?" Keira asked.

"I was wondering if we could play basketball in the back," Thomas said.

"Err...it's kinda icy," Keira said gently.

"None of us care. We always play basketball out in the back after presents," Thomas said, and then walked away.

Keira sighed and rolled her eyes. She then looked at the 9 year old Therese.

"How are you-"

Keira was cut off by an excited beep from HOLLY.

"HOLLY! What are you doing here?" Keira asked.

"WOW!" Therese exclaimed. "What is that thing!"

"Erm...it's a robot," Keira fibbed. It was a _flying droid._

"Cool! Can I play with it!" Therese asked.

"Play with...the robot?" Keira asked.

HOLLY beeped angrily. One time of calling her a robot was ok. But twice? Twice was taking it a little too far.

Her name was HOLLY.

"Yeah!" Therese said.

Keira looked at HOLLY, and then whispered, "Try anything...and I'll cut you off from your power source."

HOLLY beeped, and Keira knew that she was terribly insulted.

But when Keira said that HOLLY could play with Therese, only if she behaved, HOLLY complied.

"Thank you!" Therese exclaimed, and she happily skipped away. HOLLY, beeping something incomprehensible, followed the hyper-active girl.

Just then, Joy, Dick, and Betty came up the platforms to the house.

"Well! I haven't seen you in a while! How're you doing?" Uncle Dick asked.

"Fine Uncle Dick," Keira exclaimed as she hugged him.

Her Uncle Dick kissed her head in a grandfatherly fashion, and then headed inside.

Keira was then greeted by Joy and Betty, who greeted her with equal sweetness.

Just then, Keira heard a yell from inside the house.

Keira ran inside just to find Alex and Cory staring wide-eyed at Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Uh...Alex, Cory...I'd like you to meet my friends. You know how I was adopted right? Well, this man, is my father," Keira said, motioning toward Obi-Wan.

"Your father is Ewan McGregor?" Alex asked, still wide-eyed.

"Ewan M-who?" Obi-Wan asked. "My name is-"

"His name is...er...um...Ben! Ben Frost," Keira said.

Obi-Wan looked at Keira, obviously confused, but Anakin caught it immediately.

Keira was hiding their true identities. Anakin kept quiet about it.

"Ben Frost? Ben...Frost? So, you're really a Frost?" Cory asked.

"My last name remains Smith, Cory," Keira muttered.

"Oh," Cory answered.

"Who's this?" Alex asked, pointing to Anakin.

"Um...A-a...um...Ace. Ace Christiansen," Keira replied. "He's...uh...working under...my...biological father. He had to come up here with him."

"How good are you at basketball, Ace?" Cory asked.

"B-basketball? Um...not that good," Anakin said.

"Really now," Alex said. "Come on. Anyone can play basketball."

"Well, I haven't-"

"Look you guys," Keira said. "He comes from uh...Canada. It's too cold up there to play basketball...so...just...leave him alone, ok?"

"Well then, if you can't play basketball, you can at least play us at a tournament for Halo 2," Alex said.

"H-halo 2?" Anakin asked, grimacing.

"Oh yeah! Have you heard of it?" Cory asked.

"No," Anakin replied.

"It's where you get to shoot a bunch of aliens who are trying to destroy the galaxy...so on and forth. You basically get to join an army and shoot the stupid things," Alex replied. "Man, where have you been for the last 3 years?"

Anakin was about to reply, "Coruscant," but Keira stopped him.

"Look you guys," Keira said. "Just leave him alone, ok? He doesn't know how to play. I'll play myself."

"No, you suck!" Cory said. "We kill you every time with the rocket launcher. Let's see how Ace does with the controls. For all we know, he could be a natural."

Keira rolled her eyes and then looked at Anakin who seemed to be having a hard time deciding what to do. But he eventually took the bait.

"Alright, alright. Teach me how to play," Anakin said.

Cory and Alex quietly lead Anakin down to the basement of doom.

Keira growled under her breath, made her way to the vacant parlor, and pounded her fists onto the wall.

Suddenly, Keira felt her head spin. She gripped onto the wall's molding, and luckily for her, that allowed her to keep from falling to the ground.

She took several deep breaths before regaining some strength and stood up.

What in the world had just happened? Keira suddenly felt torn.

She felt...empty. Like the life had just been taken out of her.

She tried to reach out with the Force...but nothing. All she felt was nothing. She couldn't feel the Force.

"I think we've been here too long," Keira murmured under her breath, before hearing a couple of yelps from the basement.

Keira was steadied in a flash as she hurried towards the basement door.

She then opened the door, ran down the steps, only to find Anakin curled up at the bottom of it.

"What happened!" Keira demanded Cory and Alex.

"W-we don't know! We heard him groan and then we saw him tumble down the steps," Cory said.

Keira bent down to level with Anakin.

"Cory...go get Uncle Roger, Betty, and Aunt Jackie. Tell them Anakin passed out. And...if Ben Frost's available, get him too," Keira commanded.

Cory was gone quicker than one could imagine.

Meanwhile, Keira tried to wake him.

"Um...Ace...Ace?" Keira said, lightly shaking Anakin's still form.

Anakin eyes flew open.

He groaned and then put a hand to his head.

"I'm bleeding," he moaned, showing Keira the blood that was on his scalp and now in his hair.

"Alex, go get a towel from the bathroom and help me stop the bleeding," Keira once again commanded, then thankful that the command was obeyed.

Keira took the towel from Alex's hands and then pressed it lightly on Anakin's head, recieving a hiss of pain from Anakin.

Anakin would've been fine if it weren't for his sudden panic.

"The...I can't feel...it..." Anakin moaned, eyes flashing.

"Sshh...shhh," Keira soothed. "I know. I noticed that too."

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know. Echh...where's Cory!" Keira growled looking towards the stairs.

As if right on cue, Cory came running down the steps with Jackie and Betty.

"What took you so long?" Keira demanded, suddenly realizing she had sounded like her father.

"Ben passed out in the livingroom," Cory said. "Did they get sick suddenly or something? Was it something they ate?"

Keira groaned mentally before answering, "I guess."

"He's bleeding Aunt Jackie," Keira said.

"Looks pretty bad too," Betty commented, investigating Anakin's head. "We should take him to the emergency room. I'm guessing he hit his head on that sharp wooden corner."

"What about...Ben?" Keira asked.

"I think he'll be ok," Betty said. "Some rest should do him good. No need to take him to the emergency room. Already checked him over."

Keira nodded. "I'll check on Ben and then I'll get Uncle Dick to carry An-...I mean...Ace to the car."

Jackie and Betty nodded at the same time and watched Keira run up the stairs.

Once Keira got to the livingroom, she saw Joy fussing over Obi-Wan like a broken doll.

"Do you need some more water?" Joy would ask.

"No, I'm-"

"It's alright. Here, take a sip," Joy would say, and then bring the glass to his lips.

Keira finally intervened much to Obi-Wan's relief.

"How're you doing?" Keira asked him.

"Better. Is...Ana-...erm...I mean...Ace panicking?" Obi-Wan asked.

Keira was glad that her father got the point, but was also glad her father had not panicked when the Force mischieviously left him.

"He was...but he got over it. He needs to go to the hospital though. He was on the stairs when he passed out, and he cut his head badly on his way down," Keira replied.

Obi-Wan slowly sat up and then got up from the couch. He shook his head madly from side to side, and then told Keira he was coming with them. Whether she liked it or not.

Keira nodded and then lead Obi-Wan, her father, to the garage.

Once in the now-warmed car, Keira, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were taken to the Cincinnati Methodist Hospital.

**Author's Notes: **Hope you liked this rather neutral chapter. The next chapter will be called..._We Must've Overstayed Our Welcome._ MUST READ AND REVIEW! MUST GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT! Lol. Hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks, much!


	37. I Think We've Overstayed Our Welcome

**Author's Notes:** Hello all! Had a wonderful day today! Driver's Ed got out early (45 minutes early) and the same will be tomorrow. I start teaching piano in 2 weeks and have a lovely first student! But then again, my grandfather is ill and is in the hospital. Whoever you are out there, please pray for him. Thanks! Now...on to answer a review...or two!

P.S. Sorry for how darn **LONG **it took! They were revamping the site and I hadn't any time to update before I left on my Chrysalis retreat which was totally awesome by the way! So...here's your chapter that I was to update last week and I will update tomorrow!

**Jedi Man: **Could you elaborate (explain) when you say "it wouldn't go that naturally?" The Force thing? True...but Jedi are taught _not_ to fear and even though Anakin had a moment of panic, he had to "squash" it or "let the fear of losing the Force" go. Hope this...was the one thing you were talking about...heh heh. Thanks for the review!

**Galadriel Kenobi:** Welcome! It's good to see a new reviewing face! Nope...Kavar does not know of earth, therefore he cannot put a Force-block on the planet. He could get strong enough to do that I suppose...but for now...he's still a Sith Apprentice who's barely got enough meat on him to be considered a Darkling. Anyways...yes! I do have a specific time I update! I update from 8:00 to 10:00 central time on Tuesday nights so if you're up that late...go ahead and read it at about 12. Otherwise you can read it on Wednesday! Well, I hope this answered your questions. Thanks!

* * *

Ok...now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 37

We've Overstayed Our Welcome

* * *

"It's one thing to get a Jedi or 3 to Earth, but it's another thing to have those very same Jedi wind up in a hospital!" Marsha Phillips the NSA agent fumed tirelessly as she stalked the hallways heading towards Anakin's room.

Once she got to room 107, she saw the stitches on Anakin's forehead.

"What happened?" Marsha asked, looking at the party consisting of Keira, Obi-Wan, Dick, Betty, Jackie, Ryan, and Roger. The two boys Cory and Alex were waiting in the lobby, a long ways down the hall. Joy had stayed home with the other two _younglings._

"He fell down the steps. It was...Ms. Phillips may I talk to you outside?" Keira asked as politely as she could.

Marsha sighed, nodded, and then motioned for Keira to come into the hallway.

Marsha tapped her foot impatiently waiting for answer from Keira.

"Listen...there are four people here who still don't know exactly who Anakin or Obi-Wan is. All I've told them is some decoy names...like Ace and Ben," Keira said.

"Well, what if they're real name slipped out?" Marsha asked.

"Then I would cover for them. But for now...Ms. Phillips-"

"Call me Marsha," Marsha said.

"Fine then, Marsha. Something happened in the Force. We've stayed on this planet too long. This must've been why almost no one on Earth if Force-sensitive. Because the planet itself is Non-Force sensitive. We've lost the majority of our Force power due to the planet. But I think we can regain it. Obi-Wan said our Force signatures must've locked up in self defense of the Non-Force sensitive planet. I've already discussed it over with Obi-Wan. We need to leave after Anakin gets discharged from the hospital," Keira said.

"And the reason for leaving so early?" Marsha asked.

"The Sith are after us," Keira replied, grimacing...knowing she would not get a look of pleasure on Marsha Phillip's face.

Marsha breathed heavily and put her index fingers on the bridge of her nose. She muttered, "What I do for these people."

She then looked up and nodded. "Alright...fine...I'll help you. Look, I'll notify your other Jedi friends of this predicament, get them ready to jet set out of here and then we'll get you to high tail it out of this place yourself, alright?"

Keira smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!"

Marsha sighed. "You're welcome."

Marsha then turned away and headed for the nurses sign-in desk to fill out the proper paperwork (insurance and social security...which were all fake by the way and protected by the U.S. Government).

Before Keira could get back inside, she was greeted by Cory and Alex...who had apparently been listening in on the conversation the entire time.

"I knew my ears weren't decieving me when I heard you say his name the first time," Cory said. "I knew you must've said 'Anakin' instead of Ace."

Keira blinked rapidly for a moment. Then she said in hushed tone, "If you dare tell anyone about this...we will all get in horrible trouble with National Security," Keira said.

Then Alex smirked and said, "I knew it was real. Told ya, Cory."

Cory growled something under his breath before sighing and then putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We promise. We won't tell," Cory said.

For a moment, Keira didn't believe them...but then her ideas changed when she saw the sincere faces on both of the trouble makers.

Keira looked relieved. "Thank you so much!"

She then hugged Cory and Alex and then ran back into the room where Anakin and the rest of the party were.

"How much longer must we wait, Captain?" Kavar asked impatiently.

"As long as they take, sir," Captain Kagi replied.

Kavar scanned Kagi up and down before snarling, "Are you my father?"

Kagi then looked back at Kavar and said, "No."

"Good!" Kavar said, before stalking back to the front of his ship.

"Leaving...so soon?" Jackie asked.

Keira, thankfully, had once again asked to speak outside in the hallway rather than inside.

"We have to," Keira explained. "The Sith are hounding us, and if we don't leave tonight, we're going to most likely get captured by them."

Jackie nodded sadly. "I see," she said. Jackie then went to the door and called for Ryan and Roger to come out in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, seeing the pensive looks on both his mother and Keira's face.

"Do you still have Keira's gift with you? You didn't put it under the tree yet, did you?" Jackie asked.

Ryan shook his head.

"I have it. Why?" Ryan asked.

"Keira, Obi-Wan, and Anakin all have to leave tonight if they actually want to get home safely," Jackie explained.

"Why?" Ryan asked. "Bad solar storm?"

"I wish it was that," Keira said gloomily. "The Sith are after us. If we don't head home right now, we're either stuck here...or we'll have to face the Sith. But our current situation...Forceless...leaves us even more vulnerable."

"Woah..." Ryan murmured, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Well then...I might as well give you your gift now."

Ryan then took something out of his pocket. It was terribly small, about the size of a small _Crunch_ bar, but it was also thin.

Keira slowly undid the wrapping and gasped once she saw what it was.

"Oh my goodness, Ryan!" she exclaimed. "An Ipod!"

"12,000 songs from yours truly," Ryan said. "I know how much you like soundtracks...so I found as many soundtracks as I could find and put them on there. Especially Star Wars soundtracks."

Keira gasped and then squeezed her cousin with all her might. "Thank you so much!"

"You're...welcome! Can't...breathe!" Ryan gasped. She let him go and then laughed.

Keira kissed her cousin on the cheek and then headed back inside the room.

A few minutes later, as if right on cue, the doctor came in, wrote a note of discharge and left.

"Well," Keira giggled. "That didn't take too long."

Anakin nodded and then was helped out of the bed. He got on his regular Earth clothes, and then went outside.

"So...are all of you ready? I have your non-stop flight to Roswell and then we've got your ticket to Coruscant. Everyone ready to leave?" Marsha asked.

"Let me say goodbye to everyone," Keira said. She then told her Uncle Dick and Aunt Betty goodbye and she told the boys goodbye too.

"If you dare say a word about this...not only will we get in trouble with the NSA...but I will also make sure you know what it's like to have a lightsaber sticking out of your stomach," Keira whispered in the boys ears as she hugged them.

She knew that threatening was not in the life of a Jedi...but there was just no hope for these two. It was either threaten or you'd be sorry yourself.

She said one final farewell to her family and then left with Marsha Phillips.

Keira, Anakin, and Obi-Wan all got back in Marsha Phillip's black Cadillac and then headed for home. They had to pick up HOLLY first.

* * *

"They're moving, Father," Kavar hissed softly. "I can feel them."

"Wonderful," Palpatine said. "As soon as we catch them...get the girl. If you think you have truly harnessed Sith Lightning than please do so. On her. I want to see poor Master Obi-Wan squirm."

"Yes Father," Kavar said, and with that...he turned off the transmission.

* * *

"What is that THING!" Joy screamed pointing towards the hovering droid.

"It's called a Robosapien 3000," Keira lied. "It won't hurt you."

"Have you seen...what it's done...to the upstairs bedroom!" Joy cried. "It painted all over my daughter!"

"He just missed the paper," Keira lied again.

"By a whole 10 feet!" Joy screamed. "You can take your pretty little Robo...sappy thing! I don't want it ever in this house again!"

_It's not your house..._Keira thought darkly. This was one of those strange timesand Keira was one of the first to seeJoy get upset. The only other time was when she was pregnant with Therese.

Keira rolled her eyes and grabbed the hoverdroid out of the air.

"Thanks Aunt Joy...but...we have to leave," Keira said, putting the droid in her jacket. "I hope the paint comes off Therese."

After that remark, Aunt Joy slammed the door, letting the pieces of glass in the door shatter, letting Sugar, Jackie, Ryan, and Roger's dog out of the house and into the street.

Keira sighed and then got back into the car.

They're new destination? The Greater Cincinnati Airport.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Next chapter...there won't be a cliffie! I promise. They get captured...badda bing...badda boo! End of story! Not really. Anyways...I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I won't really get a chance to look over the reviews from Thurs. to Sunday. I'm going to a camp that I really enjoy. Not the electronic one, but a different one my parents aren't telling me anything about. SEE YA! 


	38. Swellular

**Author's Notes:** So sorry for how late I was last time. Revamping the site always causes problems. But anyways...here's for a double update! I usually update on Tuesdays from 8:00pm to 10:00pm central time. Hope you guys like the latest chapter.

* * *

Chapter 38

Swellular

* * *

"Here are your lightsabers," General McTaggins had said once they had gotten to the Airbase in Roswell. "I see that the droid has gotten off her restrictor."

"Sometimes when you cage the beast, the beast get's angry. I think she took it out on Therese," Keira giggled, remembering the little episode with Joy.

HOLLY made an inaudible chirping noise.

General McTaggins, not bothering to ask who was Therese or what had happened, turned around, motioned for the three Jedi to follow him, and headed for the ship, where the other two Jedi, Terrill and Ferus, who were assigned to the mission of protecting Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Keira.

"Where the devil have you been? Are we ready to leave?" Ferus asked. "My Master has been battling a strange illness since we got here. He can't keep anything down and he says he has a blistering headache. He's suffering from fatigue and dizziness as well."

"We've told you more than once, Padawan Ondi, that you're Master is suffering from what we call food poisoning. Unfortunately, the cooks here aren't that skilled in the art of food," General McTaggins snapped.

"And I've told you, you need to purify your food before you ever serve it! It's a disgrace to any foreigners who come through here!" Ferus snapped back.

"I'm sorry Padawan Ondi, we do not have the proper technology," General McTaggins said.

"Then I'll get you some! Ever since we came to this Force forsaken world we've experienced strange illnesses, odd calls, and the loss of the Force from ourselves completely! It feels as if our Force signature has totally locked up!" Ferus shouted.

"Calm down, Ferus," Obi-Wan instructed.

"Wait...you said...odd calls?" Keira asked.

"From this unidentified person who calls himself or herself Ri. The...person keeps on warning us of an attack from the Sith. This person keeps telling us that we're being chased. The person says that the Sith have built up a blockade," Ferus explained.

"Ri?" Keira asked. _Odd name, _she thought. "Let me see the recordings while we're taking off. Thanks for your help General McTaggins."

"You're welcome Padawan Kenobi. I hope those darn Sith don't get any ideas about coming here," General McTaggins said. "Good luck."

Keira, Obi-Wan, Ferus, and Anakin all boarded the ship and headed for the engine deck.

Obi-Wan ran to the pilot's chair, not seeing Terrill anywhere thinking he must be sleeping or doing something else to help his ailment, and knowing that they had to go with or without Terrill's consent.

Anakin got in the copilot's chair and began to do all the pre-flight checks. All systems nominal.

Keira ran over to the message relay system and pressed the button that read, "Recent Recordings."

She came up with four recordings and played the first.

"You need to get off that planet while you still can. The Sith, as I believe have intercepted a transmission one of my colleagues sent to you. I am neither friend nor foe of the Jedi or Sith, but I get sick at the sight of blood. I would not like to see your blood spilt on this mission. Please, leave that unknown region as soon as possible," Ri said.

The message then flickered out.

Keira pressed the second one.

"I was right. The Sith _have_ intercepted that transmission. You need to get out of there," Ri said.

That was the end of the shortest message.

"They are on the move. I have not seen your ship move since my last call. You will regret this if you don't head off that planet. All I know about it is that it's not Force-sensitive, which means if you stay on there for a long period of time, your Force signatures will defensively lock, storing your Force power in your Force signature. Leave now," Ri said, this time more urgently.

Now, for the fourth message.

"They are setting up a blockade! Don't blame me if you die! I've seen enough horrors in my life to last me a lifetime. You have cast off my warnings. Take heed now...and leave!" Ri said, now acting dark.

The message recording board flickered off, leaving a steady silence in the room except for the humming of the ship's engines.

"Ok, so the whole point is to leave. I don't want to encounter Sith. Let's go!"

HOLLY slowly hovered around Keira's head. "Will you please go annoy someone else?" Keira asked the little droid, frustrated with the droid's ability to be annoying at the exact right moment of pure stress.

HOLLY sulked and then decided she would go talk to (annoy) Master Terrill, who had currently locked himself up in the bathroom cabin.

"Ok Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Take us out of here. We've lingered here too long."

Anakin brought the ship up off the ground, and Keira strapped herself into one of the seats behind the two seats of the pilot and copilot.

Ferus soon came in and sat next to Keira.

"Where were you?" Keira asked.

"Helping my Master," Ferus replied.

"Do what?" Keira asked, immediately regretting the question.

"Helping him get back into his bed after being taken ill again," Ferus replied.

Keira winced.

The ship shuddered, and before they knew it, they were off.

They quickly exited the atmosphere thanks to the turbo drive the Jedi ship had.

* * *

"They are falling into the trap," Captain Kagi stated to Kavar, Palpatine's son that late evening.

"I can sense them," Kavar said proudly.

"We picked them up on our radar," Kagi explained.

"Good. Prepare the magnet field. They're power to the ship will be totally up to us, as they cannot steer when they are being forced into a much larger ship," Kavar said.

"Yes, m'lord," Captain Kagi said.

Captain Kagi exited the engine deck and then obeyed his Master's commands.

Kavar smiled. He was going to please his father...before he killed him. Excellent. He would grow more powerful with each passing day and by the time his initiation ceremony will have begun, he will have completed every single one of his father's wishes. The vote for a new and powerful leader for the planet Belgoroth would start in a week or so, and with his "uncle's" influence, he will have won the hearts of the Senate, the Courts, and Congress. He was well on his way for success.

Kavar stepped over to the side of the engine deck, before he felt a familiar presence.

_Terrill! Dark Jedi Terrill!_ Kavar's mind screamed.

_I must inform my father on this...predicament...his treachery toward us will be squelched..._Kavar thought.

He then headed for the comm.

* * *

"Umm...Dad?" Keira asked.

"What is it, Keira?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm picking something up on radar," Keira said.

"Do you think you can identify it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Um...whatever it is...it's big," Keira said.

Obi-Wan felt his heart leap in his chest. _The Sith?_ Obi-Wan wondered.

"Alright, Anakin, power shields up please. Cloaking device as well," Obi-Wan said.

In less than a minute, Keira heard the power shields come on, and she also heard the slow quiet "mmm" sound of the cloaking device.

Keira heard a quiet beeping sound. "We're being hailed," she said.

_Good grief,_ she thought. _I sound like I'm in Star Trek._

Obi-Wan opened the message on his holovid system on the Jedi cruiser's window.

"My name is Captain Kagi. You must cooperate," the blue alien on the screen said harshly.

"We'll cooperate," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked incredulous. He wouldn't have cooperated.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"We're the CSO, the Central System Organization. You have been asked to board immediately for questioning.

"What have we done!" Anakin blurted out.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan warned.

"You've done nothing. But the Lord of this ship has commanded that we bring you aboard and question you," the blue alien replied.

"We'll comply," Obi-Wan said. "StarS5 out."

The holovid player flickered out completely.

"They're Sith, Dad," Keira said quietly.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I figured," he sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Keira asked.

"We'll have to cooperate whether we like it or not. We need to get through this with as little pain as possible," Obi-Wan said.

Keira gulped. She did _not_ like pain, although she knew that Jedi rather accepted the fact that it was a part of life.

"I'm sending a message to the Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan said. "I'll send them our coordinates and then let them know we need help."

Obi-Wan pressed the comm "send" button, but Keira heard a buzzer sound. Obi-Wan pressed the "send" button again until he sat back defeated.

"They're jamming us. Get your lightsabers. They'll probably frisk us and then take them away, but we might have to fight our way out of it," Obi-Wan said.

Keira, also thinking ahead, slipped HOLLY underneath her undertunic. She hoped they wouldn't find her, the little droid.

As they neared the large ship, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Keira, and Ferus were all amazed at the ship's size.

_It must be the size of four football fields_, Keira thought. _Strange, it looks like one of the Imperial Ships in the first Star Wars movie out, A New Hope._

Obi-Wan tried steering the Jedi cruiser away from the "CSO" ship, just for curiosities sake, but no, they had used a magnet beam to lure them into the bottom docking bay area.

"I knew it," Keira muttered under her breath.

Finally, they had come up under the ship, and they were now in the docking bay area.

The blue alien, Captian Kagi, they had recently talked with was waiting for them with a hooded Sith and 5 war droids.

"Sith spit!" Ferus swore.

Instead of the group of 5 coming out of the ship themselves, Captain Kagi and the rest of them came onboard themselves.

"Search the ship! Bring any Jedi to Cell Block # 4 you find," the hooded Sith, who was Kavar, said darkly. His curly black locks reached past the end of his hood.

Captain Kagi then came up to the four Jedi who were still on the engine deck of the Jedi cruiser.

"The Jedi are in here, milord," Kagi said, moving out of his Lord's presence.

Kavar came walking into the engine deck and cocked his head slightly, but not enough to move his head.

"No Force powers. Hmmm...I would've expected as much after being on that Non-Force sensitive planet as long as you had been. And you still think you can use your lightsabers," Kavar sneered. He then clicked his tongue against his teeth. "You should've known better."

Keira felt an anger burning deep inside of her at the Sith who was standing before her.

Kavar cocked his head to the other side.

"Are you angry at me, youngling?" Kavar chastised. "You know anger leads to the Darkside."

Keira inwardly seethed, but she took a deep breath and tried to relax herself.

"You're pretty young yourself," Anakin snickered. "How old are you? 12?"

"Anakin, try not to upset him," Obi-Wan said.

"My age is of no importance. Kagi, take these Jedi to Cell Block # 1, 2, and 3. Put the two boys together. I will question them later. Give them no food. Give them no water. No blankets," Kavar said. "Nothing."

"Yes, milord," Kagi said. First he frisked all four, finding their lightsabers. Unfortunately, but expected, HOLLY was found. Keira growled under her breath whenever Kagi ripped open the front of her tunic in order to remove it.

They then were escorted by Kagi, the Sith, and the war droids out of the ship.

But before they got to the ramp, Obi-Wan suddenly landed a punch in Captain Kagi's face. He fell to the floor, now holding his broken and bleeding alien nose.

This was Keira, Anakin, and Ferus' cue to start fighting. Keira wasn't as experienced in hand to hand combat, but she tried her best. The war droids began firing, and without the Force to help them, Keira was shot in the shoulder.

The Sith, while this was going on, had just watched.

Keira was on the floor, grabbing at her shoulder which was now throbbing in pain.

Obi-Wan and Anakin stopped fighting, realizing that they could not win this round.

Ferus, on the other hand, was now on the back of one of the war droids and somehow managed to dismantle it.

Finally, Ferus got off, and was then greeted by Captain Kagi, who had now put him in hand cuffs.

They were all in hand cuffs.

"You are all more stupid than I thought!" Kavar said, laughing. "You can't beat me without your Force powers. You can't beat me with your Force powers! You can't beat me at all."

Keira held firmly by her arms by the war droids. She felt as if they were crunching her bones. She winced, but didn't struggle. The blaster mark on her left shoulder was now oozing with ash and blood.

The Jedi, now defeated, were being kicked and shoved by the war droids, into their cells.

Anakin and Ferus got Cell Block # 1, Keira got Cell Block # 2, and Obi-Wan got Cell Block # 3.

Once Keira was kicked in there, she let out a moan, and clutched her shoulder. Sharp throbbing pains penetrated through the wound.

Kavar came to the window of each cell and said, "I will interrogate each one of you later."

Then Kavar left, leaving all four alone in there cells.

"Where's my Master?" Ferus asked, slightly panicked. Where had he been taken?

"Don't worry, Ferus. It'll only make things worse," Anakin said, but failed unsucessfully in comforting his rival.

"Anakin?" Keira moaned from the next cell. "Can you hear me?"

Anakin sighed in relief when he heard her.

"Yes, I heard you," Anakin said, scooting next to the wall.

"You wouldn't happen to have a medpac would you?" Keira asked quite pitifully in her opinion.

"No," Anakin said. "Besides if I had one, I wouldn't be able to give it to you. I wouldn't be able pass it through the cell."

"Swell," Keira groaned and she leaned her back against the cell wall. "I was hoping we'd get lucky."

Anakin sighed and then asked. "How's your shoulder?"

"Bleeding," Keira managed.

Anakin then heard a ripping sound.

"I've got to try to stop the bleeding," Keira said. "Lose too much blood, and I'll get weak. Well...weak_er_."

Anakin said yes, that he understood and then asked one more question.

"Keira...do...you forgive me?" he asked.

"For what?" Keira asked.

"For being so mean to you. For accusing you harshly...when I now realizing you were doing it for my own good," Anakin said.

If Keira weren't in pain, she would've smiled.

"Of course I forgive you, Anakin," she replied kindly. "I wouldn't hold a grudge...well...unless it was really bad."

Anakin laughed softly.

"Keira?" Obi-Wan asked from the other side of Keira's cell.

"I'm here," she said, as she scooted towards the other wall.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," Keira replied. "The bleeding's slowing down."

"We need to keep the fact of our family ties a secret, Keira," Obi-Wan replied. "They might use it against us."

Keira nodded and let out a soft "hmm."

Minutes passed, and finally, Keira heard a door creak open.

It was Sith and he had opened Anakin and Ferus' cell block.

She heard a dull thud. She then heard the footsteps of the Sith and heard the door closing.

But what she heard next, surprised her.

She heard a soft stifled gasp and then erratic breathing.

"What's going on?" she asked, concerned.

"My Master..." Ferus choked out, his breathing hitched. "He's...dead."

Keira was in shock. "What do you mean dead?"

"Stabbed," Ferus said. "With a lightsaber."

Keira grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut. She could hear poor Ferus' sobs.

Anakin tried to comfort Ferus, but instead got the cold shoulder and a saying that Ferus continued to repeat:

"5 Masters, 5 darn Masters, each either dead or gone to the Darkside. 5 Masters, 5 darn Masters..."

Just then, Keira heard her own cell door squeak open.

In stepped the Sith.

"I have chosen you to be the first interrogated," Kavar said darkly. He then pulled her up to her feet, and grabbed her arms, leading her into the arms of the war droids.

"Keira?" Anakin asked. "Keira!"

He suddenly realized what was happening, and a sudden dread came upon him. What if interrogation meant death such as in Master Terrill's case. He started pounding on the door, practically begging to be left out. He didn't want Keira to die. He didn't want her to be tortured. He didn't want her to be interrogated. He cared about her.

"Leave her be!" he shouted menacingly. "Take me instead!"

But his cries were far from heard, for the group of war droids and the Sith were far from the halls of the cells by now.

He then sat down and put his head on his knees. This was the last thing he wanted.

"They took her, didn't they?" Obi-Wan said to Anakin.

"Yes," Anakin said.

"She has a strong will," Obi-Wan said.

"She's injured," Anakin said.

"She's got strength still left in her," Obi-Wan reassured.

"Not much. No Force," Anakin said.

"She'll be alright Anakin. Continue to do your duty as a Jedi," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin let out a sigh and nodded. He looked over at Ferus who was now resting his head on his Master's cold deadbody.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Nice long chappie! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SOME MORE! THANK YOU:) :) :) 


	39. Lightning Vines

**Author's Notes:** Hello all! Back again! Can you believe it? Time for another round of Star Wars fanfiction! Are you ready? Survey says...Yes! Alright...enough of the silliness. Now onto a much darker note...BTW: I finally beat (after 2 days of getting it) Star Wars: Republic Commando! Now, I have added all the funny lines into my phrase book. If you're wondering what that is, it's my book of all my favorite phrases from movies, books, anime, manga, and video games. Republic Commando had some funny ones. Ok, now on to the story...

* * *

Warning Message From Wise Master Yoda: A little graphic, this chapter is. If you've read The Oath by Frank Peretti, think that, mixed with the growing blood veins/vines in Steven Spielbergs and Orsen Wells War of the Worlds.

* * *

Chapter 39

Lightning Vines

* * *

Keira was flung on to the floor of the interrogation room like a pile of bantha poo doo. Or...for lack of a better word...crap. Blood was once again oozing from her blaster wound.

Keira muttered something angrily under her breath until she was then approached by her now sworn enemy and Sith.

"Well, well, well. Hello my little friend. And who might you be?" Kavar asked carefully.

"Older and wiser than you," Keira spat back, commenting on his rather short figure. He had to only reach about 5'5.

"Temper, temper now. The Jedi don't like to play Darkside," Kavar snickered.

"But you do," Keira said.

"True. I'm new at this...so you might be warned that I'll tend to be overly drastic in my torture methods. I tended to be that when I was interrogating your other friend...oh what was it? That's right...Master Terrill," Kavar said.

"How new are you?" Keira asked, ignoring the bluff.

"Quite," Kavar said. It was _quite_ hard to believe that this was his first interrogating mission. But then again...he did have an evil streak that ran through his veins.

After a few seconds, Keira had to ask, "Exactly what's the interrogating part?"

"Well, I was thinking about just blasting you first, but now...I've decided against it. Who exactly are you?" Kavar asked.

"I am non-cooperative," Keira said in a defensive tone.

"Hmmm...and I thought you were the sweet one in the group. Wrong answer!" Kavar shouted, and suddenly lightning spewed out of his hands.

Keira screamed in anguish as the shock waves of electricity hit her, momentarily knocking her unconcious. She moaned and tried forcing herself up on her elbows and knees but to no avail.

"Heh...sorry little squirt," Kavar laughed.

Keira growled. "Immature piece of dirt."

"Rhyming now?" Kavar asked.

Keira felt rage boil up inside of her, but squashed it for fear of this being the Sith's trick of the trade to get Jedi to turn from the Lightside.

She then finally got up on all fours, but nearly doubled over when she felt her wound begin to almost suck in the volts of electricity.

"Nice little effect a wound has with lightning," Kavar said. "Alright now. Are you Obi-Wan Kenobi's apprentice?"

"How do you know his name?" Keira asked, but then was stopped mid-sentence when another blast of lightning hit her body.

"I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE!" Kavar roared. He then used the Force to lift Keira up slightly and then bang her down onto the floor.

Keira was in blissful darkness for more than a couple of seconds before a kick in the side brought her back to life.

"You must be new to the Jedi because I have never seen a more pathetic Jedi than you," Kavar said.

Keira did not respondboth in anger and in fear of getting struck by lightning again.

"Are you his apprentice?" Kavar asked.

"I am an apprentice. Can't you tell by the braid?" Keira snapped.

Kavar hesitated. Should he shock her with lightning once more, or should he let that last remark go? If his father were here, he'd bet he'd say shock her. But Kavar decided against it.

"Since you are an apprentice...tell me...why can't you use the Force?" Kavar asked.

"We were trapped on a non-force sensitive planet," Keira replied.

_Now we're getting somewhere,_ Kavar thought.

"Outside the Unknown regions of space?" Kavar asked.

"No," Keira replied. She would NOT let her home planet come into the hands of the Sith.

"No?" Kavar asked.

"It's closer to the outer rim of the galaxy," Keira replied, trying desperately to remember the star charts in her Level 2 Galaxy mapping class.

Kavar stared at her for a moment and then asked, "How new are you to the Jedi?"

"Not very," Keira replied.

Kavar let the general remark go.

"How old were you when you came to the Jedi Temple?" Kavar asked.

"I wasn't old," Keira replied. She prayed it would send Kavar off course in the interrogation.

It did, but it sent Keira some unhappy consequences. Keira was suddenly flung to the wall in a angry manner and pinned there while Kavar continued to shock her.

Finally, Keira was thrown back down in a simmering heap on the ground. She tried rolling over...but couldn't.

"Hmmm...maybe I should try another method," Kavar said, and then motioned for the two destroyer droids and a handful a war droids to go fetch someone else from the cells.

Kavar then moved Keira to a Force cage in one of the corners of the room. Soon, the destroyer droids and the war droids came back with their prisoner. Obi-Wan.

Keira forced herself not to yell out, "Dad!" It would've jeapordized everything.

Obi-Wan was blindfolder and then placed in the Force cage beside Keira's.

Kavar then began walking in front of the two cages...almost pacing.

"My teacher has asked me to be rid of you. I don't mind that one bit. But he asked me to do it slowly. So, these Force cages in here, not only do they _suck_ the Force out of you, lock or unlocked, but they will also drain your life Force...very slowly. You will feel weak, ill, disoriented, and all that good stuff as it slowly drains away the few remains of your immune system. And then, it will slowly drink up every single good thing in your body, and before you know it, you'll be lying in a pool of your own blood...dying..." Kavar snickered.

Keira sent a shocked look towards her father, but he remained to have a rather stoic face.

Kavar went over to a switchboard over by a small wall panel. "I want to know one thing though. If you don't answer this question now, I'll use the two other Force cages I have in here for the two other boys we have. If you do answer the question, we'll wait until tomorrow to kill the two."

Keira's face went sheet white. This was NOT her plan once she got here. It was NOT her plan to get captured and killed by a Sith Lord only after 6 months of being at one of the greatest places on earth...I mean...eh...in the galaxy.

"What is your question?" Obi-Wan asked.

Keira looked at her father in disbelief. Was he cooperating with the slimeball?

"How...are you two related?" Kavar asked.

Obi-Wan glanced at Keira and then back at Kavar.

"We're distant cousins. The Force runs in the family," Obi-Wan replied. And to think, it was almost believable the way he said it.

Kavar seemed to take the crap and smiled.

"How old was she when she came to the Temple?" Kavar asked.

"Six," Obi-Wan replied, not hesitating.

"Is she your apprentice?" Kavar asked.

"No," Obi-Wan replied.

"Who's is she?" Kavar asked.

"Master Vana," Obi-Wan replied.

_How the heck does he lie like that? _Keira wondered._ He must be astounding at poker...or is it pazaak that they play here?_

"How many midi-cholorians does she have?" Kavar asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan replied, knowing full well how many she had, and knowing that Kavar was fishing for a relation connection other than cousins. "As I said earlier, she's not my apprentice. I wouldn't know, only Master Vana would."

Kavar nodded. "Very well then. I'll kill the two tomorrow. For now...I'll just pull the switch and you should be dead by early tomorrow morning."

Kavar rested his palm on the switchboard and was about to pull it when...

Hroooooommmmmmummmmm...

"What the-" Kavar said. "Who turned the power off? Where's the back up generators!"

"And God called the lightness 'day' and the darkness 'night.'" Keira quoted. "Love what you've done with the place. Is this ship from the place called Lullaby Land? Or did we just die quickly?"

Kavar growled angrily grabbed his red lightsaber out of his holster on his belt, and then ignited it, waving it in front of Keira's face. Obviously, the Force cages were now off.

"Put your lightsaber down now!" A familiar voice hissed. "By order of the Galactic Senate, you are now under arrest."

"Mace?" Obi-Wan asked, forgetting to be formal all together, loosing the bluff.

"How'd you get here?" Keira asked.

"A little birdie told us how to get here. The birdie warned us of an attack," Mace said.

Keira inwardly smiled.

"You can try all you want to capture me, but you won't," Kavar sneered, and almost supernaturally, he basically flew away.

"What?" Mace exclaimed looking at the spot where Kavar once stood.

Mace moved his head, and looked down the hall. No sign of him whatsoever.

"And he gets his speed from whom, I wonder," Keira said, as she was lead out of the cage by another Jedi, she couldn't place.

"I want two of the four teams of Jedi here to find that Sith. I'm currently helping Master Obi-Wan and his daughter," Mace said into his comlink. There was a crackling sound, finally a 'yes Master Windu' on the other line, and then a click to signify that they had switched off their comlinks.

Just then, the lights came back on, after Obi-Wan had his blindfold removed, and before another word was spoken, Obi-Wan gasped.

"Oh Force, Keira!" he shouted and then asked Mace to hand him over some bacta.

Keira was confused. _Now, this is an interesting side to Obi-Wan, _Keira thought. _I didn't know Dad could be so concerned over a little blaster wound._

"It's nothing, Dad," Keira said, trying to push his hand away from her shoulder, but he continued and put the bacta compress on her neck.

"Dad, for goodness sakes, my wound's not even on my neck!" Keira replied, trying to get the bacta compress off, only to find that it stuck.

"Keira," Obi-Wan said. "Look down."

Keira rolled her eyes and then looked down...but was almost sick when she saw what was on her.

The blaster wound had now changed from an oozing red blood blaster wound, to a veined black cancerous scab that was continuing to spread out from her shoulder, to her neck, all the way down to her waist. Her clothing was ripped apart, and that's why it was so visible through her undergarments.

She touched one of the black veins, the one that was on her neck, and off rubbed black goo.

Keira tried to make an 'ugh' sound, but only managed to let out a squeak, something she would never do in any other situation. It was too embarassing.

"Ok, we need to get you to an infirmary," Obi-Wan said. "Can you walk?"

Keira managed a weak nod and then was led out by Obi-Wan and Mace.

Suddenly, Keira felt the ship rock slightly, and Mace ran to look outside in one of the ship's portholes. "One of the escape pods have been launched!" Mace cried.

A crackling noise came at Mace's side and he pulled out his comlink.

"Yes?" Mace asked.

"The Sith got away," said one of the Jedi.

Mace swore under his breath before speaking back into the comlink. "Did we get a tracking device on it?"

"No..." sighed the Jedi.

Mace swore again. He then composed himself and said, "Thank you," to whoever was on the other line and then commanded everyone who was on board to get back to the ship.

Keira slowly felt the veins now wrapping around her legs and she became painfully aware that it was getting harder and harder to keep up with her father.

Her father noticed her lagging and decided that now would be a good time to pick her up.

He did so, but he soon realized that he had black goo all over him now. But he didn't care. _Just get her to the ship, just get her to the ship...oh Force, it's now spreading on her face..._

Keira felt the small vine like veins start creating spider webs all over her face. She wanted to yank them off, and scream...

"Master?" Keira heard a familiar voice say.

"Anakin!" Keira said. "You're alright! If I could, I would hug you right now!"

Anakin came walking up to Mace and Obi-Wan, having a couple of Jedi follow behind, but stopped in mid-stride when he saw Keira's face.

"What in the Force did that Sith do to you!" Anakin asked, horrified at what he saw. Nearly all of Keira's left side was covered in thick reddish black veins.

"I don't know," Keira growled. "But I hope we find out."

But her anger towards the Sith, seemed to spur another vein to grow. It latched onto her left ear and it _slicked _it's way inside.

"Acckkk! Get it out!" Keira shrieked.

"Try...to stop...moving..." Obi-Wan said, trying to comfort Keira who was now almost seizing.

"Darn...eckk!" Keira shrieked again.

"We're almost there, Keira. Hold still!" Obi-Wan commanded as her movements became frantic.

"Did...someone...get...HOLLY!" Keira managed to blurt out before twitching again.

"Yes," Master Windu replied. "Anakin told one of the team members that there was a small droid on board. Now, try to remain still."

Finally, they got to the small docking bay, and got on the large Jedi cruiser that Mace Windu had brought.

Obi-Wan laid Keira down on the medical cot that was in one of the rooms, adjacent to a barrack, just on the east wing of the cruiser.

Keira saw Anakin pass by the room, and she also saw Ferus. No, he did not look well himself.

"What's wrong with her?" Obi-Wan asked a female Jedi who had come in one of the four teams of Jedi who had come to rescue them.

"I'm not sure, Master Kenobi," said the female Jedi.

"Get this stuff off o' me!" Keira yelled.

"We're trying!" said the female.

Once again, the black veins spread again, this time wrapping around Keira's ankles. She shrieked again. This time when the black vein clutched her ankle, it anchored itself into her heel. Obviously, this would hurt for anyone, so it made her cry out.

"Give her a sleep suggestion," the female Jedi said, trying to maneuver her way through Keira's twitching.

"I can't!" Obi-Wan said. "I can't use the Force. We were on that danged non-Force sensitive planet for so long."

The female Jedi audibly groaned, reached for a sleeping hypospray, and placed it in Keira's right part of her neck.

In less than a minute, Keira was asleep.

Suddenly, the ship rocked, and Obi-Wan knew they were on their way home.

"Thank the Force," Obi-Wan said. "Can you examine her now?"

The female Jedi nodded and then reached for the scalpel. She slowly began tearing away the black oozing veins at it's source...the wound at the left shoulder.

"Ugh...whatever parasite is that is, it needs to be removed," the female Jedi said, disgusted.

She then slowly began cutting away at the veins surrounding the area. Unfortunately, that did not get the veins off. Each vein was fastened tightly to the skin.

"I can't get these off without damaging something elsewhere," the female said. "What exactly happened to her?"

"That wound on her left shoulder was once a blaster wound. She was most likely hit with Dark Lightning after that when she was being interrogated," Obi-Wan said.

"Has she been able to channel emotions properly? Or is she the same as you...can't use the Force?" the female Jedi asked.

"She can't use it currently," Obi-Wan replied.

The female Jedi sucked in her breath and then said, "I do believe Master Yoda needs to take a look at her. I think he's encountered this sort of thing before."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What that is there, is not some form of parasite per se, but her and other people's emotions," the female Jedi said.

Obi-Wan frowned in his confusion.

"I mean, since she has not been able to channel out any anger or any other human or Darkside emotion, in order to defend herself, her body has quickly created the Force antibodies that defend her against going to the Darkside by physically channeling the Darkside out of her body...hence the strange veins and black goop you find on her," the female Jedi said.

"I've never seen this type of thing before," Obi-Wan said, now in awe. "How come it didn't happen before she came to us?"

"She hadn't had her Force signature already unlocked. It usually only happens to the very powerful," the female Jedi said.

"Master Yoda...has had this happen to him before?" Obi-Wan asked carefully and curiously.

The female sighed and nodded. "The dark creases and wrinkles on his body do not only signify old age, but old vein scar wounds. I have heard this from the other Healers. He was on a Non-Force sensitive planet at one point and became afflicted with the same thing. These veins constrict on the body when the body is hydrated," the female said. "I would still recommend taking her to Master Yoda."

"Do you think we can get these veins off before they really start constricting?" Obi-Wan asked, now worried.

"Only if we deny her of liquids for the next 48 to 72 hours," the female said. "It might work. If it does, the veins will turn white and calcify, easily breaking off of her body."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you. Hopefully, it'll work. Do you know how long it will take for us to reach Coruscant?"

"The captain said within 24 hours. Apparently, you guys were on that Sith ship longer than you originally thought," the female said.

Obi-Wan nodded and was about to leave when he asked another question. "Did you have any trouble with war droids or droidekas when you first ambushed the ship?"

The female nodded. "We deactivated all of the droids though. We had one astromech droid with us that we knew could disable a droid system."

"You got R2D2," Obi-Wan stated, now in amazement over the current developments.

"Of course we did. The Senator Amidala was kind enough to let us have him for a couple of days," the female said.

Obi-Wan sighed and was utterly thankful.

He then walked towards one of the sleeping cabins to see how Ferus and Anakin were faring.

* * *

Ferus was curled up in a fetal position on one of the sleeping cots in the sleeping cabin. That was the first thing Obi-Wan Kenobi saw as he entered the cabin. He then saw Anakin perched up on the bunk bed, twirling his newly found lightsaber in his hands.

"Glad to get it back?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin turned his head and nodded. "How's Keira?"

"We don't know yet. Apparently, those black veins you see running up and down the left side of her body are some sort of...reaction to the Darkside," Obi-Wan replied.

"A reaction to the Darkside?" Anakin asked. "What...you mean like she's allergic to it or something?"

To Anakin, that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Apparently so. Master Yoda's going to check her out. We might be able to get the veins off of her if we deny her of water or liquids for the next 48 to 72 hours," Obi-Wan said.

"That long, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin made a whistling noise and then looked at Ferus.

"He hasn't moved since we got on board," Anakin said.

"He's in a state of emotional shock," Obi-Wan said, quickly scanning the boy with his eyes. "It might be wise if we get him to be examined by the Healer in there."

Anakin nodded. "I'll take him, Master," Anakin said. "You go check up on Keira."

Obi-Wan smiled and then said, "Thanks Padawan."

* * *

Kavar was currently busy throwing a temper tantrum in the little escape pod that he had escaped in.

He had to fail! He just _had_ to lose! Now...his father was going to be angry with him! Oh why, oh why, did things have to work out this way?

He growled angrily and then looked out the small porthole of the escape pod.

He could see an approaching planet. Perhaps, when he hit the planet, he would be able to land close to civilization so he could at least hitch a ride home.

Ugh...this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah! I know! A wee bit graphic, eh? Well, this is just an example of how bad the Darkside internally affects the Jedi just as well as externally. PLEASE! GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWS! Thnx so much!

BTW: Saw Superman Returns! Ahhh! That was so good...but so sad. And so bitterly sweet. I love Superman's kid. He's so cute. Brandon Routh is so cute when he says hello to his little boy, and his little boy is so cute when he kisses Superman on the head. AWWW! I loved it. I wasn't planning on seeing it...but since it IS vacation...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	40. Back On Coruscant

**Author's Notes:** Hi! I'm back...and guess what new movie I saw? Pirates of the Caribbean! It was so cool! One of my friends (Desi) absolutely adores Orlando Bloom (obsessive and manic about him is more like it...lol) but unfortunately all the night shows for the Pirates of the Caribbean were already sold out so she couldn't get in. She saw Superman Returns instead. But...anyways...whenever I said, "I feel so sorry for Orlando Bloom in this movie," she asked, "WHY!" My friend beside me says, "Because he gets whipped." You should've seen the look on Desi's face! HA HA! She squealed, put her hands over her mouth, and squealed some more. I also said that the gallant Commodore came back, but this time he was a rum-drinking, backstabbing, penniless man with no self worth whatsoever ever since his rejection by Elizabeth. The part when the commodore was suffering from a hangover made me laugh. But at the same time made me squirm (the commodore threw up 3 times...yuck!) But anyways...the movie was great, funny, gross, and a little bit odd (Elizabeth passionately kisses Captain Jack Sparrow in the movie...I personally thought that was odd.)

* * *

Chapter 40

Back On Coruscant

* * *

"So, do you think they'll be coming soon?" asked Nik Shar, a reporter for the Daily Republic asked his best friend and fellow photographer.

" 'Dunno mate. Heard that the Jedi 've been found and rescued. Also heard that they got a new Jedi with some sort of wierd mutation or somethin' on 'er body. Whaddya make of that?" Rexan asked Nik.

Nik shrugged. "Who cares? As long as we've got the pictures of them on the landing platform on the front page of the Daily Republic tomorrow, we should have no trouble coming up with a story."

Just then, a silver unmistakable Jedi cruiser landed on the outdoor Coruscanti Jedi Temple landing pad. And it wasn't until the ramp slid down did the paparazzi and news reporters began flashing their cameras.

Obi-Wan came first down the ramp with Keira in his arms. Her skin was white, she had lost a few pounds, she was dehydrated, and the Darkside veins that were on the left side of her body had not yet properly calcified. It showed _some_ hints of calcification, but not enough.

"Woah...what th' crap's on 'er face, Shar?" Rexan asked while flashing his holocam.

"Echh...it's brown. Is that that mutation? Or shall be call it a parasitic virus?" Nik asked.

"Um...call it a mutation. Makes a better story," Rexan suggested.

Shar shrugged his shoulders and then began walking up to the invisible sidelines to where Obi-Wan was walking.

"Master Jedi, what happened to her?" Shar asked.

"No comment," Obi-Wan said loudly.

"Is it a mutation?" another reporter asked.

_Stupid Galactic rep...why'd she have to take my idea? _Shar thought.

"No comment," Obi-Wan once said again.

"Where's your other Padawan? The Chosen One? Is he alive?" Shar asked.

"Get out of my way!" Obi-Wan shouted, sensing Mace Windu's presence from behind.

Thankfully, Mace was scaring the news reporters away.

Whenever Obi-Wan had finally gotten into the hangar bay of the Temple, Mace asked to one of the fellow Jedi Knights standing close to the doors, "Who let the reporters on the platform?"

Both of the Knights shrugged.

Mace then stormed inside.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Obi-Wan asked frantically the Healer in the infirmary. Keira's condition had not improved...in fact it had gotten worse. The pale skin was a result of not being hydrated or any other thing except a high fever that was now raging through Keira's body. The mutation...or reaction...had caused it. The veins were eating her alive.

"We need to get this fever down. It's rising past 105.0. This is not good. Tarar? I need you to get me the fever-reducer hypospray. I also need some ice. Put it between her legs. Heat multiplies there. Get a cool rag. Bring it to me. Get bacta pads and hand them to me. Prepare a bacta tank. She might need it...oh! And also get Master Yoda. There's something else at work here," the Healer said.

Tarar, the Junior Healer, ran out of the room quickly and hopefully was just as quick while fulfilling his duties.

Master Yoda appeared in minutes, and it was all thanks to the news when he heard that Keira had come down with something rather odd. Even for aliens...which she wasn't one, but no alien had ever encountered this...with the exception of the Yuuhzan Vong. But that only happened when they rejected their Vong made mutations which was something that was ever hard to accept.

"Master Yoda, am I glad to see you," Obi-Wan said, running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair.

"Glad to see you alive and well, I am," Master Yoda said. "It appears Master Terrill and your apprentice were not so lucky."

"Master Yoda, is it possible that you can help her? I do _not _want her to end up in the position Master Terrill was...erm..is in," Obi-Wan asked.

Master Yoda gave a quick nod to him.

He then jumped up onto the bed where Keira was laying, since the bed was too tall for himself, and began to feel her forehead.

"Locked, her Force signature is," Master Yoda said. "When did this happen, hmm?"

"On her home planet, while visiting her family," Obi-Wan replied.

"Injured, she was?" Yoda asked.

"By her left shoulder," Obi-Wan replied, pointing to the spot.

"Shocked by lightning, she was," Yoda commented.

"Yes, Master. I believe it to be a new Sith we have never encountered before," Obi-Wan said.

"A new Sith? Defeated the apprentice, you must have," Yoda said, referring to the fight back on Naboo.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "The Sith appeared to only be in his teens."

"Young, they are starting out. Hmm..." Yoda said. "A new development, this is not."

Obi-Wan sighed. "How can you help her Master Yoda?"

Yoda sighed quietly, and the outstretched his hand across Keira's forehead. He made a few moments before he suddenly retracted his palm, and Keira let out a pitiful moan. Her Force signature had been locked.

"Hypospray for a headache. Nice that would be," Yoda said, moving his hand towards the hypospray cupboard.

His telekinetic ability attracted a hyprospray labeled simply, "Headache," in Basic.

He then applied it to the side of Keira's neck that wasn't covered in black, inky, veins and then gently patted Keira's forehead.

She did not respond.

"Have the bacta, do you Healer Vana?" Master Yoda asked.

"I do indeed have it, Master," she said. She began gently applying the bacta onto her neck and anywhere else she might have the black veins. This required the clothes being taken off Keira. And this also required Master Yoda and Obi-Wan going out of the room.

Master Yoda then motioned for Obi-Wan to move down to his heighth when they got outside.

Obi-Wan complied, but found that he would have a searing headache.

"Go away soon, it will. Grateful, you should. Have the Force back you do. Ask Padawan Skywalker and Padawan Ondi to head over to Master Pike. Pike will unlock their Force signatures," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan telepathically spoke with Anakin, knowing full well Anakin could not respond, but knowing nonetheless that Anakin got the message to take Ferus to Master Pike.

Unfortunately, the telepathy just made his head pound even harder than it was before.

"Master Yoda, is true what the Healer suggested?" Obi-Wan asked. "About this just being a reaction to the Darkside?"

"Yes," Yoda said. "But it only happens when deep wounds are made. Wounds both physically and mentally."

Obi-Wan's face contorted into a look of confusion. "Mentally?"

"Even a slight-of-hand or mouth, such as harsh, rash words can wound one," Master Yoda said.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, suddenly remembering the hurtful words he had said to her.

"_Was I just a project to you? I can't believe this...I don't even know if I can trust you! You just may be doing this so the galaxy doesn't fall down! This may be all a power trip to you! Become a Jedi, get recognition, save me from myself! I can look after my own self, Keira. I don't need you, or any of those who were involved in this!"_

"Right, that is," Master Yoda said, breaking Obi-Wan from his reverie.

"What about physically?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The blaster wound," Master Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "But...how did that allow for that reaction to set in?"

"Young Keira was already angry at Anakin before hand. Although forgiven him, still felt some anger towards him, she did. Combined with the Darkside lightning and with her tinted heart, plus being non-Force sensitive for a temporary time, she was most susceptible to this rare reaction. Had it once, I did," Master Yoda explained.

"Yes, the Healer on board said she thought you had a similar reaction when it happened to you," Obi-Wan said.

Yoda nodded. "Right, the Healer was."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Can we get the veins off of her? Those icky black veins...or vines...whatever you want to call them?"

Master Yoda nodded. "Removable, they should be, within a few hours. Once brown they turn, quickly calcify, they will."

Obi-Wan sighed. The Healer's advice had worked. Keira would be thankful that luckily, within the next few hours, she'd be drinking fluids again...thank the Force, and perhaps...if they were lucky...they would get the fever down.

* * *

Drat it all, he just _had _to land on a planet with barely any civilization...didn't he? He just had to.

Kavar shoved his fist into his pocket and grabbed his comm. When it didn't work from being smashed in the crash, he shouted angrily at the comm, called it a 'fierfek' and then threw it in the ice, cold, snow.

"This place is worse than Hoth!" Kavar shouted angrily.

He kicked a piece of fresh snow, and then grumbled something and hurried to the escape pod where he could perhaps build or repair the comm that he had thrown from one of the pieces of scrap metal that had fallen from the escape pod.

Oh, how he wished he was back at the Sith Refuge where The Works was, a place on Coruscant around a slum-like area. A dark place, that was.

_For Force's sake,_ Kavar thought. _I don't even have an animal around here that I can crawl into...or eat. I'm starved. And freezing._

Starved? He was hardly starved, not by the thirld world's terms. Not at all. He would just have to wait and see how _starved_ he could possibly get.

**Author's Notes: **I know. A rather short chapter. But, you see, I have opera camp, and it is awfully hard to update and do that at the same time. Ha ha. Well I promise I will try to update as much as I can, when I can. I'm currently doing the part of Susanna in The Marraige of Figaro, Susuki in Madame Butterfly, a Cigarette Girl in Carmen, and a Gypsi in Il Trovatore. FUN! PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW! Thank you!


	41. Alive and Unwell

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone! Last chapter...short. This chapter is gonna be long. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I may have (I don't have a proofreader, spellchecker, or grammar checker...it's a rather old computer) so work with me please. Now, onto the 41st chapter!

* * *

Chapter 41

Alive and UnWell

* * *

Keira moaned quietly and turned her head to the side. Oh, how everything ached. It felt if as though her entire left side had been either bruised or cut open. She felt hot, sticky, and cold, all at the same time.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Padawan Kenobi," Healer Vana said, as she hovered over Keira, then grabbing various hypersprays out of her medicine cabinet.

"Ugh...how long was I out?" Keira asked, her voice not surprisingly hoarse.

"Oh, for about 17 hours. You're all cleaned off but you'll have a few remaining scars that'll take a while to heal. The vines are off you, Kenobi," Healer Vana replied.

Keira sighed in relief. Scars she could handle. Vines? Not so much.

"Where's Anakin? Obi-Wan?" Keira asked.

"I told them to rest. Your father watched you for the first 6 hours and then Anakin another. Both of them were still completely drained and exhausted so I sent them to get some sleep after I did a complete examination on them," Healer Vana explained.

"Oh," Keira said, slowly nodding her tired head in understanding.

That was clearly a mistake. The roomed seemed to tilt for a moment. Keira closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the bizarre images.

"Unfortunately, you are still suffering some of the effects of the vines' poison. You'll have a fever for a few days, we suspect. We've managed to lower it, for now, and also for now I'd like you to stay in the infirmary," Healer Vana explained.

"Great," Keira muttered under her breath.

"Now," Healer Vana said. "If you don't mind, I must contact your Master and let him know you're up. He'll be most glad to hear it."

There was a swish of her Jedi robes, and then she was gone.

Finally, the Healer came back.

"You're Master and his apprentice is on his way," Healer Vana said. "Are you thirsty?"

Keira mumbled a tired, "Mmm-hmm." She would not risk watching the world tilt again.

Healer Vana carefully grabbed a rather tall cup from one of the cabinets, turned on the water faucet...or so Keira called it that, grabbed some ice out of a cooled cupboard, took a straw, stuck it in the cup and than carefully gave it to Keira.

It was freezing! It was so freezing for a moment that it actually felt good. But that was only for a moment.

Before she knew it, she was shivering almost uncontrollably. That was after she had a sip of the ice cool water.

Healer Vana placed her hand on her forehead.

"You're fever's lowering a bit. That's a good sign," Healer Vana said. "I believe the ice is working."

_Lowering? How could it be lowering? Usually when I have a high fever I start the chills. But then again, when I've had fevers over 102.7, I've felt more dizzy and weak than the chills,_ Keira thought.

Quite suddenly, Keira heard a knock at the door.

She didn't want to turn her head that much, but out of the side of her eye, she could see who it was.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan," Keira said, managing a smile just for them both.

"Are you feeling alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just tired," Keira lied.

"Pfft...liar," Healer Vana said. "She has a high fever, but thank the Force, it's coming down rapidly."

"How high is it now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"102.4," Healer Vana said.

"How high was it before?" Anakin asked, his eyes showing flickers of concern.

"In the 103's," Healer Vana said.

Keira felt her head grow suddenly light, and she suddenly felt another waves of chills go through her body.

Her teeth chattered and attracted the attention of both Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Anakin's eyes seemed to tell of new anxiety. The room was spreading with it. Obi-Wan quickly noticed this, and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder in reassurance. Obi-Wan then put his hand to Keira's forehead and frowned.

"When do you think she'll be out of the infirmary?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Her wounds are cleaned and are bacta treated. She might be more comfortable in her own quarters, Master Kenobi," Healer Vana said. "Plenty of fluids, obviously. If her fever gets high enough, she'll probably lose her appetite and quite possibly her lunch."

Anakin _had_ to grimace. He hated when people were sick.

"If her fever gets higher than 103.5, bring her down here. It is most probable that she has an infection if it does get that high," Healer Vana said. "Keep a cool cloth on her head. Change it every hour, give her this hypospray every time you change the cloth, and make sure she takes this elixir every 2 hours."

Obi-Wan was handed a bag with the hypospray and the elixir in it. He looked inside of it and then asked Healer Vana why one was an elixir.

"Sometimes, the elixir has been known to cause allergic reactions on the skin. The last thing I want for her to have is _another _allergic reaction. She may get sick on it at first, but it will help slow the poison and the hypospray will help diminish it," Healer Vana said.

Obi-Wan nodded and then handed the bag to Anakin.

Keira suddenly realized what her father was going to do.

"Oh...D-dad...you d-don't ha-have to c-carry me," Keira mumbled through chattering teeth.

Obviously, that just spurred Obi-Wan on. He wrapped the blanket around Keira's small frame and then lifted her up.

Once again, the world seemed to tilt. Keira closed her eyes to fight the dizziness and thankfully succeeded.

"Thank you, Healer Vana," Obi-Wan said.

He then motioned for Anakin to follow him and hurried out the door.

The trip back to the quarters was miserable for Keira. She was not happy until she was finally back in her own bed.

Obi-Wan tucked the covers close around Keira and slowly helped Keira lie down.

"Are you thirsty?" Obi-Wan asked.

Keira was dreadfully thirsty. She said a quiet, "Yes."

Obi-Wan asked Anakin to hurry into the kitchen in their quarter living space, and grab a glass of water for Keira.

Anakin quickly complied with order and came back faster than any normal sentient could.

Obi-Wan gently lifted Keira's head and let Keira take a sip of water. She was thankful for it.

"We better get this hypospray into you," Obi-Wan said. "Then we'll give you the elixir. Anakin, clock the time."

Anakin looked at the holo on the wall. It was 2:00 in the afternoon.

Obi-Wan put the hypospray into Keira's neck. She hissed when she felt the pin prick in her neck, but that feeling slowly went away.

"It says you need to eat something before you take this elixir, Keira," Obi-Wan said. Keira frowned. The absolute _last_ thing she wanted was food.

"Anakin, could you get some crackers for Keira? Something small would be good," Obi-Wan said.

Still, Anakin said nothing, but obeyed.

Keira tried not to look at the cracker. Obi-Wan's coaxing were not making things better.

"Come on, Keira. You have to eat _something_," Obi-Wan said for what seemed to be the billionth time.

Keira mumbled, "No," and tried to disappear under the covers again. All she wanted to do, was sleep.

"Keira," Obi-Wan said firmly. "I need you to eat this. You need to take the elixir."

Keira groaned miserably. She knew she _had _to.

She moved the covers away from her face and took the cracker from her father's hand.

She ate it, painfully. She did not want more.

"At least two, Keira," Obi-Wan said, handing her another cracker.

Keira shook her tired head, no. That was the last thing she wanted.

Obi-Wan handed the cracker to Keira, without her even accepting the hideous (to Keira) looking thing.

She closed her eyes and slowly ate the repulsive cracker.

_Just get it down, _Keira thought. _Just get it down. Don't embarass yourself in front of Anakin._

Keira managed to get it down. She then looked at her father who smiled.

"Good, good," Obi-Wan said. He then lightly touched Keira's forehead. "It looks as though your fever's rising slightly. Anakin, please get me a cool cloth."

Anakin walked out of the room once more and came back with a near freezing cloth when he came back.

Obi-Wan put it on Keira's warm forehead and then grabbed the elixir.

Keira grimaced. The elixir was a purplish looking color.

"Obviously made from Manaan," Obi-Wan managed to say, before he took out the measuring spoon Healer Vana had given him.

He slowly poured the thick mixture onto the spoon and then faced Keira with it.

Keira sighed. She really didn't feel up to resisting anymore.

She opened her mouth and took the stuff.

It was awful. It had a taste of metallic and a taste of a mint. That combination did not work well.

Keira swallowed it down, but she nearly choked on the stuff.

She had a pained face when she finished it.

"Koltoni Arx," Obi-Wan said. "Nasty stuff, even I have to admit. I was once on a mission with my Master and I got poisoned with a melee weapon. I was sick for 2 weeks and had to take this stuff every hour."

Keira blanched. "I'm terribly sorry for you. Anyone who has to take that stuff, I'm sorry for."

Obi-Wan laughed lightly. "Are you tired?"

Keira managed a small, "Yes."

Obi-Wan slowly got up from the side of the bed, dimmed the lights, and shut the door.

* * *

"I'm worried about her, Master," Anakin said. "Anyone who has to take that stuff is in some serious shape."

"I know, Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed tiredly. "At least she's away from that cold old infirmary. I know I can't stand a night in there."

"Are we absolutely sure what caused such a violent reaction, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Almost 100 sure," Obi-Wan said. "He said the powerful can get it if exposed to certain elements. I personally thought that was interesting."

Anakin nodded. "It is. I'm sure glad I haven't had a reaction like that."

Obi-Wan smiled. "And I hope you never get a reaction like that. That would be a terrible nightmare."

Anakin smiled, but then headed over to the kitchen counter.

"By the way, have you seen the latest episode of the Daily Republic news?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

Anakin grabbed the newspaper over from the counter and showed it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nearly gaped when he saw the picture.

And the headline was just as bad.

_"Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi Saves New Mutated Jedi Padawan"_

by Nik Shar

"A mutated Jedi!" Obi-Wan asked, furious.

"Apparently. Ok, let's look at it this way. She had black icky stuff all over her. She couldn't have really had anything else with her," Anakin said, trying to look at the glass half full instead half empty.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I suppose you're right, Padawan," Obi-Wan said. "After all, we didn't give them an interview. We couldn't have possibly given them anything else except a hunch."

Anakin sighed and then pulled something out of the cupboard. "Tea, Master?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. The perfect thing for stress.

"Yes, Anakin. Thank you," Obi-Wan said, smiling happily, contemplating what would happen next.

* * *

What happened next was not so good.

Keira did not take to the new elixir very well, and was now panting heavily, lying her forehead on the rim of the refresher bowl. She was thankful she was able to stumble into the refresher without that much trouble and she was thankful to had gotten there in time.

Obi-Wan was concerned; Keira's fever seemed to be growing worse.

"How are you feeling, Keira?" Obi-Wan asked quietly to Keira's tired form, slowly rubbing her back.

"Pathetically awful," Keira whimpered.

Obi-Wan looked on with sympathy as he waited for Anakin to return from calling Healer Vana.

He soon came back, comm in hand.

"Healer Vana said to keep trying to give Keira the elixir. She said if she gets sick on it more than just once more, call her and get her down to the infirmary," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you, Padawan. Would you mind helping me get her back to bed?"

Anakin was more than willing. He slowly helped her up, while Obi-Wan dabbed her face with a wet cloth. They then helped her back into the bed.

Keira felt much better once she was laid down. "Keira," Obi-Wan said. "I'm going to give you this comm. Anytime you need help, just call us on it."

Keira nodded her head slowly. But she doubted she would really use it, unless she had a repeat of last time. Right now, all she really wanted to do was sleep.

Whenever Anakin and Obi-Wan left, she found herself finally floating into a black oblivion...

A restful sleep...

* * *

Author's Notes: A prelude to what's coming next. I hope you liked it! Sorry for the delay. I've been so exhausted recently. Good News: I got all my opera pieces memorized and practically ready for the performance. Bad News: I'm practically thoroughly exhausted at the end of each day. Thanks for being patient. THANKS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	42. Mr Healer

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry for how long it took me to update. If you're wondering what happened to me, just know this...it is NOT fun to type with CARPAL TUNNEL SYNDROME. Neither is it fun to have a brace on the hand you most use. So, I'm very sorry, but I was restricted from using m right hand last week, and it was undeniably hard. I'm terribly sorry. I'm only typing this chaapter left-handed. Not easy, eh? I'm making up for it by making an extra long chapter...ok? OK!

* * *

Chapter 42

Mr. Healer

* * *

"Yes, shove it down my throat why don't you?" Keira asked sharply.

She was cross with the fever and them trying to coax her into taking the Koltoni Arx elixir. Not only that, but being sick on the elixir wasn't helping matters much.

Obi-Wan tried not to roll his eyes.

"Come on, Keira. Just another go," Obi-Wan said soothingly, holding the measuring cup in front of Keira's face.

Keira sighed tiredly and took the elixir out of her father's hands. She slowly brought it up to her lips and then quickly drank it down.

Her eyes watered and she felt the need to gag, but luckily she didn't let that get the best of her.

Anakin smiled at her and handed her a small glass of water which Keira gratefully took.

"I hope I never have to take that stuff," Anakin said.

"I hope you never have to either," Keira said tiredly. "It's absolutely disgusting."

"But it's probably one of the most powerful medicines on the planet, and it's saved quite alot of sentients. It's usually found on the-"

"Ocean floor of Manaan," Keira finished for him, trying to stifle a yawn.

Obi-Wan smirked. "How'd you know that?"

"I read..." Keira answered, her eyelids drooping.

"Would you like to sleep?" Obi-Wan asked her quietly.

Keira mumbled a tired 'yes', closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep.

"She probably wouldn't wake up even if a bantha stormed in here," Anakin said, laughing softly.

"Well, we'll leave that up to the patient," Obi-Wan said quietly. "For now, I have to go to a Council meeting."

"A Council meeting?" Anakin asked, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Yes, Padawan," Obi-Wan said, getting up from the chair beside Keira's bed, and grabbing his dark outer robe on the back of it. "I'm sorry but they want to discuss what happened on board that ship. You'll have to watch over Keira for a bit. I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

Anakin had to force himself not to roll his eyes. The Council! It was _always_ the Council.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Anakin asked warily.

"However long they decide to _interrogate_ me," Obi-Wan said bitterly. He really didn't want to do this. Not while his daughter was still ill.

_Parental feelings,_ Obi-Wan thought. _I always assumed I'd be taking the Master/Padawan stance, not parental._

"Alright, Master," Anakin sighed. "I suppose I'll see you later then."

Obi-Wan headed to the front door, said a quick 'goodbye' to his Padawan, and headed to the Council chambers, leaving poor Anakin to care for an ill Keira.

* * *

Blurry. Hot.

Everything felt like it was on fire. But at the same time, she was absolutely freezing. Her teeth began chattering, but she soon found that someone had just put a cool rag on her head.

"Keep this on your forehead, alright?"

It was a soft voice, but it sounded a little mixed. Like one part boy, and the other part man.

Of course. It was Anakin.

"S-so...c-cold..." Keira muttered miserably, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"You have a high fever. It's 102.9. I've got to try to get it down before it get's into the 103's...alright?"

"J-just...g-o away..." Keira muttered.

"I can't leave you alone," Anakin said, trying to reason with the now delirious patient.

"S-sleep," Keira slurred.

"I need to give you this elixir. You can sleep after that, ok?"

"Koltoni...Arx?" Keira asked, the chills receeding a bit.

Anakin had to smile. At least she was somewhat...here.

"Yes. That stuff."

"Pigeons..." Keira mumbled into the pillow.

Anakin was puzzled. What in the world was a pigeon? Or was that a saying from her home planet?

Anakin guessed the second one.

He quickly poured the purplish liquid into the measuring cup and brought it to Keira's lips.

Keira's lips parted a bit.

Once all the medicine got into her mouth, Anakin told her to swallow.

But instead of swallowing, Keira spewed it all over Anakin, getting the blankets, the sheets, and Anakin sopping wet with the purple awful smelling stuff.

"Echh!" Anakin exclaimed, trying to wipe off all the nasty liquid. "Gross. Alright, let's...eww...change these blankets and sheets..."

Anakin got them off of Keira and told her to rest until he came back.

Stuffing the blankets and sheets inside the washer, her put two cupfuls of the automatic washer liquid into the washer, until he suspected it was enough. He turned it on, and went to the sheet and blanket closet, pulled out about three and then put it back on Keira's bed, where he found her sleeping deeply.

_I guess I'm going to have to give her the elixir when she's less delirious,_ Anakin thought.

He then looked down at his own clothes.

_I suppose I should change clothes now._

He quickly went inside his room and changed his tabards and tunics. He then went back over to the washer.

_I don't think it will harm the wash if I just put my clothes in here as well. I might be able to get it done quicker._

And with that, he opened the already full washer, and threw his tabard and tunic in.

The washer made a few strange noises as if was straining to get the new clothes in, but after a few seconds, the noise stopped.

_Ok, now back to see how Keira's doing. Let me get these crackers for her. Might cause her not to make a mess...again._

Luckily, Keira had remained in bed for the remainder of time.

"Keira," Anakin said, gently pressing against her shoulder to get her to wake. "I'm going to give you this cracker, and then I'm going to give you another drink of the elixir, ok?"

"Don't want it..." Keira mumbled.

"Want what? The cracker or the elixir?" Anakin asked.

"Both," she slurred.

Anakin sighed, exasperated. "You have to have it, though. Master Obi-Wan, your dad, asked me to take care of you while he was at the Council meeting."

"Fine..." Keira sighed, blindly taking the cracker out of Anakin's hand.

She took a couple of bites out of it, then left the rest for Anakin to deal with.

"Can you eat anymore?" Anakin asked, looking for a glimmer of hope.

Keira shook her head woozily.

Anakin looked up to the ceiling in frustration, hoping to find something other than his current situation of interest there.

"Ok, well, you _have_ to take this elixir, ok?" Anakin asked.'

Keira nodded her head, once again in a woozily fashion.

"No spitting, please," Anakin said.

Keira opened her glazed over eyes. "My mess wasn't that bad, was it?" she slurred.

Anakin laughed. "What's your definition of bad?"

"Any word that has the word evil attached to it," Keira mumbled.

"Same here. So, the mess was evil," Anakin said.

Keira managed a smile just for him.

"Here's the elixir," Anakin said, giving Keira the measuring cup.

She drank it, and thankfully, this time she managed to keep it from spewing all over Anakin, the blankets, and the sheets.

_Yes!_ Anakin thought. _No more messes to clean up._

Unfortunately...he was wrong.

A sudden shudder in the walls caused Anakin to look up from Keira's now sleeping form.

Anakin jumped up and ran to the den, where he thought he heard the noise.

As soon as he stepped into the den, he realized what was wrong.

Something had gone haywire in the washroom. In fact, he was almost positive it had something to do with how much stuff he put in the washer.

_The carpet's sopping wet!_ he thought angrily, as he looked at his now wet boots. _Obi-Wan's going to kill me._

He ran to the washroom and nearly died when he saw what the trouble was. One of the piping that connected the washer to the wall and actually allowed water to flow through the washer, had now burst and was flying madly spraying water all over the washroom, most likely causing water damage by the second.

"Now he's really going to kill me," Anakin said aloud.

Luckily, he now had his Force unlocked and could use his telekinetic abilities again, so he was able to freeze both the water and the bursting posable piping in place.

He turned off the washer and then detached the posable pipe. He then let the water fall back down, and he was lucky enough to avoid a spill on himself.

He threw the pipe aside, and stalked to the towel closet, which was located in the washroom.

Much to his dismay, all the towels in the towel closet were wet too!

_How in the world am I going to be able to clean this up before Obi-Wan gets back?_ Anakin thought.

Suddenly Anakin remembered something.

_The refreshers! The Jedi refreshers have paper towels in them! If only...Tru! Tru can get the for me while I watch after Keira!_

Anakin was nearly ecstatic with his plan. He just might be able to make it look dry enough and presentable enough to Obi-Wan before he came back!

That didn't mean he _wasn't_ going to tell the truth.

But that just put a few false reassurances in his mind that Obi-Wan was going to take the news a little...better...than if the entire front half of their quarters were undeniably soaked.

Anakin pulled out his comm and called Tru.

_Damage control...here we come.

* * *

_

"Underestimate her power, we did," Master Yoda said. "Such a violent reaction, we were not expecting."

"We understand that, Master Yoda, and we've discussed it. Why are we continuing to discuss it? Haven't we already been over this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Discuss now, we must, her future. Accelerate her in learning, we must," Master Yoda said. "Slow reader in the Basic language, yes, but must accelerate her in other studies and in Jedi training, we must. Otherwise, fail she will. Lose control of her own growing power, she will."

"Are you sure that is a wise decision, Master Yoda?" Ki-Adi Mundi questioned.

"Guided me to this conclusion, the Force has," Master Yoda said firmly. "Go back on it, I will not!"

Much to everyone's relief, Ki-Adi backed off.

"When should we start this acceleration?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Once recovered, the acceleration should be started," Yoda said. "Not quickly, at the beginning. Too quick, and send her back to the infirmary, you will."

Obi-Wan nodded his head in understanding.

"Very difficult for her, this will be. Teased and taunted by the other Padawans, she will most likely be. Strong, her resilience is. Take that from them, she will not. Adjourned, this meeting is," Master Yoda said.

"Troubles back at his own quarters, Obi-Wan must handle," Master Yoda said lastly, with a twinkle in his eye.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened.

_Oh Force, what has Anakin gotten himself into now?

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Cliffie! Eyrika! Anyways...now that that's done...how 'bout some reviews! THANKS! They are greatly appreciated!


	43. Scaithers

**Author's Notes:** I'm back! Again...Well anyways, I forgot to mention last time...that the Opera went great! Especially the 3 scenes from Madame Butterfly. We did the flower duet, which got a standing ovation, and my friend Maggie got a standing ovation for her Death scene. I can see why she now says that Opera's all about death, whores, and virgins. She played a virgin fairy in the Czeckoslovokian Opera Rusalka, she played a death scene in Madame Butterfly, and in the end she played a whore in the two Carmen scenes, the Cigarette Girls Chorus and the Habanera. It was great! Ok, now on to the next chappie!

* * *

Alyssa: Nope, we've still got a long way to go and no Keira has not yet fulfilled her prophecy. I update every Tuesday from 8:00 PM to 10:00 PM Central Time, if you want to know. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 43 

Sscaithers

* * *

For once, Obi-Wan was speechless. 

Upon his return to his quarters he not only found it to be a water damaged wreck, but found that both Anakin and Tru were working to clean it up...supposedly before he returned.

"Anakin, I've never known you to be this deceptive. Why this, why now?" Obi-Wan asked in exasperated tones while helping Keira take a few sips of water. "I leave our quarters for only a few hours and I learn that while I was gone, you nearly flooded the place because you accidentally put too many things into the washer. That's not what disturbs me, Anakin. It's your deceptiveness!"

"I was going to tell you, Master. As soon as you got here, I swear," Anakin protested. Why wouldn't Obi-Wan believe him?

But then, it struck. Now he understood why his Master was so...disturbed. Deceptiveness leads to the Darkside. Keira had already known that Anakin was supposedly going to turn to the Darkside, unless she did something to prevent it, which was what her calling was.

This was even worse news for Anakin since now he was probably going to be watched by Obi-Wan like a hawk and every little miniscule thing he did was probably going to end up in a reprimand or a punishment.

"Anakin-"

"I'm sorry, Master. I wish you would believe me," Anakin said through gritted teeth. "But apparently...you're not going to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

Obi-Wan was about to grab Anakin by the shoulder, when both Anakin and Obi-Wan heard a 'thump!' close to one of the bedroom walls.

Obi-Wan nearly had a panic attack. He hadn't even checked up on Keira yet!

Obi-Wan ran down the hall to the second bedroom, opened the door, and found poor Keira lying on the floor next to her bed.

He stooped down and gently lifted her up.

Keira's eyes fluttered open and she looked into her father's eyes.

"What happened?" she said groggily.

Obi-Wan, relieved that she was alright, said, "You fell out of bed."

Keira looked down at the ground and then back up to her father. "Oh."

Obi-Wan, still on the floor put the back of his hand against Keira's forehead and sighed with relief.

"Your temperature's coming down, thankfully," Obi-Wan said. "Let's get you back into bed though."

Obi-Wan helped her back up and tucked her in.

"I feel like I'm in elementary school again," Keira said softly. "When I was about 6 or 7 they did that all the time."

"Who did what?" Obi-Wan asked, confused.

"My parents. They tucked me in," Keira said, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"Ah," Obi-Wan said, understanding. "Well, get some more sleep. Hopefully, by tomorrow you'll be feeling well enough to look at your datapad. Your teachers gave you some light work to do while you're recovering."

"I should feel better," Keira said. "Do I have to take that elixir again soon?"

"I need to give you some now. Anakin probably forgot to give it to you," Obi-Wan sighed.

"No, he didn't," Keira said, her eyes widening somewhat. "I remember...he gave me some...but everything was hazy...and I ended up spitting it out all over him and the blankets. He...did something with them...and then he tried giving me some more, but thankfully I was able to get it down without it going all over the blankets and sheets...a-and him this time..."

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered. He was about to ask something else about him...but Keira had already fallen asleep.

Maybe Anakin had been more responsible than Obi-Wan had previously thought.

Obi-Wan quickly walked out of the room, shut the door, and then headed for the den where Anakin and Tru were still sponging the carpet with paper towels to dry off the carpet.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Anakin looked at his Master with hurt filled eyes, but slowly got up from his kneeling position and headed over to the hallway where Obi-Wan was standing.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly. "I'm sorry. Will you tell me what happened...in your pretext? I was too quick to anger. You were too, but I'll let that pass for now."

"I'm sorry, Master," Anakin said. "I was just frustrated. But...I can tell my side now?"

Even though Obi-Wan already knew what Anakin's story was, but he was willing to let Anakin vent and tell his frustrations and story out to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nodded...and let Anakin continue on with the tale.

* * *

Kavar had had enough. He had been walking for who knew how long TRYING to find SOME hint of civilization. And you know what? He found none! 

Kavar was now almost starving; he had not eaten for a day and a half. There was no life on this planet, he was sure...until he came upon a small village.

At first he saw it like you would see a mirage in the distance. He tried to ignore it, blaming it on his tired mind, but the closer he came to it, the clearer it became.

Before long, Kavar had stumbled into the villages gates, and welcomed by none other than...

"Well, well, well, looky heresss. It seemsss as if we have a sssstarving Sssith in our midsssst," the female unknown species of alien said, grabbing poor Kavar by the arm. "Ssssomebody should take him to the chieftessss."

Unfortunately, his mouth wasn't working well enough to even form words, much less talk. So, he didn't put up a fight when two aliens in white bantha skin coats dragged him to the cheiftess' dwelling.

The dwelling, no more than a cave really, was soon too close for comfort. Who was this cheiftess anyways?

He was soon dragged to the center of the cave, when suddenly he saw an alien sitting in a dark red chair, and had various items such as spices gathered around the chair. He guessed the alien was female, since she was chieftess and all that. He could make out several things about the alien, such as a large amount of protruding spikes coming from the head and shoulders of the chieftess.

"W-who are you?" Kavar asked, realizing that his teeth were chattering.

"Need transportation, do you?" asked a voice. The voice seemed to be highly harmonic, ranging from the deep lows to the extreme highs.

"Y-yes...w-what am I doing here?" Kavar asked

"You crash landed, did you not?" the alien in the chair asked.

"Y-yes..."

"A Sith, are you not?"

"How'd you know that?"

The alien lifted up a slender hand and pointed to her wrist.

Ah. The Sith Holocron brand. But, that must've meant that other Sith had been here if they knew what to look for.

"I need transportation," Kavar said gruffly, fighting against the cold, and also fighting to maintain what little dignity he had left.

"I know you do."

"Will you give it to me?" Kavar asked.

"No," the chieftess said.

"Why not?" Kavar asked.

"You are Sith," the chieftess said.

"So?" Kavar asked.

"Need you, I do," the chieftess said.

Kavar looked stunned for a moment before he burst into hysterical fits of laughter. "Need me? Need me! Why! So I can kill somebody for you? So I can pillage another local village that you have anger towards? I would l-love to...but I'm currently...un-navailable..."

Kavar rolled onto the floor now laughing so hard that his stomach hurt...well...actually he was already experiencing hunger pains...but this was different.

"Food, I believe your kind needs," the alien chieftess said. "If you become a temporary warrior for my people, we will be indebted to you and give you 3 wishes that we can grant."

That made Kavar laugh even harder. Why was this sounding more and more like children's adventure story?

"Apparently, the snow seeds and the lack of food has slowed your mind," the alien said, clearly getting frustrated with his laughter. Her voice was becoming deeper and higher in harmonics, and as Kavar would soon learn meant that the chieftess was getting angry.

"I...I...snow seeds? W-What are...t-they?" Kavar asked, laughing once again. "Some sort of...seed that...makes...a giant s-snow tree!"

"No," the alien chieftess said.

"S-snow aliens!" Kavar laughed again.

Suddenly, a blast of light shot forth from from the alien. She grabbed what looked to be a staff with krayt dragon spikes on it, tapped it against the ground three times, and a red light shot forth from the holes in the staff. She stood up with the help of the staff and walked over to Kavar menacingly, her original spikes on her face and on her shoulders elongating to a maximum width of 6 inches. Her eyes flared a dark golden yellow. Cat eyes, if anyone really wanted to know.

This scared Kavar so much so, that he was actually able to regain his sanity.

"They make the spices that continue to _litter_ our planet!" the cheiftess shrieked. "Only a few of the snow seeds carry the rare kind my people eat. We are _starving_ yet we offer _you_ food and you laugh _us _off!"

Kavar backed off. This was severely doing damage to his remaining dignity. He did not like being yelled at. Especially by this chieftess, whose face slightly resembled that of an Ithorian and puffer spike fish.

"Alright...alright..." Kavar said hoarsely. "I will become this temporary warrior for you. Give me your food and your three wishes."

The alien chieftess huffed something in reply, and then stalked back to the red chair, her high-neck-collared dress' train trailing behind.

He heard a hissing sound, and before he knew it, he was back in the arms of the two aliens in white.

"By the way, young Lord of the Sith," the chieftess said as the two aliens were dragging him out. "Our species name is Scaithers and you are on the first moon of Iago. Space pirates come here often. You are to defeat them, and stop them from taking our spice. You will eat now, in our main hall, where all _Ssccaithers_ eat."

And with that, Kavar was slowly dragged away, his feet leaving a trail of snow seed on the hard and scraped ground.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Just to let you know, if you're wondering what the alien chieftess meant by, "I believe the snow seeds and the lack of food have slowed your mind..." it means that the snow seeds give off some sort of chemical that makes those who are walking in it for a while, go pathetically crazy. The space pirates gather the spice (or snow seeds) in the richest spice fields. Too many snow seeds make you hallucinate. Hence, whenever Anakin heard the space pirates talking about the angels on the moons of Iago, he was talking about (and overheard) the pirates hallucinations. Usually they were in the form of beautiful woman (come on, what pirate doesn't dream of a beautiful woman?). They call them...angels. Poor Anakin didn't realize that he was really talking about a figment of one of the pirates imaginations when he overheard that. 


	44. Morning

**Author's Notes:** Ahhh! I am really sorry for not being able to update sooner. If any of you have asthma you'll understand my dilemma. All this week I was plagued with asthma attacks. It wasn't enough to send me to the hospital (thankfully) but it was enough to get me medicine to knock me out. So, I was knocked out all afternoon and all night last night. Sorry. I'm feeling better now though so I can update...YEAH! Ok, now on to chapter 44!

Chapter 44

Morning

It wasn't until the next day that Keira was feeling better. She lazily sat up in bed and immediately looked at the holo. It was 8:00 in the morning.

_Wow..._she thought. _I woke up at 8:00 in the morning on my own._

She glanced out of the window of her room. It was sunshining out.

_Another reason to get out of bed..._Keira thought.

She slowly crawled out of the bed and put her socks on. The floor was unnaturally cold.

She made her way to the door, but it was with effort from being in bed so long.

Whenever she stepped into the hallway though, she was greeted by an unpleasant surprise. A wet carpet!

She immediately retracted her foot in surprise and disgust.

_Ok,_ she thought. _This is a little bit weird. Why is the floor wet?_

She stepped back into her room and put her slippers on. Walking on a wet or damp carpet was really not what she needed to do right now. She wanted to become better, not worse.

Now, even with her slippers on, she walked gingerly onto the carpet, hoping not to have water rise up and make her feet wet.

She went into the living room and to her surprise found her father sleeping on the couch.

She went over to him, and lightly touched his shoulder. This immediately aroused him from sleep.

"Huh? Oh...good morning, Keira. You're looking better," Obi-Wan commented.

Keira nodded. "I feel better. Do you want to go sleep in your room? It might be more comfortable there."

Obi-Wan chuckled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Actually, no. It's about time I woke up, anyways. By the way, what time is it?"

"Umm..." Keira looked at the holo. "8:03," she said.

"Oh dear, I slept in," Obi-Wan said, sitting up and putting his own slippers on. "I wonder...where's Anakin?"

"I don't know; he might of left a note," Keira said thoughtfully and then shuffled her way into the kitchen.

She turned to the refridgerator or the "refroster" as Anakin sometimes liked to call it, and saw a scribbled note hanging by one of the magnets.

It read in Basic:

Dear Master,

I know you were working the majority of the night cleaning the mess up, so I decided to let you sleep. I'm sorry Master, but you looked like you needed it. Anyways, I had to get up this morning for a lesson with Master Windu in the arts of Soresu, something I'm sure you know _all_ about. Anyways, I left some breakfast for you in the refroster if you want it.

Respectfully,

Your Padawan

P. S. HOLLY has finally been fixed. I will bring her by later today.

"Here's the note," Keira said, grabbing it from the fridge and handing it to Obi-Wan.

He took it, read it, and then put it in his pocket, soon realizing that he had slept in his clothes from the day before.

"I'm going to take a shower, get changed, and then we can see about the lessons your teachers have given you," Obi-Wan said. "Since you're feeling better we need to get working on them so you can be caught by the time you get back in the classroom."

Keira nodded in agreement. She had been terribly bored for the past few days, even though she didn't feel well enough to do anything.

Also, Keira wanted to get back into her own clothing. As soon as her father got out of the shower she would step in, step out, get her clothes on, and probably feel better than before.

She waited for him to finish while she got a meager portion of Anakin's "oatmeal" in the fridge. It wasn't _that_ bad. Just a little bit burnt though.

Soon, her father came out of the refresher, clothed and ready for a new day.

"Anakin made us some oatmeal," Keira said, laughing lightly.

"I'm guessing it was a little bit burnt," Obi-Wan said, noticing her expression.

Keira nodded, a smirk on her face.

"Yes, Anakin's never had a knack for cooking things. He's always had the gift in technology and mechanics, but never in cooking. But we all have our weaknesses," Obi-Wan said, sighing.

"By the way, may I ask, when I got up this morning, why was the carpet...or rather...why is the carpet wet?"

"To make a long story short, you in a bit of delirium ended up spitting out your medicine Anakin gave you while I was away. Anakin but his shirt, sheets, and blankets in the washer, only to have the washer overflow causing the water pipes that connected the washer to the wall, to burst," Obi-Wan said.

This made Keira raise an eyebrow. "Delirium?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well, while I was in a Council meeting you're fever shot up terribly high. Anakin _tried _to treat it, but you seemed to think that your medicine was poison."

Keira laughed. "I feel so sorry for Anakin, now. Is there anything I can do to make this mess any better?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "We cleaned up the majority of the stuff last night. There is some water damage in the washer room, but I don't think it will cost more than a few hundred credits to fix."

Keira raised her eyebrows once more. "Few hundred credits?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Once a Padawan becomes a Knight, they get what is called a credit card. You get a certain amount of credits from the Jedi Vault each month, and that's what you use to buy necessities with. The rest of the credits are for luxuries that are only for certain occasions."

"We have credit cards on Earth except, a lot of people like to use debit cards instead because you can actually check how much money you have in that account before you buy the item. You can't do that with credit cards. And since you can't check, there is a chance you may go into debt, and if you go overboard with your credit card, you'll be in debt for a long, long, time," Keira explained.

"Well, that's a rather interesting difference," Obi-Wan said. "Why don't you go take a shower now. We have a light day ahead of us, but if you're doing much better by tomorrow, we'll get back to some light training."

Keira nodded happily. She wanted to feel her lightsaber again. She wanted to spar desperately with it. Not only that, but she had the weirdest urge to meditate.

She went into the refresher and grabbed a towel. Before she started undressing. She stared in the mirror. Her eyes went wide as she saw her face.

All along the left side of her face, scars were visible. Gray scars. Oh dear, how in the world was she going to be able to show her face to all the other Padawans in the Temple. No doubt she'd stick out like a sore thumb.

Sighing, she began taking off her clothes and then stepped in the shower. Today wasn't going to be bad.

It was tomorrow that worried her.

Kavar sat in the great dining hall where all these Scaithers ate. He had just woken up, surprisingly refreshed, and was then ordered by one of the aliens in white to get the great dining hall.

Plates were brought out to all of the Scaithers, and to Kavar. Kavar lifted the lid to the plate and gasped at what he saw. Worms.

Grimacing, he put the lid back on the plate.

"You don't want to dooo that," said a small alien voice beside him.

Kavar, growling, looked to his side only to see a small alien Scaither girl staring up at him.

"Why?" Kavar asked, exasperated.

"Becaussssee..."

"Because why?" Kavar asked once more.

"Becausssee...ssshe will get angry."

"Who will?"

"The cheiftesss..."

"Look, I don't care what _she_ thinks, little girl, and you don't have to either. I liked the food we had last night, better."

Suddenly, something hit him gently on the shoulder.

He suddenly recognized it. It was the top of the chieftess's hornstaff.

He was suddenly whirled around to face the cheiftess.

"How dare you reject my food offering!" the alien chieftess roared, her spikes puffing out of her head and her voice getting deeper in harmonics.

Kavar was silent. He didn't want to make trouble with this woman; it was his only chance to get home.

"If you do not eat it...then you will have to duel me," she said, clicking her tongue sporadically, her harmonic voice heightening.

Kavar sneered. A challenge?

"It would be an honor to duel you," Kavar said haughtily. "I win, I get my three wishes now and get off this hunk of space rock. I lose...and I have to eat your _food_ _offering_," he said.

All the Scaithers in the room gasped. No one had ever even dared to duel the cheiftess.

The cheiftess' nostrils flared. "Deal," she said, her voice deepening. " Aktha. It ti tassska hoi. We use vibrostaffs. No lightsabers."

She had said something in her language to one of her aliens in white. They came and threw Kavar what looked to be a vibrostaff.

Kavar touched what looked to be the activation button. Thankfully he was correct. The two ends turned an electrifying purple.

Kavar swept it to the side in a lightsaber fashion. But he would soon find out...that these were not lightsabers.

The cheiftess suddenly swept up her vibrostaff and hit Kavar on the side with it.

Kavar let out a gasp, but soon regained his pride and dignity when he was able to hit her back, by aiming higher.

She growled. It hurt being knocked on the side of the head. She growled and threw her vibrostaff like a boomerang.

Luckily Kavar was able to block it by using his vibrostaff as a shield.

He used his vibrostaff to smite her, but ended up being slapped on the back from the behind. She had him pinned to the ground.

An alien in the background shouted. " Eissss, Twiessss, Eniesss! Boubbta!"

All the aliens cheered, and the cheiftess made Kavar get back up on his feet.

"Pathetic human. Education in fighting hasss been denied in your culture, no doubt. I ssshall teach you. But...asss our deal still standssss...you mussst eat my food offering," the chieftess said.

Kavar grimaced as he went over to his table, aware that all the aliens were looking at him.

He took his eating utensil and stuck it in his white but browned worm after taking off the lid.

He slowly put it in his mouth. He tried not to chew it but his _little_ _friend_ beside him had other ideas.

"You mussst chew it, human," the little alien Scaither girl said.

He took one careful chew and then found himself toppled over on the floor, throwing up what little of the worm he managed to swallow down in front of everyone.

All of the Scaithers were laughing, yet to most humans it sounded like hissing. Kavar knew better. They were laughing.

Once he managed to stop heaving, he put a hand over his mouth and ran outside, leaving marks in the snow seeds, trying to find a place where he could suffer without being humiliated in front of an entirely strange alien race.

After he was finally finished, he managed a shaky sigh. _I will do everything in my power to get away from this terrible place,_ Kavar thought._ Anything and everything._

He curled up on the cold ground, and soon found himself resting in the cold snow seeds of craziness.

**Author's Notes: **Yeah! I'm done! I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be a lot of fun. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS. Oh...and guess what I've been currently reading? I finally got the chance to read Eragon. Oh my goodness, has anyone found out that the plot is exactly like the Star Wars plot and the fantasy is exactly like the fantasy stuff in the Lord of the Rings? Just a little comment on my behalf. Thanks for reading. PLEASE...REVIEWWW!


	45. Lovely Surprises

**Author's Notes:** Ok! I really liked the response I got from the last chapter! Can we get response like that every time? It would be great if we could! Anyways...some answers to reviews!

godslayer: I'm glad you liked it. Keep reviewing! I update every Tuesday from 8:00 pm central time to 10:00 pm central time.

Galadriel Kenobi: laughs That's one of the main things I was trying to "fix" in my fic. But no, I can't kill Kavar off; sorry. He's a credit to my story. I'm trying to develop him more...and get things to make him tick. Thanks for the lovely review! Keep reading!

master tachi: Qui-Gon? He died. He hasn't shown his "spirit" to either Obi-Wan or Anakin yet, but he has to Keira. It's supposedly because she's more powerful and also the found kin of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon just really wanted to say Hi.

master tachi: Ah! I'm glad you like it! I'm glad your sister does too. Yeah, asthma's a killer...literally. :o. Thanks! I will and have! Once again, thanks for the review!

Now, onto the next chappie!

Chapter 45

Lovely Surprises

Keira was greeted by her holo alarm the second morning.

She moaned and slapped it with her right hand. She slowly sat up in bed and then looked outside.

She wearily got out of bed, grabbed her clothing items, and then headed straight for the refresher, ignoring the damp carpet, and only to be greeted by a very sleepy Anakin who just got out of the shower. He still wasn't awake. Unfortunately, a very excited HOLLY had kept him up all night.

"Hello," Keira mumbled.

"Hey," Anakin mumbled back.

Keira stepped into the refresher and took a quick shower. She was somewhat more alert afterwards.

Keira shuffled her heavy weighted boots into the kitchen and sat down.

"Come on you sleepyheads, wake up," Obi-Wan said, handing them bowls of what Anakin did not like to call oatmeal, but "Jedi-mush".

Anakin robotically spooned some into his mouth. Keira...the same.

Obi-Wan had to laugh at their somewhat semi-concious responses. Luckily, he was an early bird.

Finally when both Keira and Anakin had finished, Anakin headed down to the classrooms for his academics and Keira walked with Obi-Wan to one of the meditation rooms.

As they got closer, Keira began sensing someone familiar. But it wasn't a good kind of familiar, but rather...a bad kind.

She walked in and low and behold, who did she see levitating above the floor in a meditative trance? Rhayne Admeirus.

Rhayne suddenly broke out of her trance to greet them.

She slowly floated back down to the floor and stood up.

"Master Kenobi and...Padawan Kenobi?" Rhayne seemed to ask, cocking her head to the side, obviously being distracted by Keira's new scars.

Keira rolled her eyes. "It's nice to see you too, _Rhayne_," she drawled out.

Obi-Wan jabbed Keira lightly as a reprimand.

"Well, what happened to you, if I may ask?" Rhayne asked.

"It's a long story," Keira said. "And we have to meditate. Maybe another time."

Keira was about to move to position on the floor when Rhayne put her palm out in a "halt" position.

"One more thing. It seems as if your friend, Chani Maar has joined my Padawan Elite. Just a little to let you know. You might want to try out next year. Anakin's refused for one or more reasons. I think you have great potential," Rhayne said.

It was Keira's turn now to look confused. She raised an eyebrow.

Rhayne just smiled and said, "Think about it."

After that, she headed out the door.

Keira then looked to her father. "Umm...well...shall we...er...meditate?"

Obi-Wan looked down at his daughter and frowned. "You don't like her, do you?"

Keira shrugged her shoulders. "Who would? Remember the time she competed in that Intergalactic Jedi Competition? Well, you should've seen her on the bench. As commanding as can be. Thought she owned the universe."

Obi-Wan smirked. "Most Padawans get into a competitious and big-headed style of thinking when under that pressure. Even Anakin get's that way sometimes. "

Keira frowned and crossed her arms. "But isn't that a bad thing? I mean, wouldn't that type of attitude go under the 'Darkside file?'"

Obi-Wan smiled, patted Keira's shoulder, and then motioned for her to come sit down with him.

After sitting down, he put his hands in his lap. "Keira, just because we sometimes get into that type of...mode...doesn't mean we've fallen to the Darkside. It's what that behavior does to us that causes us to fall to the Darkside. And sometimes, that attitude is just a part of our faulty natures. We do need to address it when it comes into view, but we don't need to become overly-worried when someone acts that way. Keep that in mind whenever Anakin starts acting up, ok?"

Keira looked down thoughtfully for a moment before looking back up at Obi-Wan. "Yes, sir."

They then began their breathing, closed their eyes, and went into meditative trances.

Kavar had to bite back a yelp as the vibrostaff knicked his arm.

The cheiftess deactivated her vibrostaff. "You are doing better," she stated. "But you ssstill have much to learn."

Kavar let out a deep rumbling in his throat.

"Ahhh..." the cheiftess sighed. "You do _not_ do _that_ behind your elder'ssss back, young one."

She reactivated her vibrostaff. Kavar began to fully draw on the Force during this duel. She lunged at him and blocking her was extremely difficult.

Growling again, he lunged at her and surprisingly ended up knicking her in the arm.

She let out a meowling hiss and then stared at Kavar.

"How did you do that, human?" she asked.

"Do what?" he growled bitterly and hoarsely.

"Make me not antisssipate your next move?" she asked.

Kavar raised an eyebrow. "You're Force sensitive?"

The cheiftess puffed her spikes out and let out a hiss. "Is that what the magic'ssss called?"

"Magic? No, you maggot, it's called the Force! Haven't you ever heard of the Force? Have none of the other Sith who've been here talked of the Force?"

The cheiftess looked down at the ground angrily. "They would not tell usss, human."

Kavar just shook his head and sighed wearily. "Never mind. If they haven't told you, I won't either. It would be best just to keep you aliens in the dark."

The cheiftess snorted. "Our sssspeciesss are called Sssscaither's, human."

Kavar snorted. "And I'm called a Sith, not 'human.'"

The cheiftess's spikes shot out. "Fine then, Ssssith. We will train more tomorrow. Goodnight."

Keira almost sunk into her chair when Master Zarr looked on at her with disapproving eyes.

It was late afternoon and Keira was now in her third and worst class. Math. Arithmetic. Calculation. Computation. Oh, how she wished she could just _slink_ out of there. She knew this teacher was hard, but nothing would be comparable to today.

She had done some light lightsaber training with Obi-Wan, only to find her skills a tad bit rusty. But she quickly found her way back to her nominal status.

"You're grades did not come back as well as I would've hoped, Padawan Kenobi," Master Zarr said.

"I'm sorry, Master Zarr. I'm just not that talented in math," Keira said.

"Math does not take talent, Padawan Kenobi. It takes practice and repitition. Without it, it is confirmed by me that you will get an **F** in this class," Master Zarr said.

"I'm sorry, Master Zarr. I'll try harder," Keira said, her blue eyes moving towards her desk which seemed oddly fascinating at the moment.

"You will _do_ better. Do or do not, there is no try," Master Zarr said, repeating Master Yoda.

Keira was vaguely aware of the whisperings about her going on the background, a few "ouches", and a few "burns".

His long brown robe swished as he walked towards the holo board. He said aloud the quotation and then made everyone answer it on their own datapads. Keira's answer turned out to be wrong.

"I was hoping my litte speech before might've heightened the chances of you being able to answer this question correctly, Padawan Kenobi, although it seems...I miscalculated."

He quickly turned around, his graying black curly hair flipping violently as he turned. "You will stay and work with me after class," Master Zarr said.

"But Master-"

"I do not care about your other classes, Padawan Kenobi, only mine. I'm sorry if you're going to fail anything else, but that's your own problem. Your sorry brain will have to stretch while you stay here for at least an hour," Master Zarr said.

"But Master Zarr, how will I explain this to my other teachers? To my Master?" Keira asked.

"As I said. That's your problem. Class dismissed."

Keira was in disbelief. Why would any teacher do that?

She growled and stood up heading over to Master Zarr's desk.

"Now," he said, turned away from her in his chair. "Let's say you had 15 scars on your face and 15 on your body. See if you can't give me the square root of the sum."

Keira's jaw dropped. "Master Zarr-"

"Or let's consider this shall we? You have 20,000 midi-chlorians. You cut that in half, your power wasted. How many do you have now?"

"Master Zarr-"

"Or, how about this? Your Master has 2 Padawans. Add 10. How many does he have? I assume they'd all be worthless, as you seem to be. You can't even remember simple problems we've gone over before you went on your galavanting adventure to your home planet. What's wrong with your head, Padawan Kenobi? Or is that how slow it usually is. We're going on a much faster pace now, Padawan Kenobi, so you have to keep up. I can't have you dragging in your math, but accelling in your lightsaber dueling. It wouldn't be level. And you'd fail at ever becoming or having hopes of becoming a Knight," Master Zarr said.

Keira didn't bother hearing the rest after hearing from his own mouth she was worthless.

She grit her teeth and slowly walked towards the door. The door opened and she turned around to face him.

"I'm not going to listen to this emotional abuse, Master Zarr. Have at it all you want, but I'll find a tutor who can help me in math. Not you. Especially not you."

With glazed over eyes, she walked out the door and headed for her next class.

_Later that evening..._

"He said 'what' to you?" Obi-Wan asked his daughter who was sitting on the couch in the den.

"He called me worthless," Keira said, putting her head in her hands. "He has something against me."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not against you, Keira."

"Against who, Master?" Anakin asked, curiously.

"Against me," Obi-Wan said. "I'm afraid we haven't had the best of pasts. He's always done well with the Jedi. It's just...it's a long story."

"That's the same excuse I gave this morning," Keira replied, looking gloomily up at her father.

"Well, listen. I'll talk to him and see if I can't get this worked out, alright? It goes deeper than it looks, just know that," Obi-Wan said.

He then walked out the door of their quarters.

"Did you know what he was talking about, Anakin?" Keira asked.

Anakin shook his head. "He's never told me anything about Master Zarr. He just said that Master Zarr can be a little...harsh."

"Sithy is more like it," Keira grumbled. "Enough about me. How was your day?"

"Not as bad as yours. Of course, I did run into both Ferus and Rhayne. As it turns out...they're secretly seeing each other."

Keira raised her eyebrows. "When did that happen? And isn't that kind of...not allowed in the Jedi Temple?" Keira asked.

Anakin nodded. "But Padawans do it anyways. It's like a fad."

Keira sighed and shook her head. What happened while they were gone? Had the whole Jedi Temple gone mad?

Trying to get these questions off her mind, she said she was tired and decided to hit the hay.

She flopped down on the bed ignoring the burning sensation on her face...and soon fell asleep.

**Author's Notes: **What the heck is up with Master Zarr? What is up with Rhayne and Ferus? Although, I do have to admit they'd make a cute couple but...when did it become a fad to have boyfriends and girlfriends in the Temple? And why could Kavar not see the Force in the aliens earlier? Find out next chapter coming out NEXT TUESDAY! PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW:) :) :) BTW: Has anyone been having trouble getting the ruler to work in Edit/Preview? I'm having the hardest time trying to find out what's wrong! Please bear with me!


	46. Abominable Schmoe Man

**Major Author's Notes: **OK! Everyone! Listen up! I have a confession to make. The reason why I'm really writing this story is because...sighs...it has the same plot base as one of my current FANTASY NOVELS I am currently working on. A FANTASY NOVEL. Yes. Totally fantasy with a little bit of chemistry Sci-Fi mixed in. I can't tell you about it yet, though. Once I start getting all the chapters worked out, revised, and revised again...not until then can we get it copyrighted. Then I'll send many a copy to different editors, giving them promos and the like. If I'm lucky, I might even convince my Mom to let me get an agent if the editor likes it enough. This is why I've taken so DARN long to write this story. So I could develop a character, give her a name (besides Keira), make her mine, keep her, yet change her so she would fit into my own FANTASY NOVEL. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. Also, let me just say that it will not have any plot even LOCATED CLOSE to the Star Wars Prequels. The reason? Because that belongs to Star Wars. My world is completely and totally different. There is a school in it, yes, but it's on MAGICAL TERMS not FORCE STUFF! So, any questions you have about my story will have to be general because I can't give any names, locations, or ANYTHING. It's not going to be super long like this (I put a limit on it 300 pgs. MAX) just to let you know. Not only that, but a Master Zarr will NOT be featured in my story, neither will a Yoda. No Star Wars names. Now...onto the next chapter of my FANFICTION story.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Chapter 46

Abominable Schmoe-Man

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan snarled angrily. How dare he say that. How dare he!

Speaking with Master Zarr about problems of late had not been pleasant...at all. In fact, it had been downright devilish speaking with Master Zarr. Of course, like any Jedi, they got their matters settled (to a point) and "fixed" the problem. Hopefully, that would keep down the insults and flaming arguments...for a while.

Obi-Wan was about to head over to his quarters to speak with Keira, when he nearly tripped over Master Yoda.

"Bothering you, something is, Obi-Wan," Master Yoda said thoughtfully, holding his gimmer stick in his hands, and looking up at Obi-Wan with soft and wise-green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda. It appears as though I wasn't paying attention. And yes, something is bothering me. But, it's alright. I've got it worked out," Obi-Wan said.

Yoda let his eyebrow raise just a hair. "Worked it out, have you? Speak to me, you wish to?"

Obi-Wan sighed and let his slightly messy hair fall across his forehead. He had not cut it in a while._ It might be best just to let it grow out_, he thought.

"Alright," Obi-Wan said wearily, following the old and wise Master into the Discussion Chambers.

The ancient Jedi Master jumped up onto the circular chair, and crossed his legs. Obi-Wan repeated the gesture, but of course being 1.79 meters tall, he did not have to jump.

"This problem, you have. Tell me," Master Yoda instructed simply.

Obi-Wan sighed. "What's there to tell?" Obi-Wan asked. "Master Zarr showed aggression towards Keira that no Jedi Master could stand, I intervened telling him to 'back off', and we 'fixed' the problem."

"A past problem, this is. When did this start?" Master Yoda asked.

"Fourteen-years-ago...whenever Siri left," Obi-Wan said.

"Concern the Master Zarr, how does this?" Master Yoda asked.

"Master Zarr...is close relative of Siri. In fact, Siri is Master Zarr's niece, Keira's Great Uncle," Obi-Wan explained. "He's hated me ever since he found out I was the father of his niece's child. And now, he sees Keira as a curse to the Tachi name since I've...I've tainted it."

Master Yoda's brow furrowed. "Knew this, I did. Rash, his actions against your daughter were. Brash, his words were."

Obi-Wan mentally hit himself on the head. _Of course he knew. He always knows. He can sense other people's thoughts, feelings, and emotions, _Obi-Wan thought.

"But...fixed it, you have?" Master Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Master Zarr has agreed to willingly and respectively teach Keira more in math to get her caught up. Not only that, but I asked if Anakin could be there during sessions. That way, Master Zarr could continue with...whatever he had to do while Anakin could share his expertise with her while he...worked."

Yoda let out a soft sigh. "Problems have arisen with Keira being sent here, I see. Fear, I do of her now being here. A Destiny Changer she may well be, but change other different destinies, she may."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Expectations in this world she did not expect, happen, they may," Master Yoda said sadly. "Change her thoughts on our world, they may."

"You mean, that, there may be differences to what she knew about our world? She might actually be wrong about some things that changed in her existence, but be right in others...like before she came here?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda nodded his head sadly. "Change every bad thing, we cannot. Still, hard to see, the future is."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"So, what do you think about this Master Zarr?" Keira asked Anakin, waiting for her father to return.

Anakin looked up from the polishing work he was doing on HOLLY. "What do I think?"

Keira sighed. "Yeah, what do you think about him?"

Anakin sighed, and let HOLLY hover in mid-air for a second. "He can be...dark...at times, but we've never seen him lash out like that. Not anyone, and the last person I was expecting him to lash out at was you."

Keira nodded gloomily. Of course, HOLLY did _not_ like to see her Master gloomy.

HOLLY chirped loudly at Keira and then made a soft humming sound with a little clicking sound at the end.

Anakin burst out laughing, nearly hysterics and ended up falling out on the floor.

"What?" Keira asked. "What did she say?"

"She said...that you once spoke of something on your planet Earth...about...about an Abominable Snow-Man. And in her database it says that the word Schmoe means jerk. She just called Master Zarr...the Abominable Schmoe-Man!" Anakin laughed.

Keira couldn't help from laughing. "Wait...wait...wait...how...how could she have said that in...a machine language? Do they have words like schmoe?" she asked.

Anakin nodded. "I put tons of slang in her dictionary," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"So," Keira asked. "I may have a swearing droid in times to come?"

This made Anakin start to laugh all over again. "Yes! Yes, I'm sorry! I _had_ to give her _some_ personality!"

Keira rolled her eyes and then helped Anakin off the floor.

Anakin thankfully took her hand, but continued laughing all the way up, which was about the time whenever Obi-Wan got to their quarters.

Whenever Obi-Wan stepped into the room, Anakin was still laughing, and Keira was still holding Anakin's hand.

Noticing that Obi-Wan was in the room, although Anakin seemed oblivious to it, she quickly withdrew her hand and looked at her father.

"Did I miss something?" Obi-Wan asked, eyeing the two.

"No," Anakin laughed softly. "We were just having...a rather...funny...conversation."

Obi-Wan smirked and then looked at Keira. "I've settled matters with Master Zarr," Obi-Wan said.

"What seemed to be the problem?" Keira asked.

"He just has a grudge against me. It turns out...that he's your Great Uncle...but he considers you tainted because you're the spawn of his niece who was...with me..." Obi-Wan said, rubbing his neck uncomfortably, a red glow settling over his cheeks.

Keira's jaw dropped as well as Anakin's. "What?" they both asked at the same time.

Obi-Wan looked at the ceiling, exhasperated. "I'm not repeating it!"

"Oh...of course...I mean...I know...but...it's just a little shocking to have an evil teacher suddenly wind up to be your Great Uncle," Keira said.

"Yeah," Anakin said, agreeing.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, as it turns out, you're going to have tutoring sessions with Master Zarr. Anakin's going to be present during these sessions so that Master Zarr can work on...whatever he's working on...while Anakin oversees what you're doing. Then, once you're finished, Master Zarr will check your work and probably send you on your way. These sessions will last for about an hour or so, or until you complete your work."

Now it was Anakin's turn to look exhasperated. "What?" he asked. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Obi-Wan eyed Anakin. "Padawan, as it still remains that I am your Master, you will do as I ask. Do you understand? Besides, I need you to report what Master Zarr does on these sessions."

"You want me to spy on him?" Anakin asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, I want you to make sure that he does not say anything harmful towards Keira or to you. Or...to make sure he doesn't do anything...innapropriate. That's the last thing I want," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded his head, running a hand through his neatly trimmed hair. "Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Very good. Now, I ask that you two head to your classes. Keira you have lessons with me, and Anakin you have your Mechanics class to go to."

Anakin sighed, and slowly trudged out the door, before slowly but silently coming back in. "Ok," he said, a half-dazed, half-embarassed look on his face.

"What is it?" Keira asked.

"Is Rhayne and Ferus kissing in the hallway enough?" Anakin asked.

Keira's eyes widened. "Woah...I want to see this!"

Of course, Obi-Wan was too quick. He gently put a hand on Keira's shoulder and said quietly, "Let me handle it."

And in the sense of being teenagers, whenever Obi-Wan headed out into the hallway, Keira and Anakin looked outside at the new couple, still kissing.

Obi-Wan broke them up.

"Ok, you two. Apparently, we need to go over the code. No attachments. Isn't that a part of the code? Now, I think it's time you two headed back to your classes."

Rhayne made a face, grabbed Ferus' hand, and dragged him in the direction of the training rooms.

Obi-Wan was shaking his head on the way back to the quarters...and at that exact moment...Keira realized something.

That there was no hope for her and Anakin. None at all...

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Kavar was resting quietly in his room when suddenly, someone opened the door.

"Ssssith Kavar...sssir!" hissed on of the pale skinned aliens.

"What is it?" Kavar asked, annoyed with having to have been rudely awaken by some meddlesome Scaither.

"Raidersss! Piratesss! They come to sssteal our ssspice! They come to sssteal our ssspice!" the pale skinned alien cried.

"And you want me to do...what for you?" Kavar asked, getting more and more angry by the second.

"Chieftesss commandssss that you come and grab your lightsssaber, Sssith! Attack them! Part of your deal!" the alien said.

Kavar growled angrily under his breath. _Oh! Our deal,_ Kavar thought. _With any luck I'll never get off this hunk of rock!_

"Lead me to them," Kavar said, grabbing his lightsaber hastily. "Take me to where the pirates are."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Palpatine calmly rested in his tall chair, looking out to the dusky morning on Coruscant.

"Any news from where my son is, Captain Kagi?" Palpatine asked the newly bailed member of his Sithly team.

"None whatsoever, sir," Kagi said. "As you know, we were in deep space. There are a lot of unknown planets out there. He could've landed on any one of them."

Palpatine growled. "Then pick one and start searching!" he quipped angrily, slamming his fist down on "End Transmission" button.

Almost as soon as he had gotten done with yelling, a knock on his door resounded.

"Yes, who is it?" Palpatine asked.

"Senator Amidala, sir," said one of the Blue Guards.

"Send her in," Palpatine said.

A flurry of skirts whirled past the Blue Guard. "Where is your nephew?" she asked, almost in a desperate tone.

Palpatine paused a moment before answering. "He has left to return to his parents for a while. But he assures me he will be back in time."

Padme sighed and then turned towards the window, a longing sensation filling up the gentle features of her face.

"You miss him," Palpatine stated.

"He's not hard to miss," Padme said. "I can't help but follow him."

"He'll be back soon," Palpatine said reassuringly. "I promise you that."

Padme whirled around to face him. "Please, tell me when he gets back," Padme said.

She said her goodbyes, and quickly walked out of the room, not even giving him time to say that he would.

But it suddenly occured to him...that he could use their romance to his advantage. To his son's advantage.

To politics.

A feral grin wrapped around his ugly face as he began to laugh.

_Power, Power, Power..._

**Author's Notes: **I hope you liked this chapter. BTW: Please what I have written at the top and PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS SO MUCH!


	47. Happy BDay Keira

**Author's Notes: **Finally! We are coming to a better, if not more enchanting and exciting part of the story. Keira turns 15! The date is June 16th, and Anakin turned 15 later that March. March 13th to be exact. Anyways...now to the story...

Chapter 47

Happy B-Day Keira!

Obi-Wan sighed wearily. Keira would be back in about 2 hours, dutifully completing her tasks with academics first. It had been months since the incident with Master Zarr. Keira still didn't take to him well, but she would live with him if necessary.

Obi-Wan grabbed his credits that he had taken out of the Jedi Intergalactic Bank, and headed out the door with Anakin in tow.

"Aw,Master...come on! I don't have to go shopping, do I?" Anakin whined. It had been a new phase through which Anakin was going through. A rather whiny era. He would grow out of it, but for now...it was all, "Do I have to do it now?"

"Anakin, Keira went shopping for you and got you those two new Form 5 crystals that you'd been wanting, don't you remember? She used half of her savings for you; it's time for you to do the same," Obi-Wan said, motioning for Anakin to hurry up through the Jedi Temple hallways.

"But I don't know what to get her! HOLLY's a great gift but I'm sure she doesn't want another one of _my _droids. They always end up with screwy personalities and tempermants!"

Obi-Wan had to chuckle at that. He had built C-3PO for his mother, and Obi-Wan was told by Qui-Gon that the droid had rather a "snobbish" personality. And HOLLY, oh dear, HOLLY just had to be the rather annoying one, flying around you, and she gave you the constant feeling of an earthly mosquito flying around your head. No matter how hard you swatted at it, it would still stick around, humming around you, and occasionally biting you. There were times she would be sweet, but her tempermant was just meant to be annoying!

"Well, how about something...for the Jedi Knight Camp next month? Say, perhaps, a dress for the after party?" Obi-Wan suggested.

Anakin suddenly paled. "Please, not clothes shopping. Anything but that. I-I don't even know what size she is-"

Anakin stopped talking when Obi-Wan handed Anakin a piece of paper. It said simply:

Dress Size: Size 4

"You were planning this little escapade all along, weren't you?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"Well, she did seem to be looking a bit bored with her own clothing last week. And yes, I was planning this. What's her favorite color?"

"Lavender," Anakin said automatically. "But Master, what are you going to get her?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin for a moment. "Well, actually more of an...an activity than a present. There's another reason why we're going out and getting her a dress. We're going to an opera."

Now Anakin was sure he was going to die. "An opera..." Anakin said, eying his Master with disbelief. "You're going to drag me to an opera."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but roll his eyes at his Padawan's selfishness. "Didn't you know that Keira likes music? Particularly earth music. She loves that 'iPod' thing that her cousin gave her for Christmas, but I thought she might enjoy listening to our classical music instead."

Anakin was sure he was going to be sick. In fact, he felt a fever coming on. "Master, I don't think I'm going to be able to go."

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin. "And Keira didn't have to sacrifice her time and money to get you what you wanted?"

Anakin looked down guiltily. It was the least he could do. In fact, she had endured watching a Coruscanti podrace from the sidelines for a good two hours. By the time it was over, he was thoroughly excited and overjoyed, but Keira had been bored to death and she found it a secret relief to get back to the Jedi Temple.

"Alright," Anakin said, consenting. "I'll go."

"Good. We'll have to get you some formal wear too. I think you've grown out of yours," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin shrugged sheepishly, but before he knew it he was being handed the keys to their hovercar.

"You're driving. Maybe that'll actually make this trip a little more bearable for you...but certainly less so for me..." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nearly jumped into the air. He had just recently gotten his temporary permit to drive hovercars (he still needed the one to fly ships yet) and he was all ready and rarin' to go to drive.

He ran out to the Jedi Parking Lane, quickly spotted their car, opened the door, and jumped into it.

A minute later, Obi-Wan stepped in. "Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "This is not a race."

"I know, but come on, let's go!" Anakin said, turning the pad key, and warming the hovercar up.

"Forgetting something, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, clipping on his seatbelt and then folding his arms across his chest looking at Anakin with his knowing eyes.

"Uh...oh...OH! My seat belt! Ah! I knew that!" Anakin said, hastily putting it on, lifting the hovercar up off the ground, pulling it into reverse, and then easing it into forward.

"Sure you did," Obi-Wan said cheekily, as they exited out of the lane and headed towards the shopping area of Coruscant.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Keira growled something under her breath as she walked to her next class. The first had been terrible, the second even worse, and now, she was having to talk to someone she really didn't want to speak to. Ferus.

He had asked her to speak to her after class. They had become closer in friendship over the past year (much to Anakin's annoyance) although, he was still dating Rhayne. Except for today.

Keira casually walked up to him, but was surprised to see his normal subtle and kind face be squashed by both anger and sadness.

"Umm...hey Ferus...what's up?" Keira asked, wondering what the heck was going on.

Ferus sighed and looked at her ruefully. "Rhayne and I broke up," Ferus said.

_Hmm...it figures since nearly every teenage relationship ends this way...but then again...I thought Vain Champion and Mr. Jedi Hero would've made a great couple..._Keira thought.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Keira said. "When did this happen?"

Ferus rubbed a hand through his light blonde hair. "At lunch. Once again, she took something that I said, twisted it around, and made it personal. And she called it quits. We broke up."

Keira's brow furrowed. "What did you say?"

Ferus shook his head. "I don't even remember now. Almost everyone who has 1st period luncheon knows about it. Except you. Speaking of which, are you going to the Study Room now?"

Keira nodded. "I've got a 30 minute break between Basic and Arithmetic. Chani's going to help me with some equations since Anakin is _apparently_ busy."

"Oh. Right. Well, I've got Basic to go to now...so I'll see you," Ferus said, and he quickly...almost too quickly headed for his next class.

Something seemed amiss with Ferus. He had just recently gotten his 6th Master, and things were going in a rapid downward spiral with this one. His Master seemed over-demanding, almost abusive to what Ferus described. Perhaps it was even worse than that, but hopefully not.

Keira shook her head angrily as she walked down the hallway towards the Study Room. _You shouldn't be thinking that way..._Keira thought. _Perhaps it was just something that he did TERRIBLY wrong..._

But then again, doing something TERRIBLY wrong like playing with the Darkside did not seem..."Ferus-like," at all.

She quickly walked down to the Study Room and immediately waved to Chani who was sitting at one of the tables.

Chani waved backed and then motioned for her to come over and sit.

"Ready to work on those equations?" Chani asked. "You've got a test today right?"

Keira nodded. "And a bunch of other things. By the way...I can't believe I forgot. In fact...I just remembered."

"What?" Chani asked.

"It's my birthday today," Keira said. "And...nobody said anything."

Chani frowned. "Did your dad forget or something? Because I know I remembered," Chani said, and she quickly pulled out a small wrapped gift.

Keira gasped and smiled as she was quickly given the gift. She opened it up, and inside was a crystal.

"Wow! That's gorgeous. It's to go inside my lightsaber?" Keira asked.

Chani nodded. "An Xani crystal. Gives you 3 hits of damage when you hit your opponent. Very rare."

Keira smiled again and then hugged her friend. "Thanks for remembering."

Chani smiled and watched as Keira carefully inspected it then put it in her knapsack.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Anakin had nearly _died_ of boredom once they stepped out of the shopping mall. It was a horrendous experience, but he had finally found the nice lavender dress that he hoped Keira would like.

It was exactly in the flowing style Keira loved although the translucent material shimmered from lavender to blue whenever light touched it. It had a bit of an ancient style to it, long flowy sleeves, and a tiny bit of a low cut, but acceptable enough for Obi-Wan.

Anakin hoped Keira would like it, and actually fit into it. The dress was a size 4, but it seemed rather small, even for Keira.

He hopped into the side of the hovercar, throwing Obi-Wan the keys over the car as he did so.

"You can drive," Anakin said wearily.

"What, you don't want to?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not up to it," Anakin said as he massaged his aching temples.

Obi-Wan shook his head and laughed. "Had a glorious time picking out the dress didn't you?"

Anakin glared at his Master as he put his seat belt on. "Of course," he said sarcastically, and they zoomed off back in the direction of the Temple.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The two had gotten back to the Temple in time to surprise Keira just as she got back from her classes.

They turned out the lights, and Obi-Wan had just enough time to put the 15 candles on the cake he had bought for her while they were in the Coruscanti shopping district.

Luckily, Keira also hadn't known that almost all her friends had shown up...all except Chani. She had made friends with a few of the other Padawan girls and guys...and most of them Anakin seemed to be friends with too...so he didn't have _that_ much of a problem.

Suddenly, the door opened, and everyone heard a soft, "Hello? Is anybody home?"

She turned on the light, and suddenly everyone popped out of their hiding place and shouted "Surprise!" Even HOLLY popped out from a cupboard and shouted in her own droid language, "Surprise!"

Of course, being a Jedi Padawan, Keira had felt life forms when she had stepped into the room, but still, the mere presence of all of them was a surprise.

"Ha ha! And to think, I nearly thought all of you forgot!" Keira said, laughing.

Obi-Wan smiled and hugged her. "I wouldn't let them," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sure everyone is just dying to have this utterly unhealthy cake, so, let's blow the candles out and eat."

He quickly set all the candles a fire, activating a wireless switch the candles had come with in order to turn them on.

Keira smiled, counted to three, and blew them out. Everyone clapped and Obi-Wan took out the electronic candles and threw them away, letting everyone just dig in.

After everyone had eaten, Obi-Wan announced that it was time to open gifts.

Keira had not felt this happy since the day she had turned fourteen.

She sat down, as did all the other Padawans glancing around and seeing what gifts everyone had brought.

She had gotten a few crystals from other Padawans, a particularly common gift for Jedi, like a Father getting a tie on Father's Day, or a Mother getting a flower on Mother's Day. Finally, she got to Anakin's gift.

It was wrapped, but it was hanging up inside the extra coat closet, one of the last places Keira would've looked if she had had the time since it was so close to summer.

She unwrapped the gift and nearly gasped at the beautiful dress she saw. It was absolutely one of the most gorgeous things she had ever seen. And it looked to be just her size!

She shrieked and hugged Anakin tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she laughed.

All the girl Padawans "ooohed and awed" over the dress and passed it to each one as if they were passing around a newborn.

Anakin had to smile whenever Tru, one of his friends that had been invited because he had become a friend of Keira, gave him a thumbs up.

And then, Obi-Wan surprised Keira even more with three tickets he took out of his pocket and handed to Keira.

"And here's something you can wear that new dress to tonight," Obi-Wan said.

Keira gasped as she read what the tickets were for. "To the opera?" she asked hopefully.

Obi-Wan nodded and then recieved one of the biggest bear hugs he'd ever recieved from anyone.

"Thanks, Dad," Keira whispered in his ear.

Obi-Wan lovingly hugged her back.

This was the first recorded birthday Keira had ever spent within the Star Wars World.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**Author's Notes:** Awww. Well, next chapter, I'll be describing how the opera went and who they met there. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! BTW: My book's going great! 72 pgs. of notes about it. Thanks!


	48. The Phantom at the Opera

**Author's Notes: **Hello all! We are now at Chapter 48! Now, very soon, I should be expecting my 600th review! Happy day! First day of school for me (shocking, I know) but anyways it went well. Had some new faces this year. Like...erhh...Paul (pappy for short), Josh (the one and only senior), Briant (ookk), Wesley (hmm...), and Angela (cool). Anyways...please remember to READ AND REVIEW!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Chapter 48

The Phantom at The Opera

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Keira glanced at herself in the mirror in her quarters. She absolutely _loved_ the dress she was in. Being a spring with strawberry blondish hair, she looked _gorgeous_ in any particular light colors. This had to be one of her favorite dresses of all time.

"Come out when you're ready, Keira," Obi-Wan said.

She heard a snicker from Anakin. "She will be by winter," he said.

Keira cleared her throat after she had silently opened the door to her room, revealing herself to both men in the den of their apartment.

Anakin's jaw suddenly dropped 4 inches whenever he saw Keira. Obi-Wan had to nudge him to keep him from staring and gaping any further.

"Now, that is what you _should_ look like when you're going to an opera. You look beautiful, Keira. Let me get some extra credits and then we'll head out," Obi-Wan said, his formal Jedi robes whirling behind him.

Keira sat down on the couch next to Anakin. She looked at him momentarily before saying, "I really want to thank you for this dress. It must...it must have cost you a fortune."

"It really wasn't anything," Anakin said, shrugging it off.

Her head shaking vigorously, she said, "No, it was very thoughtful and very sweet of you. It must've taken a lot of patience to remain in a shopping center...that long."

Anakin felt his face start to burn. "Uhh...your welcome."

Keira was about to say something in return, when suddenly Obi-Wan walked back into the den. "Are we all ready to-" He stopped.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, seeing Anakin's face continue to break out into mini-bursts of scarlet.

Anakin shook his head.

Obi-Wan threw a questioning look their way, but it soon turned into a look of defeat.

"Alright, now let's get going. Anakin, you want to drive?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin smiled, held out his palm, and caught the keys when they began flying at him.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Keira, Anakin, and Obi-Wan all walked into the large theatre, side by side, hoping to not get lost in the crowd.

Keira was utterly amazed at all the other women who were wearing amazingly elaborate dresses. Some colors of dresses were absolutely outrageous with a ridiculous headdress. Some had very elegant, slimming, and tall dresses on, made for others of Kamino's race.

Not only did she notice other people, but other people noticed them! She heard whispers of , "...Jedi...Anakin Skywalker...Obi-Wan Kenobi...and...Who's that girl with them? Another Jedi?"

Keira walked up the steps and gripped the handrailings tightly. She was starting to get a dark feeling. She wondered if Anakin and Obi-Wan noticed it. She whirled her head around to face them, but they seemed unfazed by the feeling as if they weren't even feeling it at all.

She continued walking up the stairs.

Obi-Wan handed her the tickets and Keira inserted the tickets into the droid who was making sure they were all authentic and making sure nobody passed if the weren't.

They passed through the droids and soon walked into several of the box seat areas. They weren't going to sit there; they're seats were farther down.

But suddenly they were stopped by a rather haunted and cool voice. "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi? Padawan Skywalker? Young girl?"

Keira whirled around only to see one of the people and a guest she would rather not see.

"Chancellor," Obi-Wan said, bowing.

Palpatine smiled. "It is good to see you here. Our visits have been cut short of late. I apologize."

Obi-Wan just nodded his head in a slight bow and then looked back up at the dignified man who called himself Chancellor.

"I would like to introduce my nephew to all of you," Palpatine said. "He's just come back from visiting his parents. But he wishes to learn politics and...what better person then me? His name is Kavar."

Palpatine motioned a somewhat sickly, cachexic looking teen, maybe 16 or 17 in age. Kavar nodded his head in the direction of the Jedi, but his pale face moved towards the Galactic Chamber Bith Orchestra who were beginning their warm ups.

Obi-Wan tried to make pleasant conversation with the teen. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kavar."

"The pleasure is mine," Kavar said cooly. Once again he turned his face back in the direction of the Orchestra.

Obi-Wan didn't bother to make anymore conversation. It was obvious he really didn't want to be talked to.

"Now, I am curious as to whom this girl is? What might her name be?" Palpatine asked, a wonderful example of sickeningly sweet vocal tones. All that sugar soon turned to vinegar if you grasped his meanings.

"Her name is Keira Kenobi. She's my daughter," Obi-Wan said quietly, motioning to her.

Palpatine smiled and almost immediately noticed the braid. "A Padawan?" he asked, ignoring the anger flowing through his veins about his Siri spawning the child of a Jedi...Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"To me," Obi-Wan said. "There was an amendment on the code. I was able to take on two Padawans. It's a challenge, but it's also rather enjoyable."

Palpatine smiled. "That's wonderful. I was wondering, is it a special occasion that you're all here at once? I don't recall ever seeing many Jedi going on an outing to see a three-hour opera," Palpatine said.

_Three hours..._Anakin thought dryly. _Three long, boring, annoying, dull, and stupid hours I'm spending here rather than sparring with someone else._

"It's Keira's 15th birthday. I thought since she enjoys her home music so much, it might be best to show our own music here," Obi-Wan said.

"What a splendid idea. Why don't you join us? It's a wonderful view from the box seats," Palpatine said.

Keira was about to say an outright, "No," but Obi-Wan stopped her.

"We'd be glad to join you, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said.

Keira, at that moment, wanted to slam her head against a chair, or maybe even the lightly carpeted floor. Why must she sit with the villian?

The effete?

She sighed and ended up having to sit next to Kavar, who abruptly got up from his seat, saying an abrupt and muffled, "Excuse me."

Keira was grateful when he left; she felt the Darkside in him as well. But, strangely enough, she felt it stronger than even Palpatine's. In fact, she felt very strange because she could almost feel him as she felt Anakin, but in a dark way. This obviously concerned her.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A sweating, shaking Kavar nearly jumped out of his seat as he headed towards the nearest refresher. He wasn't ill, but not far from it. He was addicted...to the spices he was granted on the moon of Iago.

He quickly grabbed the bag of spice he kept in his pocket and emptied a handful in his mouth. He hadn't had a dose in about 5 hours. He really could overdose, taking that much in that short amount of time, but he didn't care. He didn't care if it was probably and most likely killing him...all he did was _want_ it. He_ needed _it

He had been able to successfully defeat the pirates within a years time...and finally...with much yelling, fighting, and blood-gutting...Kavar had somehow managed to convince the colonies of Scaithers on Iago to get him off and grant him his three gifts.

He was smart. He had asked to have total control over the spice fields, even if that meant imports two and from the Walk, the place around and where the Sith abode resided.

He also asked to be the Republic representative of this new planet. This would ultimately make him almost an immediate delegate or nominee to be the Senator of the planet. And in time, he would back out of the position, hand it to someone else and then convince the someone else that the planet was useless because the Republic was not doing enough to restore the planet, and eventually have that person join the Seperatists whether they liked it or not.

Then, he asked for a permanent transport and escort; one that would take him too and from planet whenever he wished to visit...which would probably be never unless spice production suddenly failed.

Kavar suddenly felt the intense rush of the spice's effects and sighed. It felt so...enthralling...yet that feeling was coming less and less powerful and enjoyable. Usually, he suffered some sort of hangover after having intense hallucinations for over an hour and a half, and that hangover was permanently damaging him physically and mentally.

He gripped the sink when a sudden dizzy spell assailed him, but shook it off. Natural side-effect, he knew. He just needed to sit for 3 hours. Watch the opera maybe. Hopefully, he wouldn't go into the hallucinations until he and his father were home, but fat chance of that. He didn't care. He just _needed _it. He was insatiable.

He straightened his black and red cloak with the political emblems drawn on them, and headed back to the box seats where his father, who knew about his almost uncurable addiction, waited.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry if this seemed so short, but I wanted this to be mainly about Kavar since we hadn't checked up on him from last time. So, here's your chapter. P.S. Sorry for the little delay. I had schoolwork to do. ;)


	49. Vertigo

**Author's Notes: **Hi! Well...I'm going to DIE this school year. I'm currently taking Geometry, Chemistry, Systematic Theology, Greek II, Advanced Literature, Economics, America Government, College Prep English, and College Prep writing. I know it seems a little late to be speaking like this...but I didn't have to go to school until last week. Yeah! Now...it's raining boring school books. ERRGG! This makes me all the more ready for Christmas break. Surprisingly...I haven't gotten totally sick all year. Unfortunately, my sister recently got a bad version of the flu, my mom's catching something from somebody else (11 people were out sick today), if I get sick...well...that's bad, and if my Dad gets sick...we're dead. Hopefully, we won't catch anything...for a while. Well, here goes a bit of Star Wars for you.

BTW: Kavar will have to get off of this spice COLD TURKEY soon because...well it's destroying him and Palpatine soon learns of its amazing fire power. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

Chapter 49

Vertigo

* * *

Keira quickly ran towards the Training Rooms. She was late; she knew it. Terribly late. A full 15 minutes late.

She quickly entered the room only to have Obi-Wan and Anakin standing in the middle, waiting for her.

"You're late," Obi-Wan said sighing.

"I'm sorry," Keira moaned. "Master Zarr kept me late again."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "Why?" he asked.

"Just wanted to work on some of my algorithms. I'm horrible at them," Keira sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, only to find that she was incredibly stiff.

"Well, we'll make sure to work on them later. For now, we climb the spiral tower. This will get you used to higher altitudes and we will also be able to tell if you suffer from vertigo...like I do," Obi-Wan said as he jumped to the first step, which was about 2 feet off the ground.

Keira sighed and jumped up onto the start of the tinted unbreakable glass that lined the sides of the upward spiral tower.

They had never done this exercise before. They had only been working on the ground up until this point. Now they were starting to learn how to fight from higher altitudes...and how _not_ to suffer from vertigo.

Keira made her way up moderately, but she soon found herself looking up when she heard a wild, "Ha ha!"

"Anakin?" she asked, gazing up at him. "How'd you get up there so fast?"

"I don't know. I always seem to get up here before most people. I love it," Anakin said, a wide grin on his face as he sat down at the top looking down at both of them.

Keira suddenly found herself looking to the side for her father, but when she didn't find him, she looked up abruptly only to find him almost to the top.

"This is Anakin's favorite exercise," Obi-Wan said.

"Ah," Keira said, trying to catch up with him. Which she did, but not without difficulty.

When she got quite close to the top she started to feel dizzy. It wasn't that bad. She could stand it at the very least.

But it wasn't until she looked down did the effects get worse. So much worse it brought her to her knees.

After the room began spinning, her knees hit the unbreakable glass and she found herself breathing heavily, making the tinted glass fog.

Obi-Wan had noticed this early on, how slow she was going. He understood that she was probably ignoring it until she looked down.

He began running towards her,jumping from glass piece to glass piece, not minding his own vertigo, which he had seemed to conquer long ago.

He helped her up and told her not to look down. Keira did just that, managed to squeeze her eyes shut, and know where she was walking with the Force.

Once she got to the top, she sat down shakily and put her head in her hands. "Well, now I know why I had to look straight whenever I was at the large ampitheatre close to my home. I would get dizzy."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "And the higher it gets, the worse it gets. I'm sorry I passed my traits onto you."

Keira laughed. "It's not your fault! It's not like you can help but pass those traits onto me."

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly, looked down, and then said, "Let's spend a few minutes looking down at the ground and then looking up at the ceiling. After that, I want you two to get up and do a light spar up here. And please Anakin, let's not go rough? Not with vertigo. Brock, my old rival, once challenged me to a duel up here. I nearly got myself killed. I fell down and landed at the bottom unconcious. I had a broken leg which needed mending and a very bad concussion that could've easily put me in a coma. Qui-Gon was quite furious. But he forgave me, as all Masters do."

Keira smiled and continued looking down. For a while, the dizziness remained, but it slowly dissapated after the few minutes was up. Now, surprisingly...looking at the ceiling was incredibly hard.

It took more than 5 minutes for Keira's head to stop feeling like cotton wool and for it to actually start feeling normal.

Finally she was able to get up and spar.

Obi-Wan just stood back and watched and occasionally gave instructions.

"Ok," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin's going to be on the aggressive, Keira...on the defensive. I want you to start out with a couple of swings, Anakin, and then I want you, Keira, to block them. Then you can start out on your parries."

Keira was more than willing to oblige. The faster they could get this over with, the better. She could get down after they were down. Ahhh...firm and solid ground.

Anakin immediately went into swift strokes with his blue blade, and Keira easily blocked him with her green blade. She was much better at the whole "sparring" thing. In fact, she was getting so good, she was actually starting to catch up with the other students. This got some attention from all the Masters, Knights, and Padawans.

She was now starting to beat the little Padawans and began beating the slightly older...around the 11 and 12 age area. It wasn't much, but at least she was getting somewhere.

Suddenly Anakin parried and Keira was swift and followed his saber. She did this several times.

"Ok, now, circle each other," Obi-Wan said, and Keira suddenly found that a fresh batch of butterflies had burst out of their cocoons in her stomach.

Keira found that it was easier said than done. She found it was ridiculously hard to keep on the piece of glass. She continuously tried to remain close to the wall so she wouldn't fall backward about 20 feet onto the ground. She was terribly afraid she would misstep.

And she did.

In a moment, she stepped backwards and suddenly found herself on the farthest edge of the glass. Obi-Wan was about to use the Force to stop Keira from falling, but he needn't have worried.

Anakin grabbed her by the collar.

Keira let out a sharp gasp and suddenly found herself toppling

onto the floor with Anakin close beside her. 

Keira waited a moment to catch her breath before whispering, "Woah."

Obi-Wan had a smirk on his face. "Yes, Anakin. Next time you want to save someone, why don't you just put a noose around their head?"

This made Keira burst into hysterical laughter. "No, Dad, it's alright," Keira said, trying unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter. "I'm just glad I didn't fall."

Obi-Wan smiled, but once again looked to Anakin. "Anakin, next time, use the Force. And, don't grab her throat. Grab from the waist if possible."

Anakin sighed and said a rueful, "Yes, Master."

* * *

Kavar sluggishly stepped out into his father's apartment. He had a rather rough night; the spice battling his already weakened mind.

_I should stop this...it's killing me..._Kavar thought, but the insatiability of it all was too much. He simply shoved it into the ignorable files in his brain.

He suddenly heard a knock on the door. He stumbled over the door to answer it, since his father wasn't around.

A pale face stepped into the light and Kavar finally soon who it was. Padme.

Padme let out a cry of relief when she saw his drawn face, and she hugged him tightly.

Kavar was a bit taken aback by this greeting.

"Kavar...oh I missed you," Padme said. "It's such a relief that you're back."

Almost instantaneously, Kavar's lightheadness was gone. Padme's pale face returned it's normal color.

Kavar soon learned what was going on. He had formed a bond with her. Not a normal Padawan bond, no, but a very strong _relational_ bond. A bond that made it slightly difficult to travel without at least thinking about the other or feeling poorly without the other one.

It was rare for it to ever happen. And Kavar wasn't expecting to be with Padme now, of all times.

"Padme," Kavar said. "Listen...right now...isn't the best time for me. I know I haven't been to see you or talk to you, but...my visit really wore me out...hyperspace lag..."

Padme put a finger to his lips. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just had to see you. I-I haven't seen you or heard from you in a year. I'll...come back...when you ask me to."

She then gave him one last hug and said goodbye to Kavar.

Kavar weakly made his way over to the couch after she left.

A _relational _bond? He had feelings for her...yes...and a _relational_ bond was just the thing for that...but he didn't want a relationship with Padme...not now. His feelings had seemingly changed ever since And if this _relational bond_ kept it's course...maybe never! He would be sick of her before he would consider having a life with her.

He sighed.

_What a twisted turn this turned out being,_ Kavar thought dryly. _I nearly get caught on my first Sith mission, I crash on a strange planet with slimy Scaithers, I come back with ship fulls of spice and I end up killing myself because I can't stop. Then whenever I just start recovering from the spice...I have a new problem in my life who didn't used to be. Padme. I loved her, but now...my feelings aren't...as infatuational as before. I supposed I've conditioned myself towards these things, living with the Scaithers for a year._

Kavar got up shakily and headed back to his bedroom. He needed sleep. More of it.

He was exhausted and spent, but in his being, he was a living, breathing dead man. He, at the moment, had no real feelings or emotions. He almost felt...robotic.

He walked into his room and flopped onto his bed and succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I sincerely hoped you liked it. BTW: The book's going great. I have about 75 pgs. worth of notes about the world that I have my main characters in. Anyways...please READ AND REVIEW! You know how I crave them. :) Yummy! THANK YOU!

PS: YAY FOR THE RULER! I HAVE THE RULER AGAIN!


	50. Explosion

**Author's Notes: **Wow. I've got over 600 reviews. Want to know what my 600th review was? A flame. The anonymous reviewer's name was **cream.**

All I can say is: "**Cream? GO FIND SOME COFFEE AND FIND ANOTHER STORY TO FLAME.**"

I've had a rather annoying day today. I'm starting a new fad at my school in which I draw the comics now (rolls eyes...yes, I draw) along with 14 billion other things I do. Plus, I have really annoying teacher who needs a serious attitude adjustment (can anyone say a female version of Severus Snape? or I think that's what his name is any who) and my poor teacher, Mrs. Jill (she was my previous teacher who is now the Headmaster ((yes we have to call her that)) of our school), was in a car wreck. I was going to present my cartooning to her (she was in it) but decided against it, seeing how stiff she was from the car wreck. Plus, I nearly failed my Greek II test (I forgot all that we learned last year, kicks self), but I luckily knew all of the definitions for KAI instead of the normal 5, so I got some extra credit to make up for the ones that I missed.

On a lighter note, I found a ridiculous soundtrack on the internet that I'm listening to now. It was by total accident that I happened to find it on iTunes. And I burst into hysterical fits of laughter when I saw the cover. All I will say is that Emma Thompson and Arnold Shwarzenneger are in it. And that James Newton Howard wrote the score for the movie. The music is great (love the comical violins) The movie came out in 1994. Try and guess. And then you will probably shudder at the movie. It's weird...yes, I saw the trailer and burst into hysterical fits of laughter while blushing a brilliant shade of red. I'll never be able to see Arnold Shwarzenegger the same way. Ever. It's weird, gross, and freaky. There is one other actor in it, but saying _his_ name will just totally give it away. I'm buying the soundtrack, if you must know.

Now, to answer a few anonymous reviews, minus the flame.

* * *

**shelby:** Yes, I apologize for the last few chapters, and I also will apologize for the shorter chapters since I have so much school work to do. The action...eh...I will _try_ to help you out there, but as long as it fits with the story. You might like this particular chapter.

**Jessica:** What? I totally screwed up his name? shakes head vigorously and moans ERRR! That's what I get for reading a Jedi Apprentice quick reads at 12 o'clock at night! I'm sorry. And it looks like I'm too far ahead in the story to change it...mutters incoherently under her breath

**LittleCountryDragon: **YEAH! You discovered it! Woot!

**obiwan359:** Oooshh...that's not a nice year at all. Chemistry's nasty, isn't it? I nearly died trying to get all the stupid math right. And here I thought it would be cake considering you just had to do a lot of experiments. Of course, I was wrong. The math is crazy (I have made a new friend...my calculator) and just measuring things is like trying to pull an inch knot through a millimeter (heh heh...) And yes, they will pair up soon. They will. At age 16, will kind of be the starting point, although I've tried to slide some things in there just to show affection between them. Anyways...thanks for the lovely review.

* * *

Ok...now onto the next chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting. :)

* * *

Chapter 50

Explosion

* * *

Kavar was lying face down on the couch in his father's vast apartment in the Senate building, his head rather undignifyingly stuck in a pillow. He had a horrible headache that it seemed nothing could cure. He _needed_ the spice. It was the only way he was going to feel better.

He turned his head around only to find his Father staring him right in the face.

"Kavar. I know I have not adressed it up until this point, but the spice is killing you. As a Sith, it is important that you keep a strong build for the intense battles you are likely to receive. So far, you have lost more weight than I have ever imagined although You are my last hope in an apprenticeship," Palpatine said. "The spice must be burned, Kavar."

Kavar's eyes glazed over and he looked at his father intently, not bothering to sit up from the couch.

"Father-"

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Palpatine hissed.

This was a new one for Kavar. Yes, his father _sometimes_ did this, but only sometimes. He supposed it was one of those times.

"Withdrawal...symptoms..." Kavar managed to croak out, his gums feeling like they had acid in them.

"You must suffer that alone," Palpatine said. "It will be another step in your apprenticeship that you must overcome."

Kavar let a deep growl resound in his throat, and his eyes flashed, but only for a brief moment. He wasn't able to keep his anger for long until he began to sweat uncontrollably again.

"Please...don't..." Kavar begged helplessly. He was quickly becoming desperate for the spice.

An instant flash of fury spread across his Father's face. Palpatine's eyes turned yellow and he growled low and deep before letting out a terrible yell and using his Darkside Force Lightning to seriously shock Kavar.

Kavar yelled inhumanely as the sparks of electricity flew off of him and steam rose from his toasted body.

"Begging!" Palpatine boomed. "BEGGING!"

Kavar felt his stomach twist in knots as he realized what his father was about to do.

"We are NOT COWARDS!" Palpatine shouted as he suddenly kicked Kavar in the ribs.

Kavar tried to catch his breath after the fury of his father left him bruised.

"What kind of REPRESENTATION do you have for the SITH! Sniveling COWARDS!" Palpatine yelled again, shocking his son again with a furious Lightning storm.

Kavar tried to keep breathing, but he felt as if he was slowly losing his air...and he suddenly figured out _why_ he isn't getting enough air.

His father was slowly choking him.

"**_THIS WILL TEACH YOU_**," Palpatine said in the utmost darkest tone he could possibly use.

He slowly lifted up his right hand and through the Force grabbed Kavar's throat, causing him to choke even more. He then took out of Kavar's pockets a package of spice with the Force and threw it on the ground, spilling it's horrendous contents on the floor.

Palpatine, still having a hold on his son's throat, took his free hand and pointed it at the spice.

He then let the electricity release from his hand and set it on the spice.

Kavar let out a raspy cry, but his Father did not listen. His Father continued to pour on the electricity and suddenly...

There was an explosion that shook the entire building...and destroyed all of the top floor windows.

* * *

Keira awoke with a gasp. She heard and _felt_ a large explosion coming from the north end of Coruscant. She jumped out of bed and quickly began changing from her Jedi night gown to her regular Jedi robes, feeling she would be needed soon.

She was grateful for the shaded windows so she could change half-naked and still look out the window. The whole top of the Senate building had been blown out and was now sending billowing black clouds into the polluted night sky.

"Anakin!" she yelled while fumbling with her heavy boots. "Anakin!"

Anakin had already known the explosion was going to take place. He was fully clothed and he was now peeking his head through the door. "Keira, hurry up! They need us!"

Keira finally managed to get her boot on and grabbed her lightsaber.

"Where's Dad?" she asked.

"Running through the hallways; we've got to catch up with him," Anakin said.

Keira nodded and they ran out the door. "How did...you know?" Keira asked as they were running through the hallways clogged with running Jedi.

"I had a vision," Anakin said. "I told Obi-Wan to stay on the watch. It was pretty vivid. And I had a feeling it was going to happen tonight."

Keira nodded. It was a rather special power for him. Prophesying.

They continued to run faster and faster until they reached end of the first hallway and ran inside one of the stairwells since the elevators were being used. Anakin's comlink suddenly chirped.

"Yes, Master?" he asked as they were both sliding down the stairwell rails and then hopping off at each landing.

"Meet me in the parking lanes," Obi-Wan said. "We've been asked by the Council to go and see if the Chancellor's alright. The explosion came from within his quarters."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said once more before turning off the comlink. "Come on," Anakin said, motioning for Keira to follow him.

Once they were in the garage, Anakin's comlink chirped again. "I can't wait for you," Obi-Wan said. "You'll have to use one of the spare hovercars and hotwire them. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Will do, Master," Anakin said, flipping off his comlink and then immediately choosing a hovercar, once again motioning for Keira to follow him.

Keira hopped in, and took a moment to catch her breath. _Hopefully the old creep died in the explosion, _Keira thought dryly.

Thankfully, Keira had her mental shields up so Anakin could not hear any of her thoughts.

He quickly hotwired the hovercar, backed out, and flew out of the parking lanes and then flew into the air.

They went at abominable speeds in the hovercar. For once though, Keira got a thrill out of it.

They soon got to the Senate building and the hovercar was soon parked in the emergency landing pad.

Anakin and Keira hopped out, seeing Obi-Wan's hovercar through the smoke.

_:Keira? Hold your breath. Remember how I taught you to hold your breath like the Jedi that can hold their breath for hours, even days at a time? Now would be a good time to hold your breath like that:_ Obi-Wan said.

Keira knew she had to or else she wouldn't survive in the intoxicating fumes.

She slowly took in a deep, deep breath and held it, allowing the Force to create an invisible shield around her to keep her from the fumes and to also keep her from losing her breath.

She then let Anakin lead the way through the smoke.

Since they were holding their breaths, it was impossible to talk so telepathy was definitely in order.

_:Follow me:_ Anakin said, moving his hands and pointing in which direction it was safe to go. The Senate stairwell.

_:Has everyone been evacuated, Dad: _Keira asked her father.

It took a few moments for her father to reply. _:Yes, but no one could find or could go up into the Chancellor Palpatine's quarters since the air was so poisonous. We'll have to go there instead. Are you taking the stairwells:_

Keira replied:_:Yes: _and followed Anakin through the toxic haze.

Finally, they reached the top, and Obi-Wan had barely made it to the Chancellor's apartment but he was blocked by a large piece of debris that was in front of the door that both Anakin and Keira would have to help in moving.

Keira and Anakin ran beside Obi-Wan who was drenched in sweat and terribly disheveled and not covered in ash.

_:We lift on three: _he said. :_:One...Two...Three:_

All of them harmoniously worked together to move the blasted debris and then quickly opened the door.

They were shocked by what they saw.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the short chapter...again. But I hope the action made up for the shortness. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! ;)


	51. In The Dark

**Author's Notes: **Cool! I'm back to writing again! Boy, this school year's (surprisingly) flying by. I'm ahead of all the boys in my Chemistry class shakes head (how did that happen?) and I made a 98 on my latest essay. I got two other soundtracks this week too (the dough's rolling in), King Kong (an okay movie) soundtrack and the Village soundtrack (kind of a boring horror movie but _beautiful_ music). I just buy music for the beauty, not what the movie's about (although, it has to be an acceptable movie in my parents eyes). I'm almost up to 40,000 hits. AWESOME! Anyways...let's get cracking and solving the mystery of what they saw before it's too late!

* * *

Chapter 51

In The Dark

* * *

_Chancellor :_ Obi-Wan said telepathically to his daughter and his Padawan, nearly losing his breath just by seeing the Chancellor's now ragged face. He was terribly distraught.

Palpatine, if he was really desperate enough, would've telepathically communicated with him, but only if he was desperate enough. At the moment, he wasn't desperate enough to blow his cover. He just pointed to his "nephew" who curled up in the fetal position on the ground, unable to move because any head movement would've caused him to black out completely and probably die of the toxic fumes. He had a jagged cut that went across the bridge of his nose, to the end of his left cheekbone. It was bleeding horribly.

_: Keira, Anakin, get the Chancellor's nephew. I'll get the Chancellor : _Obi-Wan commanded.

Anakin nodded and quickly rushed to Kavar's aid. Yet, Keira was not so quick. In fact, she didn't budge.

_: Keira, did you not hear what I said? Help the Chancellor's nephew :_ Obi-Wan repeated.

_: I won't help him :_ Keira answered telepathically. _: I'm sorry :_

Keira felt the darkside practically _swarming _around the Chancellor's "nephew". This was an unexpected development. This wasn't supposed to happen in Star Wars...was it?

And if the darkside was swarming around this _Kavar_ then, she had a feeling he was connected to Palpatine in a very powerful way. She couldn't and wouldn't touch him. If he was darkside material, she knew she couldn't. She wouldn't touch him because she didn't want that same feeling she had when she had been infected with the darkside veins. It was an icky, horrible feeling that she vowed she would never feel again. She still had some scars from the veins that were (currently) not going away.

_: Why in Sith's name won't you: _Obi-Wan asked. _: This is a desperate situation, Keira. We must save them :_ He obviously was annoyed by Keira's refusal.

_: I can't tell you :_ Keira said. Palpatine being found out as the Dark Lord of the Sith didn't come until later. Much later.

Even through the smoke, Keira could see through the blur her father's brow furrow.

_: Then wait outside for us :_ Obi-Wan replied.

_: Yes, sir :_ Keira answered, quickly running out the way she came.

Once Keira had actually gotten outside, she was surprised by the fact, that she was seeing things. She pretty much swore she was hallucinating. What in the world had caused the explosion? She could've sworn she was seeing about 50 or 60 different "Northern Lights" in the sky at the same time.

_: Dad : _Keira said, reaching out telepathically. _: I think there was some sort of poison in that smoke. I may not have sniffed the smoke; I'm still holding my breath, but I think that smoke contained some sort of hallucinogen. I'm seeing weird light formations in the sky :_

It didn't take long for Obi-Wan and Anakin to come out of the building and it didn't take long for Obi-Wan and Anakin to agree with Keira that although they didn't necessarily breathe the stuff, it did contain some strange form of a hallucinogen.

_: Master, we've got to get away from here. Who knows what other things this poison could do :_ Anakin said, holding up Kavar and having a wrapping of "Jedi tunic" around Kavar's eyes so that he could at least help restrict the blood flow.

Obi-Wan nodded, now that the air wasn't as foggy, and helped drag both the Chancellor and Kavar into the hovercar that was parked on the outward landing pad.

As soon as they were in and the doors were shut, the Chancellor and Kavar took in a huge breath.

"I can't recall the lasst time I took in that big of a brrreath!" the Chancellor drawled. He sounded rather drunk.

The hovercar started off.

"Alright," Obi-Wan said, now talking freely since they were no longer having to use their telepathic abilities for speaking. "We need to get them to the Healers at the Jedi Temple."

"We're taking them to the Jedi Temple!" Keira asked, frantic.

Obi-Wan tried not to roll his eyes for fear of suddenly ramming into something when he wasn't looking due to the dizzying effects of the hallucinogens and said, "I don't know what's gotten into you, Keira, but I suppose it'd be best while we're getting checked out at the Healers ourselves to talk about it."

Palpatine slowly looked over to his left where Kavar was sitting hazily, looked past Anakin, looked at Keira and said, "Wow. That's a prretty little girl. What'sss her name?"

Obi-Wan sighed. Perhaps he had a whiff of the explosion.

"Keira the Stubborn," Obi-Wan said bluntly.

Palpatine then looked back at Kavar and then back at Keira luckily without wobbling in his seat anymore than Obi-Wan's erratic driving was causing him to. "Sshe looksss a lot like my little Kavar, eh? They're probably related for all we know. Of courssse, I probably got their facess mixed up because of that wrapping Kavar hass around his abominable little face."

"Master, may I use a sleep suggestion on the Chancellor? I think he's gone a little loopy with the smoke from the explosion," Anakin asked, although he sounded a bit dazed himself.

"No, Padawan," Obi-Wan said. "You may not. He might just slip into a coma if we let him fall asleep; we're not sure how he'll fully react to that poisonous smoke."

* * *

Once they arrived at the Jedi Temple, it was clear that the media had already gotten a full view of the explosion and were now doing reports on the Jedi who "supposedly" saved the Chancellor Palpatine and his "nephew."

Again, Keira refused to even help Anakin and Obi-Wan get the Chancellor or Kavar in, but rather offered to get the Healers and push through the crowd of paparazzi that had littered the landing pad with their bodies.

Obi-Wan muttered something under his breath but allowed Keira to do so anyway.

She quickly moved the paparazzi out the way by moving them back with the Force and yelling, "NO COMMENT!" anytime they tried to ask her a question.

Finally, Obi-Wan and Anakin were able to stumble into the Hangar of the Jedi Temple.

"Keira, once again I ask you, why wouldn't you help us!" Obi-Wan asked indignantly while the Healers were quickly working around him, taking blood tests, and making sure the poison did not hit the blood stream.

"I told you already, Dad," Keira said. "I couldn't help you and I couldn't tell you why."

"Why couldn't you tell me why!" Obi-Wan demanded, growing more frustrated by the minute with the nurses terrible bedside manner and with Keira...

"Because you wouldn't believe me..." Keira mumbled.

"That's not an answer," Obi-Wan said in a low tone.

"That's the only answer you'll get!" Keira snapped. And in her moment of pure anger, she ripped out the IV feeding her bacta in her arm and stormed out of the infirmary.

Obi-Wan was dumbstruck.

"That didn't go well," Anakin sighed, watching the whole episode from his own bed.

"Of course it didn't," Obi-Wan said. "She's hiding something from me; she won't tell me. She needs to."

"Master, what if it's about the future? You know the challenge the Council gave her," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's vitally important if she won't even touch, much less acknowledge the one who tends to be the leader of the Republic."

"Do you think she's on the Seperatists side, Master?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "She's much too conservative for that feat, Anakin. I doubt that she would agree with their methods of attaining new members to their cult."

Just as Anakin was about to say something else, a Healer walked up to the two Jedi.

"Master Kenobi," said the Healer. "I regret to inform you that Kavar, Palpatine's nephew, seems to have serious injuries relating to the blast. It is also seen that the poisons have hit his bloodstream. He will need to stay here for the next few weeks in order to recover fully. Not only that, but it will take only that long to iradicate the Senate building from any lingering poison particles that may still be in the air and to fully repair the top of the Senate building."

Obi-Wan sighed and said, "Thank you, Master Healer."

"Keira's not going to like this," Anakin said ruefully.

"No Padawan," Obi-Wan said. "I don't believe she will."

* * *

**Author's Note: **SITH IN THE TEMPLE! AHHH! What next? Boomerangs? Anyways, hoped you liked the chapter. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! 


	52. Breaking The Silence

**Author's Notes: **Heh, heh, heh, heh! I'm BACK! And I'm full of new soundtracks (I have aquired 101 songs within the past 3 days plus three soundtracks in the form of tapes. Haven't gotten to listen to them yet but soon will) Anyways, now it's time for the new chapter. This chapter is named after one of my favorite Trance Dance songs.

* * *

Chapter 52

Breaking the Silence

* * *

Keira ran her fingers anxiously through her strawberry-blonde hair. What was she going to do? The Sith were in the Temple and the Force only knew what was going to happen with them about.

_Maybe there'll be a sedation accident, _Keira thought hopefully, although she didn't set her eyes on it.

She muttered something under her breath while she headed off towards the kitchen in their quarters. She was in the mood for something warm to drink.

She was about to grab a juberry tea packet when she suddenly heard a familiar voice. "You seem tense," he said.

Keira spun around.

"Qui-Gon!" she gasped, nearly knocking over the mug on the counter when she moved.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk with you. It's rather busy within the Force. We're constantly warding off the Darkside...and it's seem you're doing a little warding yourself," Qui-Gon said, a ghost of a smile on his evanescent face.

Keira looked at him intently. "You know about the Sith?" she asked.

"Here?" Qui-Gon asked. "Of course. I'm not that dense. I've been informed."

"Well, then how come Obi-Wan and Anakin can't see it?" Keira asked.

Qui-Gon laughed. "You mean you don't know?" he asked.

"Is it their power?" Keira asked. "Doesn't the Darkside cloud everything? If it does, than this makes a whole lot of sense. They must be using their power to warp the Darkside enough so that the Jedi can't see it."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I see your teachings in the Force have been accelerated."

Keira sighed. "Everything has. It's so hard to keep up with it anymore."

"Are you keeping this from Obi-Wan and Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked, sitting in one of the chairs at the table and surprisingly not falling through it.

Keira nodded. "I'm not telling them if that's what you mean."

Qui-Gon made a slight whistling sound and moved his hand to his forehead. "Obi-Wan is angry at you, no doubt. Curious and angry at the same time."

Keira nodded at him. "I...I lost my own temper at him and...ended up stalking out of the infirmary."

"Did he get angry at you first for not telling him and refusing to help the two?"

"Wow, you really do know everything that goes on here, don't you?" Keira asked.

"Of course I do," Qui-Gon said. "From the Force you can see everything."

"Even the future?" Keira asked.

Qui-Gon gave her a disapproving look. "The future is off limits. Not to me, but to you. Being a Destiny Changer, you will change it quite a lot, but you will be paying a hefty price for it too. Yet, it will be a small price to pay, for you will save the Jedi from their doom."

"Thanks," Keira said dryly. "I feel better already."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Good."

"How am I to keep this from Dad?" Keira asked.

"So you're calling him 'Dad' now? Does that unnerve him?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Can we keep on subject and stop chasing a chicken?" Keira asked.

"Peculiar Earth phrase," Qui-Gon said, smirking.

"I do believe you've become much more senile and irritating even after your death," Keira said coolly.

"Harsh."

"Can you please answer the original question?" she asked.

"And that was?"

Keira groaned. "How am I to keep this from Dad?"

"Don't give in to him asking. Just keep your mouth shut, your shields up, and don't go near the Sith. Don't expose them either. Only expose them once you know the time is right," Qui-Gon said.

"Keep your shields up?" Keira asked in puzzlement. "He would never intentionally do something like that-"

"Oh, he will if he's tempted enough," Qui-Gon said, interrupting her. "I was once given a secret assignment and I couldn't tell Obi-Wan why I was leaving for half the year. He was angry, confused, and curious. So he decided to peek into my thoughts while I was sleeping. I don't believe I've ever woken up so suddenly. And I also don't believe I spoken so harshly to Obi-Wan either."

"But wouldn't that ensure him not to do that again? I mean, after all, he is a Knight," Keira said.

"Don't be so sure," Qui-Gon said. "Even the best of Knights can revert and make mistakes just as fast as sentients."

Without warning, the door to the apartment opened and in came Obi-Wan and Anakin. Their jaws both dropped at the sight before them. Qui-Gon staring intently at Keira as if they were both speaking.

"Master," Obi-Wan muttered before dropping to his knees.

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan before a smirk flashed over his bluish Force-spirit features. "Not anymore, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan didn't move and neither did Anakin.

"I can't speak to you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. "Not yet. At a later time perhaps."

"But Ma- I mean...Qui-Gon..." Obi-Wan said, but suddenly faltered.

Qui-Gon put a glowing finger to his lips. "Hush, my former Padawan."

He then turned to face Keira and said, "We will continue this conversation later."

Keira nodded and Qui-Gon's spirit form slowly dissentigrated before their eyes.

For a moment no one spoke.

Finally, after a minute or so Anakin spoke. "Master, are you ok?"

Obi-Wan made no effort to move so Anakin gently took his arm and lifted him up.

Obi-Wan then spoke. "If you'll excuse me. I think I'll go get some sleep. It's been a long and frustrating day."

He turned on his heel, went to his room, and slammed the door.

Keira winced at the sound.

"He's really mad at me, isn't he?" Keira asked.

"He'll get over it," Anakin said.

Keira sighed and then moved over to the table and sat down. "I don't want him to be mad at me."

"Then...don't make him angry," Anakin said.

"You know I can't tell you guys about the future. No more than you already found out at least," Keira said.

"I know, but Master Obi-Wan's frustrated that you won't voice why you won't help out. He actually asked me if I thought you were a Separatist," Anakin said.

"A Separatist?" Keira asked, indignant. "He must've inhaled too many of those fumes. What'd you say?"

"I didn't think it was in your character. And I still don't. You're too gentle for that," Anakin said.

Keira smiled. "Thanks," she said. She took her hand in his and gently pressed her palm against his forehand. "You always know what to say."

"Tell that to the Council Members next time I decide to say something stupid," Anakin laughed.

"Well, to me then. Anyways, I assume the Chancellor and his nephew are alright?" Keira asked.

"They're fine," Anakin said. "The Chancellor inhaled a small amount but it seems that his nephew, Kavar, got the worst of it. And I won't ask why you refused to touch them."

"Thank you," Keira said, yawning. "Well, I'm going to go to bed because...I bet that if I don't I won't be alert enough to tongue curbed."

"Sure," Anakin said. "Goodnight. And may the Force be with you while you sleep."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know. Another really short chapter. But not without reason. If I had tried to write the whole real chappie out, it would've come out as 7,000 words. This is about 1500 or so. Anyways, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And BTW: I like the idea about the jedi lazerangs. I'll have to keep that in mind. A NEW WEAPON! HA HA HA HA:) Have a Nice Day ;) 


	53. Dark Hallways

**Author's Notes: **Voila! I reappeared! Magically! Ha ha! Anyways, I've been busy on all this week. I'm going to get a yearly subrscription to it soon, but I need a newer edition of Photoshop first sigh. Can anyone say expensive? BTW: Guess what?!!! I'm so happy! I _finally_ finished all my notes (90 pgs of them) on my book. I'm done with the outline, and this Saturday...I get to start to writing it! The first draft! I'm so happy:) squeals Anyways, back to **_this_** story.

* * *

Chapter 53

Dark Hallways

* * *

Keira ran towards The Room of a Thousand Fountains as quick as she could muster the next morning. She had not been able sleep any through the night because she could sense the darkside within the Temple. She had felt it lightly, even before Palpatine and his nephew arrived, but none so strongly before.

As soon as she got to her favorite meditative spot, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She sagged to her knees and took in the much needed breaths and then once she regained her composure, she eased into the meditative position to meditate.

Once attempted, she found herself seeping into a horrible nightmare from which she could not escape.

* * *

_"You dirty, rotten, piece of slime! I should've finished you off the first time!" Keira yelled as the lurking figure hid in the shadows of the great ball room._

_The figure opened his eyes, only to reveal one eye green and the other eye blue._

_"You tried to kill my family!" Keira shouted, nearing closer to the dark figure and igniting her lightsaber. The silver hue radiated the color of the exploding, flaming sky from outside the window which flashed more often than not._

_The figure's eyes slowly turned a haunting shade of Darkside yellow, and Keira growled whenever she felt the walls begin to shake._

_"You can't scare me," Keira hissed. _

_Suddenly, a man with a blue lightsaber ran into the room. _

_"Obi-Wan's already on the ship. We should-" he stopped in midsentence when he saw who Keira was now stalking._

_"Keira," the man warned. But Keira didn't listen. The lackluster figure ignited his lightsaber, which ended up being a blood red, and Keira charged him._

_"Keira!!" the man shouted and ended up charging up after her. The man immediately ignited his blade and fought with Keira. _

_"Keira, please don't do this. The planet'll blow up anyway and he'll die with it! Leave this and let's get out of here!" the man hissed as he almost failed at blocking the lackluster figure's attacks._

_But Keira refused to listen and continued fighting the figure until she sucessfully removed the lightsaber hand of her opponent._

_Keira could see in the darkness that dark blood was spilling from her opponent's hand and nearly grinned, but was suddenly surprised when she felt a mind-numbing pain erupt from her stomach. _

_She looked down and saw an ancient melee sword sticking out of her and she then looked behind her and saw that is was sticking through her back. She looked at the lackluster man who had stabbed her with it and then looked back at the man with the glowing blue lightsaber. _

_Time had slowed incredibly, and Keira suddenly saw everything shift in and out of her normal vision. "Anakin, help me..." Keira mumbled, before she fell back against the floor, the melee weapon hitting the ground along with herself with a clatter and dull thud._

_The man, Anakin Skywalker, in that moment felt a scream arise from within him and yelled as loudly as possible, "KEIRA!!!" and was about to run to her aid, when the building started to shake and he looked back at the man who had fatally wounded Keira, the lurking figure's eyes turning yellow again._

_Anakin Skywalker could do nothing to stop the forced debris from the ceiling of the ball room fall on top of Keira.

* * *

_

Keira fell onto her back with a thud and rolled over her body convulsing. "No...no...please..." Keira moaned, her head reeling as she fully remembered the horrible vision. She continued to convulse until she felt a soothing hand on her shoulder.

The hand pressed against her shoulder for what seemed like hours until she was able to stop shaking. "Are you okay?" the voice whom of which Keira recognized very well.

"Anakin?" Keira whispered, her voice cracking with effort.

"I'm here," Anakin said. "Are you hurt?" Anakin asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm...okay..."Keira said softly, her head shifting a little bit.

"I think we should get you checked out at the infirmary, Keira," Anakin said.

Keira shook her head vigorously in both stubborness and in an attempt to shake off the infirmary.

"I'm not hurt..." Keira said, her voice unsurprisingly hoarse.

"We need to get you checked out anyways. I doubt Obi-Wan would like it if I let this slide," Anakin said.

Keira, in an attempt to prove herself, she forced herself up into a sitting position and then grabbed Anakin's arm and motioned for him to help her up.

But as soon as she stood upright, the world spun around and Keira was forced to lean against Anakin as her legs gave way.

Anakin gently lowered her down and helped her put her head between her knees in an attempt to stop the world from spinning.

"Keira-" Anakin began, once again trying to persuade her to be escorted to the infirmary, but being interrupted by a hiccuping sob coming from Keira.

"Keira," Anakin said. "Are you crying?"

Keira was forced to look at Anakin and it became increasingly apparent that she was.

"Keira, let's get you to the infirmary, okay?" Anakin asked. "We'll take it from there."

Keira nodded her head and was gently lifted by Anakin, who let her lean on him as he helped her to the infirmary.

* * *

"And she won't budge on what happened?" Obi-Wan asked his Padawan, who hung his head gloomily in front of his rather infuriated Master.

Obi-Wan was pacing back and forth in the infirmary waiting room while waiting for the Healers to come back and reveal what had happened to his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Master, but she won't," Anakin said.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She wouldn't say," Anakin said.

"Do you have any idea why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, Master," Anakin sighed.

"She'll be the death of me," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath. "How did you find out she was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains?"

"I felt her distress subconsciously while I was sleeping, but I didn't get the brunt of it until dawn. I followed her down. She only meditated for a few seconds before she fell on the ground and began those...convulsions," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his aching temples. _I'm betting she had a vision_, Obi-Wan thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by Anakin saying, "If you keep pacing like that, Master, you'll wear a hole through the floor."

Obi-Wan growled and resumed his pacing.

Suddenly, a Healer came rushing into the room.

"Master Kenobi!" the Healer said hurriedly. "Your daughter's gone. I was hoping she'd be with you, but apparently...she's not."

"What do you mean gone?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She left. She's not in her bed anymore. We checked the refresher, the closet...any place she could be, but she's not there," the Healer said.

"Are your assistants searching?" Obi-Wan said.

"Of course," the Healer said. She was about to turn to leave when yet _another_ female Healer came rushing up.

"Healer Saaya," the female Healer said to the original Healer, "Kavar, the Chancellor's nephew, is missing as well!"

"Oh, what a day," the Healer Saaya exclaimed as she quickly told the other female Healer to go look. "You can look if you want, Master Kenobi," the Healer Saaya said.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, a sudden anxiety rising within him as he suddenly realized what this could mean if they couldn't find her.

Obi-Wan turned and left, motioning for his Padawan to join in the search.

* * *

Keira didn't care what the Healers or her father said, she was leaving this place. The Darkside was quickly tainting the Jedi Temple; she could see it in the fading beauty of the Temple and even in her father. She didn't want to die and she didn't want to think about dying. All she wanted to do was run. Run away.

Keira had luckily used her stealth skills to sneak past a few of the rushing Healers and she soon found herself running down a dark hallway...

* * *

Kavar had to stop for a breather; his body was incredibly weak. He had to get out of here and he _had_ to get more of that spice. He just simply couldn't live without it.

He ran past a few of the Healers who were rushing around and was pleased to discover that they didn't recognize him since he didn't have his diplomatic Sith robes on which he had chosen the previous year.

He soon found himself in a rather dark hallway.

_Rather funny for a Jedi Temple, _Kavar thought dryly. _Now, how do I get out of here?

* * *

_

Keira continued running down the hallway. The more she ran, it seemed the more the Darkside seemed to smother her. She felt the familiar crawl of the Darkside vein scars beneath her skin and she attempted, but failed to stop it. Her legs felt like jelly as the feeling increased.

She ran as fast as she could until something solid and tall stopped her way. She rammed headfirst into the slightly soft, but horrendous person.

"Watch where you're going!" the black curly haired, green-eyed teen said. He quickly straightened his civillian tunic, but quickly turned to look at the girl who was still standing still.

"Who are you?" Kavar asked, a certain attraction to her coming clear.

"Keira Kenobi," Keira said hesitantly. "Now if you excuse me-"

"Keira Kenobi?" Kavar asked again, his brain suddenly working full speed as the flashbacks of her came through.

"Yes, who did you think I was, now please, let me through," Keira said quickly. The Darkside feeling was growing stronger.

"No, wait," Kavar said. "I remember you."

"I have to admit, I have a feeling of deja vu, but that doesn't matter right now. I have things to attend to, if you don't mind; Jedi business," Keira said. She felt the Darkside wholly intensifying to the damage point and she could feel the old scars coming up from her skin.

Kavar's eyes blanked out for a moment, before a sudden snap resounded in both their minds, causing them both to fall to the ground.

In that exact moment, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and a team of Healers came running up.

"Keira?!" Obi-Wan and Anakin both exclaimed, both wondering what the Force had happened.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ah! A BIT longer! You guys happy? Hopefully. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! BTW: I have drawn pictures from this fanfic and they are posted, at this very moment, on Feel free to look at them and review them. The keywords to finding them are, Kavar-colored, Skywalker, and Anakin. REVIEW THEM PLEASE! I beg of you. I NEED REVIEWS ON THEM!!! My screenname there is **reauxkringgirl.** PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT AND REVIEW THEM!! GIVE A DEVIOUS THOUGHT TO THE NEEDY! Thank you!! 


	54. The Bond

**Author's Notes: **LOL, I'm back again and it seems as if you can't get rid of me. Ok, now about Keira and Kavar. Anyone wanna take a shot with what's going on between them? A few of you guys are right and have successfully caught the foreshadowing monsters. But have the rest of you caught them? Go back and look if you can. Give me your ideas. Anyways, that place where you can find my artwork is called Just type in Kavar-colored or even better, Reauxlynn 3D fabric. You should see my screen name and then click on it; it should be reauxkringgirl. You can check out my gallery and stuff. Anyways, now onto CHAPTER 54!!

* * *

Chapter 54

The Bond

* * *

It had seemed that for the last 12 hours Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Keira had been in and out of the infirmary. And unfortunately, much to Keira and Anakin's dismay, they were still there.

"I'm fine!" Keira insisted to the Healer who was practically looming over her bed. "Really. We just were knocked over."

"By the air?" the Healer asked. "I think not. And you should know that I am not your average Healer. I am what you would call a specialist."

Obi-Wan, who was right next to the infirmary bed, raised an eyebrow. "In what?" he asked, shifting his position a bit.

"In Force-bonds," the Healer explained. "Particularly, Force-bonds that are simultaneously created through skin touch."

"Skin touch?" Obi-Wan asked again, definitely needing some form of clarification.

"Yes, skin touch, Master Kenobi. Whenever she accidently ran into Chancellor Palpatine's nephew, she created a simultaneous bond with him, just by touching his skin," the Healer said. "I'm not sure what type of a bond it is, but I'm determined to find out."

Obi-Wan shook his head for a moment before saying calmly, "I'm sorry, we didn't catch your name, Healer...uh?"

"Healer Luzari," the woman replied.

"Oh," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Can you find out what type of a bond this is?" Keira asked. "Because I'd really like to know...hopefully soon. What type of bond is this anyhow?"

Luzari shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure," she said as she started pacing. "The bond seems to be warped or...muddled some how. When I reach out with the Force and touch the bond with my mind, it's like shields are guarding it so severely that not even the great Master Yoda could get through to determine it's source."

"Do you know why the bond is muddled or warped?" Obi-Wan asked, a rising concern entering his mind.

"No, I don't," Luzari said, moving her black hair away from her freckled face. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Do you know why this bond was created?" Keira asked.

Luzari shook her head. "I don't. There's a lot I don't know on this. That's why I'm researching on this."

"Well," Keira said, getting rather annoyed. "Would it be possible for me to go back to my quarters now? Is there really any reason why I should be stowed away in here like some friggin' prisoner?"

"Keira, please hold your temper," Obi-Wan sighed. "These past few hours haven't been easy on us either."

"Yeah," Keira said gloomily. "I know."

"You _can _leave, but I'd prefer it if you could stay so I could do more tests," Luzari said.

"Do I have to be awake during the tests?" Keira asked, her eyes fluttering slightly.

"Yes, you do," Luzari said.

"Could I come back after I've slept for a bit?" Keira asked.

"How long," Luzari pressed.

"I don't know!" Keira said, exhasperated. "7 hours? Can't I get at least some sleep?! I didn't know a Jedi was about staying awake all hours of the waking day and night!"

Obi-Wan could've easily blamed Keira's grumpy and dark mood on the fact that Keira had not been sleeping that much as of late. Or, something else, such as the bond and the way it can change a person's behavior, was becoming more and more like a possibility.

"Keira," Obi-Wan said, slightly warning her.

"Oh, let me be, will you? I'm tired of all this...please...just let me get _some_ sleep, please," she said, the severity of her tiredness showing through.

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes, which he noticed were starting to smart due to his own tiredness. "Alright," Obi-Wan said. "Alright, I'll go with you. Anakin needs the sleep as well."

Obi-Wan thanked Healer Luzari and then took Keira by the hand and helped her up. To his surprise, Keira wrenched her hand away. "I'm fine on my own, Dad, I'm not helpless."

Obi-Wan didn't bother correcting her. Apparently, Keira was either superficially exhausted or the new bond was creating some behavioral problems. Problems that belonged to her bonded enemy, Kavar.

* * *

Kavar sat up in bed, looking around where he was. He had woken up only a few moments before and now he was terribly confused. He had remembered falling down, and then everything being black. Just black. But then he had woken up in this bed, and now everything seemed much too quiet. "Where am I?" he asked, hoping a Healer, even a Jedi Healer would come back and tell him where he was.

Instead of getting a Jedi Healer though, he received a most familiar face he did not want to see. His father's.

"Well, hello Kavar, did you have a good rest? I'm hoping the Jedi girl didn't tire you out too much," Palpatine sneered quietly, making sure that no one in the Jedi Temple could hear.

"Please, Father, just leave me alone," Kavar said, turning to the side so he wouldn't have to face him.

"And let you wallow around in your self-pity?" Palpatine hissed. "Never. Come. The Jedi have given us new quarters. The Jedi girl, the one you've created a bond with, is surprising to say the least. I can't help but say she certainly has a few factors of your temperment. I was able to catch a few snitchets of words she conversed with her Father, that Obi-Wan Kenobi. She was rather angry with him, and I hope she would continue to be so. Maybe she could be a good ally for our cause."

"She'd never join you," Kavar sighed tiredly, getting up from the bed.

Palpatine's face twitch. "And how exactly do you know that?" he asked.

"I just do," Kavar said, shrugging his shoulders. "Now, if you'll kindly tell me where our quarters are, I'd be glad to hop into bed. Truthfully, I'm very tired, Father."

Palpatine's whole mouth twitched open and then shut again as if he was trying to imitate something like a dead Calamarian.

It took a while until he answered. "Room 314," Palpatine said. "5th floor."

Kavar, with surprising graciousness, actually _smiled_ at his father and then left for the 5th floor of the Jedi Temple, that of which he knew his way around so surprisingly well.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I** know, a super short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise, but originally, I had these two combined. Now, I can't. You know why? I'm too tired. Plus, I have a infected finger. I'm going to the doctor for it tomorrow to see if they can't get the piece of lead or whatever lodged under my nail and in my skin. That's what I get for drawing, eh? Ouch...it's all swollen, red and purple and it hurts like no tomorrow. It also burns. Oh well, please live with this chapter for now, and I'll get on with the next one as soon as possible. (Next Tuesday). Once again, the site is Look up at top for more info. Ouch! Stupid finger! Buh-bye! 


	55. Tests Of Endurance

**Author's Notes: **I AM FINALLY BACK!! Ugh, I missed ya'll! I'm soooo sorry I was sooo long! But first I had to do terrible amounts of schoolwork on Halloween and then I got terribly ill with the flu and I couldn't even stand up straight...so...now I'M BACK!!! I'm so sorry for keeping you. NOW, I'm sure you're all bored of my excuses and ready to get onto the real thing. Voila!!

**Important Note:** If you wish to know where my page is with all the art of the fanfic is, go to my profile and you'll find the immediate link. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 55

Tests of Endurance

* * *

When Keira woke 6 hours later, her dark mood had not improved, much to Obi-Wan's surprise. Her mood continued to remain sour even when she talked with Anakin on their way back to the infirmary.

"Look, just shut up, Anakin. I really don't want to talk about it; I've got to get back down to the infirmary and take some more ridiculous tests concerning this bond thing that I created with that creep Kavar," Keira snapped.

"I just wanted to-"

"If you want to help then _shut up_..." Keira snarled.

"Keira, that's enough!" Obi-Wan said, walking to the other side of Keira. "I really don't know what's gotten into you, Keira, but it's not good whatever it is. If your attitude doesn't improve, we will _both_ go and visit Master Yoda in the Meditation Chambers and have your memories and thoughts examined!"

Keira was indignant. "You can't look at my thoughts! It's against the Jedi code!"

"Not when it might help the psyche of a Jedi," Obi-Wan said.

Keira growled angrily. She was in a _very_ dangerous mood and if anyone crossed her she was sure she was going rip their head off.

Whenever they finally got down to the infirmary, just seeing the slimy Sith Kavar's face was enough to send her off.

"Well, hello, Keira Kenobi, how are you feeling? Better, I hope," Luzari said cheerily.

"I've had better days," Keira muttered.

"I'm sorry to hear that, and hopefully after we complete these tests you can get out of here," Luzari said.

"Good. Can't wait," Keira said.

"Well now, if you just come with me, we can get started," Luzari said. "Ahh...Kavar, so good of you to join us. Would you care to sit down both in these chairs? I need your full cooperation if we are to figure out what type of bond this is."

Keira sighed and slumped in the chair while Kavar sat down obediently and without question.

"Master Kenobi," Luzari said. "I'm going to have to ask you and your Padawan Skywalker to leave the room. This will be much easier if I only have them both in the room. And less embarassing."

"Embarassing?" Both Keira and Kavar voiced, Keira being the more forceful.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you some rather embarassing questions in order to find out why on earth this bond was created. Not only that, but I'm going to have to do some Force mind-scanning and that will be a trip for both of you," Luzari sighed.

Kavar nearly toppled over in his chair with ravished fear at being found out and Keira let out a pitiful moan.

Obi-Wan smirked a bit as he left the room with Anakin. A trip was correct. Perhaps this would be a good lesson for Keira.

"Ok," Luzari said as the two left. "Since we want to get over this as quickly as possible I think we should first pose some questions about each others lives and see how this bond was formed."

Keira sighed once again and sat up further in the chair waiting for the first question.

"First off, how did you two first meet each other?"

The questions ranged from simple and rather fair to repulsive and embarassing.

"Did you ever kiss in the time that you saw each other?"

"Are you insane? I would never kiss him! I hardly even know him!"

"Same here."

"It was just another part of the evaluation. Have you two had certain thoughts or feelings that you would put under the file in your minds as attraction?"

"No!!"

"Do you two have any way you could be related to each other?"

"Er...no."

"I don't think so."

The questions seemed endless and when they finally did end, 2 hours had passed and it was time for the next round.

"Now, as a specialist through Force-bonds in skin touch, this means we're going to have to touch a bit with the minds and with the hands, just to see if we get a reaction. Is that alright?" Luzari asked.

Both were exhausted and let out sighs as Luzari quickly motioned for them to follow her. "Follow me. We're getting out of here and to the training rooms. When I do find out what this bond's all about, we can remove the bond through the Force Suppression room."

"The Force Suppression room?" Keira asked. "The last time I went in there, I came out blind!"

"Yes, the side-effects will not be pleasant, but since you both hardly know each other, it will be much easier to get rid of the bond and let you two continue on with your lives," Luzari said.

"Good. I want to get out of this horrible mess," Keira said.

* * *

Once they got to the Force Training Room, Keira was horrendously reawakened by vivid memories of her first time she was tested in the Force. After all, it had been in this exact room.

"You two, sit in the middle of the room, please," Luzari said.

Keira headed that way in a quick and nervous stride. She was ready to get out of this, and fast.

Kavar just simply sat down.

Keira shot him a glare.

"What?" Kavar asked.

"Oh you know very well what," Keira said, her glare sharpening.

Kavar suddenly was shocked to see a rather familiar look on this girl's face; one look his father had more often times than not. Keira's face was growing paler, and darkside veins were beginning to shoot across her face. Of course, only a Sith could really recognize the earliest signs, and he could, but it was only a hint of it. The only give away was her mood and the slight discoloration of her blue eyes. They were turning gray.

"Now, what I both want you to do is lightly touch on the fingertips and see what happens. If you don't not feel a sensation in the mind or fingers, just tell me, and we'll continue on with the next part of the examination."

Keira sighed and gently spread her palm out and gave the "okay" for Kavar to touch her fingertips. In response, Keira's mind suddenly felt as if it was being stripped of every possible innocence there was in the world. Even if she had been in a bad mood, this would immediately put her in a sense of panic. She soon noticed that Kavar was beginning to struggle too.

But Kavar was struggling in a different way. He was trying to block the Force mind-scans that were coming in rapidly from both Luzari's direction and Keira's direction so that they would not find out the horrible truth that he was a Sith.

She yanked her fingers away, only to be confronted with another set of blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Luzari asked.

"I'm fine, what happened?" Keira asked sharply.

"You fell into a trance. You were in it for nearly an hour," Luzari said carefully.

"An hour?" Keira asked. "But I could've sworn we were only touching for a few seconds!"

"I'm afraid not. You both were...glowing madly...while you were in the trance. I'm afraid I've never seen a bond form like this before, but I have determined that if we break this bond it will not be fatal for both of you," Luzari said.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Kavar asked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Luzari sighed. "I'm afraid that I hold that information in the strictest confidence, even in your Master and your family's eyes. They will not know, I will not tell."

Keira and Kavar looked at each other. Why wouldn't she tell them?

"For now, I will leave your lives as they have been and help them return back to normal. Tomorrow, we will meet in the Force Suppression Chambers at 2:00 pm, and your bond will be cut off. Good day."

And with that, Luzari left, leaving both to ponder what information Luzari had gathered and what they were lacking.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Longer than last time. I'm SO SORRY for the delay; it's just been sooo busy around here. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND DO NOT THINK I HAVE ABANDONED THIS FIC! 


	56. Tell All

**Author's Notes: **I'm back! I will not be gone for the Thanksgiving holidays, I can assure you. But I know some of you are so I'm guessing that I won't get as many reviews as usual. Also, I have a new ROLEPLAYING FORUM (OC and AU) if anyone would like to join. Please do so, for it is a forum in the works!! It needs to be beta tested through you guys! Anyways, now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 56

Tell All

* * *

Keira, Anakin, and Obi-Wan all strolled down to the Force Suppression Room around 1:54 pm just for time's sake. Keira was a bit more than nervous as she headed down.

Her mood had improved slightly, given the conditions of why she was going down to the Force Suppression Room, but the last time she had gotten out of there, she had gone blind. Was that going to happen again?

She slowly trudged her Padawan boots over to the the door with the _EXTREME CAUTION_ sign with the words: **Attention All Jedi Younglings, Padawans, or Knights! Unless A Jedi Master has instructed you to come into the Force Supression Chambers please do not do so! If harmed in any way by this room, please contact a Master immediately!** and slowly opened it, revealing a brooding Kavar and the Chancellor Palpatine standing in the corner.

"I'm so terribly sorry for this unfortunate circumstance with your nephew, Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan apologized. "I do hope we can get this fixed quickly."

"Oh yes," Palpatine said. "I'm terribly sorry for this too. Although, I'm quite surprised to say the least. As you know, my nephew has a very low amount of midi-chlorians; it is nearly impossible for this to happen with someone who is not Force Sensitive as I am told."

Luzari came over from the control panel in front of the window that lead to the Force Suppression Room. "Yes, it is. I'm quite distressed about all this. It's just yet another mystery of the Force," she said.

"Yes, but Healer Luzari, how is it possible for a Force Sensitive person and a Non-Force Sensitive person to create a bond?" Anakin asked.

"Good question. And I have a relatively good answer," Healer Luzari said, shifting the frames of her glasses. "It isn't that he doesn't have very many midi-chlorians, it's that he has a few of them. He could probably join the Jedi ranks if he was found at an early age, but he would've been relatively weak and probably not chosen by a Master." She gazed in Kavar's direction. "No offense."

"None taken," Kavar sighed.

As the graceful Healer Luzari was going over the various effects of the Force Suppression, Palpatine was deep in thought about what he had done.

He had temporarily gotten rid of a few of Kavar's midi-chlorians so that it would not show up on the blood count. How he did this was through the exact opposite "Sith trick" that Darth Plagueis used. He simply reversed the midi-chlorian count so it would temporarily show up very low. This was much easier than keeping someone "alive" as Palpatine put it.

Of course, this hurt Kavar, quite alot. Kavar had been out of it all of yesterday afternoon and then in the evening. He couldn't sit up or move without throwing up because his head was spinning, and it was a total waste of time to try to use the Force.

Now, the only way he was standing up was through intense concentration and through scowling at the floor as if it would somehow make the floor run away in terror of his gaze. Perhaps that would allow him not to pass out.

Kavar was vaguely aware of someone calling his name. _"Young Kavar?"_

"Young Kavar?"

Kavar came out of his reverie and looked up at the tall woman with long brown hair and glasses who just _happened_ to caller herself a Healer or a _specialist._

"Oh...yes?" Kavar asked.

"Are you ready to come in now?" she asked.

"Yes," Kavar said simply as he slowly made his way to the durasteel door.

He opened it and inside the rather metal room were two metal chairs. "Please, take a seat," Healer Luzari said.

Keira, who was right behind Kavar at the time, sat down in the first chair and Kavar took the second.

Healer Luzari, being a Healer and knowing the effects of the human body, looked at Kavar under the spotlight in the Force Suppression Room. "Are you ill, Young Kavar? You look a bit pale," she said.

"Oh, he's just nervous," Palpatine chuckled, recieving chuckles around the room from both Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Inwardly, Keira seethed.

"Shall we begin?" Luzari asked.

Both teenagers nodded.

Luzari sighed and slowly moved the Force Suppression lever upward. The dark corners of the room slowly glittered and at once Keira and Kavar had acute headaches. Keira moaned and flopped off the chair holding her head in her hands and writhing on the floor and Kavar was in the same fashion.

"Stop the machine!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Something's wrong!"

"I can't, Master Kenobi. The machine must continue it's course unless you want them both to be killed!" Luzari said, almost frantic.

"Don't!" Palpatine said desperately. He would _not_ lose his son to a _Jedi_ Force Suppression Room.

"I won't," Luzari said, sharply turning her head in the direction of the two writhing teens.

Kavar's stomach had been heavily unstable ever since last night, and it was still so. He went into a painful bout of dry heaving which left him in darkness, and Keira's eyes slowly rolled back into the confines of her head as she slowly went out of consciousness.

"Please, stop it!" Obi-Wan yelled frantically coming up from behind Luzari. Luzari was finally able to move the lever downward again, making the machine stop.

"Do _NOT_ go into the room until it is cleared, Master Kenobi!" Luzari yelled as she saw him literally _stomping_ towards the door.

"My Padawan and daughter is suffering; I will go in when I need to!" Obi-Wan said angrily as he reached the door. At the moment, he didn't really care if he sounded snarly or mean, and he didn't really care if he was "being Dark-side-ish". He just wanted his daughter out of that torture chamber.

The Chancellor followed close behind with Anakin following behind him.

Obi-Wan immediately went to Keira's prostrate form. Anakin followed suit. "How is she?" Anakin asked.

"Out," Obi-Wan replied. "I'm taking her to the infirmary. Chancellor Palpatine? You should do take him to the infirmary as well. We can both get them examined."

"Of course, of course," Palpatine said, while trying to figure out the best way to pick up his son.

"Anakin, please carry Keira, while I help the Chancellor with Kavar," Obi-Wan said. "If she wakes up in your arms, just use a sleep suggestion to get her back to sleep. I have no doubt that she does not want to be seeing through the Force again."

Anakin silently nodded, and gently picked Keira up and cradled her in his arms. She didn't weigh too terribly much, so it was rather easy for him to hold her.

As Anakin made his way to the infirmary, Keira stirred. "...An'kin?" she asked drowsily.

"Yes, it's me," he said softly. "How're you feeling?"

"M'head hurtsss..." she slurred.

"I know," Anakin said. "I'm taking you to the infirmary now. Can you see anything?"

"Just sssome pretty colorsss..." she said. "What a rrrrotten mess I've gotten m'self into...with a Ssssith and allll..."

Anakin's brow furrowed. "Sith? What Sith," he asked, not bothering to use the sleep suggestion.

"Y'knoww...the Sssith...that blasssted boy that the Chancellorr callsss his nephhhew..."

"You mean Kavar?" Anakin asked.

"Yessss...that blasssted boy. A Ssssith..."

"Keira, I'm afraid you're a bit out of it right now. Let's talk about this later. Okay?"

"'Kay, Ani..."Keira said, and she was suddenly put back to sleep with the suggestion.

Anakin didn't know whether to take Keira's statements seriously, or just put them off as effects of the Force Suppression. He hoped it was the second. If it was the first though, how was he going to confront his Master about it? And how were they to prove it?

_Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful?_ Anakin thought quietly as he took Keira inside the infirmary, his brown overcloak swishing hurriedly behind him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **BAHAHAHA!!! I finished the chapter! And it's longer than usual! YAYZERS!! Aghh...I'm so tired. But good news!! I got this done before 10:00pm! YAYZERS!! That's because I've got to work on my school comic. Hopefully my photoshop trial is still on. EEK! Anyways, please check out my homepage on deviantart and also please check out my new ROLEPLAYING FORUM. And also please don't forget to REVIEW!! And read of course... 


	57. Of Blue And Green

**Author's Notes: **Yayzers, I'm FINALLY catching back up with my schoolwork. I'm very tired, but once I get my new mp3 player, I should feel much, MUCH better. It's a 5 GB so it can hold up to 2600 songs. Nice. Unfortunate thing is I have more than that in my playlist :P I've got a test to take and a project to do tomorrow. Yes, I'm busy. But it's getting better. CHRISTMAS BREAK IS IN TWO WEEKS . :D I'm so happy. I also finally learned how to set up a complicated HTML page. Very hard "language" to learn. To answer a review:

**Tawariell:** Of course I will finish the story!!! I can't help but NOT finish it! It's so fun to create plot twists. Ok, you should know that I've been on a sugar drive ever since last night XD. Sorry for the hyperness. :) :) Thank you so much!

Anyways...onto the story XD.

* * *

Chapter 57

Of Blue and Green

* * *

Keira awoke in her room, her head pounding ferociously. Although she may have awoken, she did not see anything in color.

_Oh no..._Keira thought pitifully. _I'm...seeing with the Force again. _She refrained herself from using the word "blind."

"Dad? Anakin?" Keira weakly called out as the gray room seemed to spin crazily. Sitting up was a no-no, obviously.

A familiar aura appeared in the doorway. It was slightly gray, but Keira felt relieved when she saw more blue in it this time.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," Anakin said. "Or should I say, good evening."

"Where's Dad?" Keira asked, turning her head to the side, but immediately wishing she hadn't. Seeing the world at a peculiar angle was not all that pleasant.

"Sleeping. It's about 8:30 Apparently there was a little problem with a blasted 'Sith' boy named Kavar. Obi-Wan had to work with Luzari for a while for some reason," Anakin said, a peculiar smirk forming on his lips.

Keira immediately paled. "What did you say?" she asked, hoping her ears were decieving her.

Anakin sighed and pressed his palms against his head. "After the Force in you had been...suppressed...you passed out. Obi-Wan told me to carry you back to our quarters."

Keira went from a pale sheet-white, to a deep crimson that could've easily had competition with a Sith's blade.

Anakin, being a boy or "teen" for the lack of a better term, was still learning and _hardly _noticed.

"So, while I carried you, you kind of...well...woke up. You were kind of delusional, I think, but you still sounded strange. Master Obi-Wan gave me orders to use a Force Suggestion on you if you woke up, but I didn't bother after hearing what _you_ told _me_."

"What did I tell you?"

"You called Kavar a Sith. I think you called him that more than once, but right now, I can't remember. But, the strange thing is is that you were half awake and delusional. How could you say something like that, and it _not_ be in your subconscious?"

"Please Anakin, I beg you, don't tell anyone," Keira whispered.

"So, there is a truth behind this mystery. What do you know that I don't know?" Anakin asked, yet another playful smirk dancing across his face.

"Stop it, Anakin. There's nothing behind it. Just _don't_ tell anyone what I said. Not even Obi-Wan."

Anakin edged closer to her bed. "Not even Obi-Wan? Come on, what are you hiding?"

Keira felt the sudden urge to slap Anakin. "Stop it, ok? Look, if you tell anyone, word'll get around to the Chancellor sooner or later and then I'd _really _be dead."

"You mean you'd be embarassed."

"No, I mean I'd be dead."

"Ugh, Keira, stop being such a melodramatic; it doesn't work for you."

"Anakin," Keira said softly, a light sigh in her voice. "I have a spinning headache right now, and if you'd like to be thrown up on, I suggest you continue on with your jokes and continue coming closer. But since nobody likes to be thrown up on, I would say that you should back away and get out of the room."

Anakin rolled his eyes in response and looked at the ceiling. "Alright, I'll leave you alone. Do you need anything, though?"

"Yes, could you turn on HOLLY for me? I turned her off after she tried to zap a few little younglings in the creche."

Anakin smiled again, thinking of his own creation, went over to Keira's desk, and turned HOLLY on. And of course, HOLLY was furious.

HOLLY hovered over to Keira and began beeping obscenities at her, pointing her arm appendage at her.

"HOLLY," Anakin said. "You brought it on yourself. Why did you ever want to hurt the younglings in the creche?"

HOLLY beeped again. "She says they tried to grab her arms," Anakin translated.

Keira laughed softly. "Would you mind taking care of HOLLY for a while? She obviously will only torture me with scoldings and impending punishments of robotic doom."

Anakin frowned. "I don't want to take care of her! What will I do with her?"

Keira sighed. "_You_ made her. _You_ figure it out."

Anakin once again rolled his eyes and muttered," Come on, HOLLY. We must leave her _highness _alone so that she can get some _beauty sleep._"

"I heard that!" Keira yelled as Anakin exited the room, but she quickly regretted ever yelling. She curled up into a ball, cradling her head, hoping that it would help make the pain go away.

* * *

What had happened with Kavar that Obi-Wan had to help out for those exhausting 3 hours, was absolutely remarkable.

Something during the Force Suppression had _changed_ Kavar in some strange way.

* * *

Kavar slowly opened his eyes. He could see two Jedi (obviously) standing above him. One was that Healer/Specialist Luzari and the other was that Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anytime his father said Obi-Wan Kenobi's name, Kavar would always swear he heard pure acid dripping from his tone.

A small gasp slipped from Luzari's lips.

The Jedi Master's eyes widened.

Suddenly, Kavar heard the familiar sound of his Father's rushing footsteps.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Palpatine asked. It took more than half a moment for Palpatine to show any reaction.

He finally asked, "What happened to his eyes?"

Kavar blinked rapidly. Nothing was wrong with his eyes; he could see fine!

"Stop blinking for a moment, young one," Luzari said, taking out a small light and shining it in Kavar's eyes.

Kavar winced at both the light and at being called a "young one."

Luzari's brow furrowed even further when she saw a normal reaction with the pupil.

She turned off the light and placed her finger in front of Kavar's face.

"Follow my finger," she said softly.

Kavar passed the test with flying colors. In fact, he passed it in an almost "super-human" way. His eyes were working in overmode. His vision was clearer than it had been before, but that is not what had made the reactions of the the three.

Luzari sighed and looked at Kavar. "Young Kavar, I must say this is quite...rare. I haven't seen anything like this, really. Never a side-effect of the Force Suppression, most certainly."

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Kavar asked weakly.

"Nothing's wrong with your eyes," Luzari said. "It's just not...what we expected."

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Kavar once again asked, although his tone was getting dark.

Luzari sighed again and went over to a supply closet. She had a small mirror stored in there for medical purposes, but this was medical purpose enough.

Luzari took the mirror and held it up so Kavar could see.

Almost immediately, Kavar reacted. His pulse quickened. One iris was a brilliant green, and the other iris was a sparkling blue. Kavar slowly turned his head. Although, his eyes were beautiful at first glance, but when he turned his head, they suddenly looked devilishly haunting.

He couldn't look anymore at the reflection and he slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm...so sorry," Luzari said. "They may return to their normal color after a while; this may only be temporary."

Kavar looked at the ground. It would take months for them to return to their normal hue. His eyes had always been a natural and dull green, but this was so great on the color spectrum it actually hurt when you looked at them.

"I'm sure this won't hinder your prospects of politics!" Palpatine said, a fake smile plastered all over his face. "I have no doubt that the young ladies will be thoroughly intrigued by your accented features."

Kavar tried his best not to roll his eyes. _What a low life you live in, Kavar, _a voice inside his head whispered. _You have to act all the time._

Shocked by this voice, Kavar quickly blocked it from his current thoughts. _That was strange..._Kavar himself thought.

"I'd prefer that the young Kavar stay here another night. I want to make sure there are not other side-effects," Luzari said.

"Of course, of course," Palpatine said. "When should I pick him up? I have to go to a Senate meeting unfortunately."

"Around 10:00 am tomorrow. Don't worry, Chancellor. He will be as right as rain; I promise."

Right and more powerful than he could ever hope to achieve, was more like it. The forming of his new powers, had only just begun.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ooooh...Kavar and his supah hero powers!!! Nice. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! EVEN THOUGH I GET ALOT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!!! Be sure to check out my forum!! 


	58. Color Me Lackluster Lover

**Author's Notes: **Oh sigh I'm so tired. All I want is to fall asleep. But no, I must update. If I don't, I'm sure you guys will be like, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" So, I will. And I'm even writing through this pounding headache. :p Accomplishment. Ok, here we go!

* * *

Chapter 58

Color Me Lackluster Lover

* * *

Kavar tried to shake his weariness away by the whipping of his head. Much to his dismay, all the events within the past few days had laid heavily on his mind. Walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple was no comfort either. A Sith walking through places where Jedi resided did not seem to bring any reassurance.

Kavar hurriedly made his way to one of the most interesting places in the Jedi Temple he could think of. Iit was forbidden to taint the Room of a Thousand Fountains with any gentle form of the Darkside, but it was his only distraction against the recent events.

As Kavar headed over to the slide door, he heard the sound of quick footsteps. It wasn't but a moment before he saw a beautiful girl who was obviously a Padawan with blood-red hair, approaching.

"Aren't you the Chancellor's nephew?" the girl asked suddenly.

Kavar was in a dark and humorous mood, so he decided to play a little game. "I might be," Kavar said.

The girl looked suddenly shy, almost as if she had been bore into by his new found eyes.

Kavar decided to start it since this converstation was going nowhere.

"So, you're a Padawan?" Kavar asked, as he unconsciously began circling her.

The girl seemed to brighten up immediately as her favorite subject appeared. Herself.

"Oh...yes. My name is Rhayne, by the way," the girl said. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name?"

"Kavar. As you already know, the Chancellor's nephew," Kavar said.

"Of course," Rhayne said.

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" Kavar asked.

"I tend to walk these halls at night," Rhayne said. "They're peaceful and relaxing for me. Takes away the tension of the next upcoming sparring tournament."

"A sparring tournament?" Kavar asked.

"Quite a few of them actually!" Rhayne said. "I've won the majority of them between the Padawans. They are too...easy for me."

"And I thought Jedi weren't supposed to gloat," Kavar chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the alabaster stone posts. He suddenly saw her as a prospect towards his cause. Or at least...his father would.

Rhayne's face showed tell tale signs of flirtiness. "Who told you that, young Kavar?"

"Who told you that I was young?" Kavar asked, mirroring her body language.

"How old are you?" Rhayne asked.

"Seventeen," Kavar responded. "And you?"

"Sixteen," Rhayne said. "I didn't know Chancellor's nephews could be so...interesting."

"I didn't know Jedi could be so flirtatious," Kavar said, arching his eyebrows.

Rhayne looked indignant and instantaneously turned away from him. "I was not flirting," she said, her breath catching in her float. "It was...merely playful banter."

"Banter to what?" Kavar asked.

"Banter to...to make...y-you think that I w-was flirting with you..." Rhayne said. If Keira could just see the _totally perfect_ faltering now, it would've been the most perfect Kodak moment.

"Nice try," Kavar sneered, letting some sugar acid seep through.

"Ohhh..." Rhayne groaned in annoyance. "You, sir, are going to get me found out for walking these halls!"

"It was your own doing. I cannot get you in trouble," Kavar sighed.

"I...I most certainly can!" Rhayne said.

"I won't put you up to such a challenge," Kavar chuckled again.

"G-good..." Rhayne said. "Now, if you excuse me. I must meditate."

And with that, Rhayne moved past the casual Kavar and into the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

* * *

The next morning, Kavar felt more refreshed than he had in the last several months. His energy was not drained from the spice, and he felt...in a sense...stronger.

He lifted himself out of the temporary bed, tied his black robe around him, and headed into the 'fresher. He was just about to take a shower when he heard his father yell, "Kavar! I heard you spoke with a young Jedi girl last night."

Kavar whirled around and faced his father. "Yes, I did," he said.

"What was her name?" Palpatine asked.

"Rhayne. That's all I got out of her," Kavar said.

"Rhayne? Is she that red-headed girl that runs around the Temple sparring off every young Jedi scum she can find?" Palpatine asked, suddenly interested.

"It might be," Kavar said.

Palpatine smiled, revealing his crooked teeth. "I would like you to keep in touch with her, Kavar. I find her as a valuable prospect. She is prideful?"

_Of course he finds her as a valuable prospect; you most certainly do,_ the voice inside Kavar's head spoke. Kavar rapidly blinked and let the voice in his head run its course. He was hoping it would stop. Luckily, it did.

"Y-yes...she is..."Kavar stuttered, hoping to get his wits gathered about him.

If possible, Palpatine's smile broadened even wider. "Good. Now come. We must go on with this final examination and then we may depart."

* * *

Keira awoke a little later the next morning, than usual. She quietly tiptoed into the kitchen after dressing and washing only to find a very tired Anakin resting his head upon the kitchen table.

Keira put her hand upon his shoulder and gently shook him awake. "Anakin? Anakin..."

Anakin blinked groggily and looked at Keira. "Oh, I must've fallen asleep while working on the little...wait, where's HOLLY?"

"I don't know; I thought I asked you to look after her," Keira stated.

"I did!" Anakin insisted. He suddenly began calling out her name. "HOLLY!"

Again Anakin called, but it took less than half a moment for Obi-Wan to come out of his quarters in a rather grumpy mood and with a very bad hair do.

"What in the blazes has got you two yelling in the morning?!" Obi-Wan asked, his tone sharp.

Anakin looked at the ground. "HOLLY's disappeared. I'm sorry I woke you, Master."

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed the sleeping-sand out of his eyes. "It's alright, Padawan. I needed to wake up anyways. Do you remember what you were doing with her last?"

"I was painting her," Anakin said. "She needed a new paint job. Although, I hate the color she picked."

"You let _her_ pick out the color?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What color was it?" Keira asked.

"It's no doubt she has your influence. She picked pink. I suggested something like yellow, but she insisted on a Calamarian...pink," Anakin said.

"Ewww..." Keira said. "You were painting her on the kitchen table?"

"Yes," Anakin said plainly.

"Where's the paint can?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I left it on...oh no..." Anakin said. "It's gone."

Keira immediately knew what had happened. HOLLY had gone out to paint the entire inside of the Jedi Temple a Calamarian pink. Either that or she had gone to paint the creche in revenge for what the younglings had tried to do to her.

Keira bit her lip and headed to the front door of their quarters. She was almost afraid to look out.

To her surprise, there was not a single drop of paint on the floor, on the walls, or on the ceilings.

"Anakin and I will look near the creche," Keira said.

"I'll look down by the lobby," Obi-Wan said. But he immediately stopped. "As soon as I get my clothes on. I most certainly can't go out in my sleeping robe."

Keira thought this the funniest thing in the world, but she dared not say it aloud. She quickly followed Anakin in the direction of the creche.

* * *

Once they had gotten there, there were no tell tale signs of HOLLY's existence and none of the creche leaders had any idea why HOLLY might've gotten off to.

Keira looked in almost every nook and cranny around the creche, and then decided the furthermost hallway. She even checked a utility closet. But she gasped at what she saw, inside.

"Beeeerrroooopppppzurrrggg..."

It was HOLLY and it looked as if her armor had been rapidly torn apart. She had vast amounts of carbon scoring all over her.

Keira rushed over to her and yelled, "Anakin, she's in here!"

Anakin came rushing in. His creation was nearly (to him) ripped to pieces.

"Who did this to you, HOLLY?" Keira asked.

"Brrrreeezzzurppp..."

"She's doesn't know," Anakin translated.

"Anakin, can you see if you can get any hologram files out of her?"

Anakin shrugged, but grabbed a small tool turner he had on his belt just in case of a mechanical emergency.

He took out a few bolts and grabbed HOLLY's holo-chip. "We can go back up and look at this on the data player. Let's get HOLLY."

The entire time Anakin was picking her up, HOLLY complained. Anakin finally got sick of it and turned her off. "I think she should remain disabled for now," Anakin said.

"You know, this still doesn't explain where the paint went," Keira said, not knowing really why she brought that up herself.

"Hopefully someone found it and threw it away," Anakin said.

"Hopefully. HOLLY's paint job looks horrible," Keira said.

"Oh, thanks a lot considering I worked on her," Anakin sighed, rolling his eyes.

Keira grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Anakin."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ughhh...Sorry for getting this in late. I'm so tired. And to think, I have a TON of math to do and a chemistry test the DAY AFTER TOMORROW. :P I want to go to sleep. Now...but no. I have to do dishes. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Please READ AND REVIEW!!! I crave them as much as I crave CHOCOLATE...which I really, really, want right now. :P Tootles. 


	59. To Absorb

**Author's Notes: **Hello all. I should be in a jovial mood considering I made 100s on all my tests today (Greek II, Economics, Bible, Poetry), but alas, no. I'm very tired, schoolwork's pressing upon me and I'm not even in college. The mood is 'depressed' around my house...and it's starting to kill me. I can't wait 'til we can go up to Cincinnati. Then, perhaps if no one gets sick, we can all share some joyfulness around. We desperately need it. Anyways, another chapter from Yours Truly...hmmm...I like that name. Perhaps I'll use it as a new screenname? I'm getting sick of mine. It's too darn long...

* * *

Chapter 59

To Absorb

* * *

Keira and Anakin headed back to their quarters and put the box that they had gotten from the utility closet, with HOLLY in it, on the kitchen table.

Anakin took the holochip in his hand and placed it in the dataplayer on the desk close to Anakin's room.

"Let's see if I can't get anything out of this," he said as he turned the dataplayer on. "Could you contact Obi-Wan on the comm and see if he can't get up here?"

Keira nodded and then called her father up. Not surprisingly, he wasn't having any luck on finding HOLLY.

"Dad, we found HOLLY, you can come up now," Keira said.

"Oh good, " Obi-Wan said. "I was getting tired of listening to that blasted helper droid in the lobby go on and on about all the various droids he's met. I'll make sure to notify the front desk that they need to do a memory wipe on him."

The comm signaled off, and Keira turned back to Anakin who was watching the dataplayer image intently.

"Have you found out what happened?" Keira asked, using the Force to grab a chair and sit down next to him. It was a bit shaky. _That was strange..._Keira thought.

"In a moment," he replied simply, his eyes glued to the holo-image.

In less than 2 seconds after he said that, the holo-image began blinking.

"What happened there?" Keira asked.

"HOLLY used her electro-shocker on someone...but...I can't make out who it is. It's obviously a Jedi. Otherwise, they wouldn't be able to absorb it. I wonder what made HOLLY feel threatened like that?"

"Maybe it was a powerful youngling. You know how HOLLY despises the creche."

"Let's not get carried away," Anakin laughed. "No youngling could absorb an electro-shock, no matter how powerful they were. Besides, we can barely even see the person in the holo-image."

Suddenly, in the holo-image, a bright flash erupted from HOLLY's target, and the holo-image went blank.

"What?!" Anakin growled, shaking the dataplayer. "Awwww, come on! We were just about to get to the good part!"

The doors to their quarters burst open, with Obi-Wan walking through. "Alright, I assume Anakin has already used the holo-image device, so let's hear it," he said, sitting down on the couch in the den.

"We couldn't find out who did it, Master. Apparently, whoever it is, it's a Jedi who get's ticked off at hover droids," Anakin said. "They used aborbtion of energy to destroy HOLLY."

"That's disturbing," Obi-Wan said. "Most Jedi don't destroy hover droids without purpose."

"Well, HOLLY did use her electro-shocker first..."

"But that's only to be used in emergencies! HOLLY knows that! I programmed her to only use it when she felt threatened or was being attacked!" Anakin insisted.

"Was the creche situation an emergency?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anakin slumped in his chair. "No..."

"Was the cafeteria situation an emergency?" Obi-Wan questioned again.

Anakin felt his face heat up. "No..."

"Then, as facts would have it, Anakin, the droi-I mean...HOLLY, obviously has a history of using her electro-shocker whenever there is _not_ an emergency," Obi-Wan stated. "So, why does there seem to be a reason behind it _this _time?"

"Because...because...I just have a feeling about it, Master," Anakin said. "I just, think there was something behind it."

"Anakin, whatever Jedi it was, they had every right to shock HOLLY back through the absorbtion of her energy. It's just a taste of her own medicine," Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, but why would they stuff her in a utility closet and not at least try to find the owner?" Keira asked.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other. They hadn't thought of that.

"That does sound suspicious," Anakin said.

"Now, wait a minute," Obi-Wan said. "Perhaps it was an embarassed Padawan just figuring out that they could use absorbtion and then getting embarassed by it? It's a gift of the Force, not a gift many Jedi except Master Yoda get."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan skeptically. "Master, HOLLY wouldn't send her electro-shocker off just for nothing."

Obi-Wan sighed. Once again, Anakin did have a point.

"Look...why don't we just ask around?" Keira suggested. "I'm sure whoever it is hasn't left the Temple unless they got called away on a mission."

"We could try," Obi-Wan said. "But for now, Anakin needs to head to his Basics class and you and I have saber work. Come on, you two. We can solve this mystery later. You can fix HOLLY later tonight, Anakin."

Anakin sighed, got up from the chair, and headed out of the quarters to his class. What an interesting start to the day.

* * *

Kavar was taking one last stroll through the Jedi halls whenever he was approached by none other by Master Windu and Master Yoda.

_It's strange that their talking to you, _the voice in his head said. _Perhaps they are going to offer you something. Or perhaps they will just act arrogantly like they normally do._

"May I do something for you Jedi Masters?" Kavar asked curtly.

Both the Masters nodded. "We have a question to pose for you," Master Windu said.

"Force sensitive, are you?" Master Yoda asked.

Kavar's breath caught in his throat. Maybe they found out about him...no, no, they couldn't. It wasn't possible.

"I-I don't know," Kavar stuttered, his daily elegance and poise forgotten.

"You've never been tested?" Master Windu asked.

"W-Why...why do you ask this? Of course, I've been tested! I would've only make the lower ranks in the Jedi Temple, never anything elite. It was pointless to take me to the Jedi Temple; I was so low in midi-chlorians. Really, why do you ask this?"

Master Windu and Master Yoda exchanged looks.

"Because we found you on our security hall camera archives using something we call as Force--Energy absorbtion on certain droid named HOLLY here. She was Keira Kenobi's droid," Master Windu explained.

Kavar went white. That sun-burnt droid that he had destroyed was named HOLLY and belonged to that brat, Keira Kenobi? They caught him on the holo? On the _archives_? Oh, this was bad.

"T-That? T-That's never h-happened b-before..." Kavar stuttered, trying to sound as if it really hadn't. He forced his mental shields up higher in case they tried to pry. His father had. Why shouldn't they?

"Thought this, we did," Master Yoda sighed. "More trails of Force debris, this bond has left behind, I fear."

"What do you mean?" Kavar asked, his sudden anxieties becoming one with the Force.

"Both you and Padawan Keira must have fed off each other's midi-chlorians, you more so, when the bond was in place. Whenever it was broken, we believe the midi-chlorians you had been using remained within you, ultimately making you a powerful Force-sensitive," Mace explained.

Kavar's jaw went slack. They actually...they actually...fell for it? _This is too perfect, _the voice laughed. _You trick the Jedi through the complications of the Force, and are off the hook. Congrats, Maker..._

Maker? When was that a name that the strange voice had ever used on Kavar? Strange...indeed.

"I should get my F-erm...uncle," Kavar said, nearly slipping.

"Of course," Master Windu said. "Once he arrives, we would like to speak with you in the Council Chambers. This cannot be shoved into the archives and forgotten about."

Kavar nodded. He took out his comm and contacted his father.

"Yes?"

"Uncle?"

"Ahhh...Kavar, what can I do for my only nephew?"

"We have a situation. The Council would like to speak with us."

"Why exactly?"

"Ummm...they're saying something about me being a Force sensitive..."

* * *

After the good part of the day was said and done, Keira and Anakin headed slowly back to their quarters.

They were both tired and exhausted, both mentally and physically. Keira had gotten more than her fair share of scrapes and burns in her spar with her father. He was starting buck her up, much to her painful dismay.

Anakin's academics were getting noticeably harder and harder and it seemed as if Master Zarr was practically punishing Anakin for being the Chosen One by giving him harder and harder assignments. It's not like everyone in his class was getting them...or so Anakin thought.

"Guess what's coming up in July?" Anakin suddenly asked Keira, who was by his side, walking with him.

"My first mission?" Keira asked, hope rising slightly.

"Funny, Keira. Obi-Wan says you have a while to go before you get that priviledge," Anakin chuckled.

"Oh, so nearly getting killed is a priviledge?" Keira asked.

"And so is being considered international galactic heroes," Anakin pointed out.

"Thanks, but that's a small price to be paid after nearly getting killed," Keira sighed.

"It's fun to have the press run after you," Anakin teased.

"To you, maybe. Now, what's going on in July?"

"Has Obi-Wan told you about the Jedi Retreat?"

"No. What is it?"

"A six week retreat on Dantooine learning about the history of the Jedi Enclave there and having fun."

"Definition of fun..."

"Sparring, using the Force to throw waterballoons at the girls in the other quarters on the other side of the Enclave...you know...that kind of stuff."

"Summer camp?"

"Is that something on Earth that you have?"

"Yes. This Jedi Retreat sounds similar. Am I going?"

"Of course! You came too late last year. This'll be your first year. There are competitions and of course the party afterwards."

"I didn't think Jedi's had parties except for politicians and birthdays."

"You thought wrong."

"Why hasn't Obi-Wan talked to me about it yet?" Keira asked.

"Perhaps with everything that was happening, he simply forgot," Anakin shrugged.

"Oh. Well, it sounds fun. It'll be nice to get away from the Temple for a while. Two more months...what am I going to do until then?"

"I don't know but-"

Before Anakin could reply, his comm went off.

"Yes, Master?" Anakin asked, answering it.

"I've discovered who's behind destroying HOLLY. It was an accident. It was Kavar, Palpatine's nephew," Obi-Wan said. "They've discovered something. He's Force-sensitive."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Tada!! I'm done! And tired...I have a bunch of chemistry and math to do tomorrow. Two tests...ughhh...I cannot do proofs. I cannot do moles and Avegadro's number!! I am despicable at those. Oh well, so much for trying...:P Hope you enjoy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I ENJOY REVIEWS!!! 


	60. No Lie Will Set You Free

**Author's Notes: **Whazzup!! Oh, I'm so happy! Tomorrow...we're going to Cincinnati!!! YES! The good news is I love going there and it's always great hanging out with my cousin...he's treatin' me out to Cici's Pizza and going to go see ERAGON!! Yayzers!! The bad news is...I have to drive on the expressway...up there. I HATE DRIVING!!! PERIOD!!! If ya live close to the South...you'll find that people around there are maniacs on the road and you'll probably get thrown to your death from the cars!! But, on a lighter note, I love road trips and will be taking the laptop with me. I will be writing my novel when I'm not driving! HOPEFULLY IT WILL RAIN TOMORROW!!! Why, you ask? BECAUSE!!! THEN I'M OFF THE HOOK FROM DRIVING!!! YESS!! Anyways...now onto the next chappie...

* * *

Chapter 60

No Lie Can Set You Free

* * *

Kavar stood in the middle of the Jedi Council. His father, who was beside him, had a face that was stoic, but Kavar could sense a smugness behind the mask.

"Contacted Master Kenobi and his apprentices, we have. Sort this matter out, we will," Master Yoda said quietly, his crooked gimmer stick knocking against the painted marble floor.

"I'm confused," Palpatine began. "How can my nephew be a Force-sensitive? I understand a few aspects of the Force, but I have never heard of a bond strong enough to transfer midi-chlorians from one person to the other."

Kavar brooded quietly. His father was telling a prude and blatant lie. He knew very well the aspects of the Force, if not most. He had heard of bonds like these, but this didn't match up to what he had heard about. Most bonds that were like this were relational and the girl and himself were not related. For Force's sake, they didn't even come from the same planet.

"How will we deal with this?" Palpatine asked. "My nephew is too old to be trained! He's 17; there's no way-"

"If your nephew proves powerful and becomes in desperate need of training, then we will let him join the lower ranks. He may even get a Master. But that's after we test him," Master Windu interrupted.

Kavar looked at his father for reassurance. His father was not going to throw him to these...Force-flakes, was he? The Force-loving, pain enduring, freaks-of-nature who could never rise up to the true potential of the Force? Never. His father wouldn't, he couldn't...

The doors burst open and Master Obi-Wan, Keira, and Anakin stepped in. They walked slowly over to the Chancellor's side; Keira the farthest away from the Sith.

As soon as Obi-Wan got to the Chancellor's side, the Chancellor said,"Please Master Kenobi, understand that my nephew did not mean to take away any of your daughter's midi-chlorians intentionally. And he did not mean to destroy your droid! I will do what's necessary to-"

"Wait...what?" Keira voiced. "Is that why I've been off lately?"

Obi-Wan sighed and faced the Chancellor. "No, Chancellor, nothing's necessary. We completely understand this situation."

He then looked to Keira, "And yes, that's probably why our sparring session later this afternoon did not turn out as well as we hoped."

Obi-Wan then turned to the Council. "I believe she will regain her midi-chlorians, will she not?"

"In all probability, she will," Master Windu said. "She will most likely be her normal self within a few days."

Keira sighed with relief. But that relief soon turned to overwhelming dread.

"Young Kavar on the other hand will most likely keep the midi-chlorians he's achieved. In that truth, we will test him," Master Ki-Adi Mundi said.

Keira's mind slowed to a mind numbing pace. _A Sith is entering the Temple? Oh no, no, no, no, no..._

Anakin looked to Keira and he saw her face void of any emotion. _She can't really believe that Chancellor Palpatine's nephew is a Sith, can she? That's bantha-poodoo!_ _If he were, we would've discovered it by now!_

"H-he's too old, isn't he?" Keira asked, fear outlining the confines of her voice.

"That will be for us to decide," Master Windu said. "You came to use in our high ranks at the latest age we've seen. This will be no different, except that young Kavar will, if the oppurtunity arises, join the lower ranks."

Keira went sheet white. _This is NOT the way it's supposed to go, this is NOT the way it's supposed to go!!_

"But anger...t-the darkside," Keira said.

"Once again, that will be for us to decide. You do not have the rights as a Padawan to interfere with any of the decisions the Jedi Council makes!" Master Windu said, this time forcing it.

Obi-Wan shot Keira a warning glance. Anakin simply stared.

Keira was on the brink of tears now. She could feel it, why couldn't they? Was it because she new the truth and they didn't? Could they not sense it because they wouldn't allow themselves to sense such a fool-hardy thing?

"L-look...this isn't...he can't...because he's a-"

"I do not believe you understand the gravity of which you are placing yourself, young Jedi. My nephew is Force-sensitive, and as such, he needs training. It is not up to _you_ to decide whether you deem my nephew worthy of this fine establishment," Chancellor Palpatine said gravely.

Keira felt a white heat of anger boil up inside her. Why couldn't they sense it?!

"I understand the gravity very well,_ Chancellor_. And I also disagree on the Council's decision to have your nephew tested or trained," Keira snapped.

"Makes no difference, your disagreement, young Padawan," Master Yoda said. "Unless, a part of your _deal,_ this is."

Keira's head whipped up. The deal? She couldn't say it! Not with the Chancellor and his nephew in the room!

"A fraction, yes. This was never in...the era that I know of here," Keira said, trying to be as secretive as possible.

"I'm afraid, Counselors, I do not understand what she means. What is this _era_ she's talking about?" Chancellor Palpatine butted in.

"A certain matter which is not to be taken in light terms, Chancellor," Master Windu. "You mean, this never happened in this era? Or was never supposed to happen?"

"No! Nothing like this! It was never written that the Chancellor's nephew was to join the Jedi!" Keira said loudly, her despairing tones hitting every one of the Council members.

"Really? Is this not even mentioned within any factions of the era?" Master Windu asked.

"No!! It's not...please, you've got to understand. This wasn't supposed to happen! This might be a downfall-"

Keira was starting to sound like a rioter to the Jedi, and so, Master Windu ordered Keira out of the Council Chambers.

"Please, remove Padawan Kenobi from the Council Chambers; this matter does not require her presence," Master Windu said tiredly.

Obi-Wan was loathe to move Keira from her spot; she was shaking and something had obviously upset her about this whole ordeal. He sighed and walked over to her, taking her arm and leading her out of the chambers. When he was about to shut the door, he whispered, "We'll talk about your reasoning and behavior later."

The door shut, and Obi-Wan resumed his place.

"Now, we will test him in two days time," Master Windu said. "Until then, we will be observing how well you do without the training. The Council has already voted for him to be tested. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Anakin bolted out the door as soon as the meeting ended, but Obi-Wan lingered. He had a feeling that the Chancellor was once again going to forward his apologies to him.

"Keira, what were you thinking talking to the Council like that! I know you and the Council made a deal, but apparently that's been thrown out the window," Anakin shouted.

"It's not like you won't ever speak like that one of these days!" Keira spat back. "I have _good _reasons why I have to go against them!"

"And I didn't?!" Anakin asked loudly.

"No, you didn't!" Keira sputtered.

"What makes you think your reasons are better than my future ones?!"

"Because my reasons won't send me to the Darkside!!" Keira shrieked.

Anakin felt as if he'd been permanently slapped.

Keira immediately regretted her words and walked up slowly but surely to Anakin.

"Anakin, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I crossed the line...I'm sorry..." she mumbled, tears fallling down her cheeks.

But Anakin paid her no heed.

"Sorry isn't enough, Keira," Anakin said, his cheeks flustered. "You don't _know_ if you're decisions will send you to the Darkside or not. Stop acting so...self-righteous! You're not perfect you know! No matter how much you think you are, you'll never be!"

And with that said, Anakin stomped off leaving a tearful Keira looking after him.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like that...I really didn't..." Keira said, a knot forming in her throat.

Just as soon as she thought she would break down, a soft but calloused hand pressed down upon her shoulder.

It was Obi-Wan. His eyes were a deep blue and they were sending messages about his current mood. "Let's go to our quarters, Keira. Perhaps we can get this sorted out there."

Keira felt her cheeks flush and she buried her head against her father's shoulder.

"I didn't mean...I didn't...I didn't want-"

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her head and sighed. "I know, but you said it, and that means you had that thought running through your subconscious. We can speak of this at our quarters. Come on. Let's go."

He released her and let her walk stiffly back to their quarters where she maybe could either talk about what had occured or have herself a good cry.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yep. Quite a sad chappie. I hope this suffices! I'm very tired; It's twelve, and I have LONG DAY tomorrow. See ya:) :) PLEASE REMEMBER TO READ AND TO REVIEW!! 


	61. Pressure, Powers, and Politics

**Author's Notes: **Go to deviantart (my link is on my profile on FFnet) and check out how my Christmas went. And yes, in a word...it was crazy. Very. I saw ERAGON. NO, It was NOT good. I was very depressed with it's relation to the book of course. And alot of my relatives got sick up there. My aunt, if anyone else. I got an iTunes gift card though, and that was a wonderful gift. I got a new mp3 player, and even though it doesn't necessarily use iTunes, I can still burn CDs and get what I ordered. I got new graphite pencils imported from England (yayzers!)...and a HUGE painting easel. I mean...this thing is gorgeous. Not only that, but I also got a few more sketch pads. My sister got an American girl doll that of which she has been obsessing over for the past few days. Well, here we go on another whirlwind adventure for He Is My Father...

* * *

Chapter 61

Pressure, Powers, and Politics

* * *

Keira laid her head down on her pillow that night. Her conversation with Anakin had not gone well. In fact, it was still going on, but only between Obi-Wan and Anakin. And the one who was yelling was Anakin.

_"I don't know who she thinks she is, Master! I may have apparently made a wrong decision, but that doesn't mean she can treat me like a bantha!"_

_"Anakin, she wasn't treating you like a bantha, and I agree what she said was out of her range, but she sincerely apologizes, Anakin! She didn't mean it!"_

_"Oh, so you can read her thoughts right now? Or does she actually have her shields up like she always does, and you're just guessing?"_

_"I'm telling the truth, Anakin. Most people, except for those in the holo-movies, do NOT cry if they're NOT sincere. I KNOW she's being sincere."_

_"Well, then you can tell her she may join one of the local holo-soap programs because I highly doubt it. Master, wasn't it you who once said that during an argument if one blurts something out that's the hurtful truth, then it must be true in their subconscious?"_

_"I did say that, Anakin. And it may have been in her subconscious, but that's different from her heart. Anakin, she's telling you the truth; she didn't mean it."_

_"I don't believe you...or her. I'm going to bed. Perhaps, if we're lucky, we won't kill each other when we wake up."_

Keira shut out the sound of Anakin's door slamming through the use of her pillow. She didn't want to hear any more. She was frightened of the day that was to come. She had acted so pathetically stupid; so ridiculous. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring.

The soft click and whir of her door startled her, and she looked up seeing a very tired Obi-Wan standing at the door.

"I really messed up this time, didn't I?" Keira asked.

Obi-Wan smiled wearily. "Yes, you did, but I believe we all have those moments."

"I think I should avoid Anakin tomorrow," Keira said, while rubbing her eyes.

Obi-Wan's weary smile disappated. "I agree. It would be wise to wait until Anakin's boiling anger has gone down to a nice simmer."

Keira sighed and nodded, ignoring the metaphor. She grabbed her covers and pulled them about herself, wrapping herself tightly. She didn't want to think; she just wanted to get this horrible day over with and get to bed.

"Keira?" Obi-Wan said softly. "I know that today was frustrating, but trust me, it'll get better eventually. And if it doesn't, I'll have a reason to give Anakin a great lecture on the darkness of grudges. Or you, if he doesn't forgive you when you're ready."

Keira cracked a smile.

"Now, you have a pressing day tomorrow. It's time for bed," Obi-Wan said. He gave her a slight reassuring pat on the shoulder and went to the door.

"Goodnight, Keira," he said.

"G'night, Dad," Keira replied, and she soon dozed off to Slumberland.

* * *

Slumberland did not come as quick for young Kavar as it did for Keira, though.

Kavar was pacing recklessly about his father's office in the Senate Building. He wanted to hit something, crush something; he wanted an answer as to why his father was making him do this!

"If you keep pacing like that, Kavar, you'll make a hole in the floor," said a highly familiar female voice.

Kavar whirled around, his black hair going over part of his face as he moved. It was Padme. She was standing right in the open doorway. Oh goodness, how he had missed her. Her gorgeous thick brown curly hair, the hazel eyes. The loveliness and angelic references to her body and her face were astounding.

"Have you been staring at me the entire time?" Kavar asked breathlessly.

"No. I heard a certain something about you; that you were going to be tested at the Jedi Temple because of your midi-chlorians. Is this true?"

"W-Well...yes...but..."

"You didn't tell me you were Force Sensitive," Padme said quietly, approaching him with the most sensuous smile on her face.

"Well, I didn't know at the time," Kavar said simply, his heart leaping into his throat.

"If you become a Jedi, you know what this means, don't you?"

Kavar looked from one corner of the room to the other nervously. "What?" he asked.

"Kavar," Padme sighed, moving Kavar's black hair away from his face. "Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments, to love, to...to have anything with anyone. Doesn't that matter to you?"

Kavar thought a moment. Padme had a point. No love life? Wow, what a boring world he would be in.

At that moment, the door shot open, and who came in but Palpatine.

Padme literally leaped away from Kavar and glanced at the Chancellor.

Palpatine laughed. "Do not hide your affections for my nephew, Senator Padme. I have known about you two for months now. As you can see, we are both recovered from our incident regarding the strange explosion, and he is more than likely to enjoy a girl's company."

Padme blushed perfusely and looked at Kavar with a smile. Kavar forced to return it.

"Now, Miss Padme, I'm terribly sorry to turn you away, but I must speak with my nephew alone. We have...quite a lot to talk about regarding his entering into the realm of the Jedi," Palpatine said quietly.

"Of course, Chancellor. Goodbye, Kavar," Padme said, and she soon left, her dark navy blue dress flowing behind her.

"We do have alot to talk about, Father," Kavar said solemnly after she was out of hearing range. "Why are you doing this? Why must I join the Jedi? I've always...I've always wanted to be a Sith, not a blasted Jedi."

Palpatine sighed and placed his graying head in his hands. "Because I want you to work as a double agent for me."

Kavar's green and blue eyes widened. "A double agent? You mean...you want me to work with the Jedi, but at the same time report to you?"

Palpatine looked up at his son. "Not only report to _me_, my son, but to corrupt the Jedi. I want you not to fail them and get them to trust you. Then, I want you to pull the sheet from under their bases and cause their whole christendom to shatter!"

Kavar couldn't have felt more awkward and evil at that moment. Betray the Jedi and follow the Sith. It seemed like a good idea to his father, but at the same time, it felt like a world of evil to him. Too much to handle at once...almost.

"To prepare you for this, my son, you will once again work with Count Dooku," Palpatine said, getting up from the chair and moving over towards the window. "He was once a Jedi, you know."

Kavar shot up from his seat. "I thought I told you _once_ already that I did NOT want to work with that pompous and nit-picky bantha _again!_ " Kavar shouted.

"You will have to curb your temper," Palpatine said calmly. "Or you will risk losing everything I have gained. The Jedi have very strict rules on that, which you will have to follow. Count Dooku knows this."

Kavar inwardly seethed. "I don't _care_ about the Jedi. I _don't_ want to do this."

"That's too bad, my son, because you _will_ do this whether you like it or not. In fact, if you don't, you will never achieve your rank of Lord of the Sith after I'm dead and gone. You will only be, a mere Dark Jedi..."

Kavar rushed over to Palpatine and grabbed him by the collar.

"_You wouldn't dare_..." Kavar said, his eyes glistering.

Almost too late, Palpatine knew he was in danger. His son's eyes changed from their brilliant forms of green and blue and changed to a dark red and yellow. Palpatine couldn't restrain a gasp as his sons nails gripped tighter on the fabric as they began shake.

"Kavar...back away..." Palpatine said frantically. "Back away."

But no, Kavar didn't back away. If anything, he grew closer. His hands began emitting sparks onto Palpatine's black and purple robes, and Kavar emitting shockwaves of Darkside Lightning into his Father.

"Kavar!" Palpatine hissed and yelled. "Stop! Stop!"

It took a minute before Kavar actually stopped completely. Whenever he managed to get a grip, Kavar found himself on his knees on the carpeted floor. Kavar looked closely at his fingernails. They were covered in ash and dust. They were...charred.

Kavar looked up at his father who was now on the ground beside him.

"What happened?" Kavar asked weakly.

Palpatine looked into his son's eyes for a moment before growling. "You will never do that again, without my permission to do so, do you understand? You could've easily killed me."

Kavar relished the thought. It would be a day he couldn't wait for. "I understand, Father."

"Good," Palpatine wheezed. "Help me up." Palpatine was not entirely hurt; his face was left unharmed and nothing physically looked wrong with him unless you took off his clothes which most women did _not_ try to do unless they had been made to, were drunk, or were mentally unstable.

Once they were both on their feet, Palpatine sighed. "I believe it's time to get some sleep. Tomorrow, you work on your training with Count Dooku."

Kavar nodded silently, rubbed his sore neck, and stalked out of the room.

* * *

The next day, Keira found herself repeatedly being thrown to the ground by her opponents during the many duels she had to complete with other Padawans over the course of the day.

"What's the matter?" a Padawan laughed. "Lost too many of your midi-chlorians?"

The Padawan walked away with the rest of his friends, taunting her along the way.

Keira felt a tremor of anger course through her body, but she squashed it as soon as she saw her friend walking up.

"Don't mind them, Keira," Chani said. "They're just being immature. Come on. I'll give you a fair duel. Where's your dad?"

"Speaking with the devil himself," Keira muttered.

"You and Anakin got into a fight again, didn't you?" Chani asked, while igniting her blue lightsaber.

"Yes, and I think I'm lucky I woke up an hour earlier. I would've been killed if I hadn't. I said something stupid and now I'm paying the price. Or at least my Dad is. He's trying to reason with him," Keira said while igniting her own green lightsaber.

"Reason with him?" Chani laughed, and swung her lightsaber to Keira. "You'd have better luck with a bantha."

"Of course you would. That's why my Dad's paying the price. And...besides...that's not the only thing that's got me down these days," Keira sighed, easily blocking the strike.

"What else has you down?" Chani asked, parrying her lightsaber as Keira attempted to strike Chani.

"Someone's being brought to the Temple whom I dislike very much..." Keira said, using a series of flurries to trip Chani up.

"Who?" Chani asked, while blocking the flurries.

"A certain guy named Kavar. The Chancellor's nephew..." Keira said, blocking a pair of critical attacks from Chani.

"You're not serious?!" asked someone from behind.

Keira turned around. It was Rhayne. "What are you doing here, Rhayne?" Keira asked tiredly, disengaging her lightsaber.

"I **_was_** going to be your next opponent, but this is far more interesting. He's coming...here? Goodness, I could barely keep my eyes off of him," Rhayne laughed haughtily. "Of course, he couldn't keep his eyes off of me either."

"Oh get a life, Rhayne," Keira snarled. "I don't need to know about _all_ of your romantic escapades. Besides, what happened to you and Ferus? Last I heard, you two broke up, but then got back together."

"It just so happens, we broke up again. For good this time, I think. I've gotten bored with him. He started getting clingy after a bit. And he started acting weird," Rhayne said.

Keira looked closely at Rhayne. "What do you mean by weird?" she asked.

"Oh, he just started flinching when I tried hugging him, is all. The same whenever I tried to kiss him," Rhayne explained, too busy thinking about herself to see the ultimate oddness this scenario was presenting.

"Is that all? What did you mean by clingy?" Keira asked. Now, she was getting concerned.

"Well, he began wanting to hang around me all the time. He...wanted to escape from something or somewhere I suppose. One time, he actually called me through his comm one night saying how much he missed me. I had only been gone for a day. It was...strange," Rhayne said.

Keira knew that this was not regular behavior at all for Ferus. "I'll see if I can't talk to him later on," Keira said. "Until then, I have to sort things out with Anakin and the rest."

"Uh-oh," Rhayne laughed. "What happened to you and the Chosen One now?"

"Nothing that you need to know," Keira growled. "Nothing that you need to blab either."

"You know I'll find out eventually," Rhayne said, her eyebrow raising.

Keira walked towards the door of the sparring chambers and looked at Rhayne with sarcastic eyes. "Do I look like I care?"

Rhayne's expression darkened. "Perhaps you do, perhaps you don't, but obviously it's none of my business," she snuffed.

And before Keira could head out, Rhayne briskly walked in front of her.

"Jerk," Keira muttered. "Alright, I'll see you later, Chani."

"Bye!" Chani said, waving, and then disappearing into the corners of the room.

Keira sighed.

_I hope that Obi-Wan has had at least SOME luck with Anakin,_ she thought as she hurriedly walked in the direction of the cafeteria.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to her, things were about to get a _little_ complicated.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I could've titled this chapter, "Much Ado About Nothing," because that's really what it's about. Nothing much...except a few things. Oh well. Please enjoy. I know this chapter came a little late, but there's reasons. First, I had to clean my room up and all that jazz, and I'm still working on all my iTunes stuff. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! BTW: My parents said that once I get my 1000th review...they will throw me a party. Is that cool or what? Ha ha...ahhh, I'm so lucky. Anyways, as I said before, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! A PARTY IS IN ORDER SOON:) 


	62. Welcome To The Order

**Author's Notes: **Oi. New Years ain't what it should be this year. Today, my sweetest cat (Smoochie, the one who talks and purrs the loudest) got hit by a car. Yes, he died. No, I was not there when it happened. My 10-year-old sister found Smoochie in the middle of the street just lying there and she went to get Mom. Yeah, she was horribly miffed. They shuffled the cat to the side of the street so no one else would run over him. I loved that cat, even though that one of the two terrors was my sister. Mine is still alive. It really, really sucks, let me just tell you. You feel they should be there, but they're not. It's really, really sad around the house. But...enough about my troubles, let's hear some good news. Alright, there IS no good news, but let's get to the next chappie, savvy?

* * *

Chapter 62

Welcome To The Order

* * *

Anakin had still not spoken to Keira during the two days that passed. During this time, Anakin worked furiously on HOLLY who was still damaged after the incident. Anakin had gotten her back together, but he seemed to have trouble getting her wiring correct. One minute she would be talking normally, and then the next, she would be talking backwards.

Anakin finally guessed that the wires were permanently damaged and he would have to get new ones. That would cost a few credits he didn't have.

Keira, on the other hand, during those two days, worked on regaining her Force-normality, and finally it returned to it's natural state. She once again felt like a true servant of the Force.

Kavar had more problems than both of them combined.

"Very good," Dooku said, as he disengaged his lightsaber. "You have done tremendously well."

Kavar, who now lay on the ground in a panting heap, his lightsaber now deactivated, looked up wearily and then rolled his eyes. They had just gotten done with a two full hour session of nothing but sparring. No stops, no drops. Until now. Kavar was exhausted. Earlier that day, he had done nothing but study the boring Jedi antics and he had reviewed over every chronological archive of the Jedi that there probably ever was.

Today, was pay day. Today was the day that Kavar would see if he actually got _in_ the Order.

"I would hope so," Kavar snarled, as he shakily got to his knees.

He then grabbed a towel from a nearby chair and tried to wipe the sweat that was on his neck and shoulders.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Kavar finally asked after he had caught his breath.

"No, I am just preparing you. You must understand these Jedi; they are fools, they know mercy," Count Dooku said. "If you do not show mercy to your opponents, then they will not have the chance to stab you in the back which is what most enemies do. You must show no mercy around us Sith, but you must 'pretend' to show mercy around the Jedi."

Kavar nodded wearily and then stumbled tiredly up the stairs and into his bedroom at the Sith Refuge.

He took off his red and black over-cloak and laid it on the desk close to his bed. He then took off the rest of his clothes and was about to head into his personal shower when someone opened the door.

"Do you ever knock?" Kavar asked, slightly annoyed at the intrusion.

"Whenever it's your Father," Dooku countered. "Wear these to the Temple after you shower. You'll need to look less like a Sith and more like a civillian with these lighter colors."

Dooku handed Kavar a deep blue over-cloak, very similar to the one he had on, except it had a golden-hawrok (hawk) symbol on the sleeve, not the chest like his daily Sith over-cloak.

"Where'd you get these?" Kavar asked, looking at the expensive fabric.

"Your Father, of course," Dooku replied. "He wanted to make sure that they were sympathetic to your cause for becoming a Jedi, and blue tends to be a color most sympathize with."

Kavar smirked as he threw the over-cloak into the refresher. "Thank you, now get out," Kavar said firmly as he began to shed the rest of his clothing.

Dooku sighed and dutifully shut the door leaving his charge alone.

* * *

Keira glared at the clock in Master Zarr's classroom. She had gotten some inside information about when Kavar was to be fully tested. 2:00pm actually. And it was nearing the 1:45pm mark on the holo.

So far, the entire class had gone over 15 minutes. Why? Because the hardest exam of the year had just been handed out and Keira found that Master Zarr had kept _every_ class late so that they could finish.

"No one is allowed to leave this classroom until everyone has completed the exam. I'm sure some of you rushed, got a bad grade, but what was that use? You're wasting time waiting for everyone else when you could've been more diligent and taskful, using the time to improve yourself," Master Zarr said, while peering over a pile of recycle-able datapads.

Keira scowled. Just because she had gotten done before the time was up didn't mean that she rushed...well...maybe she did, but not a lot. She actually checked and re-checked her work. Or well at least, that's what she thought she did.

She had other things on her mind now besides a simple "algebraic language and equations" test. She just _had _to be there when they chose him.

_**IF** they choose him, you moron, **IF!!!**_ Keira thought angrily.

Keira slumped in the seat. After a while of just sitting there, she looked back up at the holo. It read 1:55pm. She couldn't take it any longer; she just had to hurry to the Council Chambers. She _needed _to STOP him from being accepted!

Keira finally got the guts to raise her hand.

"Yes, Padawan Kenobi?" Master Zarr acknowledged drearily. "What is it?"

"I-I'm not feeling well..." Keira lied pitifully. "I think I may need to see a Healer..."

Master Zarr sighed, walked over to her desk, and put his cool hand on her forehead.

"You have no temperature, Padawan Kenobi. You don't look pale, you don't look sick, and you haven't a temperature. You'll have to stay with the rest of us until they've all finished," Master Zarr said, and then he stalked over to his desk and began the tedious task of grading exams.

Keira glared at him the entire way. _Jerk of Jedi. And I have to wonder why they allowed him in? Oh wait. That's right. Guess what they're doing? Letting a freakin' SITH join the JEDI!_ her mind screamed in frustration.

"What was that, Padawan Kenobi?" Master Zarr asked, looking up from his grading. Keira looked around the room in terror. The whole room had gone quiet; no one was scribbling down answers. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..._Keira thought quietly.

They had _ALL_ heard her thoughts. She had practically screamed them in her head. That must've sent shockwaves through the entire classroom.

"Focus on your test," Master Zarr said firmly and then looked straight into Keira's eyes. "I will contact your Master and you will serve detention after class. After detention, we will speak of what you screamed in your head...with your Master."

Keira felt absolutely mortified. _Now it's not my mouth that's screwing things up, it's my thoughts!_

Now, she hadn't a chance to get to the Council Chambers in time. Kavar would perhaps be chosen, and then she'd have to work things out from there.

* * *

"What were you thinking, Keira?" Obi-Wan asked after the detention had been served and after they had stepped out of the torture classroom.

"I thought he told you," Keira said simply. "You know what he said."

"I know what he said, Keira," Obi-Wan said darkly. "I'm wondering why you even thought that though! What proof do you have of this boy being a Sith or even Sith-like for that matter? Any physical proof?"

"No," Keira huffed. "No physical proof. Just testimonial."

"That's not going to work _this_ time, Keira," Obi-Wan said. "You've pushed your boundaries with the Council; they will not listen to you. If you try any harder, they might as well put you on probation from any extra-curricular activities which you possess!"

"I have no extra-curricular activities yet, Dad. And if you think I have time for those activities, you are sorely mistaken! I have no time for anything like that!"

"You have as much time as anyone else. You have 24 hours within a day, isn't that what everyone else gets?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do, but still Keira, this was a cruel offense, one Master Zarr will not forget reporting to the Council about. The Council will most likely have to do a mind-scan on you to make sure you aren't going crazy or something of the like."

"I'm perfectly sane!"

"Then act like it, Keira. Act civilized! You have been ignoring the warnings of the Council trying to do your own will, but you must see, it won't work Keira! It won't work!"

"They made a deal with me and I with them! They need to listen to what I tell them!"

"That was never a part of the bargain," Obi-Wan said solemnly. "Your bargain was to tell the Jedi of what things they could prevent when the time came for things that needed to be changed. That's your destiny, a Destiny Changer. Their end of the deal was to make you a Jedi, not to listen! Besides...a few Destiny Changers have been known to make a few wrong moves on the Sarlaac ground."

Keira looked angry now. "I'm trying to prevent something terrible from happening, and you're telling me to give up my tirade?"

Obi-Wan stopped the argument. This was getting them nowhere. "Look at yourself," Obi-Wan said softly. "I haven't seen any improvement on anything Anakin said to you. This self-righteous business. I thought you would change it. Could you not possess a more humble attitude?!"

Keira had now been the one to be emotionally slapped.

Tears poured down her face like a waterfall, something she noticed, had been happening a lot lately.

"I am _trying_ to prevent a serious disaster from occuring! If I told you what I know...you wouldn't believe me. And that's what I'm coming to see. The Jedi do not trust easily."

Before Obi-Wan could bark out a serious warning, a strangely excited Rhayne began running down the hallways.

"You haven't heard?" Rhayne asked excitedly. She didn't wait for an answer. "Then I'll tell you. The Chancellor's nephew has been accepted into the Jedi Order! He's a near prodigy!"

Keira turned around at Obi-Wan, her eyes glazing.

"It's over, Keira. I'm sorry, but your tirade has ended. You can't do anything now..."

Obi-Wan was about to turn his attention over to Rhayne when Keira suddenly fell to the ground.

She had fainted.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for being so late, and I'm sorry for this being such a short chapter. I had a BUNCH of schoolwork to do, including a test for math. I think that's where I got the inspiration to create such a Master Zarr/Keira row thing. I'm so sick and tired of math. I want it to go away. Can't anyone see that I really don't do well in it? And, I'm tired anyways, so why must I do schoolwork after the death of our favorite and beloved cat? I don't know. I think I just feel gloomy right now is all. Oh well, please I NEED REVIEWS AND HITS TO CHEER ME UP!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME GET TO THAT PARTY!!! 


	63. Watch The Boy

**Author's Notes: **Ok. So, I figured out why I've been so down lately. Besides the impending surgery I'm getting (did I tell you about that?), I've been depressed. Turns out my seratonin levels are low. They help me sleep. And I haven't been getting much of that recently. Neither have I gotten sleep over the fact that I'm grounded at this moment. But, the good news...our morbid teacher...HAS BEEN TRANSFERRED TO CHATANOOGA!!! Now, we have much SWEETER teacher. Ok, enough with that, let's get back to fun...

* * *

Chapter 63

Watch The Boy

* * *

Keira had never thought she would ever be in the position to go against the Council. She thought that going in front of the Council would be just peachy. She was wrong. But she had a proposition that they could really _not_ refuse.

She would ask them to watch the boy. Monitor his every move. If his anger proved too deep, throw him from the Temple that of which was the only simple solution.

If he proved trustworthy...well, Keira tried not to think about what would happen then. Keep him in? Only then would this boy strike.

But Keira soon noticed that this boy, was not at all _merely_ a boy. He was at least 17, if not older. The black and wavy hair made the girl's ooh and ahh rapticiously. The green and blue eyes made every girl so lustful, they would practically stalk him.

The boy had chosen his robes to be a slightly darker color than the Council, or even Obi-Wan for that matter, would've hoped.

_At least he shows his true colors through his robes,_ Keira thought.

One thing Keira noticed right off the bat was the boy's ability to spar. He caught onto it _very_ quickly; _too_ quickly for Keira's taste.

How the Council didn't see the dangers in this boy made Keira positively livid.

_Oh well,_ Keira thought. _Explains why they couldn't sense the danger in Anakin._

Keira shook her head violently. _That's what got you and Anakin into this horrid mess. After 5 days, and he STILL won't talk to you..._

The horrid Master Zarr had contacted the Council about Keira's outburst in the classroom. It had not gone over well at all. The Council was more frustrated with Keira than they had before. Of course, Obi-Wan took the brunt of it. But Keira was soon reprimanded again. Keira related her feelings to an overlovin'-licklappin' dog who had just been hit with a newspaper just because he was so glad to see his Master home.

But the Council being frustrated was not at all a good thing. They wouldn't answer Keira's pleas for a Council session; they wouldn't listen to her.

Now, Keira had made up her own mind. She was going to march right in there, whether the Council liked her entering into their Council Chambers or not.

She had found a time slot directly before lunch when the Council had their last summons. She would enter in directly after the last summons so as the door wouldn't lock and claim a request for the Council to hear her. If they didn't give in, she would force them, some way, some how, to stay.

Keira just had to get out of her training session with her Dad first.

* * *

It had been more than a tough morning for Keira. She was getting much better at sparring, but she was no where close to where her Dad was. That was to be expected. But that did not help her today. She needed to beat her father at the sparring session as soon as she could.

Keira vaulted over the obstacle as soon as her father began his offensive swinging. Her dad was always for the defensive type of lightsaber form, more commonly known as Form III. Keira had soon learned that the ancient names to each of the forms, such as the Shii-Cho, had much simpler names, such as Form I, Form II, Form III, etc. etc.

Keira hadn't really found a particular form that she enjoyed yet. She kind of enjoyed Form V, but that was almost too much of a frontal assault for Keira. Form III had attracted her a bit, but she found it a tad bit too cautious. Form I was boring; she had already gotten over that. There was a Form VIII that she had always wanted to see, but she soon found that Mace Windu, the one who created it, hardly ever used it because of it's dangers towards the darkside.

For now, Keira decided she would experiment with a different set of moves, and not concentrate on each one alone. Perhaps she could mix them up, like Qui-Gon Jinn did. Yes. That was one of her heroes of the Order. Her hero that had influenced her so much, she was willing to set aside her fears of the Council, and confront them.

"Very good," Obi-Wan panted, flicking his lightsaber about. "You need a bit more heighth to the jump; just try again."

He slammed his lightsaber down, and Keira had to leap and scramble away. Just because the lightsaber setting was on low didn't mean it still hurt if you got hit. If hit on the head with the lightsaber, it posed a real threat for nasty concussions, which Keira had experience with.

"Try to keep your lightsaber more steady when you're jumping," Obi-Wan said. "Too much freedom and you could either lose the lightsaber or injure a watching civilian. Although, they generally try to keep away when something like this happens, but I've seen it happen accidently. The civilians would never think of you in the same way."

Keira nodded, sweat pouring down her face. Her hair was practically dripping wet; they had been at this for almost an hour. It was ridiculous how much energy she had whenever she had the help of the Force. The ever-flowing Force. She was glad she had returned back to normal.

Keira jumped over another obstacle, but this time, she flipped over the obstacle. That had taken quite a lot of time to learn. For one thing, Keira knew she wasn't limber. One reason why she despised form VI; it was nearly impossible to perform it without being the same species as Shaak Ti, who had an uncanny ability to stretch their limbs in the most awkward places.

Keira blocked a stunning blow from her Father, which she knew could've only been the sheer accuracy of the Force. Each time she sensed his movements and mirrored them without fail.

_::Don't get cocky, Keira::_ Obi-Wan warned telepathically.

The message had thrown her off balance. She just _barely _missed his blade.

"Don't cut it so close next time!" Obi-Wan said sharply.

Keira was getting tired of being on the defensive; she finally switched sides and found herself swinging the lightsaber in flurries and counter-attacks.

Keira made a move for the throat; a weak spot. She swung her lightsaber, but Obi-Wan dodged it and suddenly disengaged his lightsaber.

Keira stopped for his sake and tried to figure out what her Father was looking at.

She looked over her shoulder and suddenly saw someone she was not at all expecting to see. It was Kavar and an unknown Knight. Keira could've easily put her lightsaber to high and killed him right then and there, but she forced herself to do otherwise.

"Oh sorry," said the Knight. "I didn't know that this room was being used."

"It's alright," Obi-Wan panted. "You may join us, if you like."

Keira felt a deep-set anger began to boil. What was her Father thinking? Keira tried her best throwing looks of protest and annoyance at her Father's face, but he simply ignored them.

Keira looked at her chrono. It was 15 minutes until she needed to head over to the Council Chambers.

_Better make this short..._Keira thought.

"We'd be honored to join, Master Kenobi," Kavar said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Do you mind, Padawan Kenobi?"

Keira's mind whispered "yes" frantically but her lips betrayed her and she said a resounding, "No."

"Then I will join you," Kavar said, and he motioned for his Knight friend to join him. Even the Knights had gotten accustomed to him, and Kavar had been there less than 32 hours.

Keira wondered why many didn't act like that when she first joined. It would've been better than getting stuck next to Anakin the majority of the day, with no friends to speak of.

Keira had her lightsaber already ignited, and the Knight, Kavar, and Obi-Wan ignited theirs. "Knights against Knights," Obi-Wan said smirking, "And Padawans against Padawans."

Keira was just about ready to _throw_ her lightsaber at her Father. "On your mark, get set...spar!"

Keira was barely keeping up with the torrent of power, Kavar. He was a huge, Force-spilling, machine!

Keira grabbed tightly onto her lightsaber and shot a few flurries at him without that much of a problem while she quickly tried to decipher where the Force was a weakspot on him. But, Keira soon found that she couldn't even recognize his style or form for that matter. It was so irratic, and very strange.

Sometimes he'd be hacking away with the lightsaber as if he was trying to get through a jungle with a machete and sometimes he'd be almost as cautious as Obi-Wan.

Keira suddenly realized something. She could fight fire with fire. Instead of playing it cautious when he was swinging at her, she could take advantage of his offensiveness and practically sabotage him with her own stream of offenses.

It was a gamble to her own self, but she knew it was one she had to take. Her defenses would be down as well. He had the same oppurtunity. Keira prayed he wouldn't see it.

Keira launched herself up and over Kavar, another trick that had taken a _good _while to learn. She found he became quickly eager to be on the offensive, seeing her try to move out the way as quickly as she could from his crippling saber.

She took the advantage and struck him across the legs.

It worked and she soon found Kavar on his knees. "Had fun?" she smirked.

"Plenty," Kavar moaned, grasping his now burned leg.

At once, Obi-Wan and the Knight stopped their fighting and hurried over to the injured Kavar.

"Good show, Keira," Obi-Wan said while checking over the wound, with a tad smidgen of remorse in his voice. Perhaps they shouldn't have fought...

"Yes, you most certainly bested me," Kavar laughed softly. "I think I could use a trip to the infirmary."

The Knight nodded. "Let's get you there then. This was a good session."

The Knight allowed Kavar to lean on him as they exited the room.

Keira found herself in a worse mood than before. But she hadn't time to waste. She had to get to the Council Chambers before it was too late.

"I'm going to get some lunch," she lied, her sour face perfectly set. "Don't try and talk to me. After that _session_, I'm really...peopled out."

_There, that was perfect..._Keira thought. _Now, I've got to run double time to the Council Chambers._

Luckily, Obi-Wan made no move to follow her.

* * *

Keira looked upon the tall slide doors that lead to the Council. She felt a rather impending doom, but she shoved the feeling down her throat.

_You really couldn't have found a harder position to put yourself in, _Keira thought cooly. "Let's get this over with."

She heightened her shields and pressed her ears to the door. She could barely make out the words. _No duh, it would be sound proof considering all the top secret stuff that goes on in there. _She reached out with the Force and sensed they were just wrapping up the last summons. _Yes,_ Keira thought. She suddenly felt the movements of the Jedi leaving the room. She relaxed on the bench next to the Council Chamber doors, and as soon the Jedi exited, she ran in the room, tumbling into the chamber before the doors closed on her.

The Council sat there, highly surprised at such an entrance.

"Padawan Kenobi," Master Windu said angrily, his eyes flashing. "You have no right to be in here!"

"I have to be in here, and I'm terribly sorry if it's not my right," Keira said hastily. "I have a proposition on the situation with Kavar."

Windu looked to Master Yoda. "You handle it," Master Windu muttered. "I won't."

Master Yoda grabbed his gimmer stick, jumped off the chair and landed with an arthritical groan.

He hobbled over to Keira and looked up at her expectantly. "Well?" he sighed, patiently awaiting an answer.

Keira couldn't believe her luck! He was going to listen to her proposition!

"You must simply _watch_ Kavar," Keira started. "Watch his Form, watch his body language. Watch his mood and his behavior. Anger will spring up like daisies, I can promise you that, but please, all in all, just monitor him. Make a mental note if you see anything strange. I'm not asking you to throw him from the Order; just to watch him. That's my suggestion and my proposition, Master Yoda."

Yoda's face was unreadable for a minute, but it soon became apparent that Yoda had an idea that outmatched Keira's. "Sparring sessions with him, you will have. Record them without his knowledge, you will."

Keira's jaw went slack. "Record them? How? Through HOLLY?"

Master Yoda shook his head. "A special pair of contacts, have for you, I do. Eye color it changes, only slightly, but records a few hours of data, it does. Pick them up at Trench's Teck Store in Inner Coruscant, you can. The contacts, bring to me, you will."

Keira felt an immediate flood of relief. "Thank you, Master Yoda," she said, while smiling brilliantly, and it was the only thing that kept her from hugging him.

Keira dashed out of the room, as quick as one can go without looking rude.

Once she was out of hearing range, Master Windu stepped up to Yoda. "You're really going to go along with this? You're actually going to allow her to do this?"

Master Yoda nodded, tapping his gimmer stick a few times against the floor. "Stubbornly persistent, she is. Desperate feelings, in her, I sense. Make her feel better about this, it will. And I...as well."

Master Windu's heavy brow furrowed as he watched the Jedi Master hobble out of the Jedi Council Chambers.

Little did he or Keira know, that Master Yoda had actually voted _against_ the idea of allowing Kavar as a part of the Order.

It had been decision for Yoda that he would share with no one, and he would still not for many years to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: **WHEWW!!! What a heck of a long chapter! Anyways, I hope you like!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! MORE REVIEWS MUST COME FOR THE PARTY:P :) 


	64. League of E R Jedi

**Author's Notes: **Weeeellll. I'm back from my Youth Trip in Pigeon Forge. As much as I'd like to say it was absolutely the most wonderful trip I've ever been on, I can't. It was OK, but it wasn't...WONDERFUL. Not by a long shot. In fact, it was pretty much filled up with panic attacks (not on my part), major migraines, throw up (errr...not on my part either --), dreary moods, annoying kids, bloody noses, flying turkeys (that was funny), drowsiness (I lived off of 3 hours of sleep during the entire weekend), mood swings (no, no one was pregnant, just bipolar...--), and overly LOUD music. I saw Skillet. They weren't bad; they're music was great, but it was SUPER LOUD!!! Screaming in the michrophone is not exactly what I call music, but then again, they're melodies were GREAT. And...then I get back to find I have to do 5 ESSAYS!!! 5!!! One 5 pgs. long, one 2-3 pgs. long, another 3 pgs. long, one 2 pgs. long, and then I have to write one in class which isn't THAT bad considering I wrote one in 45 minutes last time and got the highest grade in the class (a 99)...sooooo...it's been a severely long weekend. And right smack dab in the middle of when I'm working on these, I have a computer competition to go to where I have to show my SKILLZ on the computer. And, while we're there...we're checkin' out a college...Belhaven to be exact. It sounds nice. 5 arts, the biggest community art college in the U.S. The counselor nearly flipped out whenever he heard I do what I do in school and for extra curricular activities. Ok, so enough about my life, let's check out the lives of our favorite characters, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 64

League of Extraordinarily Rebellious Jedi

* * *

Keira felt herself smile ridiculously as she looked up at the smooth ceiling in her quarters that night. She had gotten the Council to listen!

She turned on her side and snuggled under the covers. She had done what hardly anybody really thought they could do. She perservered and she won! A victory! But not a total one, but a victory none-the-less.

Thoughts plagued her mind though as to why the Jedi couldn't see what was plain to her. She soon was confronted by answers from a source unexpected.

"Qui-Gon!" Keira gasped, as she saw blue spirit light flicker in the corner of the room.

"And how are you?" he asked, smiling. "I've heard you've been quite the rebel."

"I won! I got the Council to listen to me...through Yoda! He actually listened to me and we're going to watch him," Keira whispered excitedly, hoping she didn't wake up anyone in the process.

Qui-Gon chuckled whole-heartedly and looked at her. "Yes, you certainly have a stubborn streak. I guess that's where we're both alike."

"Yes, Obi-Wan's told me quite alot about you _always_ to defy the Council."

"I wasn't always trying to."

"Well, either that or you were always planning your next tirade."

"Says who?"

"Ask the man you call your apprentice."

Qui-Gon laughed again. "I thought he might spread that rumor around..."

Just then, the door whirred open, revealing a slightly disheveled Anakin.

Keira slapped her hand over her mouth, and Qui-Gon's spirit aura just turned slightly to face him.

"Long time no see, Ani..." Qui-Gon said softly, admiring how tall the little imp of a boy had grown so far.

Anakin continued to stare but finally managed to say something. "No wonder you've turned rebel, Keira," Anakin laughed softly. "You've actually managed join the league of extraordinarily rebellious Jedi."

Keira was glad that Anakin had apparently started talking to her again. Or at least...commenting.

"Ah, you'll join that league yourself one day, Ani, I can most assuredly count on it," Qui-Gon said.

Anakin looked at Keira and gave her a bit of ,"it-was-stupid-for-us-to-quit-talking-I-forgot-how-much-fun-you-were" look, the only look that Keira actually enjoyed seeing for the first time in days.

"So, young Keira, I have to wonder, how you exactly did get inside the Council Chambers without an appropriate appointment; those doors lock as soon as they close," Qui-Gon said.

Keira grinned evilly. "Oh, I just timed it just right after the last mission consultation, and I made sure I was there before the doors shut, and I basically tumbled in."

"How did you manage to get that information?"

Keira laughed and wagged her finger in his face. "That's just for me to know-"

"You sneak, you managed to break into the general mission archives, didn't you?" Qui-Gon asked, putting his fists on his hips.

"I'm not _that_ terribly bad at working with this technology," Keira pointed out.

Anakin gaped at Keira. "You broke into the general mission archives?" he asked.

"Where else would I get that kind of information? Any consultation that has been planned is undoubtedly going to get into general mission archives..."

"I never thought you had it in you," Anakin said.

"Neither did I, but I have to admit, it was a little more riskier than I would've liked. I probably won't be doing that for a long time, at least until the next security crisis arises," Keira sighed.

"You _caused_ a security crisis," Anakin laughed.

Keira just shrugged and put her hands in the pockets of her pajama robe. "I probably did, but I couldn't do it any other way. I had already tried."

"There was plenty of other ways you could've gone about pestering them, Keira," Qui-Gon sighed, a sad smile on his face. "I've tried many different tactics, and some've been effective and some haven't. Try to think _exactly_ what you're going to do before you do it. You could've easily been expelled if the Jedi Council had found out about you're little hacking escapade. I may be a comforter, but I also act as a watcher, a mentor. Don't try to pull that stunt again, do you understand?"

Keira guiltily looked at her feet, and then looked back up at Qui-Gon. "Yes, sir," she said quietly.

"Good then. Back to what's going on. Anakin, do not tell Obi-Wan you saw me tonight. It would pain him much more than it pains me. I cannot see him yet. I come here by my own will, but I can't do that with him. He must learn how to call me. You are both young, and for that reason, you both are priviledged to speak to me. He is...well...older...but he must learn how to call me himself. He will learn in time."

Anakin nodded his head silently, and hoped he could keep quiet.

Of course, he'd have no trouble considering how pathetically quiet he had been over the past week.

"Alright then. And, in answers to your questions, Keira, the Council is blind to it because the Darkside clouds everything. No one can truly tell the future, even if you know it. They probably pass off his fighting techniques to things his uncle taught him; no doubt self-defense. The same for the hand-to-hand combat as well," Qui-Gon said.

Anakin paled and glanced at Qui-Gon. "You don't mean to say that Keira's right about him being a Sith, do you?"

Qui-Gon frowned. "I don't like the boy, that's for certain. He _is_ too dark; too dark for his own good. I've watched him flirting with a particular prodigy girl. Rhayne, I believe her name is."

Keira made a face. "Eccchhhh...no wonder she's been cooing over him all week like some stuffed pigeon."

"What's a pigeon?" Anakin asked, confused by the Earth lingo.

"A bird," Keira said. "An animal that has wings on Earth."

"Oh."

"Back to the conversation. I agree with you talking with Master Yoda; that was a good move. You _do _have to get pass Master Windu, but after a while, he will just become a speck in the realm of the Jedi. You'll find that there are Jedi that are quite _worse_ than him."

"Like Master Zarr," Keira moaned, suddenly remembering her test that was due the next day.

"Zarr? He's really that bad? I grew up with him, and I have to admit, he was very much aloof, but he wasn't terribly horrible. He spoke at least...two words to me throughout the years."

"I frown at your definition of 'wasn't terribly horrible'," Keira smirked.

Qui-Gon shook his head and chuckled. "I always tried to think of the glass as half full of jowa juice, than half empty."

Keira nodded and then breathed deeply. She was getting drowsy.

"I think it's time for you to get to bed now. Goodbye...and remember what I said, Anakin," Qui-Gon said, and suddenly, his spirit aura was gone.

Anakin looked at Keira and then looked down at his bare feet. "I'm sorry about being such a bantha to you over the past week. I don't really know what got into me. It's like...someone's talking to me...telling me to shut other people out all the time. But then again, it's like I'm speaking to myself in my head. Have you ever done that?"

Keira shook her head. "Well, I'm starting to think that the mood you've been in has reflected on the other Jedi in the Temple. Have you seen Ferus lately? He's been acting paranoid. Like a dog who gets scared because his owner just raised the newspaper."

Anakin nodded in concern. "Yeah, I've seen him. He looks terrible, like he hasn't gotten any sleep. He almost looks like Obi-Wan."

Keira raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Haven't you noticed? You know why Master Obi-Wan's been so grumpy lately? Surely you've noticed the dark circles under his eyes..."

Keira felt her heart leap into her throat. Was he ill? Was he having nightmares? Was something happening that she didn't know about?

"I haven't, but that's because I've been preoccupied. How long has he been like that?" Keira asked.

"I think it started when I started talking to myself in my mind..."

Keira felt a lump rise in her throat. "How long have you heard yourself?"

"An entire week. I've chosen until now to talk about it..."

"I think that there's something going on in the Temple that shouldn't be," Keira whispered. "I need to get those contacts Master Yoda spoke of. Tomorrow."

"You know what's going on tomorrow," Anakin said. They were going to start major sparring; triple threat sparring duels with the droids set on mega-training, a difficult level.

"I'll find the time," Keira said.

"Don't be sneaky," Anakin warned.

"I won't if you won't speak of this to Obi-Wan."

Anakin thought for a moment. And then, he finally sighed and said, "Deal."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Pretty much an informative filler chapter. I'm sorry, but I had to write this. No supah cool Kavar stuff this time. Anyways PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

**NOTE ON SURGERY: **I will pretty much be out of it during the months of August and September; I will be getting mega-surgery on my jaw which WON'T STOP GROWING!!! It's like a flippin' mutation!! I've got a weird enough bite already; they need to do surgery. They actually said it was mandatory or it wouldn't be easy to eat and I would have to get special dentures at 40. That would REALLY suck. So, I'm going through with the surgery. I don't think it'll be that terrible. The only bad thing is I won't be able to eat or pretty much talk for 2 months. My jaw would be wired shut. So the only way I could truly talk is through the DA and Wouldn't that be nice? -- Anyways, just keep that in mind. I'll give ya updates if they change anything. SEE YA.


	65. Contacts

**Author's Notes: **I'm back!! AND HA! I got some more time on my hands!! I'm not going to the computer tech competition due to funds we don't have, and I DON'T HAVE TO DO VERITAS MERITS (a comic I do for the school) ANYMORE!!! The reason? Because I quit! YAYZERS!!! Now I actually have the time for things I want to do now...besides update...HA HA!!! More ART!! Hopefully more art...but I doubt it. I took a relatively easy quiz that I probably would've gotten an 100 on with our other teacher, but alas...this woman is TUFF STUFF. I made an 89. No more multiple choice questions!! BIG, HUGE, Essays...and I'm not even a senior...I'm going to die. If this woman continues to be our teacher throughout the other years...of highschool...ermm...you can just know that I will probably be sinking into my grave before I hit 19. Heh, heh...anyways...ONTO THE FUN STUFF.

BTW: Sorry for the delay. I had a major headache, considering I had to do a TON of reports in the class today. I was very tired, but luckily, I knew I could make this up in the morning.

* * *

Chapter 65

Contacts

* * *

"Trench's Tech Store? What's there that you can't get here?" Obi-Wan asked exhasperatedly. He had been trying to reason with Keira for the last 20 minutes on where they should go. So far, no luck. He did _not_ want to go into Inner Coruscant, especially when he had already promised Anakin he could drive. Of course, Obi-Wan had agreed without knowing even where to, until he asked. That was a mistake he would not make again.

"Master, come on, they have great deals there! Besides, I want to fix HOLLY. I know they have some gyros there, and that's part of what HOLLY needs," Anakin chipped in, as he walked in from the kitchen. It had been his job to clean the dishes that night, considering they actually all had dinner together. Now, the only free time they had was the free time after that. Now Obi-Wan was actually going to let Anakin fly them to Inner Coruscant...at night.

"But what's the particular reason for this place? What do you, Keira, of all people, want to get there?"

Keira smirked at her father. "I just want to buy some spy equipment. A particular pair of contacts..."

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow. "We're Jedi, Keira. Not spies."

"Who said we were spies?"

"You just said...oh, nevermind. I shouldn't even bother. And it's probably just something that has to do something about this tirade with the Jedi Council you've been putting on for weeks. Are you going to spy on the Jedi Council Members? Because if you are, you know that's out of the question. You know I won't allow it. Blackmailing never works."

Keira looked offended. "I would do nothing of the sort!" she countered playfully. "No, I've already got the Council to listen. Now, they asked me to do exactly what I asked them to do...spy on Kavar."

"That again?" Obi-Wan asked, in almost a pathetically whiny tone. "Why are you so insistent on the fact that the boy's a Sith?"

"Have you _ever_ noticed anything remotely strange with him? Like perhaps how he's been trained so well?"

"Keira, I already asked the Chancellor and he said, for self-defense, Kavar was trained by one of the Sword/Weapon Masters who works for him. Apparently this sword Master knew more than his fare share of Jedi swordsmenship."

"Well, if that isn't the biggest lie I have ever heard," Keira snorted.

"Keira," Obi-Wan warned. "This is the Chancellor we're talking about."

"My allegience doesn't lie in the Chancellor alone, but in the republic...the Jedi," Keira said carefully.

Obi-Wan huffed in annoyance. "Watch what you say."

Keira was only able to smirk again. "I will."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You had better. Alright, we might as well head out. Anakin...Anakin...where are my keys?"

Anakin stuck his head once again out of the kitchen. "I'm driving, remember?" And out of his pant pocket, beneath his tabard, he pulled out the keys.

Obi-Wan could've sworn that he saw an evanescent evil smile cover his Padawan's face.

* * *

"Anakin, will you _please_ slow down! Any faster and you'll disturb our molecular systems and turn us into pools of gelatin," Obi-Wan pleaded.

Anakin simply laughed and accelerated in response. He zoomed his way past speeders and hovercars, and did a mid-air flip while turning.

"Anakin Skywalker, if you ever do that again, you will be wearing my dinner!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"I have to agree with him, Anakin. Not right after dinner. Any other time would've been great...but really, Anakin...not now," Keira moaned, her head throbbing.

Anakin rolled his eyes and deaccelerated. "Thank you, Keira. You're influence on him is enough to tame a Hississ."

"I have mind powers. Of course I have influence."

"Keira-" Obi-Wan warned.

"I was just kidding!" Keira joked, raising her hands up in surrender.

"You better have been," Obi-Wan sighed. "There's our destination, Anakin. Stop there."

Anakin looked to where on the ground Obi-Wan was pointing, switched gears, and parked next to one of the curbs.

Keira, Anakin, and Obi-Wan climbed out and strode towards the shop.

"Trench's Tech Shop," Keira said softly, looking up into the bright neon sign.

It looked particularly like a store you wouldn't normally go into, just for the sake of either keeping yourself alive from muggers, or from keeping yourself quarantined from the horrid germs that resided there.

The three-some quietly stepped inside and looked around. Gadgets littered the darkened room as if it were a common junkyard.

"What do you want? Who are you?"

The three Jedi turned around, only to be confronted by an interesting specimen: a blue, blind Twi-Lek.

"I'm sorry, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. These are my Padawans, Keira and Anakin. We're Jedi," Obi-Wan said.

"Jedi? Jedi? Whatcha heroes doing in a store like this?"

Obi-Wan, always one to play peacekeeper, simply told him, "We are looking for parts for a J-12 hover astrodroid. A gyro part, I believe it was. And we're also looking for a pair of contacts. My Padawan has more information on them."

The Twi-Lek smiled, and slowly made his way towards them. "Yes, we have many gyro parts. Who's the lucky one who wants that?"

Anakin stepped up, "Me...uh...Anakin...sir."

The Twi-Lek sneered. "Call me Trench. No '_sir_' is going to pass my headtails as long as I'm around. Sounds too formal. As you can already tell, I'm blind. But I know where everything is. The gyro's are in the southwest corner. Pick one out ya like, and I'll give ya a good price for it. As for the contacts, which Padawan wants these contacts?"

Keira stepped up and faced the Twi-Lek. "That would be me, Keira...Trench."

"Good then. Come up to the front desk," Trench said, as he slowly and carefully walked in the direction of front desk.

As he got behind it, he bent down, rattled the front desk a few minutes, before finally bringing up a titanium case, undoing the locks, and opening it.

"Are ya talking about the data contacts, young Padawan?" the Twi-Lek asked. "What mightcha be needin' them for?"

"I have to do some research that requires me to wear these whenever possible. I know these only carry a few hours, but I can erase some files, can't I?"

"Through the data player, yes. This is a mock pair. Put them on and see how they fit, and I'll give ya the real pair."

Keira carefully lifted the first contact out of the small case, and put it in her eyes. It stung, but it fit.

"Good. Remove it; I'll give ya a good pair. It'll just be a moment."

Keira waited patiently as the Twi-Lek shifted through odd shaped keys, and finally, he brought up the real case, and put it on the table.

"Now, this little one gives ya at least 4 hours of recording time. Just use the dataplayer to erase the files, since these are re-writable disks. Use them wisely. I have no doubt you'll want to use these more than once."

"Of course," Keira said. But before she could pay for it, the Twi-Lek stopped her with his hand.

"This boy you are watching...don't do anything stupid...alright?"

Keira lifted an eyebrow. "You know of him?"

"I used to work for the Chancellor myself. I know of his son."

"H-his son? What do you mean, his son? It's his nephew, not his son," Keira protested.

"That was a lie," Trench said. "The boy's name is Kavar. Am I right?"

Keira felt a lump form in her throat. "K-Kavar? His son? Who were you; what did you work as?"

Trench sighed. "I was his bounty hunter. There were certain people after him; and every time they made a move against him, I was to hunt them. Unfortunately, I was sprayed by a Quarellian in the face, and their ink is very poisonous...especially if it is sprayed in the eyes. I found out I was blind the next day after waking up in my own quarters. And I had also found out that I was laid off due to my...disability. I was no longer useful to the Chancellor."

"I'm sorry," was all that Keira was able to say. "I-I'm sure that was hard for you. But...how did you come to know that Kavar was his son...and how did you know that was the one I was going to spy on?"

The Twi-Lek's head tail twitched. "Not only am I a bounty hunter...but I am also somewhat...Force Sensitive. I have no doubt you Jedi know what that means. I could tell that that was heavily on your mind as soon as you walked in. I sometimes was able to listen in to conversations without even realizing it; advanced hearing through the Force, you know. I've heard themselves on several occasions call each other 'Father' and 'Son.'And I don't believe it was just a formality."

Keira was ultimately amazed. Did Master Yoda know about this? Is that why he sent him here? Was this even _news_ to Master Yoda?

"Thank you very much for the purchase and information, Trench," Keira said gathering the titanium case. "You have been very helpful."

But she was stopped again.

"Heed my warning. Don't do anything foolish. The Chancellor is not a very nice man, no matter what anyone tells you."

Keira stared at him and said, "That is one thing I am perfectly aware of." She then walked away in the direction of her Father who was standing in the far corner with Anakin, looking for gyros.

"So, how did it go?" Obi-Wan asked.

Keira managed to take a breath before saying, "I found what I was looking for. That...and much, much more."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **DID YA'LL like??? Sorry for the delay again. It's very hard to stay up till 10:00pm when you had gotten up at 5:00am. I don't think that number is even on the clock. PLEASE REVIEW!!! THE PARTY IS WAITING:) :) Thanx!!

**Surgery Note: **K, this is going to be supah hard surgery. First, they have to run diagnostics on my jaw and everything. Then the have to get X-rays, impressions...you name it. And the recovery process is 4 to 5 months, not 2 to 3 months like we had originally thought. We are going to figure out when to do the surgery, depending when my mutated jaw...heh heh...stops growing. So...it might be in July, it might be in August. That's what they're saying. My jaw will be wired for 10 days, but I won't be able to move it due to a brace I have to wear for a few months. That's really gonna suck. I really can't talk for 3 months is what they said. BRING IN THE NOTE CARDS!!! That's it basically. Oh...this is really gonna suck if I get a male nurse who's like a Dr. McDreamy...oohhhhhh...:(


	66. A Prospect Padawan

**Author's Notes: **I'm back. And tired. We had to memorize the entire Bill of Rights and the Declaration of Independence today. Tuff stuff...my head hurts. I took the test, and I think I may have aced the test unless she counted 8 points off for every missed adjective like last time -- Anyways, I took a nap and now I feel better, ready more than ever to write. LOL. Plus, good news is, I might be getting a job as a typist for our local newspaper and I already teach voice. And not to mention, I just got called on a babysitting expedition . Not too fond of those, but we'll see. The mulah will hopefully be rolling in, as so I can get my intuos graphire wacom tablet:) Ok, well, back to the basics...of STAR WARS!

* * *

Chapter 67

A Prospect Padawan

* * *

Kavar sat down heavily in his chair by his bed. When was he ever going to get a break? He had to _room_ with some very obnoxious little younglings, age 10 to 12, because _he _was not a "Padawan."

Luckily, he was only rooming with three, not the usual four or five. But still, it was highly annoying.

Pranks were now a part of his every day life. Five days ago, he had the unfortunate pleasure of waking up to a very unpleasant itching rash all over his body, even in places he'd rather not mention.

After a hasty trip down to the infirmary, he had figured out he had been the target of a ridiculously bad prank of the "itching powder in the comforter" trick.

That had sent him on edge for days as he swallowed the urge to strangle every single one of the pranksters in that room. He began thinking up ways, after he had become full-fledged Sith, how he could easily get revenge on the boys. Neck-crush perhaps? That would've been highly fun.

Waking up that morning had been a trial. He didn't really want to get out of bed, but the little brats were actually bouncing on his bed calling him, "Lazy-bones."

"Get off me!" Kavar growled angrily, sitting up in bed, and shoving them off. "I do not need that kind of thing at 6:00 in the morning!"

"So what?" the oldest one of the them, the ringleader said. "We're going to be Jedi soon. Might as well enjoy what freedom we have while we're still younglings."

Kavar did not even try to reply. These kids were so...immature. He spoke as little to them as he possibly could anyways.

Little did he know, he was to become the subject of one of the worst pranks that could be played.

He stepped into the refresher, seemingly unpreterbed and oblivious to anything that could have happened. He stepped into the shower, washed his hair, stepped out, and began towel drying it. He then grabbed his comb and went through the thorough routine of brushing it through his hair.

What he didn't know was on the comb was a highly color-removable substance: a toxic form of bleach.

He then looked in the mirror and gasped. "Sith-spit!" he shouted throwing his comb across the tile floor of the refresher.

His hair now had violent blonde streaks running through it. It was no longer his favored black hair color. In other words, he looked like a Corellian space pirate who decided he wanted to look sassy.

Instead of killing the little imbeciles, he did the only thing that prevented him from doing so. After drying his streaked hair, he grabbed his caramel and dark brown civillian wear, dressed, grabbed his makeshift lightsaber, and then stalked out, not so much as glancing at the mutants.

The day spiraled downward from then on. He became the "ultimate eye" of almost every girl. They all commented on his new hairdo; how much they thought it suited him. It became so popular that Kavar actually found himself nearly climbing out of their clutches...and then he rammed right into who other than...

"Rhayne! Uhhh...came to...er... get lunch, I see," Kavar started, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Kavar, what have you done to your hair?" Rhayne asked, her eyebrows shifting curiously.

"Well, it's kind of a long story-"

"Whatever you've done, I love it. It gives you more character."

Kavar didn't miss the serene call in her voice. This girl was trying to "win" him.

"Thank you very much, now if you don't mind, I have a sparring session with Master Karrai-"

"Do you have to go? I so enjoy talking to you."

Kavar felt an urge to roll his eyes. This had been fun to do; the playful banter thing, for a while. But now, it was getting terribly old.

"I _really_ have to go, Rhayne. Let me go..." _And stop being so Sithin' clingy!_

Rhayne must've sensed the desperation in his voice, and backed off. She walked away and then went to her gaggle of friends who chatted excitedly about how ridiculously hot he was and how he definitely _enjoyed_ Rhayne's company. As Jedi, they spoke in the strictest of terms as "friends" not necessarily as "boyfriend and girlfriend," as they had done before, seeing how that would cause very skiddish Masters some definite anxiety.

If anything, Kavar was getting very sick and tired of having Rhayne follow him around. It had become the latest trend for her. The more he pushed away, the stickier she became. Stickier, in the sense that she was more likely to hang around him.

Kavar was already involved in one relationship, with Padme. He shouldn't really be flirting with Rhayne, but she was so fun to flirt with. Yet, his ultimate love was Padme, and he couldn't give up on her; not yet at least. There was hope for them, for the future, or so he supposed.

The day brightened up a tad after he had eaten lunch and gotten out of the clutches of the fiery females.

He headed down to the sparring rooms, and realized today there would be some Masters watching him. He had a chance for a Master? Ha ha...brilliant.

He walked into the sparring room, and found himself in the presence of the little green toad.

"Ready to spar, are you?" Master Yoda asked, lightly tapping his gimmer stick against the floor.

"You're sparring with me?" Kavar asked in disbelief.

"The quickest flurry, you have. Told, I have been," the Master said, throwing his gimmer stick to the side and his cloak to the right.

Kavar's smile reached across the confines of his face. "And who do I owe the honor of this compliment?"

"A Miss Keira Kenobi. The giver of the compliment, she was."

Kavar's smile wavered. "Wonderful," he said through gritted teeth.

He then ignited his lightsaber, and waited for the Jedi's favorite frog to do so.

Master Yoda took out his traditional small lightsaber and ignited it, it's green glow eminating across the room.

The spar began with a great many flips on Master Yoda's behalf. Kavar found himself more dependent on the Force to guide him, rather than his eyes because he would get dizzy just watching the contortionist.

Kavar parried quickly, blocking the Master's fiery attacks, and he soon began thinking up contumelious sayings he would love to use that would make the ancient Jedi Master flinch.

"Much anger you have," Master Yoda said, during the spar, grunting every so often when Kavar was forced to use a sequence of flurries on him.

"That's probably because of the pranks I've been targeted for in my room. My roommates seem to think I'm the bantha of experimentation."

Kavar jumped and skidded out of the way when the Jedi Master lunged at him. Kavar proceeded to do a forward flip. He was going to go through with it when he felt a painful burn launch in his side.

A few minutes later, he was looking up from the sparring floor at an unfamiliar face.

"That lasted longer than I thought it would," the man said, helping Kavar up.

Kavar groaned and nearly doubled over as the pain in his side flared. The unknown man helped him keep straight "You were mauled by Master Yoda's training saber, young Kavar. I suggest you do not try to do that trick again, lest you find yourself split in half."

Kavar tried forming a snappy reply, but blood was rapidly soaking through his civillian clothes.

"Come on," the man said. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

* * *

"Where did Master Yoda disappear to?" the frustrated Healer asked. "This is one of the worst burns I've seen! As gentle as that Master may seem, his bite is worse than his bark! He has to answer to me on why he decided that this poor unfortunate soul was to become a victim!"

Kavar was currently lying in the bed, with a large bacta patch on his side. "Are you alright, youngling?" the man asked.

"I'm fine, but you've failed to give me your name," Kavar said, wincing as he tried getting more comfortable on the infirmary cot.

"My name is Master Hereaux. And I already know your name. In answer to your other question, no, I don't have a Padawan, and yes, I do find you as a prospect."

The man had read Kavar's mind. Kavar felt an immediate sense of danger and increased the strength of his shields.

"No, you must use the Force to heal your burn, young Kavar. I'm sure the Healers would find it annoying if you slipped into a coma just because you refused to let the Force heal you."

Kavar grunted in annoyance. "I just wish I could head to my quarters to get some sleep."

"I'm sure you do. Oh look, here comes a Healer. Perhaps they'll let you return to your quarters."

Kavar let the Healer come close and examine his burn. "Are you in any pain?" the Healer asked, making a tsk tsk noise when he said yes.

"Let me plug a bacta IV into you. Just wait."

Kavar waited patiently as the Healer shuffled around in various drawers, and then took the needle in one hand and pushed up Kavar's right sleeve with the other.

What Kavar did not know, or even realize was that the Healer was revealing his insignia; his brand.

The Master Hereaux examined the brand on his wrist carefully. It was so slight that only one who had a special eye for the insignificant could actually notice it.

It looked something like a triangle with diagonal lines running through it. He made a mental note of it before he left.

After saying his goodbyes to Kavar, and saying he would be watching him, he took out his comm.

"Master Yoda," Master Hereaux said softly. "I believe I have found something on the boy's arm; a brand. It looks like a triangle, Master Yoda. You asked me to look for anything strange. This was the only thing I could find. That along with his strange paranoia of people entering into his mind and his great affinity for sparring."

There was a pause on the other wave. Then a sigh. "Afraid of this, I was. To take him as your Padawan, you will consider?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. There's nothing wrong with him, is there? I mean, on a Force or Jedi level."

"Both, Master Hereaux. Problems with both, he has. To remedy, I hope I can. Influence, this boy has. Taken to Malastare, this boy should be, for special training. Around other Padawans, he should not be."

"Yes, Master Yoda," Master Hereaux said. "After a few more weeks of testing, I will take him there."

A great sigh was heard from the other end. "A dangerous boy, this may be."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Booo yah! Major cliffie! Does Master Yoda know about Kavar being a Sith? Or does he just believe this boy is dangerous? Who knows! We may find out next week, I'm not sure.

**In answer to questions that I am sure will no doubt come up:**

Master Yoda is hoping to remove the Sith traditions from Kavar's mind by giving him individual training and not allowing influence of suspected Sith activity for a while. This will actually help Kavar. He is reprogramming Kavar's original paradigms, or patterns of thinking. And no, he is not going to go to ridiculous ends to meet his goals. This is just a run; seeing if this will work. It didn't work for Anakin, who was selfish (a Sith paradigm), and it won't work for Kavar, just so you know.

This Master Hereaux actually works with special cases of younglings. He has often helped with traumatized younglings or Padawans. He also works with younglings or Padawans with learning disabilities or attention deficit syndrome.

Master Yoda believes that Kavar is under the Sith influence but not necessarily a Sith. But he does not believe him to be any less dangerous by just being influenced by them. He has already taken the brand; which means to say he is a Dark Jedi, or that he has joined their legion.

Yeah, it's crazy scary, but I'm trying to show the passive aggressive side of the Sith and how it is thought to "remedy" that.

Anyways, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I ENJOY THAT:) BESIDES...I'M READY FOR A PARTY!! Thanks, as always.

TBC


	67. Due To Reasons Beyond Control

**Author's Notes: **Whew...tomorrow...I have a Master Class with Kallen Esperian (opera) and I have a mega-science test I have to study for. I'm pretty worn out right now, but I think I can make it...if I just finish this watercolor painting I'm doing called, "The Ballroom Saga." Yeah, it isn't great, but it's getting there. I finished the penciling tonight and started a little bit one the water coloring. Oh well, enough about the artsy thing, let's get down to Star Wars, shall we?

Sorry for the delay; believe it or not...brainfreeze attacked me last night. I couldn't form words on the stupid computer! It wasn't necessarily writer's block, it was just brainfreeze: Not only that, but my mom is ill and my dad has walking-pneumonia sigh Yeah...I'm so tired...but oh well...

* * *

Chapter 67 

...Keira Will Not Spar With Kavar

* * *

Keira's head was pounding that morning. Getting out of bed was a chore that day. 

How she managed to slip into her Jedi robe that day, she wouldn't really know until she stepped into the den.

"So are you up to a spar with Kavar today, Keira?" Anakin asked, obviously happy-go-lucky on Obi-Wan's favorite poison: porridge.

"Oh yeah..." Keira said, her voice incredibly hoarse. Had she been screaming the night before? Why was her throat so incredibly raw?

Obi-Wan, who was busy grabbing an insta-packet of porridge out of the heater asked, "Keira, are you feeling alright?"Obi-Wan asked, coming to sit down at the table, "You sound terrible."

"I'll live," Keira sniffed, rubbing her nose against her sleeve. It was drippy and annoyingly stuffy at the same time. _I cannot be getting sick now,_ Keira thought pathetically. _I have to spar with Kavar!_

"Keira, really, if you're not up to sparring today-"

"Of course I'm up, Dad!" Keira said a little too loudly, causing her very own father to jump when spoke. "It's just allergies..."

Sniffing again, she got up from the table and looked around the kitchen for a paper towel. Grabbing one, she blew her nose, causing a very disgusted look to appear on Anakin's face.

"Keira, I know you're feeling under the weather...but really...do you have to blow your nose while we're eating? It's kind of disgusting," Anakin said, wincing.

Keira couldn't even hear him; her ears were stuffy as well. Coughing slightly, she threw the paper towel in the garbage incinerator.

"I'm going to try and take a shower. That'll make me feel better, I suppose," Keira said softly, her voice barely audible to both Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Whenever they thought she was out of hearing range, Obi-Wan was the first to speak. "Anakin, don't be so selfish. She can't help it. And with that look, I don't think she'll be going anywhere today."

"You guess she's really that ill, Master?"

"I'm assuming she caught the Nyfarion flu that's been going around the Temple. I want to get her down to the infirmary as soon as possible. The Nyfarion flu can develop very rapidly if not treated quickly," Obi-Wan said.

"Nyfarion flu? I've never heard of it; how do you know it's been going around the Temple?" Anakin asked.

"It's been making quite a few of the Padawans ill, from what I'm told. Master Zarr was an unfortunate candidate for the first round of the adult version."

Anakin started a strange roll of sniggering. "Master Zarr? I wonder why the germs decided to attack him first..."

Obi-Wan immediately went into "Master-mode" or at least that's what Anakin called it. "Just because Master Zarr doesn't have the most pleasing countenance in the universe doesn't mean you shouldn't respect him, Anakin. You still have much to learn, Padawan."

Anakin fought the desperate urge to roll his eyes.

Keira stumbled out of the refresher, her face a near scarlet, and her eyes glazed over. Her robes were crumbled and her hair was not in the best of spirits either, considering her desperate need of De-Frizzle Spray.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Keira, come here please."

"Dad, I'm not sick I just have-"

She stopped midsentence. The room was spinning madly. She tried looking at Obi-Wan and Anakin, but their faces were morphed and frayed. If that wasn't enough, a wave of nausea launched itself onto Keira.

The givers of illness were not being that nice today.

Keira felt acid climb up her throat and she stumbled, hand over her mouth, or nearly crawled back into the refresher.

Obi-Wan immediately sensed this and got up calmly from the table, bracing himself for what was coming next.

Anakin, who had been left alone, assumed he should go call the Healers while Obi-Wan...tended to Keira.

"This is Healer Terran, who's speaking?"

"This is Anakin Skywalker, on the holo. Obi-Wan Kenobi is my Master. It appears that his daughter, Keira Kenobi is ill, and I can only assume that we'll be coming down there soon," Anakin said, wincing at the hacking coughs he heard from the refresher.

The Healer rolled his eyes. "I can hear her; another case of Nyfarion flu no doubt. Bring her down and we'll get her to seep into a healing trance," Healer Terran sighed.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that for the most serious of illnesses?" Anakin asked. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"That's the only cure we've found that actually works without a little TLC..."

"I'm sorry, what's TLC?" Anakin asked. "Some type of medicine?"

The Healer laughed. "No, it's Tender Loving Care, Padawan Skywalker. Never heard the term before? My mother used it all the time."

Anakin kind of nodded, a little surprised at this Healer, a Healer who was actually being _nice_ to him.

"Well, we'll set up a bed for her. May the Force be with _you_, and have mercy on _her_," the Healer signed off.

Anakin sighed and got up, just in time to see a very pale Keira in the arms of a slightly pale Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"You've called the Healers?" Obi-Wan asked. It _should've_ been a statement.

"Of course, Master," Anakin said.

"Good, go get a few changes of clothing for her, and perhaps that i-iPod thing-a-ma-bob. I believe she keeps it in her first drawer," Obi-Wan said.

This had been the first time Anakin had ever really gone into Keira's room without asking. He stepped inside, but nearly tripped over a pair of boots. She wasn't _that_ neat. And after further inspection, Anakin came to the conclusion that Keira was a tad disorganized too. But something in his investigation of clothing and the like, stopped him.

Her diary. It was in the first drawer with the iPod.

The one Obi-Wan had given her; her journal. Anakin began wondering things as he put the diary on top of her drawers. What would she write in there? Would she write in Basic, or in her infernal looking language?

Finally, the questions that were haunting him finally won over, and the temptation to look in her diary had now come into place. He put the clothes in the bag, but opened the diary.

The first page read, in very difficult to read Basic:

_My journal. It feels weird to write in this thing. I hate Basic. I miss my old language. But this is a new journal, one that should be written in the language of it's country...or well...WORLD it came from._

_Let me just say one thing right now. I miss my parents. I miss them so much. I hate thinking about how wonderful they were. But then again, this place distracts me from all the good things I need to think about, such as how wonderful they were. What an oxymoron._

Anakin skipped through a few of the other pages, and stopped:

_I despise the Chancellor. Him and his all-mighty ways. I know many of the Jedi here worship him; but I sincerely know he's a Sith. He'll tempt Anakin; he'll do everything he can to get him in his clutches._

Anakin took a deep breath in. Keira was crazy. That couldn't be possible. The Chancellor had done nothing but good for the Republic:

_What good for the Republic has he done? I see no Ithorians coming up to him exclaiming how good their planet is doing now, because of his help. I am fretting Order 66. The clones. The destruction. But I fret for Anakin especially. That's the only good he'll for any hunk of junk. To destroy them._

This was getting worse. He flipped a few pages, to see neater Basic script writing. It appeared as though she was having a good day:

_I can't explain to you how happy I feel. He's accepted me; I'm his Padawan now! I'm his kin! I'm so ecstatic! I can't wait to begin Jedi training. Getting a lightsaber should be the most exciting thing I could think of. Plus, I get to be closer to Anakin. Think of how many doors I could open up; I could save him!_

Anakin could hear his name being called. "Anakin, just bring her things down to the infirmary; she's burning up! I have to get down there now!" Obi-Wan said, and he heard the quarter doors slam. _This can buy me some more time,_ Anakin thought.

Anakin flipped through a chunk of the book, to find himself in this year's entries:

_Anakin and Obi-Wan took me to the Opera for my birthday. I can't say I really enjoyed it. Sitting beside the Chancellor along with his "nephew", although I doubt that's **really** who he is, was not the most enjoyable thing in the world. His "nephew" smelled awful, like he had been sick for a time and was just about to take a shower. He excused himself during the first half of the show, and for that I was grateful. I think he went to ditch us, or something._

Anakin flipped through some more pages:

_I like him, but how could Chani suggest something that stupid! We're just friends, nothing more. I could never think of marrying, much less **him!** My only goal, is to save him. But what about that prophecy? Will it really come true? Will the fate of him really rely on the Destiny Changer's shoulders?_

Anakin was going insane. They were talking about him. Keira **AND** Anakin. He finally flipped through some of the closest to the last pages:

_I can't believe it. The Chancellor's nephew has come here and is starting to be trained. I still can't believe it. More corruption! Unless somebody luckily murders, Kavar, the Jedi Temple will be lucky enough to survive. Ackkkk! The stupid Jedi Council and their stupid ways!! They are not **thinking about the consequences!!!**_

Anakin stopped. He couldn't read more. He closed the book silently and put it back in her drawer, just the way he found it. If she ever found out he was looking at it, he would be doomed. He walked out of her room, walked out of their quarters, and headed to the infirmary.

Once he got there, her knapsack in hand, he asked where her room was.

They showed the ICU. Question marks bounced around his mind. What?

Anakin saw Obi-Wan sitting by her bedside, his eyes resting on her graying and pale face.

"Master-"

"Anakin. This is not your average Nyfarion flu. She went into convulsions just after we got here. Anakin, it's serious."

"What is it then?" Anakin asked quietly.

"She's been poisoned. Chemically."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Flu-like symptoms equals chemical weapons? Well, for my dad, it turned out to be walking-pneumonia, but other than that, I _think _we're doing alright. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! ONE THOUSAND REVIEWS PLEASE!!! WE'RE GETTING THERE:) 


	68. To Find An Antidote

**Author's Notes: **sigh Once again, I am at a loss. My dad is ill with pneumonia, my mother has the full-blown flu, and my sister could easily have a cold that's been passed from them to you. Rhyming? Yeah, much, for some strange reason. I like rhyming. I've always thought it fun. Sooo...anyways, I'm writing this next chapter while listening to Greg Patillo beat box while playing flute. It's sooooo awesome!! Just look for it on youtube. It's been veiwed a million-something-times. He's soooo good! He mixes Inspector Gadget with Axel F! Being a avid music aficianado, I always try to look for the music stuff on there, no matter what it is. And you know how my MP3 player broke? For those of you who don't know (or maybe I never wrote this in last week's AU but anyways) my MP3 player broke when all my family members were experiencing coughing spells, so this wasn't this best time for my MP3 player to go out on me. BUT GOOD NEWSS!!! We got a refund and I'm buying one 10 times better, a Creative Zen Video Player 30 GB:) :D I was soooo happy! Ok, anyways, enough about my boring life, let's get on to the next chapter...PLEASE!!!

* * *

Chapter 68

To Find An Antidote

* * *

Keira was hooked up to a respirator in the following days. Obi-Wan had tried to get her into a proper healing trance for days. All attempts had failed, and was becoming more and more apparent to the Healers that they would have to find an antidote to heal Keira of this strange chemical affliction. It seemed as everything was getting worse.

And it finally became clear that the only way to get an antidote was to find the person who decided it would be fun to poison Keira, and get it from him. The Healers had exhausted every other resource they had. This was the only way.

Healer Luzari, the particular Healer who had been assigned to this case because she had worked with them before, stepped up to the Padawan and the Master. Anakin was slumped over in a nearby chair and Obi-Wan had fallen asleep next to Keira's limp hand.

"Your two Padawans are in here far too often, Master Kenobi," Healer Luzari said softly, placing a gentle hand on Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open for a moment to reveal very sleepy, glazed over, blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Obi-Wan asked.

Healer Luzari sighed. "It's not important. What's important now is that you sleep. And I also wish Padawan Skywalker to head back to his own quarters as well. After you get at _least _12 hours of sleep, come back down here and we can discuss some things. I'll alert you if there is any change in Padawan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin who was still slumped over in the chair.

"I suppose we should," Obi-Wan said. "Any change from last time?"

Healer Luzari shook her head. "I'm afraid there's none. Obi-Wan, if there's anything I could do for you...as a friend...I'd be more than happy to help."

Obi-Wan had to smile. She was the one of the most intriuging women he had ever had the honor of working with. She also had to be one of the prettiest. The dirty blonde hair reminded him of Siri, in her younger days. And the intense eyes, although green, were another great aspect Siri had. The wide rimmed glasses were really the only thing that was different.

"Are you alright, Master Kenobi?" Luzari asked, noticing the hazy look Obi-Wan seemed to have.

Pulling out of his reverie, he answered, "I'm just really tired, I suppose," Obi-Wan said softly.

"All the more reason to get some sleep," Luzari said kindly.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "Thank you for the offer. Just keep watch on Keira, please." He then slowly walked over to Anakin and shook him awake. "Anakin, come on, the Healers are telling us to get some sleep."

"I'm already asssleeep, M'ster..." Anakin slurred drowsily, his head turning to the side only to reveal slobber.

"Anakin, you can sleep in our quarters. If we don't leave, the Healers are threatening to take away our lightsabers."

Anakin's head snapped up. "Huh...What?"

He then felt the wet on his face and grimaced. "Eww. I guess I really am tired," he sighed, wiping his face with his sleeve.

The Healer Luzari giggled girlishly as she watched the exchange between the two. "Well, if you are, why are you standing around here? It's time for bed isn't it?"

With that being said, she put a hand on each of their shoulders. "It's time to get some sleep. To your quarters you go."

They were then, "thrown out" of the infirmary.

* * *

Anakin woke up to his alarm clock. That's right, he had set it for 8:00 pm, that being twelve hours later. He stumbled into the den, where he saw Obi-Wan just waking up as well.

"Did you have a good sleep, Padawan?"

"I think so. I feel more groggy than I do sleepy, but still. I'll probably feel better if I have an adrenaline stick. Do we have any?"

"We're out, Padawan," Obi-Wan said hoarsely. "I used them all up. I guess I'm not the young Padawan I used to be."

"Master, you're not even fifty yet!"

"I know, but I'd give anything to be twenty-five again. At least I could burn the magma-light on both ends."

Anakin forced himself to keep his mouth shut. Any more of this discussion would send his Master into a depression, he just knew it.

"We have got to get down to the infirmary," Obi-Wan said. "I want to check up on Keira, to see how she's doing."

"Of course, Master," Anakin said. "I can't wait until this is all over with."

* * *

Stepping into the infirmary, Obi-Wan was greeted by Luzari, who smiled graciously and then beckoned them to Keira's bedside.

"Now, I want you to know something. Keira's condition has not worsened or gotten better, but I fear that if we do not do something quickly, it will worsen and there _will_ be the possibility that she _may _die. I can't lie to you, but that's the truth. There is something that may work, but I believe it requires Anakin staying here and watching over Keira while I try to come up with an antidote, and while you, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi must go and discover who it was who poisoned Keira."

"Why must I investigate this?" Obi-Wan asked. "Shouldn't I be here, in case she wakes?"

"I believe it would be better. I suggest searching her room for any sign of foul play. Also, a Force Scan should be done of the room. I believe you might find it if you use the Force Scan to search the past for anything awry. Perhaps then we can find the criminal who did this."

"Anything else I should look for?"

"Yes, there's more. I suggest you try and sift through your memory. Is there anyone Keira has never really gotten along with?"

"Yes, I can name two from the top of my head," Obi-Wan said. "Kavar, the Chancellor's nephew and Rhayne, that excelling Padawan."

"Do they get along with her?"

"Rhayne cooperates, but as you could see, Keira is cold to Kavar. I have to wonder if he's picked up on it or not."

"That's a possibility. I suggest questioning both of them. Is there anyone else you can think of?"

Obi-Wan looked through more of his memory and found no one. "I'm sorry, that's it."

Luzari sighed. "I understand. I also suggest talking to Master Yoda. Perhaps he knows more than anyone else."

"Of course."

Anakin looked at his Master. "When are we going to start?" Anakin asked.

"As soon as possible," Luzari answered. "I suggest you hurry. My team and I are working quickly to find an antidote. My hope is, is that the person who poisoned her has the antidote. That's part of the whole reason why I want you to investigate this, Master Kenobi. In fact...I've already gotten the permission of the Jedi Council for you to do this. They promise, no surprise missions."

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled wearily. "Well, I suppose we might as well start now."

"Good," Luzari said. "Anakin, if any of those numbers on the monitors drop past where they're dropping now, you alert me. I can't have her levels dropping any lower than they are now."

Anakin nodded his head, sat in his seat, and took his post.

"You go search for foul play, Master Kenobi, and I'll do more research and see if I can't find an antidote."

Obi-Wan smiled, waved, and walked off, hoping he would find _some_ clue as to who had poisoned Keira.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **AHHHH!! I'm sorry for having this be a rather short chapter, but I'm so tired. I'm so terribly tired, and I can't wait to climb into bed. But listening to HP casts are keeping me awake sigh Ok, well, I'm getting some soup or something and turning on Hallmark and see if there are any good movies on. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I NEED 1000 REVIEWS!!! WE ARE SOOO CLOSE!!! I BET IT WILL ONLY BE 2 MORE WEEKS TILL THE 1000th REVIEW!! THANKS!!! 


	69. Investigation Nation

**Author's Notes: **I'm very happy to be back!!! I was taken ill the day before I was supposed to update, and I couldn't go to school the rest of the week. Sorry for the delay. I know that must be a very difficult thing, to wait for an update, but I'm back. My dad is still suffering from walking pneumonia, but he's getting better. My mother currently has food poisoning sigh The impending fear that she's going to throw up again is not really what I'm looking forward to. I'm having extremely bad allergies now, due to my mother thinking that THIS WAS THE PERFECT WEEK TO REARRANGE OUR HOUSE…lol. It's really not a good week at all. I have a 10-page or more paper due on the 27th, a huge essay with a proposal on Jefferson and Adams. Luckily, I made the highest grade in Greek today, 100. Everyone else got 94 I feel so proud. :P I'm not really all that tired, actually. I went to bed at 2:30 am (that's actually the time I finished schoolwork) and woke up at 7:00 am. So, let us continue on through another chapter of He Is My Father.

* * *

Chapter 69 

Investigation Nation

Anakin obediently stayed by Keira's side while Obi-Wan investigated who or what poisoned Keira. It obviously had to be via inhalation; Keira had no marks on her of any kind, and thus it was chemical.

Obi-Wan sighed and hoped for the best as he trudged his way back to their quarters. That's the only place that Obi-Wan could think of to start.

He palmed open the door and began to make his way to Keira's room.

Once he opened the door, he found that the room was rather a mess. Clothes were strewn about in a peculiar fashion, and the bed wasn't made. Keira's few possessions, the only real ones she was allowed to have, according the Jedi code, were on top of the dressers and scattered around the room. Any contraband items, such as her iPod and the like, were no where to be found.

He first headed towards the window, to see if there was any tampering with it. In the past, he had heard reports of perpetrators sneaking through windows, or sticking pin holes in the windows in order to let out a particular gas.

Most poisons, nowadays, were very potent and could easily kill with proper the liter or dosage. They, depending on the chemical poison, could be contained in a room without seeping into the other rooms, or getting anyone else severely ill.

Obi-Wan fingered the window cautiously, carefully making sure he wasn't erasing any valuable and possible evidence.

Closing his eyes, he went back to the previous night. He grabbed the post as his mind began to physically search what had happened to the window, in particular, within the past 32 hours.

This was a very tricky business for Jedi, but luckily, Obi-Wan had been trained in it. It was casually called, "object scanning," or the ability to scan a certain object to see what it had gone through within a specific time period, through the Force.

"Blast," Obi-Wan said, after a moment, finding nothing. "Well, that's obviously out of the picture."

Obi-Wan had never really been in a detective case before. Mainly, he was a guardian, and it was his duty to protect, fight, and serve, not search, investigate, and seize.

Now he was being faced with all three. He must search out the source of the poison, investigate the perpetrator, and then seize the opportunity to snag him or her in a lie.

It made for a picaresque job.

He scanned almost every object in the room…but when he came to the drawers, he was rather surprised by what he found.

It was Anakin.

Anakin had searched through her first drawer, for things she might need in the infirmary.

Apparently, he had exceeded his order, and went much farther. He went so far as to read her blasted diary.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Blast, Anakin," Obi-Wan muttered. "Now I know you're going to be the death of me."

He knew, that he himself couldn't look at the diary. It would be wrong. It would be against everything that he stood for. But what had intrigued Anakin so much in that diary? What had given him that sheer look of abhorrence?

No, no, he couldn't look he wouldn't. Maybe later…yes…later. That put his mind at rest.

That way, he could give Anakin a good talking to with a clear conscience.

Good, good, Kenobi. That's it, just move your hand away from the diary.

Sighing, he went to investigate the few objects left in the room. Unfortunately, nothing was found.

Everything had been done in the room except the ceiling.

Obi-Wan gently scanned the ceiling, by meditating on the floor. He was actually surprised when he found something.

Someone or something, had stealthily removed the ceiling tiles, and dropped down into room. He couldn't tell who it was, though. The face was too fuzzy.

Obi-Wan's heart rate quickened. Who knows what could've been done to her. For crying out loud, she could've been cut or stabbed…for Force's sake, she could've even been violated.

Relieved that none of those things were actually done to her, he quickly scanned the other ceiling tiles and found that he had crawled in the vents for quite a while. Obi-Wan hurriedly followed the vent, hoping not to lose the trace of this in the Force.

He finally found the main source in a place he wasn't hoping he'd go. The cafeteria. And it just so happened that a load of Padawans and Masters began pointing at him, and asking why exactly he was looking up.

Finally, Master Herieaux, a rather sarcastic, but light Jedi Master, looked up with the Knight. It was going around the temple that he had taken an interest in Kavar.

"And what seems to have interested you? The ceiling? Or are you just counting how many toothpick marks you can find on the ceiling tiles of the cafeteria?"

Obi-Wan broke out of his reverie and looked the Master Herieaux. "Oh, I'm sorry, Master. I didn't see you."

"Obviously. What _are _you looking at?"

"I'm object scanning. My Padawan's been poisoned and I'm finding a source as to where the person who poisoned my Padawan entered in from the vents."

"From the vents?" Master Herieaux asked. "Really now, we don't have any rogues here."

"Maybe not, but I've never seen anything like this. I need to scan the floor."

"The floor, Master Kenobi? If you're looking for a meditation spot, this is not the place…or the time. I suggest you come back tonight, say around 10ish? The cafeteria should be cleared by that time, unless there are some naughty Padawans sneaking a snack." With this the Master Herieaux laughed and patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder.

But Obi-Wan did not respond humorously. "Master Herieaux, my Padawan is in critical condition. If I do not act quickly, then my Padawan may die because if I find the rogue, then maybe I can get the antidote."

Master Herieaux frowned, his graying eyebrows furrowing. "Which Padawan are you specifically referring to, Master Kenobi?"

"My d-daughter, Master Herieaux. Keira," Obi-Wan replied.

"Keira? That girl is your _daughter_? Truly, Obi-Wan, I'm sorry, but I thought she was a charity wench! A poor girl who was saved by a Jedi is found to have Force powers; am I to believe this is not so?"

"Master Herieaux, she is my daughter through and through. She is _no _charity wench, and I do believe there is no such thing."

"Who was her mother?" Master Heriaux asked. "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Obi-Wan stiffened. "Siri Tachi."

"Siri Tachi? That blonde beauty? You had the gut to…never mind. Your life is your life, Master Kenobi, and I do not wish to step into a mess, when I see one."

"Master Herieaux, I turned from that path a long time ago. We were both very young and very foolish. Mostly, it was my fault. I goaded her on…and then one thing lead to another…and…and…it just all fell between a rock and a hard space. No place for breathing room, whatsoever. She had Keira, but I was left to think the worst of my daughter when I heard that the ships carrying her had been destroyed by pirates. Pirates whom of which swear by the name of Krayn."

Master Herieaux gasped. "The Krayn took her? How is that possible; how did your daughter end up back with you?"

"Their ship went into disarray, and they had to use the emergency pods. Keira was pushed into one; they knew she was very special. She was then sent to a planet called Earth, where she lived for the majority of her life. When her parents died, she was suddenly flung back here; saved somehow, through a space-time continuum hole, or something."

"I've never heard of this Earth. Where is it?"

"It doesn't even appear in the archive maps. It's on the very edge of the galaxy. From what Keira's told me, they only knew of 9 known planets orbiting their rather small system."

"What a desolate planet. Did they have any education at all?"

"They spoke our language, but they didn't write it the way we do. They weren't at all as advanced in technologies and Keira nearly died the first time she saw the outside of Coruscant. They don't have a very good math learning system, and the math we do here, is the math the genius's would do there."

"What insolence. It makes me sick to think of a planet that hasn't been properly introduced to the rest of the universe."

"Well, hopefully that will change in some time to come. Their government knows of us, but they keep it top secret in this place called Area 51; a military base. They don't wish to cause a panic, so they keep it secret."

"When did they first find us?"

"I believe Keira asked that question while she was being escorted back to Earth to visit her relatives. They said that the first sighting was in the early 1900s by a few astronomers, but whenever they tried announcing it to everybody in a test announcement, a fictional book called 'War of the Worlds,' people ended up killing themselves over it. It was just a test to see how people would react to aliens, in general. They never spoke of anything like that publicly again. Unless it was said to be pure fiction, of course."

"That is so unbelievably horrific. What a terrible way to begin politics. Who's idea was that anyways?"

"I'm not at all sure. Anyways, Master Herieaux, I'd love to continue this conversation but I have to continue my search. I don't know what will happen if I don't hurry."

And with that Obi-Wan sat down on a spot on the floor, and began meditating.

* * *

While Obi-Wan searched for answers, Healer Luzari searched for clues. She couldn't remember another time when she felt so forlorn, for this girl who was bedridden and unconscious. She knew Obi-Wan, and she knew that if she let his little girl go, Obi-Wan would be devastated, and most likely _never_ be the same. 

She concentrated on her sixth vial of hypotraxiax, a potential antidote, hopefully, one that would work.

She had tried 5 other vials, all with negative or no effects.

Keira was still on a respirator, but now and then, Luzari would here an alarm go off. It seemed that with this chemical poison, there would be extreme drops in blood pressure, surprisingly even when there was no reason to. Any antidote Luzari would try had one effect. It would increase Keira's blood pressure to the limit, where Luzari had to get some more sedatives to calm and relax the heart, hopefully keeping the blood pressure at a lower level.

It went down eventually, but all the antidotes were making it incredibly difficult to keep Keira at the regulated state she needed to be in. If this hypotraxiax helped Keira in anyway possible, she would be sure to know it.

Luzari sighed and walked into the room where Anakin was beginning to droop over Keira's prone form.

"Do you need some coffee, young Skywalker? Or maybe a caffeine stint?"

Anakin woke up from his drowsiness. "What? Oh…I guess I fell asleep."

"Well, you've been in here for nearly 10 hours. Maybe some walking around might do you good. I can watch her while you're gone," Luzari said, hoping to Skywalker out of the room.

Anakin nodded his head. "I guess, if you're sure."

"I'm sure, Anakin. Believe me, I'm sure."

Anakin sighed, and then got up from his position and walked out of the room.

Luzari smiled and then looked back at Keira.

"You Jedi are in here far too much," Luzari said.

She then went over, and inserted the sixth vial into the bacta IV.

She waited.

Within nearly two minutes, Keira began thrashing about unexpectedly.

"Healer Tashin!! I need your help!!" Luzari cried, trying to hold Keira down.

Keira was trying to hurt herself; trying to grab her head, nearly causing it to be scratched and bleed.

"I need a sedative and a body restraint…now!"

"Yes, Healer Luzari!" and Tashin ran off.

That was just when Anakin ran into the room.

"I step out for one minute and Keira goes into convulsions! And you tell me she'll be fine while I'm gone!!!"

He came over and helped Healer Luzari hold her down.

"What did you give her?!"

"Hypotaxiax! Another version of the antidote. It doesn't appear to be working! Anakin, I need you to grab that syringe from the cupboard over there. Try to stick it at least two centimeters into her skin."

"You want me to hurt her?!"

"Better than having her die, I think!"

Anakin groaned audibly and stuck the needle into her arm. Luckily, he made a positive aim.

She became docile in minutes. The thrashings stopped.

"What did you make me give her?" Anakin asked.

"A strong sedative and muscle relaxer. She stopped, and her blood pressure's returning back to normal."

"Thank the Force."

Anakin sat down exhaustedly in the chair beside her bed and took a deep breath inward.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Notes: **Mwahahahaha…a step closer to finding out who the evil-doer is! Mwahahahaha!! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Also, if possible, pray or a have a thought for my mother, Debbie, who is suddenly suffering acute, nauseous, stabbing, and light sensitive migraines. She's never even had a migraine before. Thank you. KeiraAchiOkanabe. :)


	70. Let It Begin

**Author's Notes: **We figured out the source of my mother's migraines. It was her new medicine that was causing them. But the doctor said that if you take caffeine with the Celebrex but not the Gabatine, you should be ok. So, hence, her migraines stopped. Thankfully. And the doctor was proud of her for taking Cayenne pepper juice to stop the migraine. He said that most people don't know about that. I hate and love that stuff. It makes the blood vessels that are constricting and causing the migraines, to explode…with the intense heat. Let me tell you…this Cayenne pepper has 250,000 heat units and the real only type of Cayenne stuff you can have is only 5,000 heat units. This, alas, is MUCH MUCH more. Anyways, just some medical know how. :P Here we go.

* * *

Chapter 70

Let It Begin

* * *

Obi-Wan was frustrated. He had no indications from the Force where this person came from, or even if this person was a Jedi or not.

He had no indications about how in the world Keira was even poisoned. But he had to find the antidote.

So, he decided to contact Master Yoda about it. What the little troll could do, he wasn't sure, but he hoped that he would at least be able to get a lead.

Walking quickly through the halls and to the "Chambers" as they were casually called, he accidentally ran into Ferus.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master Obi-Wan…it won't happen again," Ferus said nervously as he ran past the Jedi Knight and into one of the halls that led to the crèche.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but looking back at the boy. He seemed frightened. Almost as if he knew he was in for it. And why, oh why, was he heading to the crèche? Most Padawans deplored the place because it was filled children who (sometimes) needed their diapers changed.

Obi-Wan shook his head. He didn't have time to think about it now. He had to go and find the perpetrator.

He was about to head into the 'Chambers' when his head began spinning. "What-"

He never finished his thought, and toppled to the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to wait it out.

That never happened. Instead, a squeamish voice filled his skull and moaned…

"I know you didn't mean to do it, but you had to…for me…"

Obi-Wan knew he was being allowed to listen in on a mind conversation somewhere. He just couldn't place where.

"So I could get rid of you, that's why!" another voice yelled.

Obi-Wan recognized that voice. It was Ferus!! What in the blazes was going on?

"You pathetic and worthlesss creature. You really thought that I was going to go. No, you were obedient enough the firssst time, let'sss sssee if you can't divide the Remaining Power even more. You know how my client feelsss about such thingsss."

"Why don't you tell me who your client is?"

"That isssn't posssible and I'm sorry. In return for spicesss, I have to get you to do certain thingsss. This person tendsss to put a dark spot on my client'sss heart."

"You're client is already dark; I can tell. I'm a Jedi. I know things like this."

"Fool. I know what a Jedi isss. They try to make such a heroic deal out of sssomething so sssmall and trivial. It'sss jussst the Force. Sssome people have it, sssome don't."

_This is weird, _Obi-Wan thought. _I've never heard this species before. It sounds as if it's voice is ranging on a wide variety of harmonics, in particularly, the low ones._

"Will you just leave me alone? I did it, and you're to leave my mind. Now!"

"That isss not posssible. I'm still not through with you. I make you get away with murder. I can allow you to do certain thingsss that you never thought possible you could do without getting caught. Ssshhhh…focusss on your next asssignment."

"Focus on my next…N-no! No, I won't!"

"Yesss, you will. The girl'sss dying even now as we ssspeak. She'll be dead within 24 hoursss! The poison worked! You have nothing to looossseee… Now, Sssshhhh…focusss on your next asssignment."

"Focus on my next assignment…"

"Yesss, Ferusss…yesss…."

Obi-Wan retreated from the mind conversation. Someone was causing Ferus to do these terrible things to Keira and other people. Or rather…something…

Not that he was biased against aliens, but this was the strangest thing he had ever heard.

He suddenly heard the "Chamber" doors hiss open.

And there stood the little Master Yoda, resting his tiny forearms on his twisty gimmer stick, looking Obi-Wan straight in the face.

"Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan said softly.

"Eavesdropping, are we?" Master Yoda asked, his big ears twitching humorously.

"Master Yoda, I know who poisoned Keira, but there are other people behind it."

"Knew this, I did. Go to the source, you must. But first, confront young Ferus, you must. If confront him, you do not, save Keira, you will not."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Yes, Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan then got up from the hard floor and hurried in the direction in the crèche, and without even thinking about it, he never really even said a formal goodbye to the little Jedi Master.

* * *

Anakin was pacing about the room. He just couldn't seem to keep still. Keira's vitals were becoming less and less stable. One minute, her blood pressure would be up, and then her pulse would become erratic and then back again.

Master Luzari said that that was the poison starting to attack her nervous system, and that caused major parts of the body, such as the heart, to become erratic.

"She'll be fine, young Skywalker," Luzari said reassuringly. "I'm sure Master Obi-Wan's doing all he can right now. Master Obi-Wan will get the antidote, and then Keira will be out of the dark forest of ills."

"How can be so sure? Maybe he needs help!" Anakin asked accusingly, throwing his hands up in the air. He was getting so frustrated. Keira had slipped into their lives abruptly, but she had finally become a part of the family, at least for Anakin. Losing her would have resounding effects on both him and Obi-Wan.

"How about you comm him? Maybe he needs something," Luzari suggested.

"A good idea," Anakin said, as he immediately took out his comm.

He pressed it down, and said, "Master?"

"Yes, Anakin, I'm here."

"Is there anything I can do? Do you need any help?"

"Actually Anakin, there is something you can do. I need you to hurry to the crèche and help me find Ferus."

"Ferus?" Anakin asked. "Why do I need to find that show off?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan cautioned. "I need your help finding him because he…he's the one who poisoned, Keira."

Anakin nearly choked on his own saliva. "You're not serious? Are you?"

"I'm being perfectly serious, Anakin."

"I knew he was nothing but an elite-worthy piece of bantha-"

"Anakin Skywalker!" Obi-Wan scolded harshly. "He was forced to by someone, I'm not sure who though. Or what. It must be from a different species of alien, one I've never heard of. Never jump to conclusions."

Anakin sighed. "Yes, Master."

"Good. Now I need you to go to the crèche. Hurry! We only have 24 hours left!"

Anakin signed off and ran from the infirmary.

Luzari, left in the dust said under her breath, "No, it's alright, I'll take care of her, young Skywalker."

* * *

Anakin ran as fast as he could to the crèche, his lungs crying out desperately for air. Once he got there, he ran inside a few of the rooms. No Ferus there.

"Who are you looking for, young Skywalker?" a rather annoyed looking Windu asked, his intimidating stature towering over Anakin.

"Ferus Ondi, Master. I have to find him. He's the one who poisoned Keira, but there are other people behind it as well."

"Like who?" Master Windu asked.

"My Master didn't know. He only heard the other one talking…the other alien, Master."

"Did he say what species the alien was of?" Master Windu asked.

"No, Master," Anakin said. "He said he had never heard this type of species talk before."

"That's highly unusual. I'll help you on your search. Can you tell me where he's supposed to be?"

"He's supposed to be around the crèche, Master Windu."

"Good. You look East and I'll head West. Hopefully we'll be able to track him down. The Force only knows why he decided to come in here."

And with that, Anakin and Windu stepped past each other and ran in opposite directions.

* * *

Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and could feel Ferus's Force signature becoming clearer and clearer as he got nearer and nearer.

He was no longer in the crèche area. He was now…he was now…where was he? His Force signature was showing that Ferus was right in the spot where Obi-Wan was standing. Yet, he was no where to be seen. Where was…oh…no…

Obi-Wan looked up at the ceiling. The vents. Obi-Wan found himself launching up to the open vent and then crawling quietly in the direction that he assumed Ferus had gone.

His signature was moving slowly but surely, and Obi-Wan did the same, hoping not to attract attention. Where was Ferus going?

Finally, Obi-Wan could hear the soft click of Padawan boots on marble, and Obi-Wan rounded the vents corner. He saw an opening and jumped down.

But as soon as he jumped down, he heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber.

And there was Ferus, his eyes as red as blood, staring back at Obi-Wan, his lightsaber eerily at the ready.

Obi-Wan soon realized that this was a trap. Ferus got Obi-Wan far enough away from any real help from the Jedi. He got him into one of the training rooms. This particular training room was abandoned and in need of refinishing. It was also locked to where only Masters could get in.

_Sith Spit! _Obi-Wan thought madly. _Ferus' next assignment was to kill me!_

"Lightsabers at the ready," Obi-Wan said, and then vaulted up and over the Padawan's head. "Let it begin!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Can anybody guess where I got the last line? Well, not the 'let it begin' part, but the one before it. I just changed one word. If you can, I'll give you a cookie :P BTW: We're setting up the party. Give me 1000 reviews by Friday and I can have it :D PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!  


	71. Duel Of Fates

**Author's Notes: **UPDATE!! Sorry for the lateness on the review. I had an art competition I had to compete in, but the problem was that it was the next day, so I stayed up til 4:00 to complete it. I still didn't like what I came up with. But, at least I got it in. Now, I have to warn all of you, about my impending surgery to break my jaw.

NOTE: The surgery is going to be (supposed to be) on May 23rd. That week I will NOT be updating, because I will be in the hospital the day before I have the surgery, and that will be a Tuesday. Sorry, laptops are not allowed because it interferes with the heart monitors I'm going to be on. Plus, get this…they have to get a pint of blood out of me before the surgery. Because they're afraid I might hemorrhage. Ick. I have to be in that stinking hospital for a week. The operation's on a Wednesday, I get out on Friday. I can't wait til I git out. Of course, I'm really not worried about the surgery. Just the anticipation before it. And my mom is literally freaking out because of it. She's scared to death of the surgery.

Anyways we're getting back to the update. Enough about this. Here we are.

* * *

Chapter 71 

Duel of Fates

* * *

Obi-Wan was looking at the unbelievable. Ferus, the arch rival of Anakin, was actually fighting him. Unfortunately, it was not for the sake of sparring. It was for the sake of life or death. Someone was controlling Ferus. 

Ferus lunged at Obi-Wan, attempting to maim him with a swipe of his lightsaber. "Missed!" Obi-Wan shouted, after leaping out of the way.

Obi-Wan quickly learned he would be on the defensive. Ferus' movements, as Obi-Wan sooned noticed, mimicked those of Kavar, when he first sparred with Keira. Rapid and erratic, if there was such a thing in the world of sparring.

"You musssst die, Obi-Wan," Ferus seethed in the middle of a clash of lightsabers.

"You're not yoursssself, Ferus!" Obi-Wan said, gritting his teeth against the teens surprising strength. "That alien is possessing you. You must break loose of him!"

"Ssshameful…pathetic…weak, little Jedi," Ferus said, his voice imitating that of his possessor.

"You play a worthless game."

"You don't know who I am, do you? Pity. You need the antidote, don't you?"

Obi-Wan parried the attacks and he was given enough leeway to move to the left. Unfortunately, that move was already planned in Ferus' head. He was fast, but Obi-Wan was faster. He managed to get a knick on his right forearm, but that was enough.

"I need that antidote, yes, how many credits do you need?"

"You can't have the antidote through creditsss, no, but I'll tell you what I do want," Ferus' possessor said.

"Name it!" Obi-Wan growled, once again having to jump out of Ferus' way.

"I want your daughter."

"Be specific!" Obi-Wan growled. What caused all these criminals to be so general? Maybe because it allowed them to sneak things in there that _were_ specific.

"I want her allegiance. She is powerful for one so young. Nearly ssso, as one as Ferus."

"You want her on the darkside?" Obi-Wan asked, wondering if this was some Sith activity.

"Darkssside? What is this darkssside?"

"You don't know what it is?" Obi-Wan asked annoyed, while brilliantly swooping his lightsaber down to hopefully maim Ferus, but Ferus back flipped out of the way. "Or is this a rhetorical question?"

"Indeed not. I have never heard of thisss darkssside."

Obi-Wan leapt once again in the direction of Ferus. Finally, Obi-Wan was gaining a lead. Ferus was tiring out.

This was good. Qui-Gon had always said it was better to tire out an opponent than to kill him. Just get him on the floor with no lightsaber and no energy and you should be fine.

"Give me the antidote and I'll give you the pleasure of not killing your slave," Obi-Wan said.

"I don't care about him. Kill him, if you wisssh, I have more at my command."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mace and Anakin were running down the hallways, each feeling the sudden surge of power with every step. 

_::Anakin?::_ Master Windu asked telepathically. _::Have you been able to reach Obi-Wan on the comm?::_

_::I'm afraid not, Master Windu::_ Anakin replied. _::But he's nearer. I can feel it::_

_::I can as well, yound Skywalker. Continue in that direction. I'll meet you there::_

Finally, Anakin and Mace met up at the beginning of the fork and ran to the end, meeting each other in the middle of the hallway.

"I believe they're in one of the abandoned sparring rooms. They're…two doors down," Anakin said softly.

"Correct, Young Skywalker. Hurry."

Running down the halls, they finally came to the door. Anakin tried opening the door several times, before looking at Master Windu, obviously confused.

To his surprise, Master Windu had something of a smirk on his face. Something Anakin had never, ever seen.

"Young Skywalker, I hope you understand that that door can only be opened by a Master."

It took Anakin a moment before he made an attempt to say an embarrassed, "Oh."

"Oh, is right, young Padawan. You didn't think we'd allow access to anyone, did you?"

Anakin shrugged, while Mace quickly and without effort, opened the door.

At once he saw his Master and Ferus, of all people, trying to kill his Master.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and broke out into an all out run. "Anakin don't!"

But Anakin didn't listen to Mace. He ran. He ran as fast as he could and began fighting Ferus.

"That's going to get him hurt someday," Mace muttered.

And then he ran up, and began helping in the battle against Ferus.

Ferus was outnumbered, 3 to 1. And it was then, that Ferus suddenly felt numb.

He heard his lightsaber hit the ground. Ferus looked down at it, but managed to see his hand instead. On the floor, next to his lightsaber. His hand had been amputated.

Utterly spent and defeated, the red from Ferus' eyes disappated. "I'll give you the antidote, if you give me…the girl," the possessor said.

"It's a deal," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Meet me at the Walk…6:30 sssharp." The voice suddenly hissed and faded.

Ferus' closed his eyes, and reopened them.

He groaned. "Where am I?" he asked weakly.

"You're in an abandoned sparring room, Ferus," Obi-Wan said.

Ferus looked around, but then had to look twice at his hand.

It had been maimed.

"You-you, Master Kenobi…you cut off my hand?"

Obi-Wan nodded, sorrow filling his eyes.

"You cut off my hand? You cut off my hand?!"

Suddenly, Ferus started yelling obscenities at Obi-Wan, almost uncontrollably. It wasn't very well known that Ferus actually had a quick and white hot temper, but apparently, he did.

"How DARE you maim me! I can easily have you sent to the courts!!!"

"As well as how I could easily hand you over to the Jedi for treason. Master Windu, would you mind terribly taking him to the infirmary."

"I'll kill you, Master Kenobi!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Obi-Wan watched Windu carefully guide the shocked, ashamed, and broken apprentice to the infirmary.

Obi-Wan had killed the Sith apprentice and he had killed and/or maimed dangerous criminals.

But not once had he nearly destroyed a Jedi Padawan. Practically a youngling, even if he was older than Anakin.

Tears stung at his eyes, knowing he had taken a vital part of the boy's party, and cut it off like a meaningless piece of meat.

But he knew he couldn't let his emotions over power him. He had to get this over with. He had to get someone to the Walk. His daughter? No, but he had a better idea.

A decoy.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I…I liked this chapter. A lot. It was fun to write. But I'm really sad right now. You know why? MY SIMS NO LONGER WORK ON MY LAPTOP!!! I was trying to get the patch for it on, when I encountered a problem on the third disc. A hairline, but deep scratch. It happened to be right where the TSDATA/Res/Sims 3D/Object.08 was. But you know what?? I'm going to have to buy a whole nother Sims 2 game for Christmas because this one doesn't work. Because of that stupid scratch. It won't work now. cry And to think…I loved my custom content on there. WAAAHHHH….Anyways…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TO CHEER ME UP!!!  Thanx. 


	72. Sent

**Author's Notes: **Ahhhh!!! Three good things have happened in the past 36 hours. 1: I have a college literally panting after me. 2: I won second place in the state logo competition. 3: I got an invitation to this site for fanfiction. It's supposed to be better than AND IT IS. TEN TIMES BETTER!!! Better security, star ratings, works with the press like CBS and Showtime…I've already uploaded this fic up there. I'm not sure if I should say what the site is though. I'll tell all you guys after April 6th, because that's when it's supposed to become available to the public. Anyways, it's really, really fun. And they've gotten a surprising amount of GOOD authors on there, not just the 1 shot ones or the ones who don't know how to spell. I feel honored to be a part of one of the founding members. It's so cool. I LOVE IT. Anyways, back to the story. Let me tell you why I didn't update. First, I got VERY VERY upset when I saw my grades for the midterm. VERY upset. I'm an A average student but I got all B's because our new teacher is a very subjective grader. So, I burst into tears as soon as I got it…it was terrible. Then I had to go to a rather comedic Opera called Carmen to see my Opera Idol, Kallen Esperian (whom I've taken Master Classes from). She's an international opera star who's actually gotten Pavarotti and Domingo in the same room together. Whee!! Anyways, I'm better now. I've gotten my grades back up because I'm doing a ton of digital classwork such as making summary of my favorite operas or plays for literature…and I've GOTTEN SIMS 2 WORKING AGAIN!!! YAY!!! I CAN EVEN PLAY IT WITHOUT THE CD!!! Hoorah:) So happy. Anyways, as I said, back to the story…

* * *

Sent

Chapter 72

* * *

Ferus was standing in the middle of the large Council room. Standing was a bit too optimistic of a word. He looked slightly hunched over, a clear sign that he was either experiencing extreme pain in the arm that had the amputated hand, or that he was bowing in deep humbleness and remorse over what had happened.

In fact, it could have very well been a mixture of both.

The Jedi Council members all looked very grave, as if they had just witnessed a murder and were now attempting to recover from the trauma.

Ferus' head drooped even lower as both Master Windu and Master Yoda entered the Council Chambers. His face turned a deep scarlet, and he looked down at his bacta bandaged stub of a hand, now bound together by electro-cuffs, the stub being fully covered, giving him no possible movement.

The sun glared through the open windows and Ferus was now wishing that he had long, curly hair like his former Master Terrill. His eyes squinted against the blazing sunset, and he slowly looked up the frowning Jedi Masters.

"Young Padawan Ondi, you have been charged with assault, treachery, and attempted homicide of Keira Kenobi. You have a right to a defense, but given the charges, you have very little chance of succeeding in this case," Master Windu said, his brown eyes scanning over the boy, judgmentally.

"Who may I choose to…to defend me?" Ferus asked, his mouth becoming suddenly dry.

"You may choose any Master from this room since your own Master is out on a mission. Choose now."

Ferus looked around the room. In his heart, he knew that not one of these Jedi Masters would so much as offer their support in his case, yet Master Windu was making them do so, whether they liked it or not.

No one seemed to look willing enough. But there was one, one he thought might help. Stass Allie, newly made Jedi Master, was sitting in a rather square chair, her white dredlocks and her copper skin contrasting greatly in the increased sunlight.

Her countenance was not frowning, but rather one of someone who was "taking it all in."

But Stass Allie had worked with Palpatine before. She had worked with the highest levels of his government. Surely she could defend him. After all, she was Adi Gallia's cousin, someone who had been fond of Ferus.

"Master Allie," Ferus said drolly, crossing his fingers.

"Accepted," Master Windu said, motioning to Stass to rise.

She was obviously nervous. She had never had to defend someone who was in deep and serious trouble, that being contrary to what poor Ferus thought.

She stepped up beside Ferus and balanced her gaze at the Jedi Masters, all of which except Master Yoda and Master Windu, looked pityingly at her.

"Padawan Ondi," Master Windu said, "is it true that you were spoken to by an unknown alien by telepathy?"

Ferus decided the best way to go would be telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth. The Jedi never had to ask a person not to lie lest they be accused of the ancient perjury because they simply knew if someone, Jedi or civilian, was lying. Besides, he had nothing to lose, right?

"Yes."

"Why did you listen to this alien? Did you try to block him?"

"I couldn't block him," Ferus sighed. "I tried yet he would always win over me in the end. Then...I-I woke up. And it was like what I had done was all a dream, and that I had done nothing. It wasn't until Master Kenobi…woke me…that I was actually clued in on what…what I did."

Master Windu frowned for a moment, and inched forward in his seat. It took a moment before Master Windu understood that he wasn't lying.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you get your own Master or one of the Master's to help you?"

Ferus looked down at his feet.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know. I'm part of an elite, Master Windu, there's a sense of pride when it comes to the elite. I-I was ashamed that I was letting this…this thing get into my head."

Master Windu frowned. "You should've told someone, young Ferus. If you had done so, perhaps you would have been spared the maiming of your hand by Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Ferust stopped for a moment. "Where is Master Kenobi?" he asked. "Shouldn't he be here for this hearing?"

This time, it was Master Yoda that spoke. "Master Kenobi is now negotiating with this species at the Walk. He is using a decoy, instead of Keira, since she is too ill to negotiate at this time."

Ferus' eyes widened. "What? What?! You can't...he'll kill me!!"

"This alien?"

"Yes, he swore!"

"He will not kill you," Master Windu said as a matter of factly.

"How can you be so sure?" Ferus hissed. "You can _never _be sure of these things!"

"We know because you are going to be sent to Dantooine."

Ferus froze. His heart leapt in his already dry throat and his head tried to make sense of this predicament.

"W-What?"

"You're being sent to Dantooine, for soul-healing and recovery. If you refuse, you will be expelled from the Jedi Order and you will be sent to the Agricultural Corps. Now…"

Ferus couldn't take that news. "No!! You can't expel me!! You can't!!"

The Jedi would have none of his behavior. Stass Allie gently lead him out of the Jedi Council Chambers. He began yelling at her for not defending him whatsoever, but the Jedi had other important matters to work at.

They had to monitor the situation at the Walk.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry to cut this soo short but unfortunately, it's hailing and lighting here, and if I don't get off…like now…I'm afraid you'll have to wait another week to get your update because our electricity's about to go out.. So, I'm hurrying as fast as I can. It's a really really bad storm…AHHH!!! Ok, bye!! ;) READ AND REVIEW!!!  


	73. The Decoy's Walk

**Author's Notes: **Ok, we're back!! Nothing really interesting happened today except this infernal woman who came to our school. I must say, she was the biggest snob I had ever seen; she kept on looking at me down past her nose which was always up. Then she would interrupt me and explain to _me _my curriculum status…laughs she was a dismal card to such a dreary day. Anyways, enough pretense, let's get to the fun stuff, shall we? Oh and that site is called wwwdotfanlibdotcom. Very nice site.

I got SOOOO annoyed with this site:( It literally took me 7 days of waiting before I could actually get this posted!! I couldn't upload, no matter what I tried. Well, anyways, consider this a double week since I'm updating tomorrow as well. Toodles:)

Chapter 73

The Decoy's Walk

It was dark outside. The street that led to the Walk was dank, smelly, and deserted. As soon as Obi-Wan stepped into the alley, carrying the young girl who had consented to playing the part of Keira, who's face was now curled up against his chest.

Her face was also obscured by shimmering brown and blonde streaked hair, that had to be changed last minute to match Keira's, but it was now so similar that it was difficult to tell the difference.

Obi-Wan cautiously approached the Walk, and as soon as his foot hit the alleyway, he felt an immediate rush of the Darkside.

"There's something very wrong about this place," the girl said, obviously frightened.

Obi-Wan shushed her. "I know. But all I need you to do is grab the antidote he's obviously going to try to give you, while I create a distraction. Can you do that?"

"Of course," the girl hissed quietly, and then suddenly went quiet.

They could both hear someone or something coming down the alley way. Obi-Wan glanced at his chono. It was exactly 6:30 sharp.

Obi-Wan could hear the soft click clack of what sounded like talons or bone feet scraping and clicking against the disheveled permacrete.

"You brought her…" the alien said.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said softly. "But before I give her to you, you must answer a few questions."

The alien hissed indecisively and then sighed, "I'll anssswer anything within reasssonable limitsss."

Obi-Wan nodded cooperatively.

"What type of alien species are you? How did you come to the Republic?"

"Ssscaithersss…that's my ssspecies. We came from the 1st moon of Iago. We were granted permisssion into the Republic by a very weathered politician…"

"Which politician?"

"That'sss passsing the reasssonable limitsss."

"Alright," Obi-Wan said quietly, trying to squeeze as much information out of him as possible, without angering him. "You keep on saying 'we'. There are more of you?"

"200 more," the alien said.

"And what's your name?"

"Chief…"

"You're they're leader?"

The Scaither slinked into the night light. What Obi-Wan saw was absolutely horrifying.

The "Chief" was tall, at least 7 feet, walked on two hind legs, very spindly and spiky, and then had a rather fat face that puffed up when the Scaither was angry. The alien had spikes all along the ridge of the Scaither's back and had apparently poisonous, pus-oozing spikes, all over the face. The Scaither had deep black eyes.

"Yesss…" the alien said. "I am."

Obi-Wan suddenly had a vivid mental image. This "thing" was one of the most repulsive looking aliens Obi-Wan had ever seen.

"D-Do you have the antidote?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to get his voice under control.

"Of courssse, I do," the Scaither hissed.

Obi-Wan carefully laid "Keira" down on the ground.

To complete the ill effect, a few Healers decided that it would be best to use makeup to create dark circles under the decoy's eyes, and to give the very sickly look that Keira already had.

The Scaither bent down to level with the girl, opened the cap to the tube, and was about to poor it out when-

"Ahhhhh!!!" Anakin screamed from above, jumping down from the rafters and nearly landing on top of the hideous Scaither.

"Chani!" Obi-Wan shouted at the decoy. "Get the antidote!!"

Chani immediately changed skin color; a pale tan turned into a periwinkle translucent lilac.

Her hair changed back to white, the effects of her shift wearing off.

She used the Force to call the antidote to her, and put the cap back on while running swiftly down the street.

"Go!" Anakin shouted, his lightsaber ignited as well as Obi-Wan's.

Chani could barely hear them now. She was at least a half block away, literally flying towards the Jedi Temple.

"Pathetic…weak…little Jedi. Little, little, Jedi. Insssane, little, Jedi," the Scaither hissed, the Chief's face puffing up and the Chief's voice dipping lower.

"You should've known that was coming," Anakin chided.

The Scaither growled angrily, and the Chief grabbed what looked to be a blaster pistol out of the back of her back pocket.

The one thing known about the Scaithers, especially by the spice harvesters on the moons of Iago, was that they had excellent skills in sword fighting or melee.

What most of them didn't know, is that they were excellent crackshots at blaster pistols.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin were beginning defensive measures, blocking shots aimed at dangerous places on their body, until something went wrong.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber suddenly stopped humming.

The blaster pistol fired.

Obi-Wan heard a sickening sucking sound and then saw the Scaither sprawled out on the ground, blue blood pooled out and stuck to the ground like mud.

The Scaither had surprisingly committed suicide.

**Author's Notes: **Ahhh…done. I'm so tired though. I just don't have the time I used to anymore. And I'm not even in college yet. Ehhh…I'll be glad when school is out. 4 more weeks, 4 more weeks. Then I get another 2 weeks off for being in the hospital and getting tests and the like. BTW: Has anyone ever read Brave New World by Aldous Huxley? I have to say that's the greatest example of a crackpot LSD book that I've ever seen. It's our new lit book. The last one. A couple have parents have already dropped their children out of the book, and I see every reason why. My parents are trying to get me out now, as well. Anyways, I'm going to bed. Thanks. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! 


	74. AntINotion

**Author's Notes: **Ha Ha! Double chap! Sorry for the lateness, the fanfiction servers went on holiday…or something. Anyways, I WAS listening to Pandora radio, but it didn't like me and decided to go on holiday too. Anyways, I'm listening to Wuthering Heights and writing this…whew…school's over in 3 weeks, schools over in 3 weeks…just keep it together before then, go to the hospital, get the surgery, come back home…AND REST IN PEACE. Yes, that's my goal. My ultimate goal. Anyways, back to where we were?

* * *

Chapter 74

Ant-I-Notion

* * *

Chani was running as fast as her feet would take her. Her eyes were streaming and she could barely see the road in front of her, but she knew her life and the life of her friend depended on her legs.

She rounded the corridor and jumped over a box lying in the middle of the alley way.

_Almost out of the Walk, Almost out of the Walk…_she chanted wordlessly. _Just a little more ways to go…_

Finally she saw the familiar street light ahead.

_Keep running, keep running…_

As soon as her feet stepped out on the main permacrete street, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

She frowned and looked back at the now forgotten alleyway. If she could help it, she wouldn't return to that dark alleyway again. She had a bad enough time keeping her wits about her just to pretend she was Keira.

She began running in the direction of the Jedi Temple, hoping she wouldn't run into any unfriendly aliens along the way.

But just as she passed a bar, to her dismay, she, on instinct, vaulted into the air, narrowly missing a land speeder.

She thought perhaps that it was just the someone who was driving incredibly fast, no intention to kill her, perhaps just one too many death sticks or sips of tarisian ale.

But just as she was about to shrug it off, the landspeeder came whirring back again, and she had to once more vault herself upward to miss the car.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Jedi business, leave me alone!"

But the person in the speeder simply got up, and grabbed a satchel out of the back, ignoring her command.

"Jedi business, leave me alone!" she yelled at the person, her hand already on the hilt of her lightsaber, ready for action.

The person in the speeder, now from what Chani could see in the moonlight and neonlight of the various bars around her, she could see that this person, or woman she guessed, was fully robed, her face hidden by a cloth, and an electronic device covering her chin beneath it.

"You won't need that; I don't wish to harm you," said the woman, her voice altered by her device she wore on her chin.

Her bright blue eyes shone out from her clothed face. They looked almost like…no they couldn't be…

"I don't have any time to waste! Leave me alone, Jedi business!"

"I need you to help my daughter."

"I'm sorry, I don't have time-"

"No," the woman said, taking off her face robes, and revealing blonde hair. "That Scaither gave you a temporary reliever. You don't think the Scaither would've been dumb enough to give her the real thing in front of your Jedi friends, do you? I have the real antidote. Give it to my daughter for me."

Chani looked stunned and dumbstruck. "W-What?"

The woman ignored her gaping mouth, and she placed the small satchel that she had taken out of the back of the land speeder.

"And tell Obi-Wan, who I have no doubt will ask about me, that I am leaving tonight…on a registered transport. He can try to trace me, but I can only say that it will be one of the hardest things he will do. He won't find me, not on some distant planet. Tell him that, will you?"

Chani still gaped at her, and could barely contain her astonishment. That woman…was that actually the famed Siri Tachi? Was that one of the Fallen Jedi?

She tried forming words; she tried yelling out at the woman who was once again at the speeder's handles…but before she was actually able to yell out anything, the woman had left.

Chani tried calming down her nerves.

_Forget about it and just get to the Temple! Get to the Jedi Temple! _

Without trying to work it out in her head, she left the spot and ran to the Temple, her mind reeling all the way.

* * *

"Chani!" Luzari cried. "Force's sake, why-"

"I've got the antidote!" cried Chani.

Luzari looked at the two bottles in Chani's hand.

"But which one-"

"The purple one. The green one is just a temporary reliever. The Scaither lied! I got this one from…from…"

"From who, young Padawan?"

"From…someone who worked with the Scaither personally," Chani said numbly. She was unable to speak of the Fallen Jedi with this Healer, at least at this time.

Luzari shook her head. "I don't have time to listen. Keira's heart rate has been falling rapidly ever since you left; give me the antidote. We'll just have to hope that it works. I can't do a test run now!"

Luzari grabbed the purple bottle, shook it up, and then opened it.

Luzari removed the tubing from Keira's mouth and nose, hoping that Keira would be able to maintain a steady breathing pattern until they got this thing down her. Personally, Luzari thought it would be a miracle.

Luzari slowly began pouring the thick liquid down Keira's throat.

For a few moments, nothing happened…except the slow gulps that Luzari was somehow controlling with the Force.

Chani couldn't argue with Luzari's practice; she was a skilled Healer.

Luzari removed the bottle from Keira's mouth, and then just sat back and waited.

It didn't take long for something to happen.

Suddenly, Keira began convulsing violently; thrashing horridly on the infirmary bed.

Luzari grabbed Keira's arms. Keira was on the verge of hurting herself.

"Young Padawan, grab Keira's legs! I can't have her going everywhere! Just keep her still till it stops!"

Chani obeyed immediately. She grabbed a hold of Keira's legs, and used the Force to help keep them down.

Finally, after a few minutes, it stopped.

Luzari, now panting with the effort to keep the girl down, slowly released her arms. She then grabbed Keira's wrist and felt for a pulse.

Luzari waited for a couple seconds, before a bright smile appeared on her face.

"It worked," she breathed. "Her pulse is much stronger than before. Her vitals are climbing upwards!"

Luzari and Chani both looked at the vital scanner for a few minutes, before both breathing deep sighs of relief.

"So," Luzari asked, wiping the sweat from her face. "Who was this strange worker of the Scaither?"

Chani paused before taking a deep breath and saying. "I-I believe it was one of the Fallen Jedi."

Luzari looked shocked. "A Fallen Jedi? You mean one of the 30?"

Chani nodded. "A…Siri Tachi."

Luzari stared blankly at her. "Siri who?"

"Siri Tachi? Do you know her?"

Luzari shook her head.

"Well, I have to tell Master Obi-Wan anyways. This…Siri Tachi…said that he, no matter how hard he tried, would not find her and that she was leaving on a registered transport…tonight."

Luzari raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you should tell him then."

With that, Luzari turned on her heel, and walked out of the room, presumably to get more supplies for the recovering Keira.

Chani sat in a chair nearby, and waited for the time when Master Obi-Wan would return.

Hopefully, that would be soon.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Be happy! I updated on time this week! I'm a little scared about tomorrow; three Chemistry tests (shakes) and more Geometry. I need to get up uber early if I want to get it all done. Anyways, ta ta! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!  


	75. Message For Master Kenobi

**Author's Notes:** Abominably tired. 10 minute oral presentation for class. Huge government test. Major Greek test. I nearly died. One of the worst Tuesdays I've had in a long time. I'm so tired. I really, really want to go to bed, but I know I won't be saying that around 10:00 pm, because I'll be so wired then. I don't think I did well on the government test…at all. Anyways, back to where we were.

* * *

Chapter 75 

Message For Master Kenobi

* * *

Chani sat outside of the small infirmary room where Keira was. She had been ordered to give two versions of news to Master Kenobi when he walked in: 1. That Keira's vitals were looking much better and she was almost out of the woods. 2. That Siri Tachi had spoken to Chani, and that she had said she was going to be on a registered transport tonight. 

Chani had to wonder why the second message was so important. Or at least, whenever Jedi Master Windu and Jedi Master Yoda showed up, they had said it was.

Keira had never spoken to Chani about her heritage and truly being the daughter of Siri Tachi and Obi-Wan Kenobi. In fact, it was not a subject that ever really came up in one of their mild discussions.

By meaning a mild discussion, they would usually talk about what they had to do that day, or what had recently happened. Nothing truly unpleasant. And that's the way both Chani and Keira liked it. Keira had seen a good bit of the world on her arrival here, and Chani had shied away from horrors in comparison.

So, they both wished to avoid subjects like that. And it worked out that way. It was a very casual friendship.

But Chani realized that that was all about to change.

With Keira on her death bed, with Chani playing decoy, their friendship would take a life-altering change. They would, perhaps only in Chani's mind, become best friends. Or at least, that's what Chani hoped.

In a moment or two, she heard the familiar thud, clack of Master Kenobi's footsteps, and then she heard Padawan Anakin Skywalker's footsteps about 3 steps behind.

Chani leapt up from the chair, nearly knocking it over in the process.

"Master Kenobi!" Chani said a little too abruptly as she walked over to him.

She heard the bustling footsteps of Healer Luzari behind her.

"Ah, Master Kenobi," Luzari said pleasantly. "The antidote worked wonderfully. Of course the alien that gave Padawan Chani that bottle was being a cheat. The bottle was filled with a temporary relief elixir. But…someone else gave Chani the real antidote."

While Luzari was saying this, she couldn't help but gaze over Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was sweat glazed, and well…he looked downright hot and rugged, and it was obvious that Luzari noticed.

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably under her suddenly trance-like gaze.

Luzari pulled out of her reverie and then looked to Chani.

"Tell him what happened, young Padawan."

Now both Anakin and Obi-Wan were staring at Chani with curiosity.

"Well, what happened?" Obi-Wan asked. "Please, tell me."

Chani hesitated. "A woman stopped me in the street. She was on a speeder. She nearly ran over me, but…she told me that she knew that the alien who had given me the 'antidote' had in fact, not given me the antidote. She then took something out of a knapsack in the back of her speeder. It was the real antidote. Then, she told me her name. She said…she said her name was Siri Tachi."

Obi-Wan's nearly budged from their sockets.

"S-She was here?!" He choked, suddenly not able to control himself, taking Chani by the arms. "Where'd she say she was going?!"

Chani, frightened by Master Kenobi's actions gulped, "She s-said she was t-taking registered transport…tonight. She s-said she wouldn't be b-back, and no matter how hard you looked…you wouldn't find her."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but stifle a growl. "Not if I can help it."

With a quick pivot, he stomped out of the room, and then broke out into a full out run.

He was not going to let her get away, he was not, he WAS NOT!!

"Master!" Anakin called after him, but Obi-Wan's response was, "Stay here and look after Keira! Stay!"

Before Anakin knew it, Obi-Wan had gone out of sight.

Luzari, utterly confused, looked up at Anakin.

"W-What is it?" she asked breathlessly.

"Siri Tachi is Keira's mother," Anakin said solemnly, his gray-blue eyes glimmering in the low-light of the infirmary.

Luzari, as if she had just had a frightful revelation, gasped and after a few moments said a very quiet and embarrassed, "Oh."

When no one spoke within the next few minutes, Anakin said, "Would it be alright if I saw Keira?"

Luzari gave a half-hearted smile. "Of course."

She led him to the infirmary bed where Keira was lying peacefully.

He approached tentatively, and looked down at her.

She had obviously lost a lot of weight from the strange illness, and he knew that either Master Kenobi would put her on a strict protein cube filled diet, or that the Healers would do so.

"When do you think she'll become conscious?" Anakin asked, wondering if perhaps this would be the second time Keira would wake up without her father there.

"Oh, in a few hours," Luzari sighed. "I gave her a bit of soma for the strange twitching, but that's been a good hour ago, and she hasn't twitched once."

Anakin nodded in understanding. Soma was a muscle relaxant, and he was glad that it had done its job.

"So, what do we do now?" Anakin asked.

Suddenly, Anakin heard a voice from behind.

"Well, first, we do some explaining," said Master Windu calmly. "I have no doubt your mind is reeling with questions on why the alien-"

"Master Windu," Chani interrupted. "The alien was called a Scaither."

Master Windu nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well, I have no doubt your mind is reeling with questions on why the _Scaither_ decided to commit suicide."

"Well, I was kind of wondering about that," Anakin said sheepishly.

"Curiosity is not a sin, Young Padawan," Master Windu said, a miniscule smirk on his face. "Although, I must warn you, it can lead to the Darkside."

He side-stepped and then began his explanation.

"The Scaither, we believe, was a chieftress of this…new species of alien that has come here, to Coruscant. We have contacted Chancellor Palpatine because we have certain evidence saying that he invited these…Scaithers to come to our planet, to become a part of the Republic. Now we find that their leader has…taken a part in some criminal activity and this must be reported to the Chancellor. But as to the question as to why the Scaither chieftress killed herself, we can only say that if this chieftress knew she would be caught, then she knew she would be talked or provoked into confessing, someway, somehow. So, in essence, that's the only reason, that we know of, why she killed herself."

"Are they always that way?" Anakin tentatively asked.

Master Windu sighed. "We're not sure yet, but we're trying to figure that out."

Anakin nodded, knowing that this was a very, very different species.

Master Windu then said, "Since Master Kenobi is out on his own mission-"

"Mission, Master Windu?" Anakin interrupted questioningly.

"Yes. It's not official, but we believe that it is vital to his own mental health."

"His mental health?" Anakin asked again.

Windu nodded. "He's been obsessed with trying to find her for the past year, if you haven't noticed."

Anakin couldn't bring himself to nod. It was odd. He hadn't noticed at all. In fact, he couldn't think of anyone who would.

Luzari, this whole time, was looking from Master to Padawan quite solemnly. She had realized why this had become so sad for her. She had a strange longing for Master Kenobi that she soon realized she could not have for herself. He was "obsessed with another."

"Master Windu, when do you think my Master will be back?"

Master Windu sighed. "We believe that Obi-Wan will return…once he finds and convinces Siri Tachi…to return."

Anakin's eyes flashed disbelievingly.

"Master, that could take months."

Master Windu smirked again. "I'm sure he'll keep in touch."

And with that, Master Windu walked out leaving the trio alone with the bed-ridden Keira.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yep, I woke up around 9 something. Got it finished! YAYZERS!!! Sorry to all those who thought I abandoned this story. I truly didn't. I just had a couple weeks where it was absolute horror, and I'm pretty sure that's what it will be during the rest of the school year….WHICH ENDS IN TWO WEEKS FOR ME!! YIPPEE KAI YAY!!! NO MORE SCHOOL!!! 

Of course there will be the surgery…which there's something a bit disturbing about it. The same time I'm getting my jaw broken, my grandpa is getting his teeth taken out. Same hour. Same day. My mom is going to be the most nervous woman on the planet. She'll be hawking nurses to see how the operation's going and then she'll be calling up my aunt who lives with my grandpa to see how he's doing. Of course, the only difference is that I'll be in surgery for 8 hours and my grandpa in for 4 to 5. Yeah. The good thing I can say about this is that I'll be catching up on 4 months worth of lost sleep…YAY!!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


	76. The Side of Siri Tachi

**Author's Notes: **I'M BACK!! And better. Much better. Of course, my recovery is now about the third most important thing on my list to do this summer. The two others is to pray for two of my friends. I would hope you would too. One of my friends is very ill after getting her wisdom teeth taken out because she has a platelet disorder and a cousin to the disease Lupus, and let's just say operations aren't good for her. Another one of my family friends is currently ill in the hospital after a liver surgery, only to find out that the liver that they gave him on September 10th is being rejected by his body. If they don't find a liver within the week for him, he may only have a month to three weeks to live. This is really sad because I've known his for a year and his family and ours have become fast friends. This is very bad news.

Ok, but on a lighter note, but I don't know how much lighter, I now have YouTube videos out. My name is reauxkringgirl on the site, and my videos on there include Dark Angel (a Padme/Anakin music vid), and Somewhere (a angst filled hardship comparison of Frodo and Sam with the rest of the Fellowship). These both took me about 3 hours and they look really, really, good. I hope you'll enjoy them! Please comment on them if you can.

One other note. I got a really nasty flame on fanlib(dot)com. I don't like fanlib anymore because it has attracted only the nastiest flamers. This flame read, "Good god. I beg you, please stop this senseless drivel. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and other canon-characters aren't mysteriously awash with long lost relatives. I suggest you do more research before raping dear George Lucas' hard work, not to mention that the planet Earth doesn't even exist as Star Wars is supposed to take place a long, long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. "

Ummm…yeah, and this is how I responded. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but this is my work, meaning I can have it anyway I please. I don't give a flip about what you think my story should or should not be about. I did not "rape" George Lucas' work; that was an awful coment. This is my story, and if you're going to randomly flame my work, or other's work, I suggest you get off this site because it is NOT APPRECIATED AT ALL. If you have nothing encouraging to say or no advice to give me besides, "I beg you, please stop this senseless drivel," than I suggest you GET OFF THIS SITE, because IT IS NOT FOR YOU. And another thing, if you were to ask the some odd 1000 or so reviewers on if this was senseless drivel and if I "raped" dear old George Lucas' work, I'm pretty sure you would easily get cussed out by a good few of them. Stop being so stodgy and stop acting like a know it all; as I said, IT IS NOT APPRECIATED."

Yeah, I was really ticked. But since you are all probably already are getting tired from reading, let's get back to the story that you have all waited a month for:)

* * *

Chapter 76

The Side of Siri Tachi

Keira's began showing signs of life around 2:00 in the morning. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before hoarsely whispering, "Dad?"

She didn't hear anything for a few moments, so she tried calling out again. "Dad?"

This time, she heard something shuffle close to her bed. "Dad?" she asked again, hoping desperately that it was him.

Much to her utter amazement, it wasn't her father at all, it was Anakin.

"Awake to the world finally?" Anakin asked as he came into the low-lighted room.

Keira could feel her breath hitching. "Where's Dad?" she asked, formality gone.

Anakin used the Force to scoot a chair up by her bed and then sat in it.

"Keira, he left," Anakin said softly.

Keira tried sitting up in the bed, but immediately winced whenever she tried moving her arm. She looked down at it and found that it was stuck with a needle.

She blanched and turned her head away from it; if anything, she hated needles.

"What do you mean he left?" she asked mournfully, sticking her arm under the covers in an effort not to look at it.

"I mean," Anakin said with a sigh. "He left. As in, he might not be back for a while. He went on a mission."

"Where was he sent?"

Anakin looked up at the ceiling. Why now of all times did his Master just _have_ to leave?

"Well, he wasn't sent. He went on his own accord. It was…because…er…uhm…"

Keira pinched the bridge of her nose. "Anakin, I'm going to fall asleep soon because of this bacta IV they've got me hooked me up to. Please tell me why before that happens."

Anakin sighed and nodded his head before launching into the tale.

"And now he's going to go see if he can't get Siri back," Anakin explained.

Keira's head, lolling drowsily back on her pillow, moved slightly, as if in a nod. "I bet he would. I mean…do you think he still loves her?"

Anakin's brow furrowed. "Keira, the Jedi Code says that love is forbidden-"

"But the Council approved of him going after her. What if the Council approves of a match? What do you think would happen? Do they ever make exceptions to the Code?"

Anakin sighed. "They've made a few. They made an exception with Qui-Gon. I don't see why they wouldn't make an exception for Obi-Wan either."

Keira nodded her head, but the nape of her neck hit the pillow rather hard. She sighed and tried to lift her head back up again, but the bacta-sedate IV drip was making her head feel like a lead weight.

"H-How long do I have to stay in here?" Keira slurred tiredly.

"For two more days and then we have to wait to get a discharge, but that shouldn't be too long," Anakin replied

"So, are we staying by ourselves?"

Anakin shook his head. "No. Master Windu's already got us somebody to stay with."

"Who?" Keira asked.

Anakin sighed. "I don't like him and you won't like him either, trust me. I think that Master Windu just wanted to get back at Obi-Wan for all the times Qui-Gon defied him, but…even that sounds far fetched."

"Why?" Keira asked. "Who are we staying with?"

"Well, let's see. Yoda's too busy, Mace is a jerk, Shaak Ti's on a mission, Master Velch, Wak, Kaya, Rickson, Plo-Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Saessee Tiin, are all out on missions as well. That really leaves only one person that Obi-Wan can trust that we've been ordered to stay with."

"He's not…mean is he?" Keira asked, suddenly fearful.

"He's the worst," Anakin sighed. "Master Windu paired us up with Master Zarr."

Keira felt a lump in her throat. "Master Zarr?" she asked, sudden tears filling her eyes. "Oh Anakin, we'll be toast!"

"You're telling me," Anakin sighed, running a hand through his slightly unruly hair. "Master Obi-Wan won't be happy with Windu for getting us stuck with him, even if he is technically your relative."

Keira made a non-committal sigh and then turned on her side. "Ah well, we have two days before we have to go."

Anakin made a face. "Actually, I can't stay here. I have to head up to his rooms right now. If I'm lucky, maybe he won't make me sleep on the floor."

Keira sniffed. "Good luck. You'll come visit tomorrow, won't you?"

Anakin nodded, and got up from the chair.

"Yeah. Besides, I have a feeling the only times I'll want to be in the quarters of Master Zarr is when I'm sleeping. Even then, I probably sleep-walk out of the quarters and into my own bedroom in the middle of the night."

At this, Keira laughed softly before her eyes fluttered, and she fell into a restful sleep.

Anakin took one last look at Keira, moved the chair back to its original place by the corner wall, and trudged out, dreading his meeting with Master Zarr.

* * *

Obi-Wan was out of breath by the time he had managed to get all the required information. There were ten different transports that had left about fifteen minutes after Chani's experience with Siri that had all claimed pure blondes had gotten aboard.

Then there were 15 ships 30 minutes afterward that claimed blondes had gotten aboard. Obi-Wan tried names, but it appeared that Siri had used an alias because there was no record of a Siri Tachi ever getting on board.

Obi-Wan got all the routes these transports were taking and hurriedly decided that he'd go in a row: Velusia, Jagga-Two, Caamas, Alderaan, Arkania, Yinchor, Ylix, Anobis, Iridonia, Wayland, Bandomeer, Serenno, Phindar, Gala, Yavin, Korriban (he shuddered to think she would go there), Thule, then up to Brimmiel, Sinsang, Dantooine, Shugusant, Dubrillion, Muunilinst, Generis, and finally Adumar.

He sighed and looked at the few supplies he managed to take with him. He shuffled around in his bag for his Credit Card, and was happy that the Jedi allowed him with as many credits that he needed for such a journey.

He also decided that he was taking registered transport in order to stay low profile. And he decided, he might as well use an alias too, just in case she was making sure he wasn't following her.

He was about to hand his ticket to Velusia to the ticket-bot, but someone stopped him.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and whirled him around.

Obi-Wan thought he was imagining things. A blonde-headed beauty had just whirled him around.

"S-Siri?" he gasped.

The woman nodded her head, but he felt something jabbing his side.

"Give me your ticket," she said softly, her voice unmasked.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly groping for his lightsaber. Much to his dismay, he realized she had taken it. He was weaponless.

"Because if you don't you'll find yourself with Qui-Gon. Yes, I know he died. Now hand me your ticket. I have a blaster _and _your lightsaber, and I'm not afraid to use it," she hissed.

"Is this how desperate you are?" Obi-Wan asked angrily. "That you're willing to kill a Jedi just for his ticket? You were going to wait for me to come so you could steal my ticket that would help in finding you? Why? Why do you want to get away from me? Don't you want to meet-"

"I do want to be with you Obi-Wan, but you don't understand why I can't," Siri said softly.

"You want to, but you can't? Siri, what nonsense is this? At least let me come with you-"

"No!" she yelled, suddenly backing away from her, her blue eyes glittering madly. "I can't let you come!"

"But why?" Obi-Wan asked, and he suddenly found the Force guiding him to a tracker he had on his belt. Of course! The tracker! It was usually only used for ships, but Obi-Wan could make an exception this time. He discreetly slapped it on the backside of her bag, and was happy when she seemed not to notice it. She had obviously gone out of practice with sensing things.

"Look, Obi-Wan, if I let you come, your life would be in immense danger. You would be enslaved to your death, do you understand that?"

Obi-Wan wasn't comprehending a word of it. He would come if it was the last thing he could do in this dreadful galaxy.

Whenever he made no move to answer, she slipped his ticket out of his hands, and then did something Obi-Wan never expected her to do and something he would cherish until he managed to find her again.

She grabbed his chin roughly and then kissed him so passionately, that Obi-Wan thought he was going to explode with the intensity of it.

"I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan," she said after releasing him. Obi-Wan swore he saw tears on her cheeks and immediately felt the need to give her the biggest hug he had ever given anyone, even beating the daylights out of his hugs he had given to his Master before he had left on his dangerous missions.

She sprinted onto the transport and disappeared into the crowd.

Obi-Wan tried to move from the spot, to follow her, but the Force was literally causing his feet to be rooted to the spot.

He tried to move his feet again, but it seemed like they were stuck. Before he knew it, the transport to Velusia had disappeared past the atmosphere of Coruscant.

He felt his breath get caught in his chest. He tried gulping in deep breaths of air, but that only made it worse. His eyes clouded, and tears spilled onto his tunic.

"Hey," he heard someone say behind him. "Hey, Mr. Jedi!" Obi-Wan whirled around. It was a little blonde girl.

"Who, who are you?" Obi-Wan asked, allowing his breath to finally catch up to him.

"My name's Juna, but my nickname's Junny. You liked that girl you let go on that ship, didn't you?"

Obi-Wan tried not to let out a sob that was creeping into his throat. "Yes," he said weakly. "Very much."

"Well, you don't have to worry," the little girl said, a mischievous look in her eye. "I know where she's going. I've seen her before."

"Where's she going?" Obi-Wan asked wearily.

"She's going to the Krayne. You know, that big Spice Smuggling Lord? See, if she ever goes out on a stiff like this again, she'll die because she took a blood oath in order to stay with Krayne."

"Do you know where I can find this Krayne?" Obi-Wan asked.

The girl nodded. "Somewhere close to the Union…uhm…the planet Onyx, I think, is their base."

Obi-Wan felt more tears pour down his face and bent at knee level with Juna.

"Are you a spirit…of the Force?" Obi-Wan asked, another lump in his throat causing his voice to crack.

The girl smiled. "You know that Destiny Changer? Keira? Your daughter? Well, she knows you need help. If she were well, she would've come herself and told you. But, she isn't, so the Force decided that it would send a fragment of her to tell you. I'm her mother's side; Siri's side."

Obi-Wan's eyes lightened. "Siri's side? How does the Force…do this?"

The girl made a shushing noise. "You do realize that not all the mysteries of the Force are meant to be discovered, don't you?"

Obi-Wan felt his mouth dry. "O-Of course," he said. "I suppose you're right."

"Yep. Well, I've gotta go now. Lucky Keira was unconscious or she would've been actin' real funny!" Juna laughed. "In fact, she would've been acting exactly like you!"

With that, Juna suddenly disappeared into the non-existent wind.

Obi-Wan took a few deep breaths before letting out a sigh. "Well, I suppose I better head back to the Temple," Obi-Wan thought tiredly. _At least to get more supplies and to study the archives to look for this Krayne. Who knows? Perhaps Keira and Anakin will be able to go with me. Perhaps I can work up a team so we can…destroy this Krayne. They are smuggling spice illegally, anyways. Perhaps…_His thoughts trailed off.

At first, he thought that he wasn't going to be able to make it back to the Temple, that the urge to go back and fight the stuffing out of the Krayne, but then he realized that he hadn't a lightsaber to fight with.

So he stuck one foot out, then the other…and finally…the other before he actually realized that he was going to make it to the Jedi Temple.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, he's not going to go on a largely gallant mission to find his love, but he's most certainly going to find her, isn't he? He's got a tracker on her and he knows where this Krayne is. So, yeah, anyways PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! And check out my VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE!! Thanx:) 


	77. Bond Panic

**Author's Notes:** Yes, as I said in the last chapter, I am back. Please read the last chapter (76) if you haven't already because then you will not get this part if you haven't. If you really don't want to, I'll give you an overview. Obi-Wan's on a mission to find Siri, but instead of him coming to her, she came to him! Now, she's stolen Obi-Wan's ticket to Velusia and is going to most likely find another person to steal a ticket from to get to Onyx, the planet of the Krayne's base, supposedly where Siri works as a practical slave for Krayne. Obi-Wan's trudging back to the Jedi Temple so he can gather up supplies and perhaps leave with Keira and Anakin to find Siri…at least once Keira is well enough to go. So, now, we're going to head back and go back to the story :)

* * *

Chapter 77

Bond Panic

Obi-Wan wearily trudged up the steps to the Jedi Temple and stopped once he got inside the Lobby doors.

Instead of the natural relief he always felt whenever he stepped into the Jedi Temple, he felt an anxiety that had not plagued him since his Initiate years. He wanted to go back to Siri; he wanted to find her here and now, not whenever he managed to get himself a new lightsaber and not whenever Keira was better.

In fact, Keira's condition wasn't even weighing heavily on his mind. Instead, he felt anger towards Ferus for getting Keira ill in the first place. It was a destructive thought, he knew, for his own mind, and he knew that he was probably going to get a lecture on the Dark Side from Master Yoda.

He truly wished to be back out there, but he made his feet plunge forward.

Right foot step, left foot step, right foot step, left foot step…

It was a completely mental thing.

Finally, he realized that he was walking up to the Master and Padawan quarters, and he began feeling a little lighter.

He soon made his way to his and his Padawan's rooms. Palming the door, he stepped inside, but when he expected to find Keira and Anakin to welcome him with open arms and didn't find them even in the room, he began to panic.

He began to comm Jedi he didn't even know just to get a take on where they might be, but of course, they hardly knew Obi-Wan himself and had no clue where his Padawan's might be.

Finally, Obi-Wan finally tapped in a number subconsciously. He was relieved to hear someone's voice which was familiar.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan felt his heart leap in his throat. "B-Bant! Is it…is it really you?"

There was silence on the other line and then finally, "Obi-Wan, it's me…are you feeling okay?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, not realizing that she wouldn't be able to tell what he meant by it since they were talking over the comm.

"My head…it aches…and I-I think…I think I'm going to be s-sick…" Obi-Wan panted, tears pouring down his already sweaty face.

There was more silence. Bant then answered, "Obi-Wan, what's going on?"

"I-I need…s-someone…I-I feel comfortable with…something's w-wrong with m-me…"

Bant couldn't have read the message more loud and clear. "Obi-Wan, are you having an anxiety attack?" she asked softly.

"How in the name of the S-Sith am I supposed to know if I-I'm having a anxiety attack, B-Bant?! I just…I c-can't breathe! It feels…like…agh…I'm drowning…"

Bant heard the comm start fumbling in Obi-Wan's hands. She heard a few other bumps and she finally heard Obi-Wan go, "Ooof!"

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, are you alright?"

When she heard his response in the form of an audible groan, she said, "Obi-Wan, I'm coming up there and getting help; don't you dare move!"

Obi-Wan didn't answer, but simply left the comm on.

Luzari was busy making vials of pain-reliever for the cabinet stock in the infirmary when she was rudely interrupted by a Mon-Calamarian.

"I need a Healer and quick!" Bant practically screamed as her boots slid across the floor.

Luzari stared at her.

"Well, if you're the only one around then, I suppose you'll have to do! Drop your vial, and come on!!"

Luzari found that the vials were being roughly shoved out of her hands and that the Mon-Calamarian was practically dragging her out of the infirmary.

"For Force's sake, what in the name of Tonbar are you doing?" Luzari shouted, trying to capture the Mon-Calamarian's attention with some Calamarian history slang.

"Obi-Wan's in trouble. He commed me a few minutes ago acting extremely out of it! I think he's having an anxiety attack, but I think he may have passed out from hyperventilating…or something…he didn't say goodbye and I heard a few thumps and a groan…"

"Well, if he's having an anxiety attack, let me get a few doses of Crael-Valium that he can take so he'll be out for a few hours!" Luzari said, fighting the grip of the Mon-Calamarian.

The Mon-Calamarian let go of her. "Then go get some! And some anti-depressants that don't have, 'May become suicidal,' as one of their side-effects!"

Luzari huffed in annoyance and ran back to the store room for the needed treatment.

* * *

Anakin was pacing hurriedly in Keira's room. Keira's eyes suddenly flew open, and she gazed at Anakin, sitting up straight in the bed as she did so. "Something's wrong with Obi-Wan," Keira said softly.

Anakin looked at her. "Yeah, I know. I'm about to walk out of this room and demand a search for him. I-I think he's in the Temple."

Keira nodded. "I can't feel it, but I think he's close. Is this that part of sensing that I haven't gotten to yet?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, it was supposed to become a part of your curriculum next year."

Keira sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm wide awake now," she said, annoyed.

"I guess you are, feeling Obi-Wan like that," Anakin said pacing. "I'm going to go see if Healer Luzari knows anything about it."

He stepped outside quickly, but he just as quickly stepped back in.

"She's not there!" Anakin said, obviously surprised.

"Maybe she's getting help for Obi-Wan," Keira said tiredly, her eyes beginning to once again roll back into her sockets.

Anakin continued to look at her for a few minutes before her eyes completely drooped down and she passed out from the various medicines she was being given.

"Perfect," Anakin whispered to no one in particular. "Now, I can go find out what's going on with Obi-Wan."

He stopped pacing and broke out into an all out run, following the instructions of the Force.

* * *

Siri sat in the crowded back of the transport that was heading towards Velusia.

Her tired eyes gazed lazily out the windows, but that wasn't stopping the strange sensation in her chest.

_My Obi-Wan_…she thought._ Besides the obvious shock over seeing me again, something's wrong with my Obi-Wan._

The strange thing with love bonds was that the pain one felt was more acute than one would feel with a Master/Padawan bond. Love bonds gave off better perception than Master/Padawan bonds, but like Master/Padawan bonds, if one of the bonders died, the other would remain alive.

Siri sighed painfully and now began glaring at the window.

She closed her eyes and thought, _I might just be able to get some sleep before I get to Velusia._

But of course, this was a false hope.

She was soon commed by none other than Groit. "What?!" Siri asked angrily. "I was just getting to sleep! Do you always have to come at the most annoying times?"

Groit sneered. "Sorry if her highness was just getting to sleep, but Lord Krayne left a message for you. Besides, it's good to hear her highness' voice. So sexy…"

"Shut up, louse, before I use the Force to make you start howling and pain, and then before you know it, people will starting getting your name wrong!"

"Ohhh, I love it when you're angry!"

"What's the message, Groit?"

"The message is: Where are you, love?"

Siri couldn't help but roll her eyes. Why did the Lord Krayne have to pick _him_ of all people to give messages?

"Tell him I'm heading to Velusia, and then from there I should be heading to Onyx, lest I can't seem to get a ticket, which is very possible. The prices have gone up."

"Ya know, if you go out with me once you get out, I could possibly hotwire you some more credits…but only if you go out with me…"

"Not a chance," Siri said automatically.

"Well then, I'll just let him get angry and stuff, blow his rage at your lateness of her highness, and then let a horde of angry Speedineers come after you, and you know how they get whenever they're sent on needless missions…and I'll make sure when I tell him, I'll tell him how much you hate his guts, just to get him pissed…"

"You dirt bag! You wouldn't dare!" Siri hissed angrily into the comm.

"Oh yes, I would. But only, only if you go out with me…"

Siri growled in frustration and said, "Fine! Dinner, no dessert, and I go home when I want to!"

"But it can't be earlier than 8:00 pm!" Groit said happily. "See ya, your highness!"

The comm clicked off.

Siri threw her comm back into her knapsack. Good grief, was she angry! Why did she have to be the only forsaken smuggler that worked with Krayne?! Wasn't there another woman who had her talents and could easily attract that much attention from the other smugglers.

She was about to look out the window when something caught her eye. She looked at her knapsack and inspected it more thoroughly. Was that what she thought it-

She would've blown up and starting using the Force to throw things if she wasn't on a registered transport crowded with boring civilians.

"Obi-Wan, you moron!" she muttered angrily.

He of all people had put a tracking device on her bag! He was so…infuriating! Sixteen years ago, she would've easily considered him intoxicating, but this was just ridiculous.

She ripped the tracking device off her bag and threw it on the transport floor.

"And good riddance!" she yelled at the device, receiving nervous glances from the passengers of the C-217 transport.

With that being said and done, she lowered her hood, and tried to catch some Z's before her encounter with the Lord Krayne.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Haha! I have no idea where Groit came from…but I just had to write a few scumbags in. Hope you enjoyed this long chappie. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! BTW: FOUR YOUTUBE VIDS CREATED BY ME ARE ON!! For more information, read the last chapter…:P THANKS!! 


	78. Infirmatory

**Author's Notes: **I've been on a three-week vacation, if that's where you were wondering where I've been. You have no idea how hard it is to entertain guests and to TRY to write fanfiction at the same time. So, I finally gave up, and I waited until today which helps me because THIS IS THE WEEKEND! NO MORE ACT AND MATH WORK! Woot! Ok, end of silliness. But anyways, if anyone's still wondering, I've got 5 videos on YouTube now: two Star Wars vids, one Lord of the Rings, one The Matrix, and one Sense and Sensibility video. WOOT! I LOVE Sense and Sensibility, and I'm about to do another one, but do you guys really, really want to know something cool? I'm actually doing my own movie work on my own computer. Like my own original music video It's going to look super spiffy, but I'm hoping it'll sound super spiffy too because…well…I'm going to be singing in the background…my own song. Yeah…interesting eh? You're going to hear me sing. If you're going to watch it, that is. My name is REAUXKRINGGIRL on YouTube, if you have trouble finding them. Just type in my name and then the tags "star wars padme anakin dark angel" or whatever and you SHOULD find my video.

* * *

Chapter 77

Infirmatory

* * *

Anakin was breaking one of the sacred rules of the Jedi Temple. He was running inside the building. Shame. He could've made such a great Jedi.

Of course, this sacred rule of the Jedi Temple was completely foreign to him at the moment. Who really cared about running around in the Temple whenever your Master was in distress…or at least…was thought to be in distress?

No one cared, that much was obvious. He didn't even so much as get a look from one of the Padawans, and the Masters all seemed too preoccupied with their mission statements to actually be concerned with a running Padawan. Of course, that was until Anakin accidentally bumped into a Master on the way.

"Anakin!"

"Bant?" Anakin wheezed.

"Where have you been?" Bant asked Anakin breathlessly. "Your Master's in trouble."

"Yeah," Anakin wheezed again. "I guessed that. So where is he?"

"In his quarters," came a voice directly behind Bant. Anakin swiveled his head around Bant and saw who it was.

"Healer Luzari?"

"Now that we've all been properly introduced, let's GO!" Bant shouted in annoyance, and grabbed both Anakin and Luzari's wrists.

Anakin tried wriggling out of Bant's grasp, but that didn't seem to work. Her scales were sticking to his skin. Nasty.

"Bant, will you please…let…huff…me go?" Anakin wheezed, trying to wrench out of her scaly fingered grasp. "I'm perfectly…capable of walking on my own!"

She gave him a deadly look that brooked no argument, and Anakin's protesting mouth immediately retracted to good and quiet.

They rounded a corner, and they finally got to their destination. Anakin palmed the door instinctively and went inside first. And he was more than a little shocked at what he saw.

His Master was lying on the ground; his head was a bloody. He had obviously hit his head on the desk while trying to comm Bant.

"What in the world happened to him?" Anakin asked, rushing to his side, and gently lifting his Master's head, not bothering with the blood that was quickly seeping onto his hands.

"He had an anxiety attack," Bant said quietly. "I've never seen him get that upset except whenever Qui-Gon died."

Anakin's brow lifted. "This has happened before?"

Bant nodded. "I wasn't there when it happened, but I know people who replayed the scene in detail for me. It was similar to this, except he didn't pass out. By the way, where's Keira?"

"Sleeping off the poison," Anakin said quickly. "It gave me a chance to get out here without having to go through her. She can be stubborn; especially when it comes to Obi-Wan."

"She'll figure it out sooner or later," Luzari sighed. "I've got to take him into the infirmary anyway. That cut's not exactly what I would call minor."

Bant nodded and began to help Luzari and Anakin lift Obi-Wan to his feet, but just as they managed to, Obi-Wan's eyes flew open.

"W-Where am I?" he drawled.

Anakin let a smirk play over his face. "In your quarters, but you had a bit of trouble when you got in. Are you alright, Master?"

For a minute, Obi-Wan searched Anakin's face, and then let out a bit of a sigh. "I suppose I am now, Padawan. I saw _her_ again."

"Who?" Luzari asked, abruptly.

"Siri," Obi-Wan said quietly, releasing himself from their grasps, and sitting down on the sleepcouch.

"You found her?" Anakin asked disbelievingly.

Obi-Wan nodded. "She was there waiting for me so she could steal my ticket to Velusia. It appears as though it was one of her stops to get to Onyx, the Spice Smuggling Lord's base."

"Which Spice Lord?" Bant asked, her eyes narrowing in a dangerous fashion.

"Krayne," Obi-Wan replied.

Bant let out a nervous breath of air and sighed. Twiddling one's thumbs was not the obvious course of action, but not only was it dangerous for any Jedi to go on this mission because they were outnumbered by manpower, but this was also going to start a political uprising within the galaxy. Obi-Wan would have to set up a representative delegate group to go with him to confront the Chancellor, explain the situation, and then get permission to set up a delicate mission board from the Senate and the Jedi Council. The uprising would start in the OuterRim worlds; whomever was an obvious friend of the Spice Lord Krayne's would be ready to fight at will and someone who had that much power in the galaxy obviously had a lot of friends.

"Obi-Wan, you're not in any condition to start a desperate mission like this one. You know the Council won't let you do it," Bant whispered.

"How do you know?!" Obi-Wan asked angrily. "They may very well say yes!"

"Obi-Wan, they won't let you do it because they know the first person you're going to try to rescue is Siri. You love her and you know the Code forbids it."

Obi-Wan shot up from his seat, knocked over the coffee table, and yelled. "I don't care! I want her to meet Keira, I want her to know her like I do! I want her to come back and join the Lightside! This wasn't how it was supposed to be…"

Bant and Anakin looked at each other, brief glances of concern flickering over their faces.

"I've seen enough," said Luzari, obviously frustrated. She pulled out of her Healer robes a small pinprick, grabbed Obi-Wan's arm tightly, and shoved the pinprick into his arms.

Bant had only seen a few fish from her own planet act this way whenever they were out of the water. Obi-Wan seemed to go limp and was now leaning on both Bant and Anakin's arms.

"What did you give him?" Anakin asked.

Luzari sighed and rolled her eyes. "I gave him a mild relaxing sedative. It will help us get him to the infirmary. I'm going to put him on some anti-depressants and then I'm going to release him, but only when I find that his mental stability is what I expect it to be."

"Once he's back to his own self?" Anakin translated.

"Precisely," Luzari said, as Obi-Wan seemed to hold on to both of them for dear life.

"Is it warm in here, or is it just me?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin and Bant, and both of them, even during the gravity of the situation, had to snicker.

"Now hurry up, let's get him to the infirmary. And do not think just because he is your Master and your friend that I'm going to turn the infirmary into an infirmatory. Now come on."

She marched off and made sure that Bant and Anakin were behind her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I was on vacation, so, yeah, and now, unfortunately, I have a nasty cold that threatens to make me sorry mad because my sister's got it too, and when she's sick…is she grumpy and whiny….and ugh…it's awful. So, anyways, hope you enjoyed this week's update. SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! Please review, and I'll give you a cookie. :P 


	79. A Plan Set

**Author's Notes: **I'm assuming the majority of you have read the final HP book? Or perhaps I'm just guessing…considering every single one of my friends have read the book except ME! I have to wait a year...til I'm eighteen. sigh Oh well, almost there. Just one more year. Well, technically a year in a half, but what does it matter! A YEAR!! Makes it go by quicker. I've had an internal battle for WEEKS on this story, on what exactly to do with it, and I've come to a decision. You will all be shocked. :)

* * *

A Plan Set

* * *

"No, I'm fine, will you just leave me alone! As you already undoubtedly know, I've got work to do!" Obi-Wan bellowed, scampering out of bed, unwinding the sheets from his legs, and grabbing his Jedi clothing and pulling them on at top speed. "If you will excuse me, I have to speak with the Council."

"Master Kenobi, you're in no condition to be going anywhere!" Luzari shouted, as she tried to catch up with him. "You had a panic attack, and now you're trying to set up a mission? You're insane!"

Obi-Wan did not bother even trying to speak with her, much less looking at her. He needed to complete this mission, he needed to get to Siri as quickly as possible. He could hear Luzari yelling something about an anti-depressant in the background but he quickly put it from his mind. He needed to speak with the Council whether anyone liked it or not.

He rounded a corner, almost running through the halls, before accidentally slamming into his apprentice, the last person he wanted to run into.

"Anakin! What are you doing here?"

Anakin looked quite confused. "Maybe I should be asking you that question, Master. Shouldn't you be in the infirmary still?"

Obi-Wan looked flustered. "Padawan, I need to get to the Council. I need to set up a mission to get Siri. She's obviously in danger," he said, trying to get around his Padawan but it was no use.

"Master, you need to take an anti-depressant of some kind first," Anakin said calmly.

Obi-Wan didn't bother listening, but instead, he simply moved forward and began striding towards the stairs. Anakin couldn't help but staring at his Master. He was going mad. Literally mad. He had never seen his Master act like this.

Obi-Wan was in a rush, a hurried rush and there was no doubt about it. _"Get to the Council, get to the Council,"_ he thought frantically.

He suddenly felt a tugging at his robes and looked down. And there was a Master Yoda looking up at him smugly. "Going, are you?"

"I'm going to the Council Chambers, I need to have an emergency meeting set up, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, hanging on each word as if it were a life line. "Please."

Master Yoda said smugly, "To the infirmary, you first must go first, then a Council Meeting you may have."

"But Master Yoda-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts! To the infirmary, you will now go," Yoda said, pointing him in that direction.

Obi-Wan gave Yoda the dirtiest look he could manage before stomping back in the direction of the infirmary. No matter how much he hated it, it was the only thing he could do to get a Council Meeting.

Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, he was surprised that Anakin was still looking up at him.

"Master Yoda convinced you to get an anti-depressant?"

"He convinced me to go back to the infirmary," Obi-Wan said cheekily. "After that, I'm coming straight back up here to get a meeting with the Council."

"Cheater," Anakin muttered.

"Cheeky," Obi-Wan muttered back.

"Well, then, I suppose you better head to the infirmary," Anakin said, crossing his arms.

"I suppose I will," Obi-Wan said and he stomped off towards the wing. Luzari was the first one to greet him when he arrived. She came running up to him, holding some foreign object in her hand.

"Thank goodness you came back, now hold still –"

Obi-Wan felt something stab his arm and yelped. "Luzari, stop it!"

Luzari immediately let go of his arm, and grinned evilly. "What was I supposed to do, make you swallow a pill knowing full well, you wouldn't?"

"What did you…ouch…give me?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow and rubbing his arm.

"I gave you an anti-depressant," she said simply. "That way, you won't do anything stupid. Anakin commed me and told me you were coming. I was prepared. Oh, and by the way, your daughter's doing better."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan sighed and then turned away from her, heading back towards the stairs.

Whenever he met up with Anakin, it was Anakin's turn to look cheeky. "Did it hurt?" he asked innocently.

"Like a ysalimari bite," Obi-Wan countered, glaring daggers at Anakin.

Anakin smiled. "Come now, you know we just want to help," Anakin said.

"Yes, helping me get to the Council quicker would've been the better thing to do," Obi-Wan said, wagging a finger at Anakin.

"And getting you to take something to help you, wasn't?" Anakin countered. "Come on, Master. But just think, you can _go_ now."

"Yes, thanks Anakin, I think I knew that," Obi-Wan said defensively and he hurried back up the stairs, ignoring the looks of confusion on some of the other Jedi's faces.

He finally came to where Yoda was still waiting, and was still looking at him smugly. "Medicine, you were given?"

"Yes, Master Yoda, they gave me the anti-depressant," Obi-Wan said, a grimace settling on his face.

"Good. Now, a Council Meeting you may have. Come," he said and he limped up the stairs, making Obi-Wan test his patience in the process.

"Why don't you just use your hoverchair, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked impatiently.

"Allowing you to have patience, I am. Failing, am I?"

"No, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan mumbled and slowly walked up the stairs, matching the snails pace Master Yoda was going.

Finally, they arrived at the Council Chambers, but much to Obi-Wan's dismay, no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" he asked softly.

"Told them not to come, I did," Master Yoda said in the same soft tone Obi-Wan used. "A mission of your own kind, this is."

"Are you going to record it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, your own mission, this is. Backing, the Council will give you whenever you bring this mission to the Senate."

"What about Jedi? Who can I take with me to help?"

It was nearing sunrise, and the light was just starting to glow through the windows. Obi-Wan's face was in shadows, yet Yoda's glowed brightly in the room.

"Your Padawans, you may, and in terrible need, call Master Windu and I, if you must," Master Yoda replied.

"Master, we have to travel half way across the galaxy to get where Siri is-"

"A bond like between you and Siri, I have not seen since your old Master, Qui-Gon, had a child with Tahl," Yoda said gruffly. "Dangerous, but unconditional, it is."

"You're talking about Reeft," Obi-Wan said, almost solemnly. "I remember. Are you saying, that the bond between me and Siri, is the same as the bond between Qui-Gon and Tahl?"

Master Yoda nodded. "Very dangerous, but very rare, it is. Understand why you need to find her, I do."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm glad. I'll set up an appointment with the Chancellor as soon as possible."

Master Yoda nodded, but frowned. "A far more drastic move is needed, I fear," Master Yoda said.

"What did you have in mind, Master Yoda?"

Master Yoda's crinkly face seemed to light up. "A party."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Since I've been so sparse in my updates, you'll get more than you bargained for this week. My mom wants me to hurry up and stuff, so…walah. I'm doing at least three chapters tonight, and 3 chapters tomorrow. REVIEW!!! They are like cookies for the cookie monster…:) 


	80. The Party

**Author's Notes: **Ok, now onto the next chapter. Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long, but alas, I had to. Now, don't be too frightened at what I said earlier, about me doing something drastic to the story. It just won't go on as long as I would've liked, but with Dual Enrollment coming up, I've just gotta get this thing done. But I promise you'll like the end. :)

* * *

The Party

Keira was a wreck. It had been a week since she got out of the infirmary, and to her, she still looked like a drag. And her Father, the one whom she loved, had just made her life even more miserable. He had set up a party at the Senate to petition a mission he had not spoken to Anakin or Keira about. So, now, Keira was trying to get ready for a party she hadn't a clue what was about, and Anakin was dawdling, trying to seem like everything was cool with him, even though Keira knew it wasn't.

She looked at her face in the mirror and blanched. She looked absolutely horrible.

Her face was still pale and drawn from the side-effects of the poison, and she still looked like she had nearly seen Death, but she didn't dare utter it. No one, she was sure, was going to ask her to dance; not in this state at the very least.

"Anakin, Keira, are you ready yet?" Keira could hear her father call and she was far from saying yes. But Anakin apparently wasn't.

"Almost!" Anakin yelled from his room, trying to smooth back his hair with gel, which seemed to be the style now.

"I'm not done!" Keira yelled indignantly, as she tried for the umpteenth time to get her hair in the style she wanted. Yet her hair sagged, and became lifeless once again. "Augh!"

"Is everything okay in there?" Obi-Wan asked, peeking his head in Keira's bedroom.

"I'm trying to get ready," Keira snapped, and once again tried to get her hair up, but once again failed.

"Do you want any help?" Obi-Wan asked, straightening his formal Jedi robes, but considering the glare he got from Keira, it was an obvious no.

"I think I'll just keep it down, this evening," Keira muttered angrily, and she soon went to her closet and opened it up, grabbing the dress she had bought in Coruscant's inner city.

It was a light lavender color, similar to the one Anakin bought her last year, but it was much lighter and more flowy than before. Yet, right now, Keira hardly cared.

She grabbed a brush off the dresser, but immediately, HOLLY, her old hover-droid, now fixed and happy to play, grabbed Keira's brush and immediately began imitating the same brushing habits Keira possessed.

"Give that back!" Keira yelled angrily, and she was immediately shocked by one of HOLLY's electrifying appendages. "Anakin! I thought you told me you had her mind wiped!" Keira yelled in frustration.

"I did!" Anakin said indignantly.

"Then why is she acting like a toddler in the mine, Mine, MINE stage?"

"I don't know," Anakin groaned. "It's just her personality core."

"Well, Anakin, your personality core sucks!"

"Keira-"

"Please, Keira, who was able to create a fully functional android at age 9?"

"So can other little prodigies…"

"Keira-"

"Well, I'm the Chosen One, aren't I?"

"Don't be an air head!"

"Who said I was?"

"Anakin-"

"I did! And so did a few of your enemies…"

"What do you expect, they're my enemies!"

"Come on, Anakin, do you really think-"

"Enough!!" Obi-Wan cried, putting his hands over his ears. "If you two don't quit your bickering I will most certainly make sure you do not go to this gala tonight!"

The two kept their silence until they reached the Air Taxi. Obi-Wan had managed to rent an old ballroom out for their use, and he had spent nearly the entire week directing various decorators and cleaners on what they were supposed to do or how they were supposed to decorate. Keira had insisted that she help, considering she was a girl, and she had a female touch, but Obi-Wan had refused her help.

The entire way in the taxi, Keira had snapped at Anakin for every little thing that had annoyed her, but that truly, it wasn't her intention to. She was just nervous about how the ballroom was going to look like, if anyone was even going to show up, and if she was going to be totally embarrassed if the party turned out to be a dud.

These thoughts kept rambling through her head as she finally stepped out of the Air Taxi and towards the antique building. Upon entering, she was relatively surprised.

There was a shock in store for Keira. To her surprise, Obi-Wan had hired a valet crew, that and a greeting crew, so whenever they had entered, someone had already taken his over-coat and put it in the closet, which was being carefully guarded by another one of the members of the greeting crew.

And whenever she had entered the ballroom, she was in for an ever bigger shock. She had stepped into the closest thing she could call heaven. The entire room was decorated in gold. There was a gold rug all the way down the stair case, a refurbished gold chandelier, and gold tables with white sheets covering them. It appeared as though there were chefs in the kitchen, making sure the food stayed hot before anyone came, and much to Keira's extreme surprise, a ice sculpturist was currently working on his masterpiece, and he was almost finished.

"It's amazing!" Keira muttered to herself as she stepped to the middle of the ballroom. "How'd you set this up so quickly?"

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "Master Yoda helped. I'm sorry I didn't allow you to help, but it appears as though Master Yoda knows how to throw quite a shin-dig. The orchestra should be here in a minute."

Keira's face brightened. "Did I just hear you say orchestra?"

"Yes, and it's actually the best that the Coruscant Theatre has to offer."

"That's brilliant!" Keira said and she immediately spun in a circle. "I can't believe I even doubted you! This place is gorgeous."

Obi-Wan smiled at her enthusiasm and looked over in Anakin's direction, but he was already heading towards the kitchen.

"Please don't annoy the chefs, Anakin! They can be sensitive to criticism!"

But it was apparent that Anakin was out of earshot by the time he was in there, and it was soon obvious to both Keira and Obi-Wan that he was having a sneak-the-food fest right there in the kitchen.

After 30 minutes had gone by, the first few guests had shown up. As Keira suspected, they were of the highest order and rank of politicians. They also had the most money.

Keira was greeted as one of the Jedi of the day, but she was not fawned over, at least not like Anakin was.

Anakin was the Belle (excuse me, Beast) of the Ball. Everyone wanted to meet the Chosen One, and for once, Keira felt a little left out. Before long, the champagne and drinks were being served, and the ale was being served faster than you could say Jedi Council.

Of course, it wasn't long before the Jedi Council itself showed up. Yoda appeared, and so did Master Windu, along with Ki-Adi-Mundi, Kit Fisto, and Luzari even showed up.

Yet, there was someone that Keira was not expecting to make an appearance. It was Kavar, and his "uncle" Palpatine. But he was even more surprised to find that Senator Amidala was Kavar's date.

"Yes, well, it's such a pleasure to be here, Master Kenobi. I truly can't believe you put this together in a week, but then again, you are a Jedi," Palpatine joked. "How is my nephew doing anyhow?"

"He's progressing from what I can see," Obi-Wan said coolly. "His sword-style is a bit odd, but I think that's to his advantage."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan turned his attention to Padme. "Senator Amidala, what a pleasure to see you!" Obi-Wan said happily, but she seemed to return with a cold shoulder.

"Hello Master Kenobi," she said, somewhat darkly. Obi-Wan was really at a loss of what to do. Hadn't she been kind to him before? Why give him the icy glare now?

"So, where is that charming daughter of yours?" Palpatine asked. "I wished to see her; oh, there she is!"

The Chancellor practically ran down the stairs (a bit odd for his age) and greeted her. "Hello, dear girl. My, my, you're looking better from what I last heard of your situation with the poison. Thank goodness your friend got the antidote; you're quite lucky. Now, I must speak with Anakin, where is he?"

"Over there," Keira said tiredly, pointing towards a gaggle of people surrounding Anakin, particularly Senators daughters. But Padme made no move towards Anakin; no, far from, she remained with Kavar. Well, why would she? After all, she was Kavar's date.

But it wasn't long before Rhayne made her appearance with her Master. The party really took an interesting turn whenever Rhayne saw Kavar with the Senator. Keira overheard a part of the hidden conversation between Kavar and Rhayne whenever Rhayne pulled her aside.

"I was wondering why you didn't ask me…" Rhayne hissed. "It was because you were going out with that Senator from Naboo…"

"It's politics, my dear Rhayne. Plain and simple politics. Why exactly would I go with a non-Force sensitive Senator when I could have a Force-sensitive Jedi, right here?"

"Get off me, Kavar…I'm not your robe you can just put on when you feel cold…"

Of course, this conversation had obviously stirred up some odd feelings within her heart, but nothing prepared her for the invitation to dance…from Kavar.

"So, exactly, what is your purpose for dancing with me?" Keira asked him, her fists clenched tightly as he held her.

"Fun, approval, and entertainment?" Kavar said, a smirk on his face. "Why else would I ask you to dance with me?"

"I'm not sure," Keira replied truthfully. And she danced with him…until Anakin, her savior, managed to pry her away.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am, Anakin," Keira said quietly. "I truly can't tell you."

But just as she had begun dancing with him, her father came up and made his speech on his "mission petition."

Keira was ticked. Why did she get a dance with Kavar, but she couldn't have a dance with Anakin?

Of course, the speech went well as expected. The politicians were more than happy to fish out the money from their pockets for the mission petition to stop the Krayne: Spice Lord. But technically, Obi-Wan lied. If he had told the truth, the mission would go down the drain.

When the party was over, and all was said and done, a cleaning crew came by to clean up the remains of the party. Since it had been success and everything was controlled, there had been little to clean up.

"So Master," Anakin said, looking up at Obi-Wan while putting on his robes. "When are we going on this mission?"

"You and I will be going on this mission together, Anakin. We'll go in about 2 weeks time."

"What about me?" Keira asked. "Aren't I going to help save her too?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's too dangerous for you. I wouldn't let you go, no matter how desperate the situation was."

Keira glared ice daggers at her Father. "I have every right to go with you, you know," she said darkly.

"You're not going," Obi-Wan said, a certain finality in his voice. "Master Zarr owes me a few favors and he's going to watch you for the time Anakin and I are away."

Keira looked dumbstruck. "No way, I'm not going to be babysat by that man! Especially not my own teacher!"

"And why not?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because he's a mean and awful man, that's why!"

"He's a Jedi, Keira. And he isn't that bad. He simply loses his temper a few times whenever students can't seem to get a concept-"

"NO!"

It was obvious that Keira was going to be adamant about it, so Obi-Wan did not further press the issue at the time.

"We'll talk about this at home, Keira," Obi-Wan said.

"No, I won't talk about it then, there's no way I will!"

"Keira-" Anakin interjected.

"NO!"

"Let's go home," Obi-Wan said in a quiet deadly tone, and without much more to say, Obi-Wan tightened his grip on Keira's shoulder and lead her out into the Air Taxi.

When they all climbed in, Keira felt a strange bubbling rage filling the pit of her stomach. How dare he even try to restrict her from going. It was as if this "mission petition" was a party-gone-wrong.

She couldn't even fathom why he was not letting her come. She had excelled in her fighting skills, she had gained a mountain of information; why was he not letting her come.

She sulked and thought heavily on this while they waited for the Air Taxi to get them home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Bahaha! 2nd Chapter of the day, hope you enjoyed it! I will make some more chapters tomorrow! Have fun reading and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! They are like chocolate for my soul. LOL. :) 


End file.
